


Countdown

by Mitzuki118



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, Female Naegi Makoto, Kidnapping, Teamwork, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzuki118/pseuds/Mitzuki118
Summary: Byakuya Togami fell in love when he was eight years old. And if that wasn't shocking enough, he finds out it's with a commoner no less. Now there are people out there who wish to take her from him, but he'll be damned if he and the rest of his classmates let that happen.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                Chapter 1

 

Togami Byakuya was only eight years old when he fell in love. It happened unexpectedly and with a commoner no less. Still. That didn’t deter him. He was Togami Byakuya, heir of Togami Industries, and he always got what he wanted.

 

He and his father had been on their way to a gala in their name when their limousine had stopped.

 

“What’s wrong?” his father asked. Despite the scowl on his face, he was still remarkably handsome. He had gelled his blond hair away from his face today, allowing one to see his blue eyes more clearly. Togami was the only one among his siblings that had inherited both traits from his father. The rest of his siblings had all inherited the same light brown hair and hazel eyes from their mother.

 

Beside his father, Togami narrowed his eyes. _What is that incompetent driver up to_ Togami thought just as the side door opened and said incompetent driver stood there looking apologetic.

 

“I’m terribly sorry Mr. Togami. It seems the engine has stopped working. I’ve already called a tow truck but it may be a while sir.” The driver said bowing lightly.

 

Byakuyas father was not pleased. After he was done berating the man and calling his all sorts of names eight years old weren’t suppose to know of yet, he and his father exited the car. While his father was busy making calls and informing the people at the gala that they were going to be late, Byakuya looked at their surroundings.

 

It seems they had stopped by a park. A glance at his watch informed him it was nearing eight thirty pm. They were definitely going to be late. With nothing better to do, Togami looked both ways before crossing the street and made his way to the park. Just as he was nearing one of the benches to take a seat he heard laughter. Startled, but not letting it show, Byakuya scowled in the direction the noise had come from and his blue eyes locked on a set of green eyes.

 

There, under the slide was a little girl with brown messy hair looking at him with wide eyes. Byakuya felt his face grow warm. The girls’ eyes were such a beautiful shade of color, he felt like he could look at the them and never grow tired of it. After a bit of staring, the girl beckoned him over with her arm. Slightly in a daze, Byakuya made his way over and crouched by the girl.

 

Before he could utter a word, the little girl pulled him to her side and shushed him.

“Shh!” she said. “She’ll find us if we talk.”

Confused, Byakuya tilted his head and whispered back, “Who?”

 

“My sister silly, we’re playing hide and seek,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

_She has a nice voice_ , Byakuya thought. He could listen to her for hours and he wouldn’t mind one bit. Shaking his head to clear him of those thoughts, Byakuya remembered he was a Togami. And Togamis never acted like this. And they certainly didn’t get captivated by mere commoners like this little girl whose serious expression on her face made her look all the more cuter.

_Stop that_ he chided himself. _You’re a Togami, act like it._

With a scoff, Togami looked at the girl and tersely said, “And when did I agree to play this childish game of yours?”

 

“When we locked eyes,” she said seriously.

 

Byakuya had a lot to say to that, but before he could say anything a shadow appeared in front of them.

 

“Aha! Found you big sis!” a voice said.

 

Byakuya and the girl next to him, whose name he _still_ didn’t know, both looked up to see another girl in from of them. She had short, dark brown hair, and desaturated green eyes. She was currently grinning at said sister when she noticed him.

 

The little girl pointed her finger at him,“Who’s that sis?” 

 

The girl next to him looked at him and blinked like she’d just noticed something. “You know, I’m not sure. I forgot to ask. Sorry about that. I’m Naegi Makoto and this is my little sister Naegi Komaru. What’s your name?” she asked with a smile.

 

“Byakuya Togami” he said curtly.

 

“What are you doing out here Togami? Are you lost?” the older of the Naegi sisters asked.

 

“Of course I’m not lost you idiot. My father and I were on our way to an important party when our car broke down, I’m just here to waste time while the tow truck arrives.” Togami said while crossing his arms.

 

Deciding to ignore the idiot comment, Makoto nodded wisely and crossed her arms. “Ah I see. I bet daddy can help with that though. He used to work with cars after all.”

 

 

“That’s right!” Komaru said excitedly. “I’ll go get him, be right back!” and with that she took off in a run leaving the other two to talk among themselves.

 

After dusting off her dress, Makoto turned to Byakuya and asked him what he did for fun. Byakuya heard what she said, but all his attention was on her hair. Her messy, twigs everywhere he could see, disastrous hair. Before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, his hands were on her hair, attempting to fix what he could.

 

“Stop squirming!” Byakuya scolded her. “How dare you walk around with this nest of a hair in public, have you no shame!” Makoto instantly stopped squirming and apologized.

 

Seeing her so dejected shouldn’t have made him feel like he just kicked a puppy. Wanting to make that frown on her face disappear, Byakuya softened his voice and said “ You’d look prettier if you actually bothered to fix your hair is all I’m saying, and does this strand ever go down?” he said in an attempt distract Makoto from the blush currently adorning his face. Makoto blushed and looked down. Byakuya found that he rather liked making Makoto blush and wondered how he could do it again when Komaru and who he assumed were her parents made their way over to them.

 

“Daddy!” Makoto said as she broke away from Byakuya’s hands and ran towards her father who scooped her up and tossed her into the air, causing Makoto to let out a squeal of laughter.

 

“Daddy, this is Byakuya and his car broke down. Can you help him? Please?” Makoto said while adorning puppy dog eyes at her father. Makotos’ parents both smiled and laughed.

 

“Well who can resist those eyes?” Makotos mother said while scooping Komaru up.

 

The Naegi family had this warm aura surrounding them that it was almost blinding. Byakuya wasn’t used to seeing this. His father wasn’t like this. And from what he remembered from his mother, she didn’t exhibit any of these traits either. It made him uncomfortable but he wasn’t going to show it. He wouldn’t let them see it.

 

“So what’s this I hear about a car?” Makotos’ father asked him.

 

“It broke down in the middle of the road, our driver has already called for a tow truck though,” he replied.

 

“Ah, well let’s see if I can fix it before it gets here yeah?” Makotos’ father said as he put Makoto down.

As soon as Makoto's feet touched the ground, she ran up to Byakuya and took his hand.

 

“Is that ok? Can you show us the car?” Makoto asked him. Byakuya flushed and fixed his glasses and nodded before looking away.

 

“If you insist,” he said.

Makoto beamed.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Mikonos’ parents gave each other knowing smiles.

 

And with that the Naegi family and Byakuya made his way across the street towards the car. Makoto didn’t let go of Byakuyas hand once, though to be honest its not like he minded all that much.

 

Upon their arrival, Byakuyas father turned from where he was making a call and raised an eyebrow at them.

 

“I’ll call you back.,” his father said before looking scornfully at the Naegis. “Who are you and what are you doing with my son?” he angrily asked. Before things could get worse, Byakuya quickly explained to his father of the situation and his father gradually calmed down.

 

“Very well. If you think you can fix this, then by all means” Mr. Togami said gesturing to the car.

 

It seemed being unfazed by any kind of negative attitude was a Naegi trait, because Makoto's father just smiled and made his way to the front of the car where the driver was currently attempting to fix said car. After introductions were over, Byakuyas father made his way over to where the other two men were in order to avoid making small talk with the children or said mother of the children.

 

It took about fifteen minutes to get the limo fixed. Apparently it had just needed a starter and they could finally make their way to the gala.

 

Byakuya looked up from his game of paper fortune that he was playing with the Naegi sisters when his father called for him to say they were leaving. Byakuya made his way to his father and stood by his side. His father thanked Makoto's father and said that he would be in contact to thank him for everything that he'd done for them. Makotos’ father brushed it off with a smile and said it was no problem at all.

 

“So does this mean we’ll get to play again?” Makoto asked eagerly.

 

Byakuya’s father looked down at her and said with a small smile “Perhaps.” Byakuya tried not to let his shock show. He hadn’t seen his father smile in a long time.

 

Makoto smiled and before Byakuya could see, she ran up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. It almost made him blush. Anyone else with less self-control would have, but Togami Byakuya was better than that. And besides, this girl had made him blush more than once already. He couldn’t let her have any more control over him than she already did.

 

“Isn’t that great Byakuya? We’ll get to see each other again!” Makoto smiled at him.

 

Byakuya raised a hand to his cheek where Makoto had placed the kiss and cleared his throat.

 

“Yes I heard, I was here as well you know.” He replied hotly.

 

“Well, thank you very much for your help, but we must on our way. Byakuya come.” Mr. Togami called as he stepped inside the car. After offering a small wave of farewell to the Naegi family, Byakuya made his way to the car and stepped inside. A second later the car blissfully turned on and they were on their way.

 

“Are you going to call them father?” Byakuya asked. His father glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

 

Mr. Togami raised an amused eyebrow at his son. “Yes, Togami's always repay their debts. Why are you asking?” 

 

Byakuya looked away. “No reason.” 

 

“I see.” His father said giving him a knowing look. Byakuya chose to ignore that look and took a look at the scenery out the window all the while imaging what his next meeting with Makoto would be like. He couldn’t wait to see how she would surprise him next time.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Always wear a smile because you never know who is watching."

-Gracie Gold  


Chapter 2

 

“If you glare any harder you might just set him on fire,” an amused voice said from behind.

Togami almost jumped, he’d been so busy glaring daggers at a particularly annoying student that he hadn’t noticed Kyoko Kirigiri come up from behind. Togami scoffed and turned towards the violet haired girl.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said from his seat.

“Right. Of course you don’t. After all, who Naegi hangs out with during her free lunch period is not your concern after all,” Kirigiri said with a knowing smile.

Togami scowled at her. He knew that Kirigiri, out of all his other classmates, had figured out that Togami had a crush on Naegi. She was the Super High School Level Detective after all.

Togami turned his attention away from her and went back to glaring at his earlier annoyance. Down by the courtyard where the big tree gave off some shade, sat Naegi Makoto eating at one of the lunch tables. Normally, just seeing Naegi would bring a small smile to his face, but not today. Because today she had company. Not that that was unusual.

Naegi was popular among the school. People always felt comfortable around her, students said she inspired them to be better versions of themselves; she always made the room that much brighter just by her presence. The school, Hope's Peak Academy, had given her the title of Super High School Level Hope for a reason. So seeing Naegi surrounded by students was quite common since their enrollment three months ago.

No. What was different today was the boy sitting with her. If Togami remembered correctly, the white haired boys name was Komaeda Nagito, the Super High School Level Good Luck. Togami scoffed. What a useless talent he thought. He didn’t trust this Komaeda Nagito at all. Especially around Naegi.

Komaeda gave off this fan boy/stalker vibe that set Togami’s teeth on edge. He’d heard the rumors about him around the school. He was an upperclassman from the 77th class, Togami was in the 78th class, and from what he’d heard from some of his classmates was that the guy was creepy. All he seemed to talk about what hope this hope that, to the point that it was annoying. He was a rich kid thanks to him winning the lottery and he had no parents due to a plane crash they were in. In fact, there were other mysterious circumstances that happened to anyone who got close to the guy.

But there was just something that bugged Togami about him. He didn’t know what it was but judging by the way he looked at Naegi as she talked to him, he couldn't let Naegi be with him alone. He didn’t think it was safe.

Decision made, Togami got up from his seat at the desk and made his way out of the classroom and headed towards the courtyard. Kirigiri waved goodbye at him, and with a nod in her direction, left the classroom.

Not even a minute had passed before he heard the sound of footsteps following him from behind. With a sigh, Togami pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to the person behind him. And lo and behold there stood Touko Fukawa aka Super High School Level Writing Prodigy aka his stalker. Seeing that she’d been discovered, Fukawa dived into a random classroom before he could say anything to her, her long brown braids the last thing he saw before she shut the door.

He really couldn’t be bothered with her at the moment; at least she still kept her distance from him as He’d told her too. He didn’t know why she’d become infatuated with him, he was only every rude to her.  She was a strange one. Shaking his head, Togami made his way to the courtyard where he could already hear Naegi's sweet laughter.

Naegi noticed him first, and smiled at him. Togami expertly hid his blush.

“Togami! Come take a seat, you haven’t had any lunch right?” Naegi asked him while patting at the space next her. Before Togami could say that he didn’t eat food from the cafeteria, Naegi smiled at him knowingly at said “Don’t worry, I know how much you hate food from the cafeteria. I made this myself so it should be ok right?”

Honestly. This girl knew him so well. He allowed a small smirk to appear on his face and took a seat next to her.

“Well if you insist,” he said taking a bite. It seems she had made deep fried pork chop with Tonkatsu, tomato, golden kiwi, and broccoli. It was delicious.

“It’s great isn’t it? To think that I, a useless waste of space, would have the honor to try some of the Ultimate Hope's lunch! Ah, I truly must be lucky!”

Ah that’s right. They weren’t alone. Komaeda Nagito sat across from them looking at them as if they had given him a gift.

“You’re not a waste of space Komaeda! You’re my friend! You shouldn’t say things like that about yourself!” Naegi immediately said. She was pouting angrily at Komaeda, her green eyes looking like she wanted to cry.

“Alright alright. I’ll leave it at that Naegi-chan but only because you look like you want to cry,” Komaeda said and smiled gently at her. Naegi didn’t look convinced but decided to change the topic.

“Oh that’s right! I haven’t introduced you to each other yet! Togami this is Komaeda Nagito from the 77th class and the Ultimate Super High School Level Good Luck and Komaeda, this is Togami Byakuya Super High School Level Heir and my best friend so I hope you two get along.” Naegi said happily as she finished introductions.

Togami took another piece of Naegi’s lunch before he crossed his arms and scowled at Komaeda across from him.

“Ah, it’s such and honor to meet another Ultimate! To think trash like me is actually breathing the same air as two Ultimate’s! I can feel such hope from you both!” Komaeda was practically drooling now.

_Oh yeah_ Togami thought _I’m definitely not going to like this guy_.

“Well if you’ll excuse me, I have to run an errand. I’ll…see you again Naegi-Chan?” Komaeda shyly asked.

Naegi smiled brightly at him and said anytime. And with that, Komaeda gave them a small wave and disappeared inside the building.

Once Togami was sure that Komaeda was completely gone, he turned towards Naegi and narrowed his eyes at her.

“What?” Naegi asked innocently.

“You know what. He’s weird, I’m sure the rumors about him haven't escaped your notice. You shouldn’t talk to him,” Togami replied while offering Naegi the last piece of kiwi from her bento. Naegi pouted but opens her mouth so Togami can feed her the last of her food.

Togami tried not blush as he placed the last kiwi on Naegi’s lips. _Honestly, this girl will be the death of me_ Togami thinks.

After swallowing her food Naegi turned to him once more and asks him why.

Togami gives her a look.

Naegi sighs.

“You shouldn't believe rumors Togami. I’m not going to judge someone by things that other people say behind their backs. It’s rude. Besides he seems nice. We’ve bumped into each other a few times and I figured I should know who he is. Sure he doesn’t talk very well about himself and he might be a bit obsessed with Hope, but he’s not that bad. If anything I think he’s just shy and a bit insecure. Give him a chance,” Naegi replied while looking at him with those damn puppy eyes.

Togamis' eye twitched in annoyance and he tried to look stern but he knows that once Naegi pulls out “the eyes” he knows he’s lost the battle.

 

“Fine,” he relents “But make sure you’re careful and if he tries anything it’s okay to flip him over shoulder like you so love to do” he smirks as Naegi flushes.

“One time! It happened one time! And it was an accident!” Naegi exclaims. Togami chuckles and ruffles her hair.

“Regardless, that’s why we took self defense classes in the first place. To defend ourselves if we ever felt we were in danger. And I’ll make sure to be with you whenever he’s around but I am busy most days and can’t be with you 24/7 so just be careful.” Togami says while playing with a strand of her hair. It’d gotten longer again. It reached the middle of her back and Togami always liked playing with a few of her strands.

“Okay Togami. I’ll be careful. I promise.” She said while extending her pinky finger towards him. After a second, Togami intertwined his pinky finger to hers and shook it.

“We should be heading back, lunch is almost over.” He said while extending his hand to help her up. Naegi took it and they started making their way towards their building.

“By the way, those are looking old maybe I should get you a new set,” he said while pointing at Naegi’s blue headphones around her neck. It was a present Togami had gotten her for her 10th birthday since she had a thing for music. Singing, playing it, or even listening to it, Naegi loved music. In return Naegi had gotten him a necklace with a blue crystal because it matched his eyes, or so she had said. He always had that necklace on him, it was precious to him. And it seemed Naegi always had those headphones around her neck as well.

“You think so?” she asked, “I can just polish them and they’d be fine though. They still work pretty well and besides...”

“Besides what?” he asked looking down at her.

“It’s the first present you gave me so I’d like to keep it,” she mumbled while looking away.

Togami couldn’t hold himself back anymore and ruffled her hair and chuckled.

“Hey!” she exclaimed. But she was laughing and that just made him ruffle her hair harder as they finally entered the building.

However, unbeknownst to the happy friends, a figure was watching them from across the street. A scowl on their face.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“It was one of those days when I was thinking too much, too fast. Only it was more like the thoughts had a mind of their own and going all by themselves at a hundred miles a second, and I was just sitting back, feeling the growing paranoia inside of me.”   
― [ **Sasha Mizaree**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6970471.Sasha_Mizaree)

Chapter 3

Komaeda's luck has been great lately. Ever since he’d officially become friends with Naegi about a month ago, nothing bad had happened to him or to anyone close to him lately. And therein lay the problem. Komaeda possesses a cycle of consistent good and bad luck. Whenever something extremely lucky happens to him, something extremely unlucky is bound to happen soon after. While his talent seemed to protect him from death, he'd been kidnapped more times than he could count and come out unscathed, it had also caused him great suffering and had killed many people around him including his parents.

But for the past month, he’d had nothing but good luck. Not only had he become friends with Naegi, something he desperately hoped for, but he had also joined her inner circle and thus gained himself more friends, which was something he still wasn’t used to. Well if you exclude Togami Byakuya the Ultimate heir who’d only scowled at him every time he’d see him. But then again, it seems Togami was like that to anyone who wasn’t Naegi so maybe he should just count himself lucky that at least the heir wasn’t ignoring him anymore.

For the first two weeks of May, whenever Komaeda joined Togami and Naegi for lunch (Naegi insisted) the heir would immediately clam up and focus all his attention on Naegi and pretend he wasn’t there. Naegi would scowl at him and Togami would scowl right back, though not with the same menace he would show Komaeda.

Komaeda took in it stride, he was used to this kind of behavior from some of his classmates anyway. Not that he blamed them, someone with a lame talent like his shouldn’t even be allowed in the same school as these embodiments of hope. He was just a stepping-stone for them, they were all meant to rid the world of despair and he was just a lowly peasant who was just lucky enough to see their hope firsthand.

Oops. Komaeda checked himself. He was practically drooling now. He was getting off topic. He always became this way whenever he talked about hope. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He could go on and on about hope later. Right now he had to remember past events.

After two weeks of the silent treatment from Togami he was pleasantly surprised when the heir gave him a nod upon seeing him. Komaeda’s eyes had widened and he turned to see if anyone else was behind him because surely Togami wasn’t referring to him…right?

But upon further inspection he noticed he was the only one there. Still, he couldn’t help but look back at the blond haired boy and point at himself just to clarify. Togami scoffed and turned away. At his side, Naegi was trying not to laugh and confirmed that yes, Togami had referred to him and that he was done throwing his tantrum to which Togami flicked her forehead.

Komaeda had looked back and forth between the two and let out a small smile. It seems he had been accepted. And with that, the next few weeks seemed like a dream to him. He didn’t remember the last time he’d smiled this much. Togami was finally talking to him, he was friends with Naegi the Ultimate Hope and some of his classmates were even talking to him without much disgust anymore.

All in all it was one of the best months of his life, which was why he was starting to get worried. He’d completely forgotten about his luck cycle. He’d had nothing but extremely good luck lately so it was only a matter of time before something really bad happened. Either to him or anyone close to him. He sincerely hoped not.

Perhaps if he did something bad for the next few days it would counteract the really bad luck he was bound to get soon.

He was so busy contemplating ways to make that happen that he didn’t notice where he was going. It seems he had wondered out the school gates and had made his way to where the reserve students took their classes. That’s when he noticed two people sitting by the water fountain. He knew one of them, Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer from his class, was sitting by the water fountain playing a game console and making small talk with a guy next to her. She was wearing her usual cream-colored hoodie, and a white shirt with a red ribbon tied to its collar. Her short pink hair blew in the breeze, and she was wearing her long black tights.

Komaeda didn’t know the guy next to her though. He’d never seen him. The guy had short, spiky brown hair with an [ahoge](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ahoge) that reminded him of Naegi. He was wearing a simple white shirt with black jeans and red-and-white sneakers. It seems they hadn’t noticed him yet so he decided to stay hidden by the bushes when he heard running feet.

Komaeda and the two talking by the fountain all turned to look in the direction of the trees where they heard the noise from and out came Naegi in a rush. She immediately skidded to a stop and looked back in the direction where she had come from. From what Komaeda could see from his hiding spot, Naegi was panting hard and…was that? Yes. She looked scared. Her hair was in disarray and her dark blue long sleeved shirt had a small rip on her shoulder. She put her hands on her black knees and he noticed her tights had a small tear in them as well. She was just pulling out her IPod from her black shorts before someone called out to her.

“Naegi? Are you alright?” Chiaki asked looking at her worriedly. Naegi jumped and turned towards them. She offered them a shaky smile.

“I- yes. I’m fine Chiaki. Just got a little spooked.” Naegi said while looking in the direction she had come from again.

“Are you sure? You don’t look too good. You can tell us, we promise we won’t say anything, right Hinata?” Chiaki asked the boy next to her. He nodded his consent and they both turned to look at Naegi expectedly. She hesitated and chewed her lower lip. Finally, she sighed.

“Well, it’s nothing really. It’s just…lately …it feels like I'm being followed.” Naegi said softly.

From his hiding spot, Komaeda’s eyebrows shot up. During the first 3 months before he officially became friends with Naegi, he had followed her around, only so he could see her hope firsthand mind you, but she had never noticed. Ever since he’d become friends with her though, he had stopped those kinds of activities.

He didn’t like this though. Whoever was following Naegi around was making her uncomfortable and he couldn’t have that. Naegi was supposed to always be smiling and affecting those around her with her infectious personality. If this kept up, she might fall into despair. And as much as he wanted to see that just so he could see her overcome it and let her hope grow stronger; he remembered he was her friend. He reminded himself of how much he had gained thanks to her and how he couldn't allow this.

Naegi was his friend, and although every part of him wanted to be more than that, he would just have to settle with this. He’d keep her safe. He suspected this was why Togami had finally acknowledged him. Little things like making sure she didn’t walk on the side of the cars or making sure she ate properly or making her smile when she looked down were some of the things Komaeda did for her. Togami had figured out that Komaeda would do anything to protect her from harm just like he himself would. He couldn’t betray that trust.

Komaeda looked back at where the three were seated. It seemed Chiaki and the boy next to her, Hinata, he reminded himself, had seated Naegi in between them and were trying to make her spill more information.

After making sure Naegi was safe for the moment, he cautiously made his way in the direction Naegi had come. It was pretty easy to see the direction she’d come from, some of the branches from the trees looked like they had been pushed aside.

Upon further inspection, he noticed two sets of footprints. He knew the smaller set of Naegi's boots but there was definitely another bigger set behind hers. It seemed Naegi had been right. She had been followed. Curious, he decided to follow the trail. It looked like Naegi had been coming from the library before the bigger set of footprints started following her. Naegi had almost been outside the school gates when she had noticed though, that’s when she took a right and started running to where the reserve students took their classes. The bigger set of footprints had followed before they stopped and noticed she wasn’t alone. That’s when the footsteps took a turn and gotten inside a car, if the tire tracks were any indication.

Perhaps he should let Togami know about this. It would be better if either he or Togami were with her at all costs. Naegi had mentioned that Togami was a good fighter and although he himself wasn’t all that good at it, he could probably pull it off with his luck. He decided to let him know tomorrow. If Komaeda remembered right, the heir always went to Togami industries on Friday so he would be busy.

Decision made, he made his way back to Naegi and the others by the fountain.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Naegi wanted to be wrong. Perhaps it was just her imagination and she hasn’t been followed after all. _Yeah right_ , she thought. If the labored breathing she heard from behind her while she ran was any indication, she was definitely being followed.

The question was why though? Why her? Had she done anything to upset anyone lately? She didn’t think so and if she did, had she done something so bad as to warrant this kind of behavior? Naegi shook her head.

Stop it, she told herself. If Togami were here, he would tell her to calm down, take a deep breath, and retraced her steps. If Togami were here, she would be at ease. He’d probably believe her without a second thought, take charge and do everything in his power to find the culprit. But he wasn’t here. Togami had more important things to do. Things like learning how to take over Togami Industries when his father retired. It would be selfish of her to call him and tell him to hurry back just because she wanted to be near him. And he would. He would drop everything he was doing and rush to her side just liked he’d done countless of times over the past few years since they’d known each other.

It was then that it started to dawn on her on how much she wanted to be near Togami. Over the past few weeks she had been feeling odd around the heir. Whenever their gazes locked, Naegi would flush and look away.

She didn’t understand what this was. She’d never had a problem looking Togami in the eye before. And he certainly hadn’t gotten uglier recently. Perhaps she was coming down with something?

“Naegi?”

She hoped not. Naegi had never gotten sick before. The most she’d had was a runny nose that one time, but other than that she was healthy as can be.

“Is she ok?”

She was getting off track though. She could figure this out. She just had to think back to the past encounters she’d had with people over the past few weeks when she started feeling followed and see if she’d done something to set anyone off.

“Ah, don’t worry about her. She’s gone off to her own world again. Allow me.”

Now let’s see. She started having a feeling of wrongness about three weeks ago. Who had she interacted with that day? Hmm. Think Naegi think.

She was so busy trying to remember her past encounters that she was completely caught off guard when hot air was blown into her ear.

“Jesus fuckin Christ!” she cursed and lost her balance by the fountain. She would have fallen in, had it not been for Komaeda and Hinata clutching both her arms.

Wait. When had Komaeda gotten here?

“Komaeda! That was you wasn’t it?!” Naegi said as she rubbed her ear. Great. Now she had goose bumps.

Komaeda laughed. He was wearing his usual knee-length dark green zipper hoodie with a jagged-cut tail and black skinny jeans with the usual wallet chain with the cute skull charm, she thought so anyway, and the same black and white converse shoes he always wore. His white messy shoulder length hair only made his pale skin seem paler.

“You were off in your own world again. Chiaki even poked you a few times but you didn’t react at all. I figured my way would work better.” He said shrugging his shoulders. Naegi pouted. Komaeda was always teasing her, but having him here helped calm her down a bit. Komaeda had this calming aura about him. It seemed that he and Togami were some of the few people she actually felt completely at ease with, excluding her family of course

She offered him a smile. “Right sorry,” she said rubbing her neck sheepishly. She then turned towards Chiaki and Hinata and was surprised to see the latter laughing.

“Is something funny?” she asked raising an eyebrow. “You’re Hinata right? I’m Naegi Makoto.”

Hinata tried to smother his laughter.

“Right right sorry,” he said in between laughs. “Its just, you just look like this delicate little thing that I was surprised to hear you curse. I had this whole outlook of you being all delicate and fancy and how I wasn’t going to get along with you, but now...”

“But now…?” Naegi asked with a smile.

Hinata returned her smile. “But now” he said dragging the word. “I think you and I are going to be great friends.”

“Best friends” Naegi said her smile getting wider. “We’ll be braiding and doing each other’s hair in no time, just you wait.”

Hinata put his hand on his chest. “Oh my god. Get out of my head.” He said seriously.

And then the both burst out laughing. Chiaki was looking at them both like a proud mother and Komaeda was fiddling with a strand of his hair but he had a content smile on his face.

After that, introductions were made. It seemed Hinata Hajime had been chosen by lottery to attend Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Komaeda and Naegi were both surprised at that. After all, that title already belonged to Komaeda but it seemed this was not the first time two students had the same title.

They were already four months into the school year but Hinata would be transferring to the 77th class which Komaeda and Chiaki were both from this coming Monday. So two more days then.

Naegi was glad for the distraction. She didn’t want to worry her friends over something she wasn’t completely sure of. If she told them, they’d probably worry about her. She didn’t want that. She appreciated it but it was better for them to just enjoy their school life. She could handle this.

However…

Komaeda turned towards her and Naegi knew just by the way he looked at her that he had not been fooled by the interruption.

“So,” he said while crossing his arms. “What’s this I hear about you being followed Naegi-Chan?”

Well crap, Naegi thought.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"New love is grand. Savor all the crazy, muddled might of it."  
―  **Eli Easton** ,  **The Mating of Michael**

Chapter 4

"What the hell were you thinking?" the man asked his companion. "I know you have a thing for little girls, but we were ordered to trail her, not try to make contact."

The man in the passenger seat wiped the drool from his jaw and grunted.

"I know that! But she was there, and I was there, and there was no one else around and my hormones took over my brain. I just wanted a little taste…" the man trailed off looking outside the window.

"The boss is going to be pissed. Its too soon." The man driving the car muttered.

His companion crossed his arms and stayed silent. After a few minutes of silence, the man turned towards his partner and said "Do you think the boss will let me have a taste before he's done with her?"

His partner looked at him incredulously then shook his head before he turned his eyes back on the road.

"You're an idiot. You've seen the way he looks at her picture. He might just keep this one."

The man in the passenger seat sighed and kicked the dashboard.

"Hey! Don't take out your frustration on my car! I'll kick your ass you little shit!"

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just report back to boss."

* * *

Naegi could feel her friends' intense stare on her and tried not to flinch. She was hoping they'd forgotten about that little tid bit of her being followed. No such thing. She shifted uncomfortably under the weight of everyone's stare and resolved herself.

"Look, I don't even know if it's true. Its just a feeling I had." Naegi said. Komaeda shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No, you were right." He said. Naegi's head snapped up.

"What?" she asked. Chiaki and Hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean, someone  _has_  been following her around? Shouldn't we tell someone about this?" Chiaki asked looking at Naegi in concern.

"How do you know she's right?" Hinata asked.

"Because I followed her footprints. Naegi was alone till she reached the school gate, that's when she started being followed. Naegi must have noticed then and started to run, the pursuer hot on her heels. Once they noticed she was heading somewhere with people though, they took a turn in the opposite direction, got in a car, and drove away." Komaeda explained. The other three looked at him in shock. "Naegi," Komaeda said softly. "You should let Togami know about this, he'd be angry if you kept something like this from him."

Naegi looked at her headphones and twirled the cable. "I know. But not yet." When Komaeda looked like he was about to protest, Naegi hastily said "Monday. I'll tell him then. Right now, he's learning from his father on how to run Togami Industries. He's worked so hard to get this far; he doesn't need to worry about this. Not yet."

Komaeda looked at her hard. Finally he nodded. "All right," he relented. "Monday. If you don't tell him I will." Naegi instantly released the breath she'd been holding and looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you." She smiled. Komaeda returned her smile.

Hinata broke the silence. "Guys? That's great and all but now that we know that she's definitely being followed, she shouldn't be alone." Chiaki nodded as well.

"It's the weekend too so she'd be all alone in her dorm room…" Chiaki said. "Oh! Why don't we have a sleepover?"

Naegi looked at her in confusion. "But boys and girls have separate dorms, they're not allowed in each others room."

Komaeda shook his head. "Ah, that's only for the first years. Once you turn into a second year, you have the option of choosing to room with someone from the opposite sex or stay roomed with someone from the same gender."

Hinata and Naegi looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" they both asked. Komaeda and Chiaki both nodded.

"I think Naegi would feel more comfortable in a girls room so let's have the sleepover at my room. You boys are welcome to come as well. Oh! We can play games!" Chiaki said excitedly.

"I don't mind." Naegi said. Komaeda and Hinata looked at each other.

"Are you guys sure? What if we try to do something?" Hinata teased.

Naegi smiled sweetly and said "Well, I'll just castrate you silly." Komaeda and Hinata both gulped.

"Kidding! I was just kidding." Hinata hastily said. Komaeda cleared his throat.

"Shall we go then? We should stop by the store and get some food if we're going to be spending the weekend in doors." He suggested. Everyone agreed and started in the direction of the store.

It was definitely one of the best sleepovers Naegi had had in a while she thought.

* * *

Togami's eye twitched. All through morning classes, Naegi looked as if she wanted to say something to him before deciding against it. Togami was getting irritated. Naegi didn't keep secrets from him. Something was up. He had to get to the bottom of this.

That's why, when the bell rang to announce it was lunchtime, Togami got up from his seat and dragged Naegi out of the classroom. Naegi didn't say anything. Once they were both sitting in their usual spot in the courtyard, Togami turned towards Naegi and said, "Spill." It was a command not a question.

Naegi fiddled with her headphones' cable, took a deep breath and said in a rush "Someonesbeenfollowingmeforthepastfewweeks!"

Togami blinked. Of all the things he was expecting to hear, this was not one of them. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell do you mean someone's been following you for the past few weeks?! And why the hell am I hearing about this now!?"

"I wasn't sure! I thought it was my imagination…but…"Naegi looked down.

"But what?" Togami asked.

"Well, on Friday I could actually hear someone. I didn't see anyone behind me, but the feeling of discomfort grew stronger so I ran. That's when I heard labored breathing and the sound of footsteps. Komaeda confirmed it though. He noticed another set of footprints besides mine." Naegi said hugging herself.

"Why didn't you call me?! What if something had happened to you all those times you were alone!" he said, his voice rising in volume.

The words hit Naegi in the gut. He'd known Togami would react like this, but hearing it still sent a flood of guilt through her. Perhaps she should have told him earlier after all.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier but I thought it was my imagination. And when it was finally confirmed last Friday, I just couldn't tell you."

"And why is that?"

"All of last week you seemed so excited to finally start your training to run Togami Industries that I decided that my thing could wait. It wasn't as important as what you were doing."

Togami stared at her like she was speaking a foreign language. "Naegi. Nothing is more important to me than you. Nothing. When something this big happens to you, you call me. Anytime."

Naegi blinked. "I-well-"

Togami stood up from his seat and advanced on her. He put both hands beside Naegi's head, effectively trapping her in her seat. He was leaning so close that Naegi could feel his breath on her cheek. She flushed. If Naegi moved even an inch, their lips would meet.

"Nothing is more important to me than you. Do you understand?" he said looking her in the eye.

Naegi's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Too close she thought. Togami was too close. She was all too aware of his body this close. She couldn't help but ask him why though. Togami smirked and before Naegi could say anything, their lips met.

Electricity coursed through her. It was like a thousand fireworks had gone off and all Naegi could think of was more. She wanted more. Her hand found Togami's hair and she pulled him closer. Togami smirked into the kiss and he hungrily kissed her back. One of his hands was at her waist, while the other cradled her head.

So this was why she'd been so weird around the heir recently Naegi thought. Her heart knew what she wanted before her brain did. If she really thought about it, the signs were all there. She'd just been in denial.

When the need for air rose, their lips parted. They were both breathing heavily. Togami looked at Naegi's swollen lips and mussed hair and kissed her one more time.

"Understand?" he asked her again. Naegi could only mutely nod back. "Good," he said and leaned back.

Naegi touched her lips in wonder. "So…does this mean we're dating?" she shyly asked. Togami reached out a hand and brushed Naegi's bangs away from her face. There was so much emotion in that gaze that it almost made her tear up.

"I would have thought that was obvious with our earlier actions." Togami smirked. "But I suppose I'll ask anyway. Naegi" he said looking her in the eyes, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Naegi enveloped him in a hug and practically screamed her answer. Yes yes yes. Togami chuckled and returned her hug.

"Don't think this means you're not in trouble though." Togami said setting her down.

"I was careful, I promise. I had a sleepover with Chiaki, Komaeda and Hinata so I was in no danger."

"Hinata?" Togami said slowly. He knew Chiaki Nanami from the 77th class along with Komaeda but this Hinata was new.

"You'll like him I promise. He just transferred into the 77th class and he's awesome!" Naegi insisted.

"Hm." Togami sounded dubious, not that Naegi could blame him. He'd been doubtful about Komaeda at first too. "Well, there's still some time left for lunch. Want to go get your bento?" Togami said, offering Naegi his hand. Naegi smiled and took his hand in hers and they made their way to their classroom.

* * *

Touko couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She'd been scouring the school grounds for her White Knight with no luck and was just about to give up when she noticed blond hair from the corner of her eye. A dreamy look took over her features. She was just about to head in his direction when she noticed he wasn't alone. Touko immediately hid behind a tree.

That insufferable Naegi Makoto was with him again. That girl had some nerve! Why her White Knight decided to waste his time on someone as boring as this, Touko had no clue. She couldn't here what they were saying but she had a good view from where she was standing.

It looked like they were arguing. Good. Touko thought. That Naegi had to learn her place. Her White Knight would put her in her place and then she would stay away. Touko smiled and started panting heavily. This was going to be great she mentally cheered.

She looked back at the two teenagers and waited with baited breath. Naegi looked like she was going to cry. Serves her right she thought. Her White Knight had gotten up and was advancing towards her, he had her trapped between his arms, and-wait. What the hell?! The hell was this?! She had to be dreaming Touko thought. She had to! Because what she was seeing couldn't possibly be true! Her white knight couldn't possibly be kissing a commoner such as Naegi Makoto. Right?

Touko chanced another look at the two teenagers and was rewarded with the sight of them kissing. Her precious White Knight was kissing the Ultimate Hope known as Naegi Makoto as if he was a starved man. Touko shielded her eyes with both hands to block her view of the two. After about a minute of this, Touko made a small opening and took another peek.

Her breathing picked up speed as she imagined what else could happen. Images of her White Knight pinning Naegi to the table and having his way with her flashed through her mind. Naegi would be a whimpering mess under him and in no time she'd all but be screaming his name.

Touko felt all the blood rush to her head and she had to use both hands to steady herself lest she end up on the floor. A million ideas for a new book materialized in her head. She looked back at the two and noticed they were heading back into the classroom holding hands.

Perhaps this wasn't as bad as she originally thought, Touko decided as she followed after the two. To be honest, it was kind of hot.

* * *

_Scenes from the Sleepover_

Komaeda, Naegi, Hinata, and Chiaki were all in a circle wearing their pajamas. Chiaki and Naegi were both wearing tank tops and shorts while the boys had T-shirts and loose sweat pants. Chiaki had gotten the bright idea for everyone to share some of the most embarrassing things they had done during a sleepover.

"Ok, I guess I'll go first," Naegi said from her spot. "This happened when I was in the third grade. Togami's father had invited my sister Komaru and I to a sleepover at their mansion. All three of us slept on the same bed. Naturally I drank a lot of water and forgot to go the restroom before bed. So it was no surprise that I had pissed the bed. It was…very awkward. What made it worse was that Togami woke up a few minutes to find not only his bed full of piss but me staring at them from a chair. I pointed at my sister and he scowled. A minute later he joined me on the other chair and we both stared at my sister till she woke up. She apologized profusely for the mess she'd made and I scolded her about not going to the restroom before bed."

"Oh my god, you did not!" Hinata said while holding his stomach from all the laughter.

"Naegi-Chan…" Komaeda was shaking his head in amusement.

"Oh Naegi," Chiaki said smiling, "Please use the restroom before bed," she said seriously.

Naegi flushed.


	5. Chapter 5

“You have to know who to keep near you and those you should be far away from.”   
― [ **Israelmore Ayivor**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7023141.Israelmore_Ayivor), [ **Become a Better You**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/51877297)

 

Chapter 5

Togami should have honestly expected this; but the warm pressure of Naegi's hand in his had distracted him. After years of pining after the girl, it seemed all his hard work had paid off. Perhaps he should have just kissed her senseless ages ago and they could have been dating already.

He was so distracted by his thoughts he hadn’t noticed they’d made it into the classroom until he bumped into Naegi at the doorway. He frowned at her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Naegi gestured inside the classroom. Her eyes had widened and she looked pale.

His frown growing deeper, Togami turned to look inside the classroom and felt all the blood drain from his face. Half of their classmates were looking at them in shock. Or more accurately, they were looking at their clasped hands.

For a minute there was absolute silence. Then chaos broke out as everyone started shouting at once.

“Ha! I knew it! I so knew it!” that was Asahina the Ultimate Swimmer.

“Aww man, there goes my twenty-bucks!” Hagakure the Ultimate Clairvoyant muttered.

“Hmm it was quite obvious if you looked at them closely.” Kirigiri calmly said.

“All right kiddies, pay up.” Celeste the Ultimate Gambler said with a smile. Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Fashionista had collapsed into her chair, laughing wildly at the expressions of both Togami and Naegi. Sakura Ogami the Ultimate Martial artist was nodding at them both with approval and sent them both congratulations.

Sayaka the Ultimate Idol actually came up to Naegi and hugged her fiercely. Ishimaru the Ultimate Moral Compass was yelling his congratulations at his two classmates and shouting about how great youth is.

“Jesus Fuck man! I’m so fuckin happy right now I can’t even stand it! You two fuckers look fucking amazing! It’s about damn time!” Owada the Ultimate Biker bellowed from the other side of the classroom. If one looked closely, you could see manly tears springing up. By his side, Fujisaki the Ultimate Programmer was telling him to stop cursing so much while her other hand took pictures of Naegi and Togami with her phone.

“What the fucks with all the noise?!” Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza barged into the classroom, pushing Togami and Naegi out of the way. Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman walked in behind him. In answer to his question, the 78th class pointed at the two stunned teens and yelled their answers. Kuzuryu blinked at them all confused. After a while, Pekoyama bent down and whispered into his ear. A minute later, Kuzuryu angrily turned towards Naegi.

“You picked this fucker over that Hope freak Komaeda?! Well, I don’t blame ya, but fuck! Now I’m out fifty bucks.” He muttered angrily.

“Pay up now.” Celeste gestured sweetly. Kuzuryu all but shoved the money into Celeste’s waiting hand.

After that, more students from the 78th class appeared and chaos ensued once more. Togami looked at Naegi. Naegi looked back at him. They both nodded and Togami promptly closed the door.

“Guess we’re eating off campus today.” Naegi said holding onto Togamis’ hand once more.

* * *

 

 

Classes were certainly interesting after that. All throughout the rest of the day, people kept stealing glances at the new couple. Naegi swore she could hear the snap of a camera close by. Togami glared at everyone who made eye contact with him and Naegi tried to act as normal as she could but every now and then she’d steal a glance at Togami and end up a blushing mess. When the final bell of the day rang, Naegi was all too happy to leave school but blocking her way was Junko Enoshima grinning at her.

“So…you and Togami huh.” Junko said with a smile. “Did you guys..” She pressed her elbow into Naegi’s arm and winked at her. “Well? Did you? Was he good?” Naegi flushed furiously and was trying to look anywhere but at his friend.

“That’s-that’s not any of your business Junko! But no, no we didn’t.” Naegi all but screamed.

“Aww, well that sucks. I wanted to know if he was any good.” Junko sighed heavily, and leaned back on one of the desks. “He always looks so serious so I was wondering if he actually livened up in bed.”

“That’s not any of your business Enoshima. Some of us actually like to wait before we sleep with someone.” Junko rolled her eyes and turned towards Togami who had walked up to Naegi’s desk. Naegi smiled at him gratefully.

“Well, whatever. Let me know when you guys do it! Give me all the details ok Naegi.” And with that Junko left the classroom. It seemed most of their classmates had left for the day. Naegi was just grateful that they hadn’t pestered her too much.

“Yo.” Hinata said as he pulled up a chair next to Naegi, Chiaki and Komaeda following behind. “What’s up?”

Togami looked at Hinata warily. Hinata, noticing his stare, introduced himself briefly. Togami still looked at him warily, but at least he didn’t ignore him completely like he’d done to Komaeda.

Chiaki looked at Naegi first, then at Togami, silently putting the pieces together and said, “So it’s true. You two are a couple now.” Komaeda’s smile wavered for a bit.

Naegi played with her headphones cable and mumbled a quiet yes. Chiaki clapped her hands together and smiled.

“Well, that’s good. I didn’t lose any money then.” The others gaped at her. She looked back at them innocently.

“Ah, I can’t wait to see what kind of Hope you two will bring in the future!” Komaeda said happily.

“I’m just as happy for the both of you but we should probably get down to business.” Hinata turned towards Naegi. “Did you tell Togami about your stalker?” everyone sobered up at that.

“Yes. I told him during lunch.” Naegi confirmed.

“Should have told me sooner.” Togami muttered. He looked up at Komaeda. “However,” he hesitated and looked at Chiaki and Hinata as well. “You all have my gratitude for keeping her safe.” Komaeda flashed him a smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“We should probably let the head of security know of this as well. And one of us should be with Naegi at all times.” Hinata suggested. The others nodded.

“Agreed.” Togami said pushing up glasses. “We can do that tomorrow then.”

“Well, it seems we’re all in agreement then. Now that that’s been settled, should we talk about our plans for summer break?” Komaeda asked.

“Oh that’s right. We’re hallway through June. So another two weeks of school and then we’ll have vacations till August.” Naegi confirmed.

“The beach!” Naegi and Hinata exclaimed. Komaeda and Togami frowned.

“I’m ok wherever, I’ll just be playing games anyway.” Chiaki said looking up from her PS Vita. When had she pulled that out Naegi thought.

“Or we can have a sleepover at my house.” Naegi suggested. “We can go home during summer break, and my house is only thirty minutes away. There are four empty rooms since my parents went with my sister when she got accepted to a school abroad. There’s a beach about an hour away too.”

“A sleepover at Naegi’s house?” Komaeda turned red. “I’m not worthy of such a gift!” he exclaimed. Togami scowled at him.

“Yeah, I’ll go. I’m cool either way.” Hinata chimed in. “By the way, is he always like this?” he pointed at Komaeda who was muttering to himself about lucky he was.

“You get used to it.” Everyone else said.

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since the news of Naegi and Togami being a couple spread to the rest of the school and Naegi was still getting congratulations from random students. Junko still asked her for the “juicy” details to which Naegi would abruptly leave the room. Even weirder was Touko asking her how Togami was in bed though. Seems the girl had given up on her infatuation with Togami.

Nobody went up to Togami for fear of for their life though. Lucky him Naegi thought. There had also been no further incidents of Naegi being stalked either. They had informed the head of security, Sakakura the Ultimate boxer, and he said that he was on it.

Something else that Naegi had learned in that week was that her boyfriend was a pervert. Whenever they found themselves alone, Togami would use the opportunity to initiate a kiss or pin her to a wall. Not that Naegi was complaining. If she was totally honest, she might admit that she rather liked it. Hinata however, might disagree with that. It seems that whenever the two started making out pretty heavily, Hinata would round up a corner or something and find them both. Komaeda had told him that he was so lucky to had witnessed their hope and had tried to coerce him into taking a picture of the two next time.

The first time Hinata had walked in on them, he had jumped a mile high and frantically covered his eyes.

“Jesus Christ guys! Get a room or something!” the brunette said walking back where he’d come from. “You guys better not be like this when we have that sleepover.” Naegi had apologized profusely while Togami muttered something about doing whatever he damn well pleased which earned him a smack upside the head from Naegi.

After that, Hinata walked in on them at least three more times before deciding that he was just cursed. Overall it had been a pretty good week Naegi thought.

* * *

 

 

It was during class a week after that Naegi found herself alone in the hallway for the first time in a while. Over the past week, she’d either be with Togami or any of her other three friends. I’ll be fine Naegi thought to herself. Just have to deliver these papers to the classroom upstairs. She didn’t notice the janitor coming out of the restroom with his equipment until she crashed into him.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Are you all right?” Naegi asked scrambling up to her feet. The man rubbed his jaw and took Naegi’s offered hand. What very blue eyes Naegi noticed.

“Yes, I’m alright. How about you miss…?”

“Naegi. Naegi Makoto, and you are?” she inquired.

“You may call me Tazuna.” He said with a smile. He didn’t look much older than her, with his smooth, unblemished skin. He had shaggy black hair that was parted to the side and fell into eyes and he had a lean build but Naegi noticed he had a few muscles on him. “I believe these are yours?” he said handing her a set of papers.

“Oh yes. Thank you very much Mr. Tazuna. And are you sure you’re alright?” Tazuna waved away her concern.

“Eh, don’t worry about it. Let me guess; lost in your own thoughts?” he asked. Surprised that he had guessed right, Naegi apologized again. Tazuna laughed.

“Hey, its ok. I remember when I was a teenager; most of the time I was in my own world too, I get it. It’s cool. You might want to be more careful though.” He lightly scolded her.

“Right. Sorry. And I will. I hope we’re not making too much work for you, you look a bit tired.” Naegi said.

“Ah no its ok. The more work I get, the more I get paid.” Tazuna said nonchalantly. “By the way,” he said suddenly serious. “I’ve heard from some of the security guards that some students have been getting stalked lately. Be careful.”

“I will. Thank you for your concern.” Naegi smiled.

“Well, id better be on my way. I hope to see you around Miss Naegi.” And with a last wave Tazuna disappeared around the corner. He seems nice Naegi thought. Oh right, I better deliver these papers. With a skip in her step, Naegi headed upstairs.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“A damsel in complete distress was a burden to her protectors; one familiar with self defence, not as much.”   
― [ **Grace Draven**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/2759153.Grace_Draven), [ **Eidolon**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/44737528)

 

 

Chapter 6

Dmitri Baranovsky looked down at his nails. They had gotten long again; perhaps it was time for another manicure.

“Umm, boss?”

Dmitri looked up at his two henchmen. The one that had spoken, Chad, was looking at him nervously. His black hair looked like it needed a trim soon and his hazel eyes kept trying to make eye contact with him before he looked away. At his side looking prim and proper as always, stood Christoph, both hands clasped behind his back. Today he had gelled his red hair back and his green eyes stared back at him unflinchingly.

Among the two of them, Christoph was clearly the more handsome one, and even though Chad clearly lost in the handsome department, he was the nastiest among the rest of his men. He liked to play with his girls before he had his way with them. Dmitri didn’t know what he did, but as long as the girls had no scars on them, he let him do as he pleased. However, judging by the screams of agony one could hear from his room when he had company, it wasn’t pretty.

Figuring he’d made Chad nervous enough with his staring, he turned his green eyes on him. “Yes?” he questioned. Chad straightened.

“Right. According to our informant at the school, the girl has definitely become suspicious, and her friends are always with her so it’s a little hard to get closer.”

Dmitri narrowed his eyes at him. “And whose fault is it that she’s become cautious?” Chad looked down at his feet.

“Mine sir.”

“Exactly. Now we have to give her time to let her guard down, and that wont happen for a while.” His voice suddenly rose. “Which means that I don’t get my hands on that pretty little Naegi Makoto! All I have are these god damn pictures of her!” Chad flinched. Christoph looked at his partner from the corner of his eye and inwardly sighed.

“Sir, there’s something else.” He said. His boss turned his glare on him and gestured for him to continue. “We have to reason to believe that there is someone else stalking girls at Hope’s Peak Academy. He might pose a problem for us in the future; with your permission we can make him disappear.” His boss ran a hand through his brown hair and contemplated the options. After a minute, a devilish smirk appeared.

“No,” he said tapping his chin. “We can use him. I need to make a call; by the end of the day we’ll have killed two birds with one stone.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was on Wednesday after school, two days before summer vacation began, that one could find Naegi and her friends making finals plans for their sleepover.

“We should bring movies!” Hinata suggested.

“And games!” Chiaki chimed in. “You guys better give me a challenge!”

“And some snacks; or should we all just pitch in for pizza?” Komaeda suggested.

“We should all play spin the bottle and spice things up a bit!” a voice suggested. Togami pinched his nose and let out a heavy sigh before he turned to the grinning face of Junko Enoshima.

“What makes you think you're coming?” Togami scowled at her. Junko’s smile widened.

“Why, because I'm friends with Naegi duh.” She said flipping her blond hair as she turned towards Naegi. “And don’t worry, I already sent out the invites to the rest of our classmates so there’s no need to worry.”

Naegi blanched. “You did what?” at that moment Naegi's phone alerted her to new notifications, after the 8th one she lost count. She hesitantly took out her phone and checked out the group chat she had with her class.

_ 78th Class Group Chat _

Asahina: _Looking forward to the sleepover! Sakura and I will definitely be there!_

Maizono: _I’ll bring my karaoke machine!_

Ishimaru: _it’s so nice you invited the whole class Naegi! This will be a great bonding experience!_

Hagakure: _I’ll bring my crystal ball and tell everyone’s fortunes! Oh and there better be food!_

Kirigiri: _Sounds interesting. Very well. I shall make an appearance._

Fukawa: _I have my notebook ready! Feel free to get in some compromising positions ;) Remember, its all for my new book!_

Celeste: _Shall we start a new bet everyone? I’m thinking, how long before Togami has his wicked way with dear little Naegi with us in the house?_

Naegi stopped reading after that. She looked pale. If she were anyone else, she would have fainted. At that moment, Komaeda, Chiaki and Hinata’s phone started ringing too. Hinata looked down at phone and then quickly looked up at Junko.

“You did not…” he muttered.

“I think she did,” a wide-eyed Chiaki said looking down at her own phone.

“These are the most text messages I’ve ever gotten in my life!” Komaeda exclaimed happily as he held his phone above his head as if he couldn’t believe it.

“What!? “ Togami snapped. “Tell me it’s not what I think it is.” Chiaki and Hinata looked at him and defeat. Finally Komaeda turned towards to Naegi and clasped her hands in his.

“I can’t believe you invited all of the 77th class too! I’m so lucky to be able to have a sleepover with not one but two classes of such hope riddled people! I feel like I can die happily right here and now with all the happiness that’s overcome me!”

“I didn’t- I -what?” Naegi stammered.

“Wipe that drool of your face and let go of my girlfriend.” Togami snapped at Komaeda who promptly let go of Naegi's hand. Togami turned towards Junko.

“And why the hell did you feel the need to invite all these people! You didn’t even ask permission!” The heir snapped. Junko just rolled her blue eyes at him.

“You really need to take a chill pill Togami. I overheard you all last week making plans about a sleepover and how excited Naegi was to have her friends over. But since you two became a couple, I figured she must have forgotten to invite the rest of us too. And since Naegi is friends with _everyone_ in both classes I just sent out the invites instead. Aren’t I just so helpful?” Junko finished her explanation with a smile.

“But Junko, I only have four rooms! I can’t possibly have room for thirty two people!” Naegi exclaimed.

“Relax,” Junko said with a wave of her hand “I told everyone that some of them might have to camp out in the yard so they’ll be sure to bring a tent and a sleeping bag. Unless…” Junko narrowed her eyes at Naegi. “You want to call them all and tell them it’s been canceled and just burst their bubble?” Naegi looked down at her hands.

Togami scoffed in Junko’s face. “Stop trying to guilt her into this. This is your fault. If anyone has to make calls it’s you.”

“Its ok.” Naegi said. Everyone’s head snapped to her. Junko's smile grew. “What’s done is done. Besides, it’ll probably be a lot livelier now anyway. We should probably tell everyone to contribute in snacks and groceries though.”

Junko clapped her hands. “Wonderful! Then we'll all meet Saturday morning! I’ll let everyone know!” and with a goodbye hug to Naegi, Junko left the classroom. The others looked at Naegi in concern.

Hinata scratched his head. “Are you sure? You could always say no you know.”

Naegi shook her head. “Its ok, everyone else seems to be looking forward to it anyway. It’ll be fun.” She looked at her friends. “Are you all ok with this?”

“Yeah it’s ok.” Hinata said with his hands behind his head. Chiaki and Komaeda nodded as well. Naegi turned towards Togami. He scowled at her but then let out a sigh. “If that’s what you want.” He said. Naegi smiled at him gratefully. Togami offered her a small smile in return and turned to glare at Komaeda who had gone back to looking at his phone in wonder.

“Seriously, wipe off the drool before I kick it off you.”

Komaeda hastily wiped his face.

* * *

 

 

It was now Thursday afternoon and Naegi just wanted to go to bed. All day, her classmates had gone up to her to tell her how excited they were for the sleepover. She made sure to remind them that it would only be for three days though. It was originally going to be two weeks but Naegi didn’t think she could handle that many people for that long. One more class to go and then she could sleep in her room Naegi thought as she headed to the girls locker-room to change out of her P.E. clothes. Why her homeroom teacher insisted she deliver these papers to the class upstairs Naegi had no idea. Its like she’d become his personal errand girl.

Togami had wanted to come with her, but Mr. Aizawa had said that they didn’t need two people for a simple task. Since P.E. was almost anyway, Naegi figured she’d better get out of work out clothes before she headed upstairs. These papers didn’t seem to be in a hurry anyway.

Naegi took of her shirt and put down the papers on the bench next to her and opened her locker door. She reached inside and-wait. Her clothes weren’t here. She closed the locker and looked down at her key number; number #18, she hadn’t made a mistake. That’s weird she thought. That’s when she heard someone panting. She froze. That didn’t sound like a girl.

She turned around slowly and came face to face with a bespectacled, obese man with a round head and small eyes that were looking at her up and down. Naegi covered herself with her hands and took a step back.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Naegi was glad that her voice had come out steady; she didn’t want him to know she was afraid of him.

“I just want to touch you,” he said as a bit of drool slid down his chin. “I’ve seen the other girls here, but you’re the nicest one among them. Just a little touch.” He made as if to touch her and Naegi reacted. She immediately turned to the right and headed for the closest door, the one that led back to gym. If she could just get there, she could scream and people would come running. Togami would come.

Before she could reach the door, a hand yanked her hair back and she bit back a scream. The man pulled her to his chest and Naegi desperately tried to remember those defense classes she’s taken a while back. The man put his cheek on hers and rubbed himself on her.

Naegi immediately stomped on his foot and jammed her elbow into his stomach. With a grunt he let go of her, and Naegi managed a kick to his stomach before making a run for the door on the opposite side of the room.

Almost there she thought. Just a little more. She could hear the man getting to his feet.

She’d reached the door. Naegi turned the knob, and nothing happened. She turned it again. Nothing. It was locked. Naegi turned around and looked for another way out. There had to be something she thought frantically.

There!

There was a window. It would be a tight fit, but if she could climb that bench, she’d definitely reach it. Only problem was the location. If she made it there, she’d be within arms reach of that man.

“Stop running! I just want to have a little fun with you! It won’t hurt much, honest.” The man had gotten to his feet and was advancing on her slowly.

If Naegi remembered right, Junko always carried hair spray in her bag. Maybe if she blinded him, it would buy her enough time for her to reach the window. Luckily for her, Junko always forgot to close her locker. Decision made, Naegi bolted towards the other lockers and the man followed right after.

She kicked one of the benches towards the man and he fell. Naegi had reached Junko’s locker. She hastily pulled out her friends hairspray and just as the man was a hairs breath away, she turned and sprayed him right in the eyes. He screamed and one of his hands backhanded her as he flew backwards, his arms desperately trying to wipe his eyes.

Naegi’s cheek hurt, but she couldn’t focus on the pain right now. She made a dash for the window and noticed for the first time that there was a fire alarm. She pushed it down and a second later the shrill sound of the fire alarm rang throughout the school. Naegi was already halfway out the window when she saw Sakakura, the head of security barking orders into his walkie-talkie.

“Help!” she screamed. It seemed Sakakura had sharp ears, for he noticed her immediately and ran up to her.

“The fucks going on?!” he barked at her as he pulled her out the rest of the way.

“Molester.” She said panting. “There’s a molester in the girls locker room.” Sakakura touched her cheek and she hissed. He frowned.

“You did good kid. Leave the rest to me and my men.” He said kindly. Naegi’s adrenaline came to a stop and she sank to the floor in relief. It was only then that she noticed she was shaking. Sakakura frowned and put his coat around her shoulders before he scooped her up in his arms.

“I’ll let my men handle that fucker. I’ll take you to get medical attention.”

Naegi could only nod.

* * *

 

 

Naegi was taking too long Togami thought with a frown. If she just had to deliver papers, it shouldn’t have taken her this long. P.E. would be over in another six minutes anyway so he decided to go look for her.

“Class isn’t over yet Mr. Togami,” Mr. Aizawa, their homeroom teacher said from across the room. The only reason he was here was because the actual physical Ed teacher was out sick today. Togami crossed his arms.

“Class is about as good as over, I’m leaving.”

“Oh no you’re not, there’s about five minutes left till class ends. So you’re going to sit there and wait patiently like the rest of your classmates.” Togami glared at him and Mr. Aizawa glared right back. With a sigh Togami took a seat on one of the bleachers and not even a minute later the fire alarm sounded. Everyone looked up in alarm.

“Alright class, we’ve done practice drills on this. Everyone calmly make your way outside, I’m sure it’s just someone’s idea of a joke.” Mr. Aizawa said as he started steering student to the exit.

“What about Naegi?” Togami asked.

“I’m sure she’s heading outside with the class she handed those papers out to.” Mr. Aizawa reasoned. Togami hesitated. Something felt wrong. He looked down at his phone and noticed he had no messages from Naegi. She would have sent one out just in case, but she hadn’t.

That settled it then. Togami ran out of the gym and made a dash towards the building where they attended classes; he ignored the yell from Mr. Aizawa telling him to stop.

He was going to find Naegi.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“When ill luck begins, it does not come in sprinkles, but in showers.”   
― [ **Mark Twain**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/1244.Mark_Twain), [ **Pudd'nhead Wilson**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2630409)

Chapter 7

Komaeda felt restless. That feeling of wrongness was back, but he didn’t understand. Nothing remotely bad had happened to him and his friends had seemed fine during lunch; had something changed during their last encounter?

He frowned and glanced at Hinata and Chiaki from his seat at his desk. Hinata looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep right then and there on his desk and Chiaki was looking down at her lap. He’d bet twenty dollars that she had a game console down there. They were both fine, which meant that something was happening to either Togami or Naegi.

He glanced at his teacher, Miss Wallace, and once he was satisfied that she wasn’t paying attention to him, he quickly typed a message to both his friends and waited for them to answer. After two minutes of absolutely nothing from either of them, Komaeda began to panic.

Togami not answering immediately was nothing new, sometimes the heir would take twenty to thirty minutes to answer but eventually he did. Naegi on the other hand messaged him back after a minute, no matter what she was doing.

So the fact that not one but two minutes had passed without either of his friends replying was worrying. Komaeda glanced at the clock in front of the classroom. There was about five minutes left for class and school to be over. If he remembered correctly, Naegi and Togami had P.E. as their last class so they’ve be at the gym.

Decision made, Komaeda pushed back his chair and got to his feet. He’d tried to be as quiet as possible but the chair let out a loud squeaky noise that alerted the rest of the class of his actions. Ms. Wallace frowned at him.

“Mr. Komaeda, class isn’t over yet. Please take your seat.”

Komaeda shook his head and started heading for the door. “I’m terribly sorry, but I really have to go.”

“Mr. Komaeda-“ whatever else the teacher was about to say was cut off as the school's fire alarm rang out throughout the entire school. Komaeda paled and started running. He didn’t have to turn around to know that the two sets of footsteps behind him belonged to Hinata and Chiaki.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Hinata asked catching up to him.

“Remember what I told you about my luck cycle?” Komaeda asked him. Hinata nodded. “ I think the bad luck has already started; and I think its chosen either Naegi or Togami to take the full force of it.”

“Then we’d better hurry, those two have P.E. so they should be at the gym.” Chiaki said. Hinata and Komaeda both nodded and sped up. Getting out was proving to be difficult though. All the other classes had started evacuating and the sudden flood of students was making it harder to leave the building. It shouldn’t have been difficult since they were all heading in the same direction, but since most students thought this was just a drill, they were taking their sweet time.

It wasn’t until the sound of a police siren followed by an ambulance that students finally started speeding up. The sound only made Komaeda start pushing people out his way until he was finally outside.

Hinata and Chiaki appeared behind him a second later and they all started running again. They were almost at the gym before Chiaki shouted at them to stop. Hinata and Komaeda almost tripped on their feet but managed to stop just in time. They were all panting.

“What is it Chiaki?” Hinata asked her. In response Chiaki pointed towards the ambulance a little ways off from them. They both turned to look in the direction she was pointing and their eyes widened.

Sitting inside the ambulance was Naegi Makoto, an oversized coat around her shoulders, and Sakakura the head of security by her side. Komaeda let out the breath hed been holding. Naegi was fine.

“Let me call Togami and see if he’s okay.” Chiaki said. Komaeda nodded distractedly, Togami was probably fine, if he wasn’t Naegi would be rushing to leave and look for him.

“Hey wait! Somebody stop that man!”

Komaeda turned in the direction of the shout and his eyes widened in horror. An obese man had overpowered one of the guards before they could handcuff him and taken his gun. The man shot at the sky and everyone instantly crouched down. Satisfied that no one would get in his way, the man made a beeline towards the ambulance and pointed the gun right at Naegi.

* * *

 

 

Togami was almost at the school building when he heard the sirens. Togami hesitated; already students were coming out of the building. If Naegi were indeed with the other students she’d be coming out soon. After a minute of debate, he decided to wait where he could see the throng of students and quickly took out his phone to check for any messages. He was about to reply back to Komaeda's message when his phone started ringing. It was Chiaki. Confused as to why she would be calling him, he was about to hit the talk button when a shot rang out. Togami instantly went down on the floor and looked in the direction the noise had come from.

His eyes spotted a man who clearly had to go on a diet and followed his line of a sight. A second later he was on his feet and halfway to Naegi before he could think about it.

He reached Naegi in record time and wrapped his arms around her to shield her from the shot. The only way that man was going to get to Naegi was over his dead body. He could faintly hear Naegi begging him to move as she clutched his shirt. His hold tightened and Naegi let out a sob.

Before he could try to console his girlfriend, the obese man pulled the trigger in their direction. Togami closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

But nothing happened.

Togami turned his head to the side to get a better view.

The man pulled the trigger two more times before Togami realized that the gun had jammed. Suddenly the looming figure of Sakakura Juzo standing in front of him snapped him to attention. Sakakura moved one foot back, drew back his right hand, and punched the man right on the nose.

Togami heard a satisfying crunch of bone as the man was thrown a few feet away.

Sakakura shook his hand. “Damn bastard got cocky.”

The sound of clapping hands let Togami know that it was over. He loosened his hold and looked down at Naegi and noticed for the first time that she was only wearing her bra and gym shorts under the oversized cloak. He stiffened.

“Did he-?” he couldn’t even finish the question. The thought of that man putting his hands on Naegi sent him into a white rage. Naegi shook her head. She wouldn’t look at him. “Naegi?” he took hold of her face with both hands and lifted it up so he could see her. His hands tightened ever so slightly at the bruise he saw on her cheek.

“It doesn’t hurt that much, I’m fine.” She said in a shaky voice.

Togami gritted his teeth. He welcomed the burning hatred he felt towards the man, how dare he lay a finger on Naegi. Naegi who is one of the best people he knew of, whose nice and loved by pretty much everyone who ever met her? Togami took a step towards the man before Naegi intertwined one of her hands with his and gave him a one handed hug with the other.

“I’m okay Togami. Calm down. All that anger you’re feeling; let it go. Let it go and stay with me.”

Togami honestly felt like crying. He was so angry. The man who'd hurt someone so precious to him was just a few feet away and he couldn’t do anything about it. He glanced down at Naegi. She looked like she wanted to cry.

Of course she did. After what she had to go through of course she’d want to cry. He couldn’t let her see him break down. What Naegi needed from him right now was for him to be her rock. Forcing the tears of frustration away, Togami turned around and pulled her close.

“I’m not going anywhere.” he whispered into her hair.

* * *

 

 

After that, everything went by pretty smoothly. The cops took the man down to the station and asked for Naegi to come down later to answer a few questions.

Naegi wasn’t hurt too badly, so they only asked her to put some ice on her cheek to make the swelling go down; Togami never left her side. Chiaki, Hinata and Komaeda joined them afterward to see how Naegi was doing. Chiaki clung to Naegi and kept crying about how happy she was that Naegi was okay. Hinata gave Naegi a fist bump and told her not to scare him like that again. And Komaeda-Komaeda smiled and kept his distance. Naegi frowned; she’d have to talk to him soon. She had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking.

After a while the rest of their classmates all clamored around Naegi and asked if she was okay and suggested that perhaps they should cancel the sleepover after all. Naegi shook her head said that she didn’t want to be alone, she wanted to have a good time and forget recent events. Sakakura chimed in fromwhere he was standing.

“It’s better to surround yourself with friends right now. You should have that get together like you planned. By the way, you should get down to the station. Here, I’ll give you a ride.”

“Wait wait wait!” Junko Enoshima pushed herself to the front. She thrust a black long sleeved shirt in Naegi’s arms. “ You weren’t planning on going down to the station in your bra and shorts were you?” Naegi smiled at her gratefully and turned around so she could put on the shirt. Togami placed himself in front of her so no one could see and a minute later they were in Sakakura’s car on their way to the station.

* * *

 

 

Naegi relayed everything that happened to the cops and that she had felt someone following her the last few weeks but hadn’t been sure. According to the police, the molesters name was Taichi Karasawa, thirty-seven years old and apparently this was not the first time police had apprehended him. This was the third school that he’d broken into and stolen clothes belonging to some of the female students. However, it seems this was his first attempt at making contact with one of his victims.

The police had found a backpack belonging to the suspect containing women’s underwear, some LSD and a bunch of photographs of Naegi from different angles and different days. The suspect in question denied owning the pictures and the drugs but proudly claimed that he did steal the underwear. Naegi frowned at that but the police assured her that all the evidence that they gathered so far points to Taichi stalking her at school and that he would be going away for a while.

When Naegi exited the office, Togami was patiently waiting for her. She relayed what the cops told her and said everything was over. Togami let out a relieved sigh and called his driver to pick them up. A few minutes later a limo parked in front of them and the driver ran up to Naegi to inspect her.

“Miss Naegi, are you alright? I heard the news from Master Togami.” Naegi smiled.

“I’m alright Hideki, how have you been? Did you dye your hair black again?” Hideki smiled sheepishly.

“My wife said brown wasn’t my color.”

“Well, I think it looked good. But this ones nice too.”

“Ahem.”

Naegi and Hideki both turned towards Togami.

“Ah right. You both must be tired. Ill take you back to the dorms.” Hideki hurridly opened the door and once Naegi and Togami were inside, he began to drive.

* * *

 

 

“Did it work?” Dmtri asked leaning on the wall.

Christoph hanged up his phone and said, “According to our informant, everything went according to plan. All the blame will be put to that Taichi fellow. With all the evidence pointing towards him, the girl will put her guard down.”

Sitting down on one of the chairs, Chad rubbed his hands together and gave grin. “So when do we strike boss?”

Dmitri thought about it. “We’ll give her a few months of freedom. School break starts Friday after school, so the student will be back around August. There’s a certain event that the school does every year. That’s when we’ll strike. In the meantime, we should head to the other cities and gather more girls for the next auction in a few weeks.”

Christoph and Chad gave a salute and walked away. Left alone, Dmitri pulled out the last photo copy of Naegi Makoto from his pocket.

“Enjoy your last moments of freedom my dear. I can't wait to see you again.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Life always gives us another change: It's called "To Move On."  
― [ **Ana Claudia Antunes**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4367104.Ana_Claudia_Antunes), [ **A-Z of Happiness: Tips for Living and Breaking Through the Chain that Separates You from Getting That Dream Job**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/47517700)

Chapter 8

Naegi didn’t know when she’d fallen asleep. She remembered getting in the limo with Togami and having a conversation with Hideki about recent events before she put her head on Togami’s shoulder. She must have fallen asleep.

 

She sat up in bed and looked at her surroundings and was surprised to find that she was in her dorm room. Her desk still occupied her laptop and the shelf next to it was covered with books, due to Togami’s influence, and a bunch of CD’S. It was only after she’d done a full sweep of the room that she finally noticed Togami sitting on the floor, his arms crossed, and fully asleep.

 

Togami must have carried her from the limo. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was almost noon. She’d slept most of yesterday and today. She glanced down at Togami and decided to lie down again. After a pause, Naegi reached down to stroke Togami’s hair. This always seemed to relax her. Togami stirred under her touch, and he moved his head closer. Naegi ran her fingers through his hair and Togami made a sound of contentment. Naegi smiled.

 

It was finally over. Taichi Karasawa was behind bars and wouldn’t be harming anyone anymore. Hopefully he’ll have learned from his mistakes. Naegi was also free; no longer would she have to fear being alone anymore. Don’t get her wrong, Naegi loved her friends, but she didn’t need them with her twenty-four seven. Sometimes a girl just wanted her alone time.

 

There was no need to dwell on the past. Things were finally looking up. Summer vacation was just about to start and she was looking forward to the sleepover with the two classes. Perhaps she should go home and clean up a little before tomorrow. She glanced down at herself and noticed she was still in her gym shorts and the long sleeved shirt that Junko had lent her. Perhaps a shower would be better first though.

 

She got up off the bed and bent down to give Togami a good morning kiss. Togami moaned and put one hand behind her head to bring her closer. Naegi laughed into the kiss.

 

“Good morning.” She said. Togami gave her a crooked grin.

 

“I could get used to waking up like this.” He frowned and touched her cheek. “You should really put some ice on this. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine and I will. After my shower.” Naegi said. One of Togami’s eyebrows shot up and he gave her a cocky grin.

 

“Oh? You know we can save water if she both take a shower at the same time.” Naegi put a hand out to cover his face and groaned.

 

“Oh please don’t look at me like that. We haven’t dated that long and if you keep looking at me like that I might give in.” Togami let out a laugh and put his hands up.

 

“Okay okay. Then at least let me wash your back, I won’t do anything I swear.” Naegi looked at suspiciously.

 

“You promise?” she asked.

 

“I promise.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Togami got to his feet and headed to the restroom. “Alright then. I will prepare the bath, in the meantime, go to that cooler I brought and put some ice on that cheek. I’ll call you when the baths ready.”

 

Naegi gave him a mock salute. “Yes sir.” Togami rolled his eyes and disappeared inside the bathroom. Naegi shook her head and took out a pair of jeans and a tank top. After looking around she finally noticed the cooler on the floor and took out an ice pack and laid it on her cheek. She let out a hiss at the contact.

 

“By the way, where’s my phone?” she asked.

 

“About that, Sakakura called and said the janitor found your phone in the locker room. It’s broken though so we’ll have to get you a new one. And Chiaki, Hinata and Komaeda kept asking how you were. I told them to messaging me so much and that you were fine.” Togami replied from the bathroom.

 

“Aww, I liked that phone.” She shrugged. “Oh well, time for an upgrade. And no need to be so rude to them, they’re just worried. I’ll talk to them later.”

 

“I’ll buy you a new one. And they’re being annoying.” Togami said as he exited the bathroom. “By the way, baths ready.”

 

Naegi got to her feet and headed to the bathroom. “You don’t have to do that you know.”

 

Togami waved away her concern. “Don’t worry about it. Now get in before it gets cold.” Naegi gave him a look and Togami sighed and turned around so she could undress.

 

“No peeking.” She warned.

Togami snickered. “Why, I wouldn’t dare.”

Once she was inside the bath, she gathered the bubbles to cover her more and picked up the ice pack and placed it on her cheek again.

 

“Aww, you remembered I like bubbles in my bath. How sweet.” She teased.

 

Togami turned around, grabbed a sponge bath and put some soap on it before taking a seat behind Naegi. “Whenever you and your sister slept over at my house, you always filled the tub with bubbles. And I remember very clearly when you covered my bathroom in them.”

 

Naegi laughed at the memory. “Brenda the maid was so mad. She gave us such a long lecture and made us help with the clean up. I was going to offer anyway, but she was so scary I didn’t say anything.”

 

Togami’s thumb grazed over a particular spot on her back and Naegi let out a groan.

 

“Good?” Togami asked. Naegi nodded. “Good, just relax and leave everything to me.”

* * *

 

 

All too soon, bath time was over and Togami and Naegi were both dressed and ready to start the day. Togami frowned at his wrinkled suit.

 

“I’ll have to go back to my room and get a fresh set of clothes.” He muttered.

 

“Its almost one in the afternoon. We’ll have to go to class and pick up our summer vacation homework after school. And I’d like to go home to clean up a little for tomorrow.” Naegi chimed in from his side. Togami intertwined their hands together.

 

“We’ll make a stop by my dorm first then.” Just as they were about to leave, Naegi’s doorbell rang. Togami raised and eyebrow and looked down at Naegi. “Expecting company?” Naegi shook her head. Frowning, Togami opened the door to find Chiaki, Hinata and Komaeda at the doorway carrying a couple of bags.

 

Hinata walked right in and took a seat at Naegi’s bed. “Yo.” He greeted.

 

Togami turned towards the brunette and scoffed. “Do you honestly have no manners?”

 

Hinata shrugged. “She was going to let me in anyway.” After a minute of hesitation, Chiaki and Komaeda walked in and took a seat on Naegi’s bed as well.

 

Komaeda thrust a bag in Togami’s arms. “What’s this?” the heir asked.

 

“A few of your clothes. I didn’t know what you wanted,” he said with a smile. Togami’s eyes widened.

 

“You broke into my room?!” the heir yelled. Komaeda shook his head.

 

“When I turned the knob a few times, the door just opened on its own. I just took out the first things I saw in your drawers.” Togami rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like “Of course it did.” Togami turned and headed to the restroom before mumbling a small thank you to Komaeda.

 

Naegi took a seat at the desk and asked what was on the other bags.

 

“Yours and Togami’s homework for the summer. We took the liberty of picking them up for you guys. After what happened yesterday, classes were canceled today. All we had was a speech at the auditorium telling us about what happened and if we notice anything strange, we should tell a teacher and blah blah blah. After that, they said they’ll see us again in August and let us go home.” Hinata explained.

 

It was during Hinata’s explanation that Togami exited the bathroom. He was wearing a long- sleeved crew-neck jersey T-shirt with slits at the sides and some skinny jeans and sneakers. It was the most casual outfit she’d seen Togami wear, and he looked damn good in it. Naegi bit her lip to stop herself from the dirty thoughts she was having. Togami glanced at her and gave her a devilish grin. Naegi flushed. He knew exactly what she thinking. Hinata let out a loud cough and Togami and Naegi focused on him.

 

“You guys can make out later. Weren’t you going somewhere?”

 

“We’re going to pick up a new phone for Naegi and then we’ll be going to her house to clean things up a bit for tomorrow.” Togami explained while leaning on the wall.

 

Chiaki turned towards Naegi. “By the way, how are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine guys. It was a little scary but everything turned out for the best. I honestly just want to forget about it so there’s no need to worry.” Naegi said.

 

“Well if you insist.” Chiaki said. She got up and gave Naegi a hug. “I really am glad that you’re okay Naegi.”

 

Naegi returned the hug. “Me too Chiaki.”

 

“Well, I’ve already called Hideki and he’ll be here in another five minutes.” Togami said looking down at his phone. One of his eyebrows went up. “I’m assuming you three are coming as well?” He received three nods and he sighed. “Fine, let’s go then.”

 

Chiaki, Hinata and Komaeda left the room first. Togami glanced at Naegi. “Did you notice?” he asked her. Naegi nodded.

 

“I’ll talk to Komaeda when I get the chance. He probably won’t talk in front of everyone, so I’ll make sure to get him alone.”

 

Togami nodded and crossed his arms. “Good. When he’s this quiet it’s unnerving. He should go back to his annoying self already.”

 

Naegi gave him a small smile and started heading towards the door. “Why don’t you just admit that you’re worried about him?”

 

Togami followed after her and scoffed. “I’m not.”

 

Naegi gave him a dubious stare. “Right.”

 

Togami growled. “I’m not.” He repeated.

 

Naegi snickered. “Okay, whatever you say.”

* * *

 

 

 

Picking out a new phone for Naegi didn’t take very long and before they knew it they were all looking up at Naegi’s house. It looked like one of those old Japanese houses; there were plenty of stone pillars and arches supporting the structure. To get to the house you had to pass the garden, which was pretty big. There were a lot of trees and a pond close to the house.

 

“Do you guys have any neighbors?” Hinata asked looking around in wonder.

 

“Our closest neighbors are about ten miles away. This little land belongs to us. Dad wanted our house to be somewhere quiet. He actually had people build this house for us. Looks pretty cool right?” Naegi said proudly.

 

Chiaki nodded. “It looks pretty big. It also comes with a porch. It’s very nice Naegi. I think thirty-two people will fit just fine here.”

 

Naegi frowned. “There are only four rooms. I suppose eight people could sleep in the living room though. Luckily, the rooms still come with the king sized beds so at least four people can sleep there too.”

 

“Hmph, the rest can sleep outside. There’s plenty of room. However, Naegi’s room has a piano inside so it might be a tight fit in there.” Togami said.

 

“You play the piano?” Komaeda asked Naegi. She nodded.

 

“I also play the violin and the guitar. Togami helped me out with the piano and violin though. He was very strict.”

 

Togami crossed his arms and nodded to himself. “Of course I was. If I’m going to teach someone, its going to be done right.”

 

“Okay everyone, enough standing around. We need to mop the floors, wipe the counters, put some sheets on the beds, and I’ll think about the other stuff.” Naegi said as she listed the things that needed to be done.

 

Everyone nodded and began to gather supplies. Naegi decided to put some music for them to make the cleaning go faster. She settled on Muse’s sixth album _The 2 nd Law _and left the others to their cleaning _._ Hinata and Chiaki decided to mob the floors and Togami made himself useful by cleaning the counters. Komaeda headed upstairs with Naegi to put some sheets on the beds.

 

After a minute of neither of them saying anything during the boring task, Naegi turned around and poked Komaeda’s forehead. Komaeda jumped.

 

“Naegi?” he asked confused. Naegi gave him a long appraising look before opening her arms wide. Komaeda looked at her uncertainly.

 

“Come.” She said.

 

“I don’t know what you’re-“ he felt something cold on his cheek. Surprised he placed his hand on his cheek and was shocked to find it wet. He was crying he realized. As the dawn of it struck him, he looked at Naegi again and felt more tears welling up. Before he knew it, he’d gotten on his knees before Naegi and hugged her around the middle.

 

“It’s okay Komaeda. I’m okay. This is not your fault, do you hear me?” Naegi said hugging him back. Komaeda let out a sob.

 

“I’m so glad.” He said through his tears. “I’m so glad you’re okay Naegi. I thought I was going to lose another important person. When that man pointed his gun at you, all I could think of was that this was my fault. If you’d never met me, none of this would have ever happened. All I ever do is inconvenience others. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You must hate me!” Fat tears landed on Naegi’s shirt, Komaeda wasn’t even trying to hold anything back anymore.

 

Naegi went down on her knees and hugged him back. She lifted his chin and said, “You are not an inconvenience Komaeda. You’re my friend. One of my best friends actually. What happened to me was not your fault. And I could never hate you Komaeda, never ever. So stop blaming yourself for something you had no control of.”

 

“You’re my best friend Naegi. Please don’t die.” Komaeda said in between tears.

 

“I’ll do my very best Komaeda. It’s a promise.” She said with a smile.

 

Naegi glanced up and noticed Togami standing by the door. He gave her a nod and quietly closed the door. And for a while they stayed like that. Komaeda kept crying and Naegi let him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"One cannot have too large a party. A large party secures its own amusement."   

   - Jane Austen   

Chapter 9

 

If anyone noticed Komaeda’s red puffy eyes when they went downstairs, they wisely kept it to themselves. Though Hinata and Chiaki looked a bit relieved. Togami glanced up from his phone call and asked the other three if they needed a ride back to the dorms to get some of their stuff. All three nodded and started heading for the door.

 

At the doorway Togami paused and ruffled Komaeda’s hair before informing Naegi that they’d be back. Komaeda touched his hair in shock and turned towards Naegi. Naegi simply smiled and shrugged. A shout from the heir got Komaeda moving to the car and a minute later they disappeared from the driveway.

 

Left to her own devices, Naegi decided to make herself a sandwich when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and winced. It was her sister. Putting the phone at a distance, Naegi clicked the call button and a second later the sound of her sister’s loud voice made her flinch.

 

“BIG SIS! Are you ok?! Why haven’t you answered your phone?” Naegi sighed and brought the phone to her ear.

 

“I’m alright Komaru. And my phone broke during a fall, I just got a replacement today.”

 

“Liar! I heard from the principal who called mom and dad who told me! Wait, hold on, turn on your face time, I want to see you!” she did and a second later, the face of Komaru Naegi stared back at her angrily.

 

“You have a bruise!” Komaru exclaimed.

 

“A bruise?!” a voice shrieked from the background. Naegi’s eyes widened as Komaru was suddenly shoved to the side only to be replaced by the equally angry faces of her parents. Oh crap Naegi thought.

 

“Makoto Naegi! Young lady, how dare you not call your parents after something so scary happened to you? Is that a bruise I see? Put some ice on that young lady!” her mother, Yukiko, ranted. By her side, Naegi’s father, Kazuma, was trying to calm her down.

 

“Now now honey, all that matters is that our baby girl is okay. The principal also said that they’ve caught the man. I’m sure there was a perfectly good reason as to why she didn’t call us immediately after everything settled down, isn’t that right dear?” Her father’s smile was scary. She gulped. She probably should have called them right after Togami had gotten her a new phone but it had honestly slipped her mind.

 

“Right you are dad. I had to get a new phone because mine broke. I was totally going to call you guys, honest.” Her parents looked at her dubiously, but let the subject drop. Komaru suddenly popped up from behind her parents.

 

“Oh, are you coming over here during summer vacation? Togami’s dad got us a good deal on this house, it comes with a pool!” she exclaimed waving her hands around.

 

“Hmm, I probably will, but probably around the last month. I’m having a huge sleepover with my friends for the next three days.” She hesitated and hoped her face wasn’t red. “And I’d like to spend some time with Togami.” She finished quietly. Her family went silent. A second later, the sound of her mother and sister screaming in joy almost made her drop the phone. Her father looked like he wanted to cry.

 

“I have to call Osamu! He’ll want to hear the good news!” her father exclaimed before disappearing from the room before Naegi could protest. She winced. She was going to hear about this from Togami when his father called him later. It’s not like they were planning to keep their relationship a secret but both Naegi and Togami’s fathers had an abnormal interest in their children’s’ love lives.

 

Whenever Naegi would visit the Togami family home, Byakuyas father made sure to list all the reasons why she should just get married to his son. At the sound of sniffling, Naegi turned back to the camera and jumped when she saw her mother crying.

 

“Mom! Are you okay?” she shouted. Her mother wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled at her daughter.

 

“I’m just so happy for Togami. He’s been so patient. I honestly wanted to shake you sometimes! You never even noticed!” Komaru took the phone from her mother.

 

“That’s right! We honestly thought you wouldn’t notice till you got to college!” A wicked grin sudden broke over Komaru’s face. “So when’s the wedding?”

 

“Wedding? You’re too young! At least wait till you’re eighteen!” her father said walking back into the room. Naegi groaned.

 

“Anyway,” she said dragging the word. “I have to go now. You know, shopping to do and all that. Bye bye!” she clicked the end call button to the sound of her family protests and let out a sigh. Might as well go to the store and buy a few things she thought.

 

And with that, she locked the house and headed to the closest store in the area.

* * *

 

 

 

Back at the dorms, an impatient Togami was waiting for his friends to come back with their things so they could leave. He wanted to get back to Naegi already. He looked at his watch; only twenty minutes had passed. He was debating whether to leave them when his phone rang. He took it out and raised an eyebrow. It was his father. Perhaps he wanted to talk more about yesterday’s incident he thought. Shrugging, he clicked the talk button and brought the phone to his ear.

 

“Byakuya! I heard the news! Why didn’t you tell me I have a daughter in law now?! Kazuma and I will cover the charges for the wedding!”

 

Byakuya sighed. “Because I knew you’d start planning a wedding as soon as I told you. When it comes to the Naegi family, you always get overly excited. We’re not getting married. Yet.” He mumbled. On the other end of the line, his father chuckled.

 

“Of course you will. When a Togami falls in love with someone, that’s the end. No one else ever catches our interest again. It’s the reason I refuse to marry after your mother passed away. She was my only love.” Byakuya knew that too. He’d known that the moment he saw Makoto, no one else could ever compare to her. He didn’t want anyone else. Only her.

 

“Just remember to take care of her. Take it slow, you wouldn’t want to scare her off. And I expect you two to come by the house during your break. I haven’t seen either of you in months. I hope you made some friends at the very least?” his father questioned.

 

“I suppose you could call them that.” He mumbled.

 

“Great! You may bring them along with you as well. We’ll go out to eat, how’s that sound?” his father sounded excited. Byakuya smiled a little. After all this time, he still found it surprising on how much he and his father had changed since meeting the Naegi family. His father actually smiled now, well only to those he was close to, and their father and son relationship had definitely changed as well. Byakuya wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was glad. He liked spending time with his father.

 

“I’ll do just that father. I’ll see you soon.” He promised and hung up the phone.

 

Spotting three familiar heads, Togami opened the door and as soon as they were all inside, he informed Hideki to be on their way.

* * *

 

 

 

Later that night, Naegi was attempting to fall asleep with the help of her IPod. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day after all. However, Komaeda’s constant giggling made it a bit hard. She could see him practically vibrating with excitement from her position on the bed. She was about to say something when a pillow was thrown in his direction. Naturally, it missed.

 

“Enough with your giggling already! Some of us are trying to sleep!” Togami snapped from the couch. Komaeda let out another giggle.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I’m just excited about tomorrow! I’m so honored that I get to be part of this. Just being in the same room as the Ultimate Hope is wonderful enough, but to be in a room with all the other Ultimates for three days-it’s too much!” he covered his face with his hands and let out a girlish scream.

 

Naegi looked at him wide-eyed. Togami’s eye was twitching in annoyance. Chiaki was too busy on her PS Vita to notice and Hinata was looking for another pillow to throw. Naegi decided to speak up.

 

“Komaeda, you’d best go to sleep. You’ll need all that energy for tomorrow. It wouldn’t be good for you to miss all the fun if you’re too tired.” Komaeda gasped.

 

“That’s right! Of course.” He nodded to himself. “It’s best I go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day after all. Thanks Naegi.” And with that, Komaeda snuggled into his blankets on the floor and promptly fell asleep within seconds. The others gaped. Hinata groaned.

 

“Why couldn’t he just do that in the first place? Jeez.” He scratched his head and burrowed deeper into his sleeping bag under the piano. He yawned. “Night.” He was asleep a few minutes later.

 

About half an hour later Naegi finally fell asleep to the sound of Lana Del Rey’s Ultraviolence album in the background.

* * *

 

 

 

Naegi and her friends stood a few feet away from the schools dorms at eleven-thirty in the morning. The five of them waited in silence. Naegi and Togami were leaning against the limo, Chiaki was busy on her 3DS, and Hinata and Komaeda were playing a game of tic-tac-toe on the limo’s hood.

 

They only had to wait a few minutes before Junko Enoshima and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier came out, the latter carrying two large suitcases and a small backpack.

 

“Good morning.” Mukuro politely said. Junko clamped down on Naegi’s arm and ignored the growl from Togami.

  
“Hey everyone! I brought donuts!” Everyone turned to the newcomers. Asahina was carrying a big box of donuts in her hands, Sakura Ogami at her side. Maizono was trying to pull her luggage and her karaoke machine with the help of Ishimaru and Owada while Fujisaki pulled up the rear.

 

Celeste and Kirigiri showed up a minute later with Yamada and Kuwata dragging their luggage as well. The harsh panting behind the tree alerted them to Toko’s presence and Hagakure appeared with a bunch of bags with junk food and a small backpack with his clothes.

 

“This is going to be frickin awesome!” Hagakure shouted.

 

“Damn straight!” Owada shouted.

 

The loud noise of an engine made the 78th class jump in surprise. As one they all turned to see one of those fancy school buses that came with TV’s and a bathroom come to a stop a few feet from them. The door opened and Kuzuryu jumped out, Pekoyama in tow.

 

“The rest of the 77th class is here bitches! Let’s get this show on the road! Anyone else need a ride? Sonia got us this huge bus so there’s plenty of room left!”

 

Most of the 78th class clamored into the bus with the exception of Ishimaru and Owada who opted to ride in Owada’s bike. Naegi could have sworn she heard Junko mutter something about getting together already but she wasn’t sure.

 

Once everyone was safely inside a vehicle, Togami gave the order to Hideki to get moving and the other two vehicles followed behind.

* * *

 

 

 

“Holy crap!” Kuzuryu and Owada exclaimed as they surveyed Naegi’s house.

 

“Quite a beautiful home Naegi.” Sonia Nevermind said under her umbrella. Her blue eyes shone with approval. Koizumi appeared next to her and started taking pictures of everyone.

 

“Can the fish be fed?” Fujisaki asked looking down at the fish in the small pond. Everyone else was commenting on how nice her house was and looking at their surroundings.

 

“Who cares?” Junko exclaimed. “What I want to know is where I’ll be sleeping!” At that everyone turned towards Naegi. She squirmed.

 

“Well, my room is already full so there’s three other rooms that can fit five people and the living room that can probably fit around eight or nine people. Unfortunately, the rest of you will have to sleep outside.” She finished regretfully. Sonia raised her hand.

 

“I brought one of those big tents used for camping. I’m sure at least ten people can fit there. I too shall be sleeping in the tent, I wish to experience this.”

“All right guys, show of hands. Those who want to sleep inside, raise your hands.” Naegi said. Junko, Mukuro, Celestia, Saionji, Fujisaki, Kirigiri and Toko raised their hands. After hesitating, Mitarai and Tsumiki shyly raised their hand as well.

“And everyone else wants to sleep outside right?” everyone else nodded. “Okay, then. Those who are staying inside, come with me. I’ll show you to your rooms.” Once they set their things in the rooms, everyone went outside to help Sonia put the giant tent up. Even with everyone working together, it took them quite a while. Nidai the Ultimate Team Manager pumped a fist in the air.

 

“We should do morning exercises in the mornings!” At his side, Owari the Ultimate Gymnast let out a shout of her own. Asahina and Sakura both agreed as well.

 

“Aww, man.” Soda the Ultimate Mechanic let out a massive sigh. “I came here to relax and have fun not be tortured.” Hagakure nodded his as well. Teruteru the Ultimate Cook and Toko both refused to join in the morning exercises.

 

“As fun as it’ll be to see the ladies sweat so much that their clothes become transparent, I’m afraid ill have to refuse. However, leave the cooking to me!” Teruteru exclaimed. Saionji the Ultimate Traditional Dancer scoffed and turned an angry glare in his direction.

 

“As if I’ll let you to cook unattended again. Last time you put something in the food! I’ll make sure to keep an eye on you!”

 

Tsumiki the Ultimate Nurse shyly raised her hand. “Umm, I’d also like to supervise if that’s ok.” Saionji turned an angry glare at her.

 

“What? You think I can’t do it on my own? Huh? Is that it? Well, speak up!” Tsumiki cowered behind Tanaka the Ultimate Breeder.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I just wanted to put a few vitamins in the food! I’m sorry!”

 

Kuzuryu let out an angry growl and Pekoyama took a step forward and thrust her sword in their direction.

 

“Enough already! Just let her help out dammit! You guys are giving me a headache!” Kuzuryu groaned out.

 

“Anyway,” Junko drawled. “I’m hungry! What are we eating?” Seeing her chance to intervene, Naegi piped up.

 

“You guys have two choices. We can have a barbeque or we can order something. Your choice.”

 

“Barbeque!” Soda and Hagakure exclaimed. Togami’s eye twitched in annoyance. It looked like those two had bonded.

 

“Is everyone else okay with that?” Naegi asked the rest of the group. When no one opposed, Naegi asked the guys to come help her out with the three grills in the garage. Everyone else wanted to go to the store and pick out more food.

 

“Meat!” Nidai shouted as he and the rest of the athletic people in the group followed after him to the store.

 

“We’re going to need more chips!” Hagakure exclaimed.

 

“And nachos!” Soda chimed in. Hagakure looked at him in surprise.

 

“Dude, let’s be friends!” Soda gave him a high-five and the two left.

 

“I’d better go and buy some vegetables then. Not all of us want to get fat.” Kirigiri said as she Junko, Celeste and Maizono joined her to the store.

 

“I’d like some ice cream.” Naegi nodded to herself. “And you don’t like sweets, so something salty, right guys?” she asked Togami and Komaeda. Togami nodded and Komaeda looked touched. Hinata and Chiaki were okay with ice cream.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll be back then.” She turned only to be pulled back by the scruff of her sweater by four strong hands.

 

“We’re coming too.” They said as one.

Naegi beamed.

* * *

 

 

 

It was almost three in the afternoon, when everyone else finally returned from the store. Kuzuryu and the rest were occupying a grill and waiting for others to get started.

 

“I’ve got the meat!” Nidai hollered as he all but shoved the bags to Kuzuryu’s arms. Kuzuryu grunted with the new added weight but with the help of Pekoyama he managed to stay upright. Tanaka surprised Naegi when he shoved an American Eskimo dog in her arms. She gaped.

 

“It’s a thank you gift for inviting me. Don’t worry, he’s friendly.” He explained before walking off to get some food.

 

“Is that a dog?” Togami asked as he passed by. Naegi nodded wordlessly.

 

“Oh well.” She shrugged. “Party time!” she screamed. The dog sent out a shout of his own.

 

Mioda the Ultimate Musician had brought her own set of speakers and put some music on. Soon _You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC_ was blaring out and everyone cheered.

 

Naegi and Hinata both started dancing right then and there. If one could call what they were doing dancing Togami thought. There were a lot of hand gestures though. The food was passed out and others even joined Naegi and Hinata in the “dance floor.”

 

The only ones that opted out were Kirigiri, Celestia, Chiaki, Sakura and Kuwata. Although Sakura did tap her foot when _Isn’t She Lovely by Stevie_ Wonder came on. Toko, insulting him all the way, was dragged to the dance floor by Hagakure. Yamada was too busy drawing and scarfing down his food to be bothered.

 

When _Safe and Sound by Capital Cities_ started playing, Naegi dragged Togami and Komaeda to the dance floor. They stood there awkwardly before they gradually loosened up. It was just them swaying their hips but it was something. Chiaki put away her game and joined them.

 

Naegi and Hinata looked each other in the eye and started doing the hustle. Togami let out a surprised laugh. Soda and Hagakure started doing The Single Ladies dance and that just got everyone to start laughing.

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was almost seven in the afternoon and Naegi felt dizzy. A glance around the field told her that she wasn’t the only one. She went up to Junko and gripped her arms.

 

“Tell me you didn’t spike the drinks.” She slurred. Junko gave her a smirk.

 

“Just a little.” She laughed.

 

Soda and Hagakure were both passed out on the floor cuddling. Naegi paused, took out her phone and took a picture of them before checking on the others.

 

Komaeda and Togami were both sitting on the floor playing strip poker. At least she hoped that’s what it was. They both looked a little dazed though.

 

Nidai and Owari were wolfing down the remainder of the meat. They looked fine.

 

Kirigiri and Celestia were playing cards. Kirigiri looked fine but Celestia looked a little red in the face.

 

“All right, everyone! I’ve got water! Everyone needs to get one!” Saionji yelled out as she Tsumiki, Hinata, and Sonia came out carrying water bottles for everyone.

 

Once everyone seemed to have sobered up, they all gathered blankets and laid them on the grass for movie night.

 

Mitarai had brought his screen projector and he and Fujisaki were setting it up for movie night. The rest were debating on what movies they should watch. Soda and Hagakure had brought their own collection. In the end they decided on _Easy A and The Hangover_ till it was time for bed.

 

It was definitely a great start for a sleepover Naegi thought as she settled down in bed. The American Eskimo lying down by her feet. She hadn’t decided on a name yet. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow she thought as sleep finally came to her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness."

   -Euripides  


Chapter 10

 

Naegi groaned as something cold and wet licked her cheek. She opened one eye and saw the American Eskimo dog that Tanaka had given to her the previous day lying down on her chest. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got into a sitting position and looked at the dog.

 

“Let me guess, bathroom?” she asked it. The dog wagged its tail. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was almost six in the morning and resisted the urge to groan. She wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep after this. A look around the room told her that her companions were still sleeping. Quietly, as to not wake them, she got on her feet and put on her slippers and beckoned the dog to come to her.

 

It seems she was the only one awake. Fujisaki and Mitarai were both still sleeping in the living room and the rest of the house was quiet. She made it to the back of the house and opened the door so the dog could go outside and do its business. She should really name the poor thing already. Making sure she could still see him, Naegi took a seat on the porch and got to thinking. What would be a good name for a dog? She glanced at it again. He was white. Fluffy? She shook her head. Nope. What else she thought.

 

“Have you named him yet?” a voice said from behind her. Naegi jumped and turned around to see Komaeda behind her. He was rubbing his eyes and was still in his pajamas.

 

“You’re up early.” She commented.

 

He yawned into hand. “So are you.” He said as he took a seat next to her on the porch. She laughed.

 

“True.”

 

For a moment they just sat there in comfortable silence before Naegi looked back at the dog.

 

“No,” she said sighing. “I can’t think of anything good.”

 

“What about,” he said, tapping his chin. “Fluffy?”

 

“Already ruled that out.” She said with a wave of her hand. The dog had made its way back to them and was sniffing Komaeda in curiosity. Komaeda lifted his hand, hesitated, and then came down on the dog’s head to pet it. He smiled.

 

“Do you have a dog?” she asked him. He nodded absently.

 

“I did. But due to my terrible luck, he got run over by a car. His name was lucky.” He said sadly.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said patting his back. “You must have really loved him.” He nodded again and then he straightened and looked at her in excitement. “I know what you can name him!”

 

Naegi tilted her head with a smile. “Well? Go ahead. Don’t leave me in suspense.”

 

“Nozomi.”

 

“Does it mean anything?” she asked. His face turned red and he mumbled something.

 

She poked his cheek. “What was that?”

 

He picked the dog up and buried his face in its fur. “It means hope.” He said a little louder. Naegi blinked and then she let out a small laugh. He blushed harder. “Don’t laugh! Its embarrassing!”

 

“Sorry.” She said as her laughter ceased. “I like it. Nozomi it is then.” His eyes widened and he shook his head.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to choose something a trash like me recommends. I’m sure you can come up with better ideas that someone like me.” Naegi flicked his forehead.

 

“First of all, stop calling yourself trash. You’re not. You’re my best friend.” She said with a smile. “And second of all,” she pointed at the dog. “He seems to like it already.”

 

Komaeda looked like he wanted to protest but when he saw Naegi lift her hand to flick his forehead again, he closed his mouth. He lifted the dog in the air and looked at him. “Is that true? Do you want to be called Nozomi?” the dog let out a small bark and wagged its tail.

 

Naegi nudged his stomach with her shoulder. “See? He likes it. Nozomi it is then.”

Another comfortable silence followed after that.

Naegi had gotten up and moved to the middle of the field and was currently stretching her arms high.

 

“Naegi?” Komaeda quietly said. Naegi looked back at him. The humor had died from his eyes. He looked wary and a little sad.

 

“I want you to be careful.” He said, almost whispering.

 

She blinked and walked up to him until she was in front of him. “Komaeda?”

“I don’t think this is over yet.” He said. “The feeling I had before; it hasn’t disappeared. I think you’re still in danger.”

 

Naegi’s green eyes bored into him and she studied him closely. After a while she gave him a firm nod. “If you say I’m in danger, I believe you. I’ll be careful.”

 

“You believe me?” he asked surprised.

 

“You’re usually right.” She said as she looked back at the house. “I guess Taichi Kurosawa wasn’t the real culprit then.”

 

Komaeda nodded sadly. “I’ll admit, he did steal those underwear’s, but my feeling of wrongness hasn’t gone away. You’re still in danger. You should let Togami and the others know.”

 

For a while Naegi didn’t say anything. Then she turned back to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Okay. Thanks for letting me know Komaeda. I’ll make sure to keep my guard up. I’ll tell Togami later.”

 

“I-no problem.” He blushed madly and looked down at his hands. “It’s what friends do. I’ll see you later? Oh wait you live here. Of course I’ll see you later. I-shower. I need to take a shower.”

 

Naegi hid her smile. She’d never seen him rambling like this. “Okay, take your time,” she said with a wave of her hand. He all but ran into the house. Weird she thought.

 

She looked down at Nozomi and scooped him up. “So it’s not over yet.” She mumbled into his fur. An overwhelming fear came over her and she shuddered. She shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to get scared. She’d have to be careful. But she was sure that’d she’d be okay. She could only hope that everything would turn out okay. With one last glance at the sky, Naegi headed inside to take her own shower and put the thought to the back of her head. She’ll worry about this later; she still had a sleepover to get through.

* * *

 

 

 

An hour later, a fully dressed Naegi walked into the loud kitchen and towel dried her hair. Sitting at the counter sat Komaeda, Hagakure and Soda eating breakfast. Or at least, Komaeda was trying to eat but Hagakure kept hitting him with his elbow with all the hand gesturing that he was doing. Komaeda grimaced at the noise, got up and took a seat at the couch where he began to eat the rest of his food.

 

Teruteru was behind the counter making breakfast for everyone. Saionji and Tsumiki were both looking at his movements very closely while taking a bite of their own food every now and then. From the sudden rise of voices, it seemed that the others were getting up too.

 

Two pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves tightly around her middle. She smiled. Togami was awake. She turned around and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and breathed the scent of him. His nose grazed the nape of her neck.

 

“You smell good,” he muttered. She laughed.

 

“It’s called a shower, ever heard of one?” she wrinkled her nose at him teasingly. He huffed.

 

“Fine, I can take a hint.” He stifled a yawn and moved a blond strand away from his face. He turned to Teruteru. “I don’t want a heavy breakfast. Something light will be good.” And with that he headed up the stairs to take a shower. Komaeda arched an eyebrow in her direction. Later she mouthed back. He gave her a nod.

 

When Togami came downstairs, everyone else was already up and eating breakfast in various places of the house. Thankfully, Tanaka had brought some dog food with him so Nozomi was eating from a bowl in the kitchen. Togami picked up his plate and took a seat on the couch with Naegi. He took a bite of his tomato toast with macadamia ricotta and his eyes widened slightly. Naegi nudged him with her elbow.

 

“Good right?” he nodded and offered her a piece. Naegi took a bite and then there was a flash of a camera. Naegi blinked the stars from her eyes. Togami looked around angrily.

 

“Whoever took that picture, better delete it now.” He growled. Everyone looked away. Togami narrowed his eyes and let out a scoff. “Honestly.”

 

“So what are we doing today?” Owada asked from his position on the floor. “I’m feeling kind of lazy today. I also have a slight headache thanks to someone.” He shot a glare at Junko who was eating an apple. She gave him a grin and a wave.

 

Everyone else agreed. Chiaki perked up.

 

“Why don’t we play video game? I brought a few of mine.”

 

Hagakure and Soda both straightened in their seats. Sonia tapped her chin thoughtfully and nodded.

 

“I too would like to play, it sounds very interesting.”

 

“However,” Naegi regretfully said. “I only have one TV.”

 

Kuzuryu got up from his seat at the counter and took out his phone. “Leave that to me. Some of my men can bring two TV’s in half an hour.”

 

Mitarai raised his hand. “We can use my projector as another TV as well.” Hagakure and Soda both said that they could bring their PS4 systems from their dorms as well.

 

“I brought my karaoke machine with me so we can play that too.” Maizono said. Leon, Mioda and Tanaka perked up at this. Pekoyama nodded her head as she bent down and rubbed Nozomi’s chin.

 

“And we should gather more snacks! I’ll go buy some more donuts!” Asahina exclaimed from her seat. Everyone groaned. Mukuro and Tanaka looked a little sick. Hinata’s face turned a little green.

 

“No more donuts Hina.” Celestia shook her head. “You brought two more boxes of them after the barbeque and you practically shoved them in peoples mouth.”

 

“You just want us to get fat!” Toko stuttered. The Ultimate Imposter, who was dressed up as Mitarai again nodded in agreement.

 

He looked down at his stomach and said, “No more donuts.”

 

Asahina frowned but agreed once Sakura told her they could get some at night instead. Ishimaru took a bite of Owada’s food and declared that they were going to play video games today. It seems he didn’t notice the flash of Koizumi’s camera go off in his direction. Everyone else decided to keep quiet about that too.

 

Nidai wrung his hands with a towel after cleaning hos bowl and said they should all go on a light jog while they waited for the TV’s to come. Owari was still stuffing her face but she yelled out a muffled agreement. Everyone else let out another groan. Nidais’ face fell.

 

“How about those who want to jog can jog, and those who want to walk, walk instead?” Kirigiri offered to mollify him. He smiled and nodded. Tanaka offered Naegi a collar and a leash and walked out to join the others. After making sure Nozomi’s collar was secure she walked up to Togami who was waiting for her at the doorway and headed outside.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Togami turned his eyes to her. “You want to talk about it?”

 

Yes. No. She didn’t want to ruin his good mood. But-she sighed. “Komaeda says that it’s not over yet.”

 

He whipped his head in her direction and came to a stop. Naegi would have continued walking, but he gripped her elbow and forced her to stop. “What do you mean?” he whispered angrily.

 

“About the stalker. He thinks it’s not over yet. Taichi Kurosawa might not have been my real stalker.”

 

His grip on her elbow tightened. He had the sudden urge to lock her in a cage where he knew she’d be safe. He shook his head to dispel those kinds of thoughts. Naegi wouldn’t like that.

 

“Komaeda said this?” she gave him a nod.

 

If the Luckster had told her this, then he was probably right. The thought of someone following his girlfriend brought a burning anger in him. He’d keep her safe. And he wasn’t the only one. He glanced down the road at the rest of his classmates. He was sure if he told the rest about this, they’d keep an eye on her.

 

Part of him rebelled at the idea of asking the others for help. He was a Togami. They never asked for help, he glanced at Naegi. For her however…he would throw away his pride if it meant she would be kept from harm. “I’ll let the others know. Is that okay?”

 

His gaze focused on her again, and she nodded.

 

He let go of her elbow and put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before he started walking again.

 

“I should get you a stun gun.” He declared.

 

“Well,” Naegi said with forced lightness. “I suppose I could use it on you as well when you turn all pervy on me.” She teased.

 

He gave her a small smirk and scoffed. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

Naegi brought her other hand around Togami’s middle and laughed. There was another flash of a camera and Togami turned towards Toko who was trying to hide behind a tree.

 

“That’s it!” he growled and took chase. “Come here!”

 

Toko let out a small shriek and started running. “It’s for my readers!” she screamed, Togami hot on her heels.

 

Nidai and Owari let out a shout of encouragement and took chase. Ishimaru shouted something about youth and ran after them.

 

Naegi shook her head and shrugged her shoulders when Hinata shot her an incredulous look.

* * *

 

 

 

“God damn it! She beat me again! Someone else take over, I’m going to take a piss!” Owada said as he shoved the controller to a flustered Tsumiki.

 

It’d been about three hours since they started playing _Street Fighter V_ and no one had been able to beat Chiaki yet. Kuzuryu’s men had brought over two large TV screens and placed on one each side of Naegi’s own TV. Mitarai and Fujisaki had placed the projector outside facing the house and most of the girl were there playing either Karaoke or _Dance Dance Revolution_ on Soda and Hagakure’s PS4 systems.

 

Naegi and Hinata were trying to teach Togami how to play _Pokémon_ on the coach. Togami let out a frustrated growl.

 

“I don’t understand why he can’t beat it. He’s my Pokémon, he should be able to take down that guys Pokémon no problem.”

 

Hinata let out a sigh and turned towards Naegi. “You’re boyfriend always this dumb?” Togami let out an indignant hey at that but Hinata ignored it. Naegi turned back towards her boyfriend.

 

“You have to train them. That guys Pokémon is level ten and yours is four. Plus, your Chespin is a grass Pokémon and that guys Bunnelby is a normal type so your attacks aren’t very effective. You can’t just waltz into a fight and expect to win without training your Pokémon.”

 

Togami looked at her as if she was speaking another language. Naegi turned back to Hinata. “Maybe.” She muttered. Togami let out another hey at that but was once again ignored. The sudden rise in voices made them look up.

 

It seems Komaeda was going to challenge Chiaki next. Celestia started taking bets on the side.

 

Hinata turned his full attention to the new match. “Now this looks interesting. The Ultimate Lucky student vs. the Ultimate Gamer.”

 

Naegi looked him over. “You know, you’re also a lucky student right?” he waved her comment off.

 

“Yeah, but Komaeda’s luck is better than mine. When I play against her, I still lose. But if it’s Komaeda, there’s a fifty percent chance that he could win.”

 

Naegi gave him a mischievous smile. “You want to bet on who will win?”

 

He gave her a grin. “All right, twenty bucks on Chiaki.”

 

“Deal.” They shook on it and waited with baited breath. Komaeda turned towards Naegi and beckoned towards the screen.

 

“Who would you choose Naegi?” he asked her.

 

“Hmm, how about Vega? He looks kind of cool.” Komaeda nodded and Chiaki asked Hinata the same thing.

 

“What about Karin? She looks tough.” She nodded and soon the fight began. The rest of their friends had come up to Celestia and were placing bets on who would win. Naegi was surprised when Togami got up and placed his own bet on Komaeda. She gave him a knowing smile and he turned away, but not before Naegi saw the slight coloring of his cheeks.

 

It’s been about fifteen minutes since they started and they were still neck in neck. Half of their friends cheered on Chiaki and the other half cheered for Komaeda.

 

Chiaki had sweat running down her forehead and Komaeda, encouraged by the cheers of the Ultimates he loved so much was putting more effort than usual into his playing.

 

Chiaki’s character crouched and threw a punch at Komaeda’s character. Meanwhile, Komaeda was trying to find an opening when Chiaki’s character suddenly stopped moving. Chiaki kept pushing buttons but nothing happened. Seeing his chance, Komaeda threw punch after punch at Chiaki characters and won by a landslide.

 

Everyone gaped and Naegi launched herself and Komaeda and gave him a hug.

 

“You won!” she cheered. Everyone on Komaeda’s side cheered and gave him high-fives. Togami turned towards Hinata and gave him a smirk.

 

Celestia turned towards the ones that bet on Chiaki and spread her arms. “Pay up kiddies.”

 

With a groan, they all got up and gave their money to Celeste.

 

“So.” Chiaki said. “Round two anyone?”

 

“Oh you are so on!” Hagakure shouted. And so round two began.

* * *

 

 

Later in the afternoon, Naegi lay on her back on the grass, enjoying the warm sunlight. She started humming a random song. Everyone else was still inside playing games while Nidai and the rest of the athletes in the group made a dash to the store to get more ingredients for dinner. Togami’s head lay on her stomach as he lay on the floor with her. His golden hair seemed to shine brighter than usual.

 

He opened an eye and he offered her a lazy smirk. “You hum that song a lot. What’s it called?”

 

“City of Stars from the La La Land soundtrack.” She said as she stared at the sky.

 

“Ah, that movie you wanted to see last time.” He said as he sat up. He plucked a strand of grass off her hair and his fingers grazed her cheek as he gave her a soft smile. Naegi felt her face heat up.

 

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”

 

Naegi’s blood raced; she was definitely blushing now. He leaned in closer and Naegi met him halfway. It was like a million fireworks exploded inside her. Kissing Togami always felt like this. He tasted like honey. She brought a hand and tangled it in his hair and Togami let out a growl. The kiss became more heated. Naegi let out a groan and they continued kissing for a while until Togami reluctantly pulled away. He held her at arms length.

 

They were both breathless. “Keep that up and I won’t be able to control myself.” He muttered.

 

Naegi lay back down and yawned. “Tired?” he asked. She nodded sleepily. He lay back down on the grass and face her. Naegi felt warm and safe as she nestled beside him.

 

“Sleep Naegi. I’ll keep you safe.” He whispered into her hair. Naegi gave a small nod and let the darkness take over.


	11. Chapter 11

“There was no such thing as a fair fight. All vulnerabilities must be exploited.”   
― [ **Cary Caffrey**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/5354569.Cary_Caffrey)

Chapter 11

 

Hinata woke up in a good mood Monday morning. It was the last day of the sleepover at Naegi’s house and he just knew that today was going to be a blast.

 

A glance around the room told him that he was the only one there. His friends had probably woken up already. He took out his phone and noticed that it was almost nine a.m. hopefully breakfast was still being served. He quickly put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a random t-shirt and headed downstairs.

 

He was met with silence. No one was in the kitchen either. He took a look outside and noticed that no one was there as well. Weird he thought. Could they have gone somewhere without him? Better to check the rest of the house first. He headed upstairs again and looked inside the other rooms. It was on the last room that he found everyone with their ears on the bathroom door.

 

He raised an eyebrow. “What are you guys doing?”

 

Teruteru covered his mouth and hushed him.

 

“Quiet,” he reprimanded him. The others beckoned him to come. Teruteru released him and they both made their way to the door. He knelt down and put his ear to the door and listened. At first he didn’t hear anything, but after listening a little longer he could start to hear voices.

 

“Okay, ready?” That was Togamis’ voice.

 

“Please, don’t let it hurt.” That was Naegi.

 

“Just leave everything to me.”

 

Naegi let out a whimper. “Ow, that hurts! Take it out!”

 

Togami grunted. “Just relax, it’ll be over soon.”

 

Hinata’s eyes widened. No. Freaking. Way. They weren’t doing what he thought they were doing, were they? A glance at the others told him that they very well could be. Toko was trying to keep her panting in check and had taken out her voice recorder and placed it on the wall. Tsumiki looked like she was going to faint. Owada was trying to keep Ishimaru from shouting by placing a hand over his mouth.

 

Junko was trying very hard not to laugh. Komaeda’s face was bright red and-was that blood dripping from his nose? Celestia and Sonia looked scandalized but intrigued. Chiaki’s face was red and her eyes were wide. Yamada was trying to draw out the scene in his sketchbook. Everyone else was bright red and wide-eyed like Chiaki.

 

“Togami, please! Take it out, it hurts!”

 

There was another whimper and Hinata couldn’t take it anymore. With a roar he kicked the door down and rushed inside.

 

“She said take it out asshole! I won’t let you take advantage of--wait, what’s going on?”

 

Hinata took in his surroundings, Naegi was siting on the bathroom sink with a few tears running down her cheeks and Togami stood between her legs. Both were fully clothed.

 

Togami let out a scoff and turned a glare in his direction. “Knocking. Ever heard of it?”

 

Hinata pointed at Togami. “Wait, so you’re not forcing yourself on her?”

 

Togami’s glare turned fierce. “As if I ever would, you incompetent fool!”

 

Hinata looked back at Naegi. “Why is she crying then?” he turned a glare in Togami’s direction. “I swear, if you hurt her, I’ll kick the shit out of you!”

 

Naegi placed herself in front of Togami. “Hinata wait! It’s a misunderstanding! Honest! I’m okay!”

 

He gave her a dubious stare. “Why were you crying then?”

 

Naegi looked embarrassed. “Well, you see. Yamada gave me some colored contacts and I was trying to put them on but I was too scared to do it so I asked Togami instead.” She gave him a sheepish grin. “I kept moving though so he poked my eye by accident.”

 

Hinata’s anger instantly disappeared and he crumbled to the floor in embarrassment. “Aww, man! Jeez! And here I was ready to fight him!”

 

It was at that moment that everyone else spilled into the room. Toko gripped Naegi’s arms and had tears in her eyes.

 

“That was seriously hot! If you could do a few more scenes like that I’ll be set for my new book!” Junko shoved her out of the way.

 

“If you need any tips, you can always come to me okay?”

 

On the other side of the room, the boys were trying to get more details out of Togami.

 

“I keep telling you, we weren’t doing anything like that!” Togami growled out. Yamada and Kuzuryu elbowed him and told him to stop being so modest.

 

Hinata sighed. These people were going to be the death of him.

* * *

 

 

 

Hinata made his way to the kitchen, where Teruteru was making something that smelled incredibly good. Licking his lips, he went to investigate.

 

“What are you making?” he asked the Ultimate Cook.

 

“Jambalaya.”

 

Hinata’s brows shot up. He’d eaten this dish a few times back at home but it had never smelled this good before. He licked his lips. Teruteru gave him a look and sighed.

“Feel free to sample it.” He said as he handed him a spoon. Excited, he dipped the spoon in the pot and took a bite. He let out a moan; pure bliss.

 

“It’s good right?”

 

He turned towards the voice and came face to face with Naegi. He gave her a nod and offered her some jambalaya as well.

 

After swallowing the food Naegi gave him a small smile. “By the way, sorry for the misunderstanding upstairs.”

 

His cheeks warmed. He scratched his head in embarrassment. “Oh right. Sorry about that, it was my bad.”

 

Naegi shook her head and smiled at him. “No it’s okay. I find it sweet how you came to defend me.” She gave him a fist bump on the shoulder. “Thanks Hinata.”

 

How many times was this girl going to make him blush in embarrassment he thought. “No problem. It’s what friends do. I’ll always have your back Naegi.” he gave her a fist bump and she returned it.

 

The moment was ruined when Owari stepped between them and took the spoon from Hinata’s’ hand. Teruteru put himself in front of the pot and blocked her view.

 

“Oh no you don’t! This isn’t ready yet!”

 

“Just a bite won’t hurt! I’m hungry!” Owari screeched. A chase soon ensued.

Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, then took a long, deep breath. He just wanted to eat his food peacefully.

 

Owada looked up from his phone. “Guys! I have an announcement!”

 

Ishimaru crossed his arms. “Very well! You have the floor!”

 

The living room was packed today. Owada got up from the couch and turned towards everyone. “So there’s this place that’s like an hour away where we can play paintball! It’s our last day here, let’s do something awesome!”

 

Sonia tilted her head. “Paintball?”

 

Kuzuryu got to his feet. “Sounds fun. I’m in. Peko?”

 

Pekoyama inclined her head. “If that’s what you wish young master.”

 

After a lengthy discussion, everyone eventually agreed to the paintball idea and after putting on some long sleeves, everyone clamored into Sonia’s bus and were on their way. Togami had argued the whole way there, something about not wanting to ride with commoners.

 

Everyone ignored him and eventually he fell asleep in his seat.

* * *

 

 

 

“Okay everyone, here are the rules!” Kuzuryu practically strutted to a chair and stood on top of it to look down at everyone. “Number one, make sure your maximum shooting velocity is 300 fps, nothing higher. If it’s higher than that it’ll definitely hurt more. Number two, no hitting the face. Number three, don’t be a dick. No shooting someone multiple times, no pushing or shoving and don’t aim for any private areas. Enoshima I’m looking at you, keep your anger in check. Number four, you’re out if you get hit on the chest or the back and lastly if you’re out, shout it out to let everyone know. Once you’re out make sure you go leave the game, there’s a TV on both sides of the field displaying the players that are out. Any questions?”

 

He was met with silence. Then.

 

“We’re going to crush you guys!” Hagakure shouted. “It’s class vs. class!”

 

“As if! We have Pekoyama, Nidai, and Owari on the team! We got this in the bag!” Soda shouted. Junko let out a haughty laugh.

 

“We have my sister the Ultimate Soldier in our team, there’s no way we can lose.”

 

Kuzuryu took a menacing step towards her. “Oh yeah? You want to bet? Losing team has to pay for dinner!” There were groans from both teams. Here we go they thought. Fujisaki and Tsumiki tried to calm both sides down, but they refused to budge.

 

Junko let out an evil laugh. “We’re going to give you the most despair inducing defeat of your lives!” Komaeda grimaced.

 

Sonia and Koizumi suggested they all come up with team names. Everyone immediately quieted and started to think.

 

“The Hope Rangers!” Komaeda shouted. Everyone in the 77th class immediately protested.

 

Togami wrote down the name on the digital board and let out a smirk. “All right then, since Komaeda’s suggestion was the loudest, the hope rangers it is then.”

 

Soda let out a tiny scream. “Oh hell no! Anything but that!”

 

Celestia laughed into her hand. “My my, arguing already? I hope you give us a challenge at least.” The 77th class let out a few not so nice words at that.

 

Kirigiri decided to speak up before things went out of hand. “All right then, we need to come up with a name for our team. Any ideas?” she asked looking around at her classmates.

 

“It better not be something dumb.” Toko muttered.

 

Naegi tapped her chin. “And it has to be something we can all agree on.”

 

“The donut lovers!” Asahina whispered.

 

“Denied.” Celestia said. Asahina whined. Sakura put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“The idols?” Maizono suggested. Leon shot that down.

 

“The Moe Moe Collection!” Yamada suggested. Ishimaru and Owada shot that down. Junko glanced at her classmates back and forth and sighed and then a serpentine smile appeared on her lips.

 

“The Colorful Balls of Despair!” she shouted. The 78th class looked at her in horror. Meanwhile, the 77th was laughing it up. Kuzuryu roared with laughter as he wrote down their team name on the digital board.

* * *

 

 

 

After that the weapons were handed down to each player. The 77th class got the pink and blue paint bullets and the 78th class got the purple and green paint bullets.

“Okay, everyone has ten minutes before the game starts! Whichever team gets the other teams flag wins the game! Everyone disperse!” Kuzuryu shouted. “We’re going to wipe the floor with you guys!”

 

“How much you want to bet that Kuzuryu’s the first to go down?” Togami whispered in Naegi’s ear.

 

Kuzuryu turned to him. “I heard that! I’ll make it to the end of the game!”

 

Togami scoffed and crossed his arms. “Yeah if you have your bodyguard with you, I’m sure you will.”

 

Kuzuryu’s face turned red in anger. “Fine!” he turned to Pekoyama. “This is an order! Get the other teams flag and bring it back to our side, don’t worry about me.” Pekoyama looked like she wanted to protest but she refrained. She gave him a firm nod.

 

Hinata sauntered over to Naegi and gave her a cocky grin. “I’m going to wipe the floor with you.”

 

Naegi gave him a smirk. “ If you’re going to spout nonsense you should go back to sleep.” Hinata’s jaw dropped. Togami sauntered over and patted Naegi on the head. He looked like a proud father.

 

Hinata looked back and forth between the two before he lout out a small growl. “Oh great! You’ve tainted her!” he gave a mock cry. “She used to be such a good girl.”

 

Naegi laughed and bumped shoulders with him. Komaeda and Chiaki had walked up to them by that point. Chiaki looked like she was ready to get down to business and Komaeda looked like he wanted to cry.

 

“To think I’d have to fight the Ultimate Hope!” he cried as he wrapped his arms around Naegi’s shoulders. “I’m sure that with everything going on, you’ll find a way to persevere and that will only make your Hope shine brighter! If only I could be on your side to experience it myself!”

 

Togami counted to five before he had enough and separated the two.

 

“Let’s give it our all!” Chiaki said.

* * *

 

 

And with that both teams went to their separate sides of the field and took their positions. The 78th class had put Naegi, Fujisaki, Celestia, Toko and Maizono up on the trees to act as snipers. They would protect the other players.

 

Sakura and Owada were both picked to guard the flag and everyone else had the job of capturing the other teams flag. Kirigiri and Togami had distributed walkie-talkies for everyone so they could stay in touch.

 

Mukuro could hear the excited yells from the opposite side. It seems the other team was still getting into position. The Ultimate Soldier took a deep breath, going over the layer of the field that she had memorized before the game. She checked her weapons and made sure she had plenty of ammo. Junko had told her to go all out.

 

To be honest, she was excited. It took all her will power not sprint to the other side of the field and start taking down targets. She scowled at the clock displayed on the digital board. Three more minutes. Something nudged her shoulder. She turned and saw her sister Junko give her a smirk and a thumps up.

 

“Show them no mercy.”

 

Mukuro’s smile turned feral. She gave her a nod. An alarm suddenly went off. The game had begun. One minute she was standing next to Junko and the next she was gone.

 

There was a sudden rise of voices on the other side of the field. Shots were being fired before one voice rose among the others

 

“Fuck! I’m out!” Kuzuryu shouted from the other side of the field.

 

Togami snickered. “Knew it.”

 

There were a few more shouts before Teruteru, Tsumiki, Mitarai, and Koizumi shouted that they were out.

 

Team Colorful Balls of Despair, minus the snipers, stalked through the woods in a horizontal line like they owned the place. They made sure to keep as silent as possible as they looked for the Hope Rangers. Kirigiri motioned for Leon and Asahina to climb a tree to scout ahead. Once there, Asahina put up two fingers.

 

Two targets Kirigiri deduced. She took out her walkie-talkie. “Can you take them out?”

 

Asahina and Leon gave a thumps ups. Kirigiri nodded. “Do it.”

 

A barrage of bullets hit Saionji and the Ultimate Imposter. Saionji let out a curse and walked out the field with the imposter hot on her heels.

 

The sound of bullets nearby made the rest of the team turn with their weapons ready. Their eyes widened. Pekoyama and Mukuro had found each other and they were having an intense battle.

 

“Go big sis!” Junko cheered.

 

Hagakure raised his hand. “Uh, should we go help?”

 

Togami shook his head. “We’ll only slow her down. Let’s keep going.”

 

They were in enemy territory now. They had to be careful and quiet.

 

“For free food!” Soda and Owari jumped down from the trees behind Yamada and Leon. Paintballs rained down on them. Ishimaru started heading in their direction.

 

Togami grunted and pulled Ishimarus’ collar. “Leave them! They’re already done for!”

 

And with that they made a hasty retreat further into the forest.

* * *

 

 

 

Back with the rest of Team Colorful Balls of Despair, Naegi was wondering if it was possible to die of boredom. They were about twenty-five minutes into the game and all the shouts and the sound of bullets was making Naegi jealous. She might be one of the nicest people out there but put a paintball gun in her hands and she was going to shoot people with it damn it.

 

Across from her in the other tree, Maizono giggled. “Let me guess, you want to be out there?”

 

Naegi’s eyes widened. “How’d you know?”

 

Maizono turned serious. “I’m psychic.” Naegi’s eyes widened again and Maizono giggled. “Just kidding. I want to be out there too. Want to go?”

 

Naegi hesitated. The rest of the team had given them a job, if Maizono and her left to join the fight, they’d be leaving the team flag defenseless.

 

From the tree in front of Naegi, Celestia looked up from doing her nails and gave her a smile. “Go ahead. Fujisaki and I can cover this side. Besides, Sakura and Owada won’t be easy to take down so I think we’ll be fine.”

 

Fujisaki nodded from her position in the tree. Toko stopped biting her nails and looked at Celestia in anger.

 

“You didn’t mention me! Do you expect me to go with them?” she stuttered.

 

Celestia gave her a cool look. “Yes. You’ll be quite useful.” She have her a smirk. “Especially, if you turn into your other self.”

 

Toko almost fell off the tree in shock. How did she know Toko thought.

 

Intrigued Maizono and Naegi looked at Toko closely.

 

“What other self?” Fujisaki asked.

 

Celestia crossed her legs and got more comfortable. “Our dear Toko has another personality, one that could be very useful right about now. All she has to do is sneeze.”

 

The other girls looked at Toko in astonishment. “Will you let her out?” Maizono asked.

 

Toko shook her head. “She’s dangerous! I don’t know what she’ll do!”

 

Fujisaki tapped her chin. “Is she strong?”

 

Toko gave a hesitant nod. Naegi gave her the best puppy eyes she could muster. This usually worked. “Please?”

 

Toko shook her head.

 

Naegi hummed and an idea came to her. “You know, I bet if you helped us win Togami will praise you.”

 

Toko straightened. “M-master will p-praise me?”

 

The other girls nodded.

 

“Well, okay then. But don’t blame me if she goes nuts!” And with that Toko brought one of her pigtail and moved it under her nose. She sneezed. The change was instantaneous. Toko suddenly sat up in the tree and pulled out two pairs of scissors. She gave a haughty laugh and looked at them all with narrowed eyes.

 

Was it normal for tongues to dangle like that Naegi thought.

 

“I believe this is the first time we’ve met. You bitches can call me Genocider Sho!” she said, while lazily spinning a pair of scissors in her hand. The rest of the girls quickly introduced themselves.

 

Celestia spoke up. “Very well, now that you’re acquainted with everyone, we have a job for you. We need you to get the enemy flag across the field. Avoid getting shot in the back or the chest. Also,” she eyed the scissors in the Genociders hands, “no scissors. You’re already equipped with two paintball guns, use them.”

 

“I just have to take down people on the other team and get the flag?” Genocider asked. Celestia nodded. “No cutting people up?” Fujisaki and Maizono shook their heads. Genocider looked at Naegi. “And master will praise me?” Naegi gave her a thumps up.

 

The braided girl gave them all a wink and launched herself across the field before she disappeared into enemy territory. Naegi took out her walkie-talkie.

 

“Togami, this is Naegi. Do you read me?” there was static on the other end before Togami’s voice rang out.

 

“Yes, I’m here. What is it?”

 

Naegi looked at the grinning faces of the other three girls before replying. “We’ve sent you some back up. I think she’ll be very useful.” She snickered.

 

“Back-up? Who’d you send?” Togami asked.

 

Naegi was about to reply when they heard a blood -curling scream. “Holy shit! She just did the exorcist walk! Oh hell no, I’m out!” that was Soda’s voice.

 

“P-people shouldn’t be able to move like that! I’m out too!” Owari screamed. Team Colorful Balls of Despair could only stare blankly ahead. After a minute, Togami’s voice rang out through the walkie-talkie.

 

“Nevermind. I think I know who it is…” on the other end of the line Naegi could dimly hear Junko laughing her ass off and Hagakure saying a small prayer before the line went dead.

 

“Ready to go?” Maizono asked Naegi. She gave her a nod and after getting down from the tree, said a farewell to Celestia and Fujisaki and headed into battle.

* * *

 

 

 

Across the field, Hinata Hajime looked wide-eyed at Toko Fukawa as she did the exorcist walk across the field from his position in the tree. That was not normal he though. No one should be able to move like that. A shudder went through him. He did not want to meet her in the battlefield. He decided to stay put for the moment.

 

Sitting down next to him, Chiaki judged his shoulder. “Want to fight her?” she asked pointing at Toko.

 

Hinata looked at her in horror and shook his head furiously. “I’d like to sleep like a baby tonight, thank you very much.” Chiaki frowned and glanced down at Komaeda who was hiding in the bushes.

 

“What about you Komaeda?” she asked him. Komaeda poked his head out cautiously. He looked pale.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He said. Chiaki huffed.

 

“Fine, I’ll go myself. I bet if Naegi were here she’d want to go with me.” She muttered.

 

Hinata looked back at her. “Probably. Then again, Naegi is pretty fearless. Remember when she ate the mystery food at school? I swear, that thing moved! She ate it anyway!”

 

Chiaki and Komaeda laughed at the memory. Togami kept asking her if she was okay and if she needed to go to the hospital.

 

“I found you!” Toko sang as she looked at them a few meters away. She tilted her head. “What do you say,” her tongue curled in amusement, “Want to play?”

 

“Oh shit,” all three of them said.

* * *

 

 

 

Back with Naegi and Maizono, they hadn’t encountered anyone yet. Naegi really wanted to shoot something. She looked at Maizono from the corner of her eye as they walked.

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Maizono scolded her. Naegi pouted.

 

They continued their trudge through the woods in silence until Maizono grabbed Naegi’s arm and pushed them both inside a nearby bush.

 

“What is it?” Naegi whispered.

 

Maizono pointed ahead and Naegi looked. There, sitting by a tree was Tanaka Gundam. It looked like he was feeding the squirrels. Upon closer inspection, Naegi noticed he also had two hamsters sticking out of his scarf.

 

“How cute.” Naegi and Maizono whispered. They looked at each other.

 

“Do we really need to shoot him? He looks pretty harmless.” Naegi said looking at Tanaka.

 

Tanaka looked up. “Who dares intrude on this peaceful moment?”

 

Maizono and Naegi stood up guiltily. Tanaka eyed their guns. His hand reached for his own.

 

“You wish to battle me?” Tanaka whispered, looking down at the animals in his lap.

 

Naegi bit her lip and kicked a stone away. “Not really.” She muttered. She felt like he’d scolded her. Tanaka looked at Maizono. She pouted and shook her head.

 

Seemingly satisfied, Tanaka nodded and gave them a small smile. “You may proceed. I shall not go after you.” He reached into his left pocket and pulled out something. “Cookies?” he asked.

 

Nodding, Naegi and Maizono both went up to him and crouched down to take them. Tanaka patted their heads while they nibbled on the cookies. “You may go.” He said.

 

As Naegi and Maizono left Tanaka behind, they couldn’t help but feel like they’d lost the battle.

* * *

 

 

 

Back with Sakura and Owada, Owada was bored.

 

“Ugh, I want to shoot something! Aren’t you bored?” he asked Sakura.

 

Sakura shook her head as she eyed her surroundings. “This is kind of fun actually. Although I do wish Hina was here to make things more interesting.”

 

Owada ruffled his hair. “Yeah, I get what you mean. I wish Ishimaru were here. At least it wouldn’t be so quiet.”

 

Sakura suddenly straightened. Owada brought his gun out. “What is it?” he asked looking around.

 

“Someone is coming.” She frowned and tilted her head. ”No wait, there’s two people coming. Get ready.”

 

Owada cocked his gun and walked a few steps forward. They had to guard the flag. Their class was already in the lead from the look of things, it would really suck if the rest of their teammates had taken down so many of the 77th class only to lose like this.

 

Owada spotted a head of blonde and black hair from one of the bushes and started shooting.

 

They heard two grunts in pain before Sakura and he started heading towards the bush. Owada pulled back the leaves and his eyes widened. Stuck on some of the leaves, were two pairs of wigs and a tape recorder.

 

Sakura immediately straightened and started heading back to the flag. “It’s a decoy!”

 

Scowling, Owada cursed and started running. He could already see Sonia and Mioda of the 77th class running towards the flag.

 

He cocked his gun and took aim. He managed to hit Sonia in her left leg and he let out a curse. He had to shoot either the back or the chest in order to get them out.

 

“Ibuki is going to get her hands on your flag!” Mioda yelled. Sonia turned around and started shooting in Owada’s direction. He flung himself to the nearest bush and started shooting back.

 

“Go after Mioda! I’ve got this one!” Owada shouted to Sakura.

 

Sakura nodded and took after Mioda. Sakura brought out her gun and shot Mioda on both legs. Mioda went down with a shout. Sakura was upon her in seconds.

 

Mioda managed to get out from under Sakura but the martial artist pulled her by the leg and shot two shots on her chest. Mioda whined.

 

“All right! We got them both!” Owada said as he high-fived Sakura. Mioda and Sonia grudgingly left the field after announcing they were out.

* * *

 

 

 

So this is how he was going to die Hinata thought as he ran for his life. A glance at his side told him that Komaeda and Chiaki were getting tired of running. Chiaki kept shooting bullets at Toko, but they were all missing.

 

Toko cackled. “Come on, make this interesting for me!” she was chasing after them by jumping from tree to tree.

 

“Maybe if we go where Nidai is, he’ll take care of her!” Hinata suggested.

 

Komaeda shook his head. “We can’t lead her to the flag!”

 

“Aww, damn it! What do we do then?” he shouted back. A paintball came flying at his face and he quickly looked away. It splattered with a shattering impact on a tree and he paled. “That could have been my face!”

 

A bullet suddenly scraped Toko’s cheek. She stopped and looked at her right. Three trees away, stood Pekoyama Peko. She was covered in purple and green paint everywhere except for the back and chest.

“Oh thank god!” Hinata exclaimed looking at Pekoyama. He looked at Komaeda. “We really are lucky!”

 

“I’ll fight with you!” Chiaki announced. Hinata and Komaeda both pulled her by the scruff of her neck.

 

“We leave things to you Pekoyama!” Komaeda shouted back.

 

Toko licked her lips and grinned. Pekoyama narrowed her eyes. They both clashed.

* * *

 

 

 

Back with Togami’s group, they had made contact with Maizono and Naegi. Togami had been a bit angry but since they were already in the lead he let it go. After walking for a bit more, they came upon Mukuro leaning on a tree.

 

“Big sis!” Junko said as she helped her walk.

 

“Sorry.” Mukuro mumbled. “I almost had her, but I ran out of bullets and had to retreat.”

 

“There’s no need to apologize.” Ishimaru said patting her shoulder. “You did great!” The others nodded.

 

Kirigiri ran a hand through her hair. “I have a plan.”

 

Togami crossed his arms. “What do you have in mind?”

 

Kirigiri looked at Naegi before she let out a small smirk. “This plan will only work with the remaining members left in the 77th class. What we have to do first is…”

* * *

 

 

 

Hinata, Chiaki and Komaeda had made it to where Nidai was guarding the flag. The Ultimate Manager straightened upon seeing them.

 

“We’re losing aren’t we?” he said looking at their faces.

 

Hinata glumly nodded. “They have some strong people. Toko Fukawa is particularly frightening.”

 

Nidai rubbed his chin. “Really? She looks so meek though.”

 

Komaeda shook his head. “She’s completely different right now though. It’s like she’s another person.”

 

Nidai nodded. “Well, the only thing we can do now is to guard the flag then.”

 

Suddenly here was a rustling of leaves. All four of them got into a fighting position around the flag. After more rustling, Naegi Makoto appeared from the trees. She looks surprised upon seeing them.

 

“You’re outnumbered Naegi, give it up!” Hinata advised before pointing his gun at her.

 

Naegi looked at each of them in turn before she shook her head. “I can’t do that. If I don’t at least try, I’ll always regret it!”

 

Komaeda was practically in tears. “Beautiful! Even in the face of danger, Naegi refuses to give up! I can feel her hope shining brilliantly!”

 

Naegi took out her gun and let out a battle cry as she ran towards them. Hinata gave a battle cry of his own and ran towards her. They were almost in front of each other before Naegi tripped on a rock and fell face first. Hinata came to a stop.

 

“Naegi?” he asked warily. “Are you okay?” Naegi didn’t move.

 

Komaeda took a step forward. “Naegi-chan?” Still she didn’t move.

 

Nidai and Chiaki came forward and crouched in front of her. After a minute, Hinata and Komaeda took similar positions around her. Upon closer inspection, they heard sniffling.

 

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Oh crap. Are you crying?” he glanced at his teammates in panic. “What do we do?”

 

Komaeda took out a lollipop from his pocket. “Naegi I have some candy. Would you like some?” Komaeda asked. Naegi shook her head. She hadn’t gotten up yet.

 

“Would you like to ride on my shoulders?” Nidai asked her. Naegi stopped sniffling and then she shook her head.

 

“What about a game? I have two consoles with me. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Chiaki asked her.

 

“Now!” a voice rang out.

 

Paintballs rained down on them, and the remaining members of The Hopeful Rangers let out screams. Team Colorful Balls of Despair lobbed paint grenade after paint grenade after them. By the time it was over, the whole field was covered in purple and green paint.

 

Junko calmly walked towards the enemy’s flag and raised it high in the air. “Looks like we win bitches! Free food!” she screamed.

The sound of an alarm went off signaling the end of the game. Both classes met up on the 77th classes side. Kuzuryu was cursing a storm from his position. Owari and Soda were eyeing Toko warily.

 

“Team Colorful Balls of Despair wins.” Kirigiri announced smugly. Togami laughed and patted Naegi on the head.

 

Naegi looked at Hinata, Chiaki, Komaeda and Nidai. “Sorry about that guys. We really didn’t want to pay for dinner. No harm done right?”

 

In answer, Hinata walked up to Naegi and shot her in the chest.

 

Naegi let out a tiny scream.


	12. Chapter 12

“When someone loves you, the way they talk about you is different. You feel safe and comfortable.”   
― [ **Jess C. Scott**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/2980674.Jess_C_Scott), [ **The Intern**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/13855513)

Chapter 12

The sun was just starting to set when they arrived at the _Renaissance Hotel & Spa_. After much arguing, they had decided to spend the night at a hotel that had a hot springs to wash the paint off from the game. When they had called earlier, they’d been informed that there was no vacancy since it was spring break. However, as soon as they heard the Togami name and princess Neverminds’ name, they quickly informed them that a room had just opened up.

 

When they finally got there, everyone gaped. The place was huge! They were expecting something fancy, but not this fancy. It was a little deep in the forest but it looked nice. According to Togami who had stayed here before, there was a small town about twenty minutes away from here. As everyone got off the bus, a woman wearing a kimono came up to greet them. She nervously wrung her hands.

 

“Excuse me, are you the Togami and Nevermind party?” she asked.

 

Sonia stepped forward and offered her a small smile. “I am Sonia Nevermind and these are my friends. I’m so sorry to call so late, I hope we didn’t trouble you.”

 

The woman shook her head. “It’s fine, your highness.” She glanced behind Sonia to offer Togami a smile. “We always have room for you. Both of your families come here quite often, it’s no worry.”

 

The woman clapped her hands and got everyone’s’ attention. “Now then, if you’d all follow me I’ll show you to your room. You may call me Himiko.”

 

As they stepped inside the hotel, everyone looked around in amazement. In the end they had decided to split the costs because some people, Hinata in general, had called their strategy cheating. So here they were. They would all be spending the night here, and in the morning they would drive back to Naegi’s house to collect their stuff and go their separate ways.

 

There were chandeliers hanging in the ceiling. There were two front desk clerks behind a large counter attending to other clients. The bellhops were running around with briefcases. Everywhere they looked, they could see people. They weren’t kidding about being full.

Himiko led them all to the elevators where they all squeezed themselves inside. It was a pretty big elevator to fill all of them. Once they reached the eight floors, they got off. There was only one door here and a large hall.

 

“Since you did call a little late, they only room we had that would accommodate all of you was the presidential suite. The staff will bring in the extra futons since there are only two king size beds inside. The room comes with two restrooms as well as a sliding door in the middle of the room if the ladies want some privacy.” Himiko pulled out a small memo pad from her kimono. “You also requested a change of clothes while we wash the ones you’re wearing now. We’ll leave a change of clothes for you. And you requested the food be brought to you room. Is the party size alright?”

 

Togami gave her a nod. “The hot springs are all in the first floor. Since you’re all in the presidential suite, you’ll all get to use the private section we use for honored guests. We have them separated by gender but we also have the communal bath. We also offer massages and there’s a steam room as well. Since you’re all still underage, we cannot serve you alcohol but other drinks are all right. If you need anything else, there’s a phone inside the room that connects downstairs to the rest of the staff. I shall take my leave now. Enjoy your stay.” Himiko handed Sonia and Togami a key, bowed and left them to their own devices.

 

As soon as Himiko had stepped in the elevator, Sonia opened the door and ushered them inside. There was one king size bed on both corners of the room equipped with pillows of different sizes. A big flat TV was built into the wall surrounded by some expensive furniture and there were two windows near the beds overlooking the forest outside.

 

Naegi and Chiaki headed toward one of the windows and peered outside.

 

“What a nice view.” Naegi said softly, and from behind, Togami tapped her shoulder.

 

“I think it’s time we tell everyone about you-know-what.” He said quietly. Naegi gave him a small nod and glanced at their friends. They looked excited to be somewhere so expensive and were busy exploring the room. She didn’t want to ruin the mood but they were going to need help.

 

Naegi took a deep breath and let it out. “Guys? There’s something I have to tell you.” Something in her expression must have hinted that this was important because everyone quieted down immediately and gave her their full attention.

 

Naegi bit her lip and wondered where she should start. Togami peered down at Naegi and gave her hand a squeeze. “I’ll do it.” She sent him a relieved smile.

 

Togami turned back to the group and started to tell them everything.

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you serious?” Kuzuryu said incredulously. Pekoyama was silent at his side, but she looked at Naegi with concern. He turned and pointed at Komaeda. “You believe him?”

 

Saionji gave Komaeda a glare. “You sure he’s not just saying stuff to get attention?”

 

Komaeda fidgeted under everyone’s gaze. “Ah, it’s only natural that you would question a nobody like me. I totally get it, but it’s the truth. I had a bad feeling before and I was right about Naegi having a stalker.”

 

Naegi stepped forward and flicked his forehead. Komaeda let out a sound of surprise. “You’re not a nobody Komaeda and yes,” she glanced at Kuzuryu and Saionji and crossed her arms, “I believe him.” At that point, Togami, Chiaki and Hinata had surrounded Komaeda and declared the same thing.

 

“You guys…” Komaeda looked like he wanted to cry. Naegi and Hinata gave him a smile.

 

Hagakure hesitantly spoke up. “If what he says is true, then we have to protect her!”

 

Owada made a punching motion. “Damn straight! If they think they can mess with one of our own, they don’t know who they’re messing with!”

 

Junko and Maizono attached themselves to Naegi’s arms. Sakura and Mukuro suggested that Naegi train with them when she had time. Nidai and Asahina perked up at that. Naegi hummed. Learning martial arts _would_ be useful if she were to be confronted again.

 

“We’ll all keep an eye on her. If anyone is free during summer break, it’d be best if you could spend that time with Naegi.” Ishimaru suggested.

 

Everyone agreed to that. Hinata raised his hand. “About that,” he scratched his head and looked at Naegi. “Apparently, my parents won an all paid expense trip on a boat. They’ll be leaving tomorrow but they wanted to see me before then. After words I was kind of wondering if I could stay with you during the rest of summer break.” He asked glancing at her nervously.

 

Naegi’s eyes sparkled. “Yeah! That’d be great! I have to go visit my family the last two weeks of summer vacation but I’m definitely game!”

 

Hinata looked relieved. Komaeda shyly raised his hand. “I’d like to stay as well.” At everyone’s raised eyebrow, he turned red and started waving his hands. “Ah, but only if that’s okay. You don’t have to listen to the likes of me, it’s totally up to you!”

 

“Komaeda, I’d be happy to have you over. You can come anytime, don’t worry about it. In fact,” Naegi turned to look at everyone, “You’re all more than welcome to stay.”

 

“How do you feel about having bodyguards?” Kuzuryu asked her. “You won’t even notice them.”

 

“I could lend you my sister.” Junko suggested. “She wouldn’t mind.”

 

Mukuro bowed. “It would be my pleasure.”

 

Celestia turned towards Toko. “Genocider Sho would be a welcome addition. She could prove very useful.”

 

Soda and Owari paled. It was true though.

 

Toko shook her head. “What if she goes out of control?”

 

Kirigiri nudged Togami on the side with her elbow. Togami gave her a glare. She returned it. After a while he gave a massive sigh and walked up to Toko. Naegi was making him go soft. Making his expression as nice as he could he pat her head. “If you could help in any way I’d appreciate it.” Toko fainted and Togami rolled his eyes.

 

Koizumi nudged her with her shoe. “We’re going to take that as a yes then.”

 

Mioda stood up on a chair and gave Naegi a thumps up. “Okay! Now that we know what’s going on, there’s no need to worry!”

 

Tanaka offered to train Nozomi so he could guard her as well. Teruteru offered to stay over at Naegi’s house but everyone turned that down immediately. Teruteru had a tendency to be a pervert.

 

“Now that that’s settled, how about we go into those hot springs? I don’t know about you guys but I could really use a good dip in the water.” Leon said, as he looked at his paint splattered clothes.

 

At that everyone glanced down at their clothes and grimaced. True. They were all filthy. Mioda discreetly tried to clean the chair that she’d just stood on.

 

Kirigiri started heading towards the door. “Why don’t we all head into the hot springs then. We have enough to think about now, we’ll come up with something better once we’re all clean and fed.”

* * *

 

 

Everyone agreed and left the room. Junko slapped Toko awake. Once they were in the first floor, one of the staff came up to them and directed them to the private hot springs room and told them that there were clothes waiting for all of them and to leave their dirty clothes in the hamper and they would deal with them.

 

They found the private hot springs at the end of the corridor and they split up by gender. Teruteru suggested they all go into the communal baths together before Komaeda dragged him into the men’s side.

 

Once inside, everyone started peeling of their dirty clothes and exchanging them with towels. They put the dirty clothes in the hamper and opened the door leading to the hot springs.

 

After quickly washing their bodies, the guys headed into the water. There was a groan of appreciation as the guys slipped into the hot water. For several minutes there was a peaceful silence among the group.

 

“So,” Teruteru said after a while. “When are we sneaking a peak at the girls?”

 

There was a collective groan among the rest of the guys. Komaeda looked at Teruteru with disapproval. Teruteru glanced at his peers one by one before his eyes settled settled on Soda.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to see Sonia in all her glory?” he prompted the mechanic. Soda blushed and looked down. Teruteru looked at Kuzuryu. “Let’s not forget that Pekoyama is there as well. Wouldn’t sneaking a peek be nice?”

 

Kuzuryu turned red and sank lower in the water, stubbornly silent. He had to admit, he _did_ want to see but not without her approval. Nidai glanced at Kuzuryu in sympathy and tried to change the topic to something else.

 

“This hotel is nice, isn’t it? I saw a ping pong table on the way here, you guys want to have a game before we go back to our rooms?”

 

A few of the guys nodded and said they were interested. Teruteru frowned and tried to divert the conversation again. He looked at Togami who was leaning on the edge with his eyes closed.

 

“Naegi is on the other side as well,” Togami twitched. “She has some nice curves.” Teruteru finished thoughtfully. Togami opened his eyes and glared at him.

 

“Don’t you dare.” He said before closing his eyes again. At that moment they heard the girls on the other side raise their voices.

 

Hinata glanced in the direction of the girls’ side and frowned. “Seems lively over there. I wonder what they’re doing.”

 

Someone squealed. It sounded like Naegi. “Junko! Wait! Don’t touch me there!”

 

All the guys immediately quieted and listened closely. On the other side of the wall, Junko laughed. “These are so nice! How do you keep them tucked in?” Naegi let out a tiny scream.

 

“Oh those are nice! But not as nice as mine!” that was Owari’s voice.

 

“Are we comparing bobbies? Mine and Tsumiki’s aren’t bad either! And let’s not forget Pekoyama’s and Asahina’s too!” that was Mioda. “Here, feel them!”

 

All the guys on the other side tensed. Teruteru and Soda had gotten out of the water and had their ears pressed on the wall.

 

Someone cleared their throat. “Enough of this. Let’s just enjoy the hot springs.” Kirigiri said.

 

Junko laughed. “Aww, the rest of you are just jealous because you’re flat chested right? Its okay, you still have time, I’m sure they’ll grow.” She snickered.

 

Toko stuttered in anger. “I bet all the food you guys eat just goes to those things you call breasts!”

 

There was a moment of silence before Asahina spoke up. “Probably.” Toko let out an angry scream before they heard the splashing of water.

 

“Here Naegi, I’ll wash your back for you.” Junko said. There was a muffled reply before everything went silent again. The guys relaxed and Teruteru and Soda glumly made their way back to the hot springs. There was a sudden flash on the girls’ side and the guys looked over in confusion.

 

“Koizumi, did you just take a picture of us?” Sonia asked. There was a moment of silence before Koizumi muttered a small no.

 

“If you wanted a picture, you could have just asked.” Junko said. “Here, me and Naegi will pose too!” Naegi gave an indignant cry as she was pulled to her feet.

 

Togami opened his eyes and glared. “Enoshima!” He snapped.

 

Junko gave a small whine. “You’re no fun!” she shouted. After that, there was silence once again as the girls started chattering amongst themselves.

 

Teruteru spoke up. “Shall we compare our dicks size then?”

 

Everyone looked at him in horror. Yamada and Leon discreetly moved away from him. Teruteru huffed. “You guys are no fun!”

 

“I came here for a relaxing soak, I’m not going to give that up because you’re being a pain in the ass.” Kuzuryu said from his position.

 

Nidai turned to Kuzuryu. “By the way, I didn’t know you had muscles. It looks good, do you do any training?”

 

The yakuza stood up and flexed his biceps. “Yeah, it took me a while but I was able to get a six pack.”

 

The Ultimate Manager nodded in approval and looked at the other guys. “Togami, you’re pretty ripped too.”

 

The Ultimate Heir gave him a cocky smirk. “Of course.”

 

Ishimaru, Owada, and Leon had some very nice muscles too. Unbeknownst to them, the girls were listening quietly. Junko and Toko had gotten up and were trying to take a peek at the guys from the holes that they’d just made.

 

“Peeking is a crime, you know.” Fujisaki said in disapproval. They hushed her.

 

“I’m waiting for Ishimaru and Owada to make a move. Its so obvious they have a thing for each other.” Junko said.

 

“Besides,” Toko said while turning to glance at the girls, “Every girl loves yaoi.”

 

They couldn’t argue there. It was true. A few of them had some yaoi manga stashed in their rooms somewhere.

Asahina glanced at Naegi who was still washing her body. “The waters great Naegi! Come join us!” Naegi glanced at her and after washing the soap off her body; she made her way into the water. Junko, Celestia, and Saionji crowded around her and started touching her.

 

“How the heck do you get your skin to be so soft?” Saionji asked her as she felt her back.

 

Celestia touched her cheeks. “No blemishes either. Very nice.” Celestia commented.

 

“And don’t forget her boobs! Aren’t they a nice size?” Junko said as she cupped her from behind. Naegi let out a scream before Junko started tickling her. Soon after Naegi was practically in tears from laughing so much.

 

Chiaki swam up to them and looked down at her own chest. “It must be nice.” She said. Fujisaki and Toko patted her shoulder in sympathy. In order to lift the other girls’ spirits, Sonia started tickling Koizumi who was at her side. Soon a tickle fight ensued.

* * *

 

 

 

Meanwhile, the guys on the other side were looking in the girls’ direction. Hinata gulped. “Sounds fun.” He muttered.

 

“Wait, wait!” Naegi laughed. “Not there! You can’t-“ Naegi let out a moan. Togami straightened.

 

Junko snickered. “Oh you like that huh?” Naegi let out a small groan. Owari had gotten a hold of Fujisaki, and the petite girl was letting out some interesting sounds.

 

Yamada, Teruteru, Soda, and Hagakure had gotten up and had made holes in the wall.

 

Hinata and Komaeda had gotten up as well and were trying to pry them away. Togami and Kuzuryu cracked their knuckles and made their way over too.

 

A fight soon ensued. Togami and Kuzuryu were trying to pry Teruteru away from the wall. The Ultimate Cook was screaming bloody murder and would not be moved.

 

“Oh! I can see Junko and Naegi!” Hagakure shouted from his position.

 

By his side, Soda was laughing evilly. “Oh man, I think I just found Sonia and Owari! If only there wasn’t so much smoke, we could see better!”

 

At this point, the rest of the guys had gotten up as well and were trying to remove their friends from the wall. They were so busy fighting amongst themselves that they didn’t notice that the girls had gotten quiet.

 

“You damn perverts.” A voice said from above. The guys stopped their fight and glanced up. Junko, Pekoyama, Owari and Asahina’s heads were looking at them with disgust. Immediately after, a barrage of buckets hit them in the face as the girl started launching items at the guys.

 

Naegi, Toko, Kirigiri and Maizono had given the other girls a ride on their shoulders so they could launch items at the guys. They managed to poke some of the guys in the eyes that sent them howling in pain.

 

Mukuro and Sakura just watched in amusement from where they sat.

 

“This was fun.” Mukuro commented.

 

“Indeed.” Sakura said.

* * *

 

 

 

Once everyone got out of the hot springs they were pleased to find new sets of clothes for them. It was just a blue kimono, but at least it was clean. Some of the guys had bruises on them. Teruteru in particular had a huge bump on his head.

 

“Totally worth it.” The Ultimate Cook said.

 

As they exited the rooms, they made their way to the Ping-Pong tables at the corner.

 

Immediately everyone split up. There were only three tables so they decided to play doubles. On one table, it was Kuzuryu and Pekoyama vs. Junko and Mukuro.

 

On the second table it was Togami and Naegi vs. Hinata and Komaeda. And on the third table it was Ishimaru and Owada vs. Soda and Hagakure. Everybody else took a seat on the couches they had in the room and took a few snacks from the vending machines.

 

Junko let out a battle cry and hit the ball with her paddle with such force that Kuzuryu had no choice but to duck to avoid getting hit in the face. Junko clicked her tongue and Pekoyama narrowed her eyes. Mukuro tried not to laugh. The battle was so on.

 

On the second table Togami launched the ball the same way that Junko did and Hinata had no choice but to duck.

 

“That was so cool Togami!” Naegi said from his side.

 

Togami gave her a nudge. “You try.”

 

Naegi beamed and threw the ball in the air with the intent to hit it the same way Togami had. What happened next though was unexpected. Naegi’s paddle fell from her hand and was about to hit Komaeda when it did a turn and hit Hinata in the face. Hinata went down.

 

The others blinked. Naegi let out a tiny scream and scrambled to Hinata’s side while offering apologies. Tsumiki magically appeared with a first aid kit next to them.

 

Table three had actually been successful in starting a game which was surprising since the members playing tended to get in trouble a lot.

 

“Let’s try that again.” Naegi said from table two. Hinata rubbed his nose and shot her an angry look.

 

Komaeda tried to calm him down. “Now, now. It was just an accident. Let’s move on shall we?”

 

“Fine.” Hinata bounced the ball on the table and let out a battle cry as he hit it with a paddle. “Hiya!”

 

Togami and Naegi stood there stunned as the ball flew past them and hit the wall behind them. They hadn’t even seen that…

 

Komaeda and Hinata high-fived. Hinata gave them a sheepish grin. “You have to hit it back you know.”

 

Huffing, Togami retrieved the ball and furrowed his face in concentration. “Round two.”

 

Mitarai and the ultimate imposter looked back and forth from Junko and Togami’s tables. Things had started to heat up. Everyone else had started playing cards in the corner.

 

Half an hour later, Himiko came to inform them that their food was ready. She didn’t even bat an eye at the bruises that some of them had. She’d played Ping-Pong before and knew how competitive it could be.

 

Togami helped Naegi to her feet and guided her out of the room. Komaeda and Hinata had won the last game, but only because somehow Naegi had managed to hit herself in the face with her paddle with such force that she collapsed. Thank god for Tsumiki though. She was at Naegi’s side in an instant.

 

Junko’s team had tied with Kuzuryu’s team. But according to witnesses, mainly Mitarai and the ultimate imposter, it had been an epic game. Mukuro and Pekoyama had a few bruises, which was interesting.

 

And back with Owada’s team, it seemed that Owada had snapped and broken a paddle because Soda and Hagakure kept arguing back and forth on how to properly hit the ball with the paddle. Ishimaru had reprimanded him about the paddle before stepping in to stop Soda and Hagakure from punching each other out.

* * *

 

 

As one, they all got into the elevator and headed into their room on the eight floors. Once inside, they were greeted by a giant long table in the center of the room with a variety of food. Owari and Soda rushed to the table and hastily took their seats before they grabbed one of the plates and started digging in.

 

Everyone else calmly took a random seat and started eating as well.

 

“Oh my,” Celestia said. “This is quite good.” Maizono and Fujisaki both nodded in agreement.

 

Owada stole a piece of Ishimaru’s salmon and started eating. Ishimaru, too busy scolding Hagakure and Asahina on their table manners, didn’t notice. Fujisaki frowned at him.

 

Sonia, Kirigiri and Koizumi were calmly drinking tea on the side. Junko was trying to feed her sister something she had mixed together.

 

Naegi and Hinata were trying everything they could get their hands on while Komaeda and Togami were patiently waiting with a glass of water for when they choked. Which they would. Chiaki and Tanaka were feeding his hamsters while Pekoyama and Toko tried to discreetly pet them.

 

All in all it was a very lively dinner. Afterwards since it was still a little early, everyone split up and went to try some of the other things that the spa had to offer. Most of the girls went to get a massage on the third floor while some of the guys went to try out the sauna.

 

Naegi and Togami decided to go into town. Komaeda and Hinata had wanted to go as well, but Chiaki and Maizono pulled them from their collars into the Ping-Pong room.

* * *

 

 

Once they’d made it into town, Togami pulled them both into a clothing store.

 

Naegi was studying the different types of sweaters they had before Togami tapped her shoulder.

 

“This one suits you,” Togami said, pointing to a dark green long sleeved dress. Naegi stared at it in wonder. It was pretty she decided. And it wasn’t long, which she liked. Perhaps a pair of boots would go well with it. She wasn’t one to wear dresses but she wouldn’t mind wearing this one.

 

“It would look good with those cat ears you have in your room.” Togami snickered.

 

Naegi gave him a cocky grin. “Oh I bet.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “It’d look better if that was all I was wearing.”

 

Togami’s eyes widened. Naegi laughed, took the dress from the stunned teen, and brought it to the counter. A few very nice scenarios were going through the heirs’ head at the moment. It was only when Naegi called to him that Togami followed after her. Best to think about that later.

 

In the end, Naegi had bought the dress and due to Togami’s insistence, she changed out of the blue kimono and put on the dress and some boots that Togami had bought her. Togami himself had bought some skinny jeans and a dark shirt with a jacket. According to Naegi, he looked like a thug. But a very hot one.

 

Once outside, Togami offered Naegi his arm. Naegi gave him a smile and latched onto his arm and began walking around the town. They hadn’t noticed before, but the town was pretty lively. It looked like a festival was going on.

 

“So,” she said glancing at Togami,” is this like our first date?”

 

Togami scoffed. “If it was, we’ve be at one of the five star restaurants that my family and I go to and we’d have been picked up by Hideki.” Togami shook his head. “I suppose you could call it the prologue of good things to come.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Naegi smiled and tugged him towards the ice cream stand, “then we’d best enjoy this.”

 

They ate their ice cream in contentment as they walked around town. Togami had given in and gotten an ice cream cone himself. As they walked, Naegi asked him about his training in taking over the business and Togami perked up. Togami started to chatter about what his father had been teaching him. Naegi listened with a soft smile and adoring eyes. He was starting to do hand gestures; he was so excited. He didn’t notice he’d left some ice cream on his cheek. Naegi laughed and licked the cream off his face. Togami let out a growl, and as soon as they passed an alley, he reached for her hand and dragged in for a hot make out session.

 

They only broke apart when they heard a few giggles from the kids that were playing around. Naegi and Togami hurriedly fixed their clothing and walked out of the alley. As they mingled with the crowd, the sound of soft jazz could be heard. Naegi turned and saw a few men playing a soft waltz. She didn’t know the name of the song but it sounded nice. She started to sway.

 

Togami was suddenly in front of her. “Dance with me.” He said, and held out his hand to her.

 

Naegi stared at Togami’s outstretched hand and blinked. “What?”

 

It had gotten dark while they were out, and the moonlight was making his eyes shine.

 

“Dance with me.” He repeated.

 

“I don’t know how.” She muttered.

 

He smiled. “I’ll show you.”

 

Naegi’s throat tightened and she glanced at his arm again. She looked him in the eyes, and all she could see was adoration. She took his hand and he led them to the center where others were already dancing to the music.

 

Togami slid his other hand around her waist, and she put one arm on his shoulder. She glanced at him as he began to move-slow steps, and another, then a turn.

 

The waltz got a little louder and Togami twirled her away from him and brought her back to his chest. Naegi couldn’t keep her eyes off him. Her breath hitched.

 

It was like he knew her every move and he knew every move of hers, as if they’d danced to this very waltz all their lives. Everything around them suddenly disappeared and it was just them here. Together.

 

The waltz picked up once again, and Togami raised her in the air before he twirled her and dipped her down. Naegi couldn’t help but laugh. Togami offered her a lazy smirk as the waltz came to an end and he brought her at eye level. They were both breathing hard, but they were both smiling.

 

The sound of clapping brought them back to reality. Togami and Naegi both turned and gave a small bow and curtsy to the crowd and left the dance floor holding hands.

* * *

 

 

It was almost midnight when they arrived at the hotel. They had made a few more stops at some of the stands. Naegi had insisted they play a few shooting games before they left and Togami had given in.

 

Togami had won her a stuffed bear and Naegi had bought them both some candy apples. As they made their way to their room in the eight floor, they couldn’t stop smiling. They were in such a good mood. Togami slid in the key and they stepped inside.

 

Only to be blinded by the flash of a camera. Togami and Naegi blinked the stars away from their eyes to see their friends grinning at them.

 

“What?” Naegi asked.

 

Junko and Toko both beamed at her. “That dance was seriously hot.” Junko said.

 

Naegi’s eyes widened. She turned to her friends. “Were you guys spying on us?”

 

Junko stepped up to her and clapped her on the back. “Nope. Toko and I did. We recorded some of our favorite moments and decided to share with the rest.”

 

Togami narrowed his eyes at her. “I swear, one of these days I’m going to get a restraining order on you both.”

Junko just flashed him a smile. “Nah, you’d miss us too much.”

 

Tsumiki stepped up to Naegi. “It was a very nice dance, you both looked great.”

 

The rest nodded and gave them a thumps up. Naegi and Togami groaned. Perhaps next time, they’d have to go somewhere farther for their date. Still though. Naegi glanced up at Togami and he gave her a small smirk and linked his fingers with hers. It had been a very nice evening.

 

There was another flash of a camera and Togami turned to Toko and threw his half eaten apple at her.

 

Yes. It was a very nice evening indeed.

* * *

 

 

It was three in the morning as Komaeda made his way downstairs to the lobby. The only people there were the two clerks sitting at the front desk and Togami Byakuya sitting at a couch in the far corner.

 

Komaeda put his hands in his pockets and started making his way to the heir. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that Togami was sipping some tea.

 

Smiling, he took a seat on the couch and turned towards the heir. “This is the first time you’ve called me out.” Komaeda said.

 

Togami turned towards him and offered him some tea. Komaeda accepted the cup and brought it to his lips.

 

“There’s something I wanted to ask you.” Togami said as he took another sip of his tea. “Do you like me?”

 

Komaeda blinked and smiled. “Why yes I do. That arrogance of yours is quite endearing.”

 

Togami made a face. “What a quick reply. I’m going to ignore that tidbit of me being arrogant.” Togami glanced at him again. “What about Naegi?” he asked looking him in the eye.

 

Komaeda paused and his smile faltered before he looked towards the distance. After a while he turned towards Togami and gave him a smile. “Yes. I like her very much.” He took a sip of his tea. “But I’m sure you already knew that.”

 

Togami sighed. “Yes, I did. This is the first time I’ve heard it directly from you though. I know you’re always watching her. I just didn’t know whether you’d tell me or not though.”

Komaeda hummed and leaned back on the couch. “For me, if I were to keep it a secret and not say anything, it’d make me feel pretty horrible. I don’t like keeping secrets from you or the others.”

 

Togami blinked. “You’re surprisingly honest.”

 

Komaeda laughed. “I was influenced by Naegi.”

 

Togami stared at him. “You had intended to drift apart from us before, weren’t you?”

 

Komaeda gave him a surprised look. “How did-?” he shook his head. “Nevermind, you’re very observant.” Komaeda poured some more tea into his cup and swirled it around. “Yes. I had been planning to leave you all. All my life, people had thought of me as someone creepy that they didn’t want around. Someone they tolerated but didn’t really want around. So when Naegi invited me to lunch all those months ago, I figured she’d get tired of me pretty quickly and want me to leave.”

 

“But she didn’t,” Togami said.

 

Komaeda smiled into his cup. “Yes, she didn’t. She actually enjoyed my company.” He glanced up at the heir. “Then you came along, and I thought you were going to chase me away. You looked like you didn’t want me around whatsoever.” He gave small chuckle and scratched his head.

 

Togami looked away and grimaced. It was true. He hadn’t liked the luckster at all. He’d been influenced by the rumors he’d heard of him. If it hadn’t been for Naegi telling him to give Komaeda a chance, he’d have missed out on having such a good friend. Togami turned back to Komaeda.

 

“I apologize for my behavior back then. I’m not good at trusting others. And all the things I’d heard from other students didn’t help either. However, I should not have allowed myself to be influenced so easily. When it comes to Naegi, sometimes I don’t think straight. And for that, I apologize. However,” he narrowed his at Komaeda. “Naegi and I have no intention of letting you go. Especially since we both seem to like you.”

 

Komaeda looked at him in surprise before he started shaking his head back and forth. “Someone as great as you shouldn’t apologize to a piece of trash like me! I’m not worth it really! I’m not worthy of anything!”

 

Togami glared at him and flicked his forehead. “Don’t you dare call yourself trash. I am Togami Byakuya and I don’t associate with trash or anyone else I deem unworthy of my presence. You are a friend. Mine and Naegi’s’ friend.” Togami grabbed by his shoulders and shook him. “And don’t you forget it.”

 

Ah Komaeda thought and tried to shield his face. These people were just too good for him. He was no match for them whatsoever. He sniffled and a few tears slid down his cheeks.

 

Togami offered him a handkerchief and looked away. Once Komaeda had dried his tears, Togami looked back at him. “I need someone I can depend on. Someone that can be there for Naegi when I can’t. And I feel that that person is you. From now on, I want you to stay by her side.” He offered him a small smile. “Don’t disappoint me Komaeda Nagito.”

 

Komaeda’s eyes widened and he stoop up and offered him a salute. “Of course! I’ll protect her with my life!”

 

Togami chuckled as he got to his feet and clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t go dying on us now. I’ll be seriously pissed.” He scolded him as he started making his way to the elevator.

 

So many emotions were going through Komaeda’s head. He still didn’t feel that he was worthy of these people but he would do the best he could to stay by their side as long he could. He just hoped his luck cycle wouldn’t intervene.

 

“You coming or not?”

 

Komaeda and ran to the elevator that Togami was holding open for him. He couldn’t help smiling at him. Togami covered his face with his hand. “Stop that.” He chided him.

 

Komaeda just smiled wider. He was still smiling when they made it back to the room and he was still smiling when he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“The only way cheese is dessert is when it's followed by the word cake.”   
― [ **Michele Gorman**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/193609.Michele_Gorman), [ **Single in the City**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/10172843)

Chapter 13

Once upon a time, long long ago-well roughly seven years ago actually. There was a young married couple that had a daughter. They were happy. They were the envy of all who knew them. They were young, but they had accomplished things no other eighteen year olds could have. Everyone thought they would last.

 

They were wrong.

 

Everything had been going great. The husband had joined the military and he would send his family money every month. Every week they would video chat and the husband would be able to see his family. His daughter was growing up to be such a beauty he thought.

 

It was a year later that he got some bad news.

 

His wife was dead.

 

Murdered they said.

 

The man asked them if they were sure. Did they know who had done it? And most importantly, where was his daughter?

 

The men shook their heads. They did not know who had murdered his wife.

 

The daughter was safe though. She was at her grandparent’s house. Blissfully unaware of what had happened to her mother. She was one, but she was a smart one year old.

 

The man left the military and took full custody of his daughter.

 

With time, perhaps the grief that he was currently feeling would fade.

 

It didn’t.

 

Time passed, and the one-year old turned three.

 

The daughter would ask about her mother. She couldn’t seem to remember her face. She’d see pictures, but she wouldn’t remember. She’d remember little things though. Her mothers strawberry scent and the lullaby she would sing to her. When asked what happened to her mother, her father would go quiet and say that her mother was up in heaven.

 

When asked if she could visit her grave with him, the father would go quiet. He didn’t want his daughter to see him cry.

 

Next time he’d say.

 

He said that for three months before the little girl stopped asking.

 

Time passed again when the man suddenly got a call from one of his friends in the police department.

 

They’d found his wife’s killer.

 

However.

 

It seems the man had friends in high places because he was released soon after. There would be no trial. No justice. He was going to get away with it.

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

He couldn’t let that happen. He _wouldn’t._

 

And so.

 

After a week of planning and memorizing the man’s routine, the husband dropped off his daughter at her grandparent’s house and went to find the man.

 

Getting inside his house had been pretty easy. No one had spotted him as he climbed through the window.

 

He started making his way to the master bedroom.

 

That’s where he found him. Sitting in front of his computer and jerking off to some women’s’ pictures. Upon closer look, he noticed that one of those women in the screen was his wife.

 

Enraged, he let out a roar and stabbed him in the back. The man screamed and fell off his chair. He started crawling away. The husband followed after him and turned him around as he straddled him and drove the knife into his chest.

 

Again.

 

Again.

 

And again.

 

The sound of a plate breaking made him glance up. It seems the maid had come earlier than expected.

 

She screamed, took out her phone and ran.

 

He ran after her. He wouldn’t hurt her. He’d never hurt a woman.

 

The maid made it to a closet and she closed the door on him. He pounded his fist on the door. Tried to make her understand why’d he’d done it.

 

All too soon the sound of sirens sounded outside. He wouldn’t run. He’d killed someone after all.

 

He didn’t resist when the policeman put him in handcuffs. He’d gotten justice for his wife. His daughter would be taken care of by her grandparents. He’d get to see her again. He was sure of it.

 

He was released two years later. Some of his friends in the military had spoken highly of him. That had gotten him a shorter sentence.

 

Hailing a taxi, he made it to his parents’ house to see his daughter. She was looking more and more like her mother. But she had his red hair and green eyes.

 

He received some more bad news. According to his parents, his little girl had been diagnosed with cancer. The treatment plan cost too much and they didn’t know what to do.

 

He’d get a job he said. He’d get his little girl that treatment no matter what.

 

But.

 

No one wanted to hire an ex-murderer. He looked for weeks and his daughter kept looking more and more tired. He begged and asked to be given a chance but they all refused him.

 

Frustrated and feeling tired, the man went to a bar for a drink.

 

He asked if they could hire him.

 

They didn’t hire criminals.

 

Rejected, the man ordered some whiskey and began to drink.

 

He was just minding his own business when some men came up to him. They’d overheard that he was a criminal and they wanted him to leave. When the man refused, they started throwing punches.

 

The husband beat them easily before he was told to leave by the bartender. Angry, the man left and started heading home. It was only a few minutes later that he felt another presence behind him.

 

He turned ready to hit whoever was following him only to come face to face with a gun. He narrowed his eyes. There were three men in front of him. The man pointing the gun at him had a crooked nose and was giving him cocky smile. The other one looked like a bouncer and the third one looked like a rich boy judging by the suit he was wearing.

 

The rich boy took a step toward him. “I heard you’re looking for a job,” he said. “I can offer you a great deal of money.”

 

The man narrowed his eyes at him. “Doing what?” he asked.

 

The man gave him a smirk. “Nothing too bad. Just be my bodyguard and do a few chores for me now and then.”

 

The man thought it over. That didn’t sound too bad he thought. And his daughter was getting worse.

 

Sighing, the man consented.

 

The rich boy gave him a wide smile and shook his hand. “Wonderful! My name is Dmitri Baranovsky, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Christoph Grayson.” He said.

 

That was the start of it all. He should have denied the offer. He really should have. But he’d needed the money and he had been desperate.

 

Still.

 

Two years later, looking back, perhaps if he’d tried harder, he would have found another way.

* * *

 

 

 

There was no one else to carry out this task, not with the auction starting so soon. Christoph groaned and crossed his arms. He’d have to get a list of all the buyers when they went back. Like hell he’d let some poor girl end up with a horrible bastard. Mr. Baranovsky had assigned him to watch over Chad, more like babysit him, while he bought drugs from his drug dealer. Christoph glowered, and then forced himself to relax. His gaze slid to the corner where a woman was laughing at something her son had said. A little ways ahead, a few kids were playing baseball. It looked fun. His gaze went back to Chad.

 

The little crooked nosed bastard had insisted that they needed to come back to Hope City because his drug dealer refused to go to Towa City. It was his job to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid when Chad took said drugs.

 

Christoph sighed again and looked where Chad and his drug dealer were making the trade under a bridge. Why do a drug trade in the park was a mystery to him. The place always had people; it was one of the biggest parks in the city after all.

 

They shouldn’t even be in this city. One of their targets was here. Somewhere in this city, was Makoto Naegi. They had left the city two weeks ago and now they were back.

 

It was a big city though, so the odds of seeing her here were low.

 

Something suddenly touched his leg. He glanced down and quirked an eyebrow at the dog staring back at him. The dog tilted his head. He crouched down and after having a staring contest, he held out his hand so the dog could smell him.

 

Satisfied the dog pushed his nose into Christoph’s palm. It was an American Eskimo he noticed. He lifted the dog up and noticed for the first time that he had a collar. Holding the dog close to his chest, Christoph stood up and looked at the information there. It seems his name was Nozomi. Glancing further down, he suddenly paled. No way he thought.

 

“Nozomi! There you are!” a girls voice said.

 

Christoph stiffened and slowly turned around and came face to face with Makoto Naegi beaming at him.

 

“You found my dog! Oh thank you so much! He got off his collar and ran after a squirrel, thanks for finding him.”

 

Grumbling a few curses that would have made his mother faint, Christoph took hold of Naegi’s upper arm and led her away from Chad. If that bastard saw her, he’d want to take her back to the boss now. Christoph figured he could at least give her a moment of peace before they had to come back and get her in a few months.

 

Naegi Makoto didn’t say anything while she was being led away. Nozomi seemed to like this man, so he couldn’t be that bad. Tanaka had come over a lot these past few weeks and had been training him to detect any danger that might come Naegi’s way. If Nozomi wasn’t making a fuss about this, then she wouldn’t either.

 

Her other hand gripped the stun gun hiding behind her shirt though. Just in case.

 

When they were quite a distance away from the bridge, Christoph stopped and ruffled his hair. He let go of Naegi’s arm and pushed Nozomi to her chest.

 

“Here, just make sure you keep his collar a little tight and you should be fine. You should probably leave too.”

 

Naegi tilted her head and adjusted her hold on Nozomi. “Is it because of the drug trade?” she whispered.

 

Christoph’s’ eyes widened. She’d seen that?

 

Naegi let out a small laugh. “I wasn’t born yesterday you know. Plus the smell kind of gave it away. I’m Naegi Makoto by the way.”

 

Christoph offered her a smile. “Christoph. And yes, sorry about that. My acquaintance gets kind of weird when he takes it. Best to stay away.” He said with a wave of his hand.

 

Naegi nodded in understanding. “Okay, no problem. Make sure your friend doesn’t do anything stupid while being high though,” she studied him, “And thank you very much for finding Nozomi for me. I’m actually a bit surprised he took a liking to you. He knows a good person when he sees one.”

 

Christoph inwardly grimaced. Good person my ass. If he were a good person, he would have gotten out of this business of abducting girls to be sold off at auctions to greedy rich men. But he still needed money to pay off his daughter’s cancer treatment. He hadn’t killed anyone else since that one time though; Chad seemed to like doing that part.

 

He looked away from her. “I’m really not. I’ve done some terrible things.”

 

Naegi shook her finger at him. “I’m sure you’re a good person, and if you’ve done terrible things like you say you did, then I’m sure you can fix those mistakes. Make amends. You look very capable, so I’m sure you can do it!”

 

Christoph’s eyes widened. Ultimate Hope indeed he thought. Hope’s Peak Academy had given her a good title.

 

“By the way, I know we’re having a great conversation here and all but my phone died and I really, really need to text my friends before they assume I’ve been stabbed in a dark alley somewhere.”

 

Christoph let out a bark of laughter and shook his head in amusement. “All right,” he said handing his phone to her, “But after this you seriously need to leave.”

 

She gave him a salute. “Yes sir!”

 

A few minutes later, Naegi Makoto had gone her way with a wave of her hand and a smile in his direction. He stared after her for a minute and shook his head in amusement. Once she’d completely disappeared he went back to where he’d left Chad. The douche was crouched on the ground. His mood instantly soured. No sign of his drug dealer though.

 

“Dude,” Chad said as Christoph approached him. “You’re like, all shiny and shit. Are you one of those Twilight vampires?”

 

Christoph rolled his eyes and put his arms under his armpits to drag him to the car.

 

He grunted at the extra weight.

 

“We’re leaving,” Christoph, said as he pushed him in the backseat and closed the door. “We’re going back to Towa City, the boss might need us.”

 

Chad muttered something before he promptly fell asleep. Christoph pulled away and headed into traffic. He couldn’t help but glance back in the direction where Makoto Naegi had gone from his rear view mirror.

 

“Enjoy your freedom kiddo, in a few months things are going to seriously suck,” he muttered sadly.

* * *

 

 

 

Hinata jogged his way back to Naegi’s house and used the spare key she had given him and Komaeda two weeks ago to get inside. She’d scared him and Komaeda the other day when they had gone for a walk in the park. One minute she was there, and the second she wasn’t.

 

Komaeda and him had called her phone, but when she didn’t answer they began to panic. They both split up and had gone looking for her.

 

After fifteen minutes of searching, Komaeda and Hinata found themselves in front of the restroom stalls when Komaeda’s phone suddenly rang. It was Naegi. Satisfied that she was okay, they both headed to where she was.

 

Naegi offered them a smile and quickly explained the situation. Hinata hit her upside the head anyway. She’d made them worry after all. It was the least she deserved.

 

 

Now a day later, Hinata was coming back from his jog to find Komaeda asleep on the couch. Figuring Naegi was probably in the kitchen, he decided he’d better take a shower if he wants any food.

 

Making his way to his room, he quickly grabbed a change of clothes and headed to Naegi’s room to shower. The room he was in had a shower too but Naegi’s bathroom had a better flow.

 

He quickly barged into the restroom and took of his clothes before he went to take a piss. He was halfway done when he glanced up at the mirror in front of him and came face to face with Naegi’s shocked face staring back at him. She was completely naked.

 

Hinata let out a manly scream and Naegi grimaced. Hinata looked away from the mirror. Too late. The image was burned into his memory. “Put some god damn clothes on!”

 

“So should you. You’re blocking the way.”

 

“Towel! Wrap a towel around you!”

 

“I like to air dry.”

 

Hinata looked in the mirror again and gave her a look. He tried his best to look her in the eye. He really really tried.

 

“I forgot to bring my stuff with me. Could you go get them for me please?” she gave him a sweet smile.

 

“And why can’t you?” he’d finished his business and put both hands on his manhood so she wouldn’t see.

 

“The windows are open, what if someone sees?” she said scandalized.

 

“Dude, you’re neighbors are miles away!”

 

Naegi crossed her arms and pouted. Hinata started sweating from all the effort it was taking for him not to glance down at her body. He was a teenager damn it! Of course he was interested in a woman’s body.

 

“Ugh fine! I’ll do it! Next thing I know, you’ll be asking me to go buy you some tampons!”

 

Naegi merely gave him a look. Hinata paled and slowly shook his head. “You wouldn’t dare. You don’t ask a dude to buy you tampons!”

 

Naegi gave him her best puppy eyes and Hinata squirmed. He sighed in defeat. “Fine,” he mock cried. “I’ll do it.” He started heading toward the door when Naegi’s cough caught his attention. ”What now?”

 

“You forgot to wash your hands.” Hinata could practically see the smile on her face from the sound of her voice. Grumbling, Hinata quickly washed his hands and made his way to Naegi’s drawers. He opened the first one, only to be met with a variety of different colored bras. He closed his eyes and quickly pulled one out before doing the same to the next drawer. Pulling out the pattered underwear, he quickly took the towel on Naegi’s bed and handed them to her through the door. He wrapped another towel around his waist.

 

Naegi thanked him and took the offered items. Before she closed the door she looked at him a minute. Hinata fidgeted on his feet. “What?” he muttered.

 

She smiled and gave him a thumps up. “Nice package Hinata! Chiaki will be pleased!” Hinata promptly threw a pillow in her direction only to hit the door. Naegi laughed on the other side. The universe must hate him or something he thought.

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning Hinata and Komaeda woke up to the sound of the front door being slammed open. They both quickly made their way downstairs with bats in their hands and gaped at the intruder.

 

Togami Byakuya gave them a nod before he made his way upstairs to Naegi’s room. They heard a few whines and grunts before Togami made his way down the stairs with a bundled up Naegi over one of his shoulders. She looked like a wrapped burrito.

 

“We’re going out. You guys have the day off from babysitting, just don’t burn the house down.” The heir said before he and Naegi disappeared inside the limo and drove off.

 

“Well that was weird,” Hinata said.

 

Komaeda closed the door and made his way upstairs. He yawned. “I’m going back to bed, Naegi seems to be in good hands. Besides, its way too early to be up.”

 

Hinata nodded. It was only nine a.m. after all. They could sleep a little more.

 

 

Inside the limo, Naegi gave Togami a glare and wrapped the blankets tighter. It was cold. Togami’s mouth twitched. She really did look like a wrapped burrito.

 

“Togami,” Naegi said slowly. “It’s way too early to be up. You better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed.” She muttered darkly.

 

Togami leaned back in his seat. “Breakfast sounds like a pretty good reason.”

 

Naegi straightened. “Breakfast?”

 

Togami gave her a smirk. “Indeed. I have to attend a meeting later in the afternoon with my father so I figured I’d take you out to eat something before I have to go.”

 

Naegi cleared her throat as her cheeks colored a pretty red. “Well, if you insist.” She glanced down at her shorts and tank top. “I do need to change clothes though.” She grimaced.

 

Togami handed her a bag. “Already got you covered.”

Naegi beamed. Inside the bag was a Mauve Floral Wrap Dress and a pair of black open toe heels. Naegi made a waving motion at him and Togami promptly looked away so she could get dressed.

Togami heard a few grunts in her direction and inwardly smiled. Naegi always had trouble putting on dresses back when they were small. It seems some things hadn’t changed.

 

“Okay, I’m ready.”

 

Togami turned around and admired the view. It seems asking Miku, one of the maids, about women’s clothing had been the right choice after all. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a flower patterned hair claw. Naegi beamed and lifted her hair up into a messy bun.

 

A few strands came loose and Togami leaned forward and tucked them behind her ear. “Perfect.”

 

From the front, Hideki informed them that they had arrived at their destination. Hideki opened the door for Togami and the heir reached for Naegi’s hand and helped her out of the limo.

 

Togami turned towards Hideki. “You can pick us up in an hour. Go enjoy yourself.”

 

Naegi gave Hideki a smile. “Thank you so much for driving us here.”

 

Hideki smiled and drove off.

 

Togami opened the restaurant door and Naegi paused as a wave of delectable scents hit her. There were a few people seated at tables while others opted to sit on stools at the bar chattering about. Her gaze slid to the colorful décor of the restaurant. Splashes of blue and white covered the walls. There were small chandeliers hanging on the ceiling and there were some paintings on the walls that she was sure she’d seen in museums. Perhaps they were imitations? They still looked good though.

 

Togami guided her to a table for two and immediately after a waitress came to take their order. Naegi ordered something simple. Eggs, bacon, and toast; Togami ordered the same. While they waited for their food, they talked about what they’ve been up to. They hadn’t seen each other in a few days, but they texted frequently.

 

While they talked, something in the other table caught her attention. Or to be more precise, what was on the woman’s plate. Naegi licked her lips. “Cheesecake,” she whispered in awe. She hadn’t had cheesecake in who knows how long.

 

An amused chuckle made her turn her attention back to Togami. “Would you like some?”

 

Naegi felt her face heat up. “Yes please.” She hoped she her voice didn’t betray how desperate she wanted the dessert. Judging by her boyfriends’ chuckle, she hadn’t quite succeeded. Oh well. Togami called the waitress over and made the order. Fortunately she didn’t have to wait long. Unlike the breakfast she’d ordered, the cheesecake was already ready.

 

Naegi was practically vibrating with excitement as the waitress placed the cheesecake in front of her. Naegi took a breath, picked up her fork and brought a piece of cheesecake to her lips. Her eyes immediately widened in delight.

 

“Good?” Togami asked hopefully. He took a bite of his bacon. It seems their food had arrived. She hadn’t even noticed.

 

Naegi released a quiet moan and took three more bites. So good. Togami chuckled again.

 

“Make sure to eat the rest of your food, you wouldn’t-“

 

Naegi shoved a piece of cheesecake in his mouth. She watched him closely while she took a bite of her bacon. Togami chewed slowly and swallowed.

 

“This is quite good.” He said in surprise. Naegi’s smile widened.

 

Togami reached for another piece of cheesecake and frowned when he noticed there was no more. “We should order more. I’m not one for sweets but this one wasn’t too bad.”

 

Naegi finished her eggs and nodded. “Right? Not too sweet but still delicious. We should bring some back for Hinata and Komaeda.”

 

Togami nodded his consent and they finished the rest of their meal in comfortable silence.

* * *

 

 

In the end, they had gotten eight cheesecakes to go. Naegi couldn’t decide which two to take back for their friends, so in the end Togami told her to just order the top eight since she kept eyeing the rest. Naegi had launched herself on him and hugged him tight for that.

 

Naegi spent the ride home trying to decide which cake to eat first. Everything looked so good. One was for Togami and the other one was for Hideki. And two more were for Hinata and Komaeda but that still left her with four cakes left. It was twenty minutes past noon when they arrived at Naegi’s house.

 

“Holy crap! Is that cake? Oh please tell me that’s cake.” Hinata exclaimed as he opened the door for them.

 

Naegi nodded. “Yup. I got you both some cake. And don’t worry,” Naegi said as she turned to Komaeda, “we got one you one that’s not too sweet.”

 

“I hope you’re not intending on eating the rest by yourself,” Komaeda said in concern as he took the bags from her and placed them on the table, “You’ll make yourself sick.”

 

“Of course not,” Naegi assured him. The three males in the house didn’t believe a word she said. Naegi pouted and stuck her tongue out at them.

 

Hinata and Togami placed the rest of the cakes in the fridge before Togami turned around and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 

“I have to go, I’ll see you later,” he turned towards the other two, “Keep her safe.” Upon receiving a nod from them, Togami made his way out the house and left.

 

Hinata turned towards Naegi and nudged her shoulder. “By the way, you have some guests waiting in the backyard.”

 

Naegi tilted her head. “Guests?”

 

At his nod, Naegi made her way to her backyard and her eyes widened in surprise. Waiting outside were Sakura, Mukuro, Asahina, Nidai, and Owari. In other words, all the athletic people. Naegi paled. There could be only one reason as to why they were here. Naegi started to back away slowly before they noticed her only to jump in surprise when Nidai turned and met her eyes.

 

“Naegi! You’re back! We’re here to train!” Nidai practically bellowed.

 

At his shout, the rest of them turned and repeated the same thing. Naegi sighed in defeat. At her side Hinata was doubled over from laughing too much and Komaeda was trying very hard not to join in. Naegi narrowed her eyes at them; an idea sprung in her head and she turned towards Nidai.

 

“These two said they wanted to join in as well. They’re feeling out of shape lately.”

 

Hinata froze, and stared at her in horror. Komaeda paled. “We are?” Hinata practically squeaked.

 

Naegi gave them a wicked grin. “Oh most definitely.”

 

Nidai and Owari went up to the two and started dragging them outside. “The more the merrier!” Nidai exclaimed.

 

Hinata wouldn’t let go of the door as Nidai started pulling his feet. “Cake! I want to eat cake!”

 

Nidai grunted and with one more pull, he pried Hinata from the door and patted his head. “You’ll get cake when you train your body. Everything tastes better after a hard work out!”

 

Hinata glowered in Naegi’s direction. Komaeda decided to come willingly. Owari looked disappointed that he hadn’t put much of a struggle.

 

Asahina skipped to a stop in front of them. “If you guys are good, we’ll even go to the pool!”

 

“Only you want that,” Hinata quietly muttered.

 

Asahina sent him a glare. “What was that?”

 

Hinata took a step back. “Nothing! Nothing at all.”

 

Asahina sent him another glare before Mukuro and Sakura suggested they all change to something more comfortable to train in.

Nodding, Hinata, Naegi, and Komaeda made their way back to the house. On the way there, Hinata hit Naegi across the head only for Naegi to swipe his feet from under him. Hinata fell down with a shout and a curse and Naegi smugly went inside. Komaeda sidestepped his crumpled body on the floor and shook his head at them both in amusement.

 

Once they’d finished stretching, they all went for a run. They set out into the hot weather with a few groans. The need for oxygen made itself known pretty quickly. Naegi hadn’t realized how out of shape she was. Beside her, Hinata and Komaeda were breathing hard.

 

Sakura slowed her pace to match them. “You’re slowing down,” she barked at them. All three of them jumped and increased their pace. Sakura hadn’t even broken a sweat yet! One glance at the rest of their athletic friends confirmed that they hadn’t either. Komaeda, Hinata, and Naegi groaned. This was going to be a long day.

 

After the forty-five minute run, they did a few more stretches before Sakura, Nidai, and Mukuro placed three yoga mats on the grass and told them to step up until they were facing each other.

 

Owari and Asahina decided to observe from the porch. Nozomi settled himself on the swimmers lap.

 

Sakura crossed her arms and looked down on them. “What are some problems you’d face during a fight?” she asked them.

 

Naegi raised her hand. “They could be bigger than us?”

 

“And stronger.” Komaeda added.

 

Sakura nodded. “Yes. That makes it difficult but you could always use their extra weight or height against them” she turned to Mukuro.

 

Mukuro stepped up and demonstrated a few maneuvers and Naegi stared in awe. She couldn’t wait to try some of those moves out. She glanced at Hinata from the corner of eye. Komaeda tugged on a strand of her hair in warning. Naegi pouted.

 

After a few more demonstrations, Nidai suggested they try the moves on them. Naegi, Hinata, and Komaeda lunged themselves at their teachers and attempted to land a blow.

 

They didn’t.

 

Pain surged through Naegi’s body as Sakura easily blocked her and pinned her to the floor. After a few more failed attempts, Naegi was breathing hard. A look on both sides told her that Hinata and Komaeda hadn’t faired any better.

 

Sakura got off her and offered her a hand. Naegi gratefully took it and let out a groan as all her joints screamed in pain.

 

“Jesus! This frickin hurts!” Hinata howled on her right.

 

Komaeda sat up with a hiss. “I’m definitely going to feel this tomorrow,” he muttered. “But learning from the Ultimates I look up to was worth it.”

 

Nidai laughed in amusement as he helped Komaeda to his feet. “We’ll be coming everyday for training. You’d all better be ready by nine, we’re going to make things harder over time.”

 

Hinata looked like he wanted to cry. Naegi was kind of excited, but she wasn’t looking forward to the pain her joints were going to be feeling for a while and Komaeda figured it’d be good training to keep Naegi safe, so he didn’t mind all that much.

 

Hinata shyly raised his hand. It looked like it took him some effort. “Can I have cake now?”

 

Asahina strode up to them. “I brought some donuts!” everyone groaned. “And ice cream.” Everyone cheered up at that.

 

Owari put her phone away as she stepped up to them. Pizza and Chinese food is on the way! We’re splitting the costs right?” she looked eagerly at everyone.

 

“I brought some chips and soda,” a voice chirped from the porch. Startled, they all turned as one to the newcomer. Chiaki beamed at them. Hinata instantly brightened and Naegi snickered. Hinata sent a glare in her direction. Naegi pretended she didn’t see.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, Owari let me in. I’ll be staying over too,” she glanced at Naegi. “Only if it’s okay with you though.”

 

Naegi gave her a thumps up. “Hinata has personally volunteered to supply us with tampons when we need them! We’re all set!”

 

If Hinata had been drinking water, he would have promptly spit it out. As such, he settled on spluttering and stuttering as everyone turned and gave him a look. The girls commented on how dependable he was and the guys just looked at him in sympathy.

 

Chiaki blinked in surprise and sent Hinata a smile. “That’s a big help Hinata.”

 

Hinata stopped his spluttering and straightened. He coughed into his hand. “Yeah, no problem. Just leave it to me!” he said happily.

 

Naegi shook her head in amusement. Hinata should just ask her out already. A look at Komaeda confirmed he shared her thoughts.

 

As they all headed inside, Naegi concentrated on what she should eat. It was almost four in the afternoon. And working out had definitely given her an appetite. Thankfully, Nidai, Sakura, and Mukuro decided against having cake so they would have enough if they shared.

 

“This is nice,” Chiaki commented moments later as they were fully settled around the kitchen table. Once the pizza and chine food had arrived, Chiaki and Naegi passed out the plates and cups and everyone took what they wanted.

 

Owari had claimed most of the junk food and Asahina was digging in on the donuts she’d brought. Sakura, Mukuro, and Nidai had made themselves some sandwiches and a salad on the side, although Mukuro did consent to the ice cream.

 

The rest of the group tried various offering and commented on what was good and what wasn’t. It was a very nice evening in Naegi’s opinion.


	14. Chapter 14

“Do not be threatened by rude people because rudeness is a sign of insecurity.”   
― [ **Gugu Mona**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/15470741.Gugu_Mona)

Chapter 14

 

Kyoko Kirigiri stared at the four men in the room with her with narrowed eyes. Two she knew personally while the other two she’d seen around the school. She’d called for a meeting to discuss what Nagito Komaeda had warned them about three weeks ago at the hotel. She hadn’t expected her father to bring other people with him though. They had all gathered at her father’s office at Hope's Peak Academy since they were all familiar with it.

She’d told them the details already, now she just had to wait for them to gather their thoughts.

Her father, Jin Kirigiri, had laced his fingers together and was lost in thought. For a man in his late thirties, he looked young. His dark purple hair and matching eyes were the same as hers. And unlike his daughter Kyoko, Jin always had a smile on his face. He reminded her of her friend Naegi Makoto quite a lot.

By his side, Kohichi Kizakura fiddled with his white fedora, a few blond strands coming lose. His blue eyes looked at his friend in concern. After a moment he took a seat on the couch and rubbed his goatee.

Sakakura Juzo crossed his arms and turned towards Kyoko. He looked tanner since she last saw him. “So What? We’re suppose to believe that there’s another stalker interested in Makoto Naegi just because this Nagito guys says so?” the Ultimate Boxer shook his head in disgust. “Didn’t that guy get suspended last year for causing trouble?”

Jin Kirigiri frowned. “That wasn’t really his fault. He should have said something true but ever since he’s become friends with Makoto Naegi, he’s gotten a lot better. Besides, his luck has proven to be true. I believe him. If what he says is true, then we have to increase the security when school starts again in August. “

Sakakura scowled and pointed at the fourth man in the room. “I get why I'm here, but this guys the janitor. Why the hell is he here?”

Kirigiri and the other three turned towards the other man. She had been wondering about that as well. She did have a theory about him though, he was too watchful for a janitor…best to keep quiet and find out.

The man looked young with his shaggy dark hair and blue eyes that looked at them all with mischief before they settled on Jin. The main raised an eyebrow at her father. A question.

Her father sighed. “Go ahead.”

The man nodded and leaned on the wall before he took out a badge and showed it to everyone. “I believe you all know me as Tazuna around here but my real name is Akashi Hiraya. I’m a special agent with the FBI.”

Sakakura's eyes widened then narrowed as he turned to Jin. “Why the hell is an agent from the FBI here?”

Akashi cleared his throat. “We believe that we're dealing with human traffickers.” Everyone’s eyes swiveled back to him. “There have been similar incidents at other schools before. Several girls have claimed that they’d felt as if they were being watched before they disappeared a few weeks later.”

Kyoko spoke up from her seat in the couch and crossed her arms. “And what makes you think that this has to do with human trafficking?”

Akashi took out a folder from his backpack and placed it on the coffee table where they could all see before flipping it open. A girl with short black hair and green eyes stared back at them. “This is Suzune Aikawa, fifteen years old, went missing on September 13 five years ago before her body was discovered last year in foreign countries. She had burn marks on both wrists and a tattoo with the words _Property of_. The last sentence was burned off unfortunately.” He flipped to another page. “Erika Swanson, sixteen years old. Claimed she was being followed, disappeared a few weeks later. Her body was found three cities away, same burn marks and same tattoo.”

Kyoko took a hold of the folder and flipped through the pages. A dozen other girls stared back at her. So young she thought. Kyoko frowned as she noticed something else. “All these girls went to private schools like Hope's Peak.”

Akashi nodded. “Exactly. And that’s not all. According to their friends and families, the girls that were taken were loved by everyone. They were kind, always did the right thing and had the ability to lift people spirits up. They had presence in a room. Sound familiar?”

“Naegi Makoto,” her father said solemnly.

Akashi nodded. “We put an agent in the other private schools to keep an eye out, but three days ago another girl went missing. The agent stationed there has gone missing as well. We have reason to believe,” Akashi swallowed hard and his voice grew small, “that he’s dead.”

Sakakura cursed. ”Just who are these fuckers?”

Akashi took out another file and placed it on the table. “We’ve only been able to confirm one.”

Kyoko leaned forward to get a better look. The man in the picture had long black hair that was in need of a trim, hazel eyes and a crooked nose. He looked tall, 6'2 probably, with big biceps and a hard muscled body.

Kizakura let out a whistle. “Steroids much?”

“The man’s name is Chad Cunningham. He’s thirty-eight years old and he’s been charged with murder, rape, and larceny. He’s been present for five of the bodies that were found. The police were taking him down to the station to answer some questions but they never made it.”

Kizakura frowned. “Why, what happened?”

Akashi sighed. “He killed both cops, dumped their bodies in the middle of traffic and drove off. They found the stolen car a few blocks away but he was long gone.”

Jin leaned forward. “And since then you haven't seen him.”

Akashi nodded.

Jin looked at each one of them in the eye before he declared, “It is our duty to protect talent. There is nothing more tragic than if hostility was directed towards those with talent. We will protect Makoto Naegi with everything we have.”

Everyone sat a little straighter.

The headmaster turned towards his head of security. “Sakakura, inform Munakata and Yukizome that I want them both present for when school starts again. Munakata is fairly well in combat and Yukizome is a good observer, they’ll be helpful.”

Sakakura nodded. “Of course. I’ll tell me my men to be cautious and to keep an eye out. We wouldn’t want to let the bad guys know that we’re aware of them.”

Kirigiri took a sip of her coffee before speaking. “They probably thought we’d let our guard down with the arrest of Taichi Kurosawa. I spoke to him personally at the station. He’s a pervert but he’s not too smart. He was probably just a distraction to let our guard down, but we know better.”

Akashi cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “I agree that Taichi wasn’t the real culprit and I have a proposition on how we could capture those traffickers _and_ save the other girls that were taken.”

Kirigiri’s eyes narrowed into slits. “No.”

Akashi scoffed and glared. “I haven’t even said anything yet.”

Kirigiri got up from her seat and got in his face. “You want to use Makoto as bait. The answer is no. You’re not putting her in danger, she’s already been through enough.”

Akashi didn’t back down. “Look, I don’t want her to get hurt either okay. But using her as bait would definitely make capturing the bad guys faster! We could even put a tracker on her so we’d know her location!”

Kirigiri looked like she wanted to punch the agent in the face. “No.”

The other three males in the room looked at the exchange in surprise, none more than Jin Kirigiri as he gazed at his daughter with wide eyes. This was the most emotion he’d seen on his daughters face in a long time.

Training to be a detective in their family required them to not let their emotions get the better of them. It would interfere in their cases if they were to get emotionally involved. And his daughter was the best candidate to be the next great detective thanks to his fathers training. He couldn’t help but smile a little. It seems his daughter was still capable of showing more than a blank face. Another change thanks to Makoto Naegi it seems; he was glad he’d invited her to his school.

From his position on the wall, Sakakura looked at the two still arguing before he pinched his nose and sighed. “As much as I hate to admit it, using her as bait is a good idea.”

Kirigiri sent him a glare so fierce he was surprised he hadn’t been incinerated. He held his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying.”

Kizakura looked at Jin. “It’s your school, you’re in charge what do you want to do?”

Everyone turned to look at the headmaster. Jin Kirigiri laced his fingers together and leaned forward on the desk with his eyes closed. After a moment, he opened his eyes and turned to Akashi. “We will not be using one of our own students as bait. The answer is no. We will increase security, and we will protect Makoto Naegi.”

Kirigiri and Kizakura looked relieved. Sakakura just shrugged and Akashi frowned but nodded his consent.

Jin leaned back in his chair before ruffling his hair. “Now that that’s been decided, this meeting is over. I will be in touch with you all and let you know about the new security measures. Until then, enjoy your vacation everyone.”

With that everyone started to disperse. Jin waved goodbye to his daughter and left with Kizakura. Kirigiri followed behind Akashi as he walked down the stairs to exit the school. He was quiet but that expression of frustration hadn’t left his face yet. Once Akashi had driven off, Kirigiri watched him go from the school gates.

A moment later Sakakura stopped beside her and looked in the direction the agent had gone. “That bastard is probably going to do something stupid.”

Kirigiri nodded. “We’d best keep an eye on him.”

The Ultimate Boxer nodded his consent. “Agreed. Need a ride?”

Kirigiri shook her head. “No that’s all right. But thank you for the offer.”

Sakakura shrugged. “Suit yourself. See you.” A minute later he drove away.

Left to herself, Kirigiri Kyoko glanced at Hope’s Peak Academy one more time before walking away.

* * *

 

 

“This isn’t as difficult as you seem to think it is. Just read the recipes and follow them. You’ll be fine. Trust me. I’ll be here to help you out as well.” Makoto Naegi said from her seat at the counter.

Komaeda scowled but quickly replaced it with a weary smile as his friend gave him a look. Naegi had gotten the bright idea to make chicken fettuccine alfredo for everyone, but once Komaeda said he wised he knew how to cook, Naegi had dragged him to the kitchen with her.

Hinata and Chiaki had taken Nozomi for a walk about fifteen minutes ago so it was only Komaeda and Naegi in the house. Komaeda had protested as he was dragged to the kitchen, but his friend wouldn’t relent her hold on him. So here they were at five in the afternoon, trying to make food.

Naegi left her seat to stand beside him. She peered down at the book in front of them. “Let’s see, we need to boil some water first.” She glanced at Komaeda. “Okay, you can get the large pot under the counter and fill it with water, I’ll go look for the pasta.”

Komaeda quickly took out the large pot and placed it on the sink. He turned the knob only for it to come apart in his hands. Komaeda let out a yelp of surprise as water gushed out and drenched him in seconds. There was a scream as Naegi tripped on the water and went down, sending the pasta flying.

Komaeda reached for her hand only to trip on the fallen pasta and land on top of her. Naegi let out gasp at the added weight and Komaeda braced himself on his elbows and started apologizing. They managed to get up before they tripped once again. At this point they were both completely drenched.

On the third try, they finally managed to get up and Naegi tried to fix the knob as water rained down on them. Komaeda managed to find a wrench and he handed it to her. After a few minutes, the water stopped flowing and with a final twist, Naegi had fixed the problem.

Komaeda closed his eyes and prepared himself for the lecture he was about to receive. This always happened whenever he tried to cook. At least he hadn’t set the house on fire like last time. So one could imagine his surprise when he felt cool hands place a towel on his head and start rubbing.

Komaeda opened his eyes to see Naegi smiling. Komaeda gaped. Noticing his stare, Naegi stooped her ministrations. “What is it?”

Komaeda’s voice sounded small to his ears. “You’re not mad?”

Naegi blinked at him in confusion. “Mad? Why?”

Komaeda glanced at the sink. Naegi’s eyes widened in understanding before she resumed the task of drying his hair. “Nope. Believe it or not, it’s happened to me too. Its not a big deal.”

It was at times like these that Komaeda was glad that Naegi was his friend. She always understood.

“Besides, “ she went on with a grin, “I was feeling kind of hot anyway, so maybe it was a good thing.”

Komaeda laughed softly before he took the towel from her and started drying her hair in return. Naegi laughed. He was all too aware of her see through T-shirt and tried not to glance down. He’d already seen her black patterned bra by accident.

“The hell happened here?”

Both of them turned in the direction the voice had come from to see Hinata and Chiaki looking at them with wide eyes. Nozomi had taken a seat at the couch and was looking at them all from his position.

“We were cooking?” Naegi offered sheepishly.

Hinata crossed his arms. “Well I’m not eating that.”

Chiaki elbowed him in the ribs. “Just grab a mop and help clean up.”

Muttering under his breath, Hinata grabbed the mob from the closet and began to mop the floor. The others picked up the fallen pasta and dumped it in the trash before they started wiping the sink.

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later, once they’d cleaned the kitchen, they were debating whether to order pizza when Togami Byakuya strode into the house.

Naegi beamed and gave him a wave. “Hey honey bear!”

Hinata let out a snort as he covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

Whatever Togami was about to say was quickly forgotten as he sent an incredulous look at his girlfriend. Ever so slowly, he said, “What did you call me?”

Naegi took out a small memo pad. “Honey bear. No good huh.” She crossed something out in the memo pad.

Togami raised an eyebrow, “What is that?”

Naegi noticed him starring at her memo pad. “A list of nicknames I’m trying out. What do you think about huggy bear?”

Hinata was outright laughing at this point. Komaeda tried to cover his laugh with a cough and Chiaki’s lips were twitching.

Togami’s eye twitched. Then he shook his head at her. “Neither. Anyway we have to go, Togami Industries is merging with Trinity Industries and we’ll be having a huge party to announce the merger. Father insisted you all attend, so we’re all going shopping for clothes before the party starts.”

The heir didn’t give them a chance to argue before he started herding them outside into the limo.

“By the way, why are you two wet?” he asked as he looked at Naegi and Komaeda.

“Cooking accident, baby cakes.” Naegi replied.

Togami’s eye twitched in annoyance before he smirked. “Just get in the car snicker doodle.”

“Okay, I’m sorry!”

* * *

 

 

“So…how do I look?”

Naegi examined herself in the mirror and put a hand on her stomach. “I should really lay off the junk food.”

Chiaki clicked her tongue at her. “Nonsense. You look great Naegi. Right?” she turned towards the owner of the shop who was helping them pick out dresses.

The woman, Erica her nametag said, nodded in agreement. “You look lovely.”

Togami had dropped them both off at a boutique and ordered the employees to pick something out for them both before he and the other two males went to another store a block away to pick out suits.

Another woman, Sasha, stepped into the dressing room and started fiddling with Naegi’s hair. “Are you going to wear it up or down?” she asked.

“Up to you,” Naegi said with a smile.

Sasha nodded, put her blond hair into a high ponytail, and turned towards Chiaki. “That dress suits you quite well. How about you wear your hair up?”

Chiaki glanced down at the pink sleeveless dress she was wearing and nodded. It really did suit her Naegi thought as she glanced at her friend. It perfectly displayed the usually hidden curves that Chiaki had. Naegi smirked. She couldn’t wait to see Hinata’s expression when he saw her.

“I’ll start doing your hair and make-up while your friend finishes selecting a pair of heels to go with that dress.” Sasha said as she started leading Chiaki to the other side of the store.

“Heels?” Naegi squeaked.

Erica nodded in sympathy. “Of course. Don’t worry, I’ll help you find some that aren’t too high for you.”

Reluctantly Naegi trailed after her.

About half an hour later, Naegi stood in front of the mirror once again and inspected how she looked. She couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face as she took herself in. Sasha had decided to curl her hair and it framed her face perfectly. She hadn’t used much making, claiming she didn’t need as much. A bit of mascara, some red lipstick, and some eyeliner and she was all set.

The eyeliner made her green eyes stand out and she ran her hands over herself. In the end she had gone with the dark blue sleeveless dress that came up to her knees, and Sasha had found some black heels that weren’t too high to walk on.

“Oh wow. Naegi you look beautiful.”

Naegi turned towards the voice and whistled as her eyes as she took in Chiaki’s appearance. “Me? Have you looked at yourself? You look amazing Chiaki!”

Chiaki blushed and glanced at herself in the mirror. Sasha had put her hair up and curled some of the strands that fell on her face. She had on a light shade of red for lipstick and the eyeliner made her eyes stand out. The pink heels she wore made her a little taller and matched with the pink sleeveless dress that she was wearing. And as before, her curves definitely stood out.

Behind them, Erica and Sasha admired their work with smiles on their faces.

“Oh that’s right!” Sasha said as she left the room only to come back seconds later. “These would go perfectly with your outfits.” She placed a necklace on their palms.

Naegi and Chiaki glanced at the necklaces in wonder. They both had a heart with a crystal inside it. Naegi’s was blue and Chiaki’s was pink. Nodding, they both put it around their necks and glanced at the mirror. It did look good they thought.

Naegi couldn’t help but twirl a few times in the middle of the room. At her side, Chiaki giggled and pulled out her phone.

“Want to take a selfie?”

Naegi stopped her twirling and nodded. Erica took the phone from Chiaki and took a few more pictures before they heard the bell at the front of the store.

“You guys ready yet?” Hinata yelled. “I’m dying in this suit!”

“One second!” Naegi yelled back before she took Chiaki’s hand and started leading them out of the dressing room. “By the way, when are you going to give Hinata a break and go out with him already?”

Chiaki blushed and narrowed her eyes,” When he mans up and asks me out himself.”

Naegi laughed. “Maybe this will give him a little boost.”

And with that they both exited the dressing room and looked at their three male friends who were openly gaping at them.

They couldn’t remember the last time they’d seen something so beautiful. Togami felt his throat go dry as he looked at his girlfriend. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Naegi let out a whistle. “Damn. You guys clean up good.”

That got their attention, and they promptly closed their mouths and coughed into their mouths. All three were wearing a black suit with a blue undershirt under it. It looked like they had tried to control Komaeda’s hair to no avail. Naegi glanced at Togami and she bit her lip. He looked damn good in that suit. Togami gave her a cocky grin in return and Hinata kept glancing at Chiaki from the corner of his eye.

“You both look beautiful.” Komaeda whispered looking back and forth.

The girls beamed and after Togami paid for the bill, they all got inside the limo and drove off.

* * *

 

 

Togami Industries had rented a ballroom for the announcement of their merger. They had selected the best hotel in the city and hired only the best people to make the place gorgeous. Each person attending the ball wore only the best designer clothes they owned.

Women wore some of the most beautiful dresses Naegi had ever seen, varying in colors. The men wore tuxedos with their polished shoes clicking the wood. The men had gelled their hair and women had done their nails; each hand held a glass of champagne. Only a select group of the press had been chosen to attend and were milling around.

They’d even ordered a string orchestra to play in the corner of the room. Chandeliers hung in the ceiling, giving the room a gentle glow. The giant staircase that they were standing on led the way to the floor.

Hinata fidgeted with his tie, Chiaki was looking around the room in amazement, and Komaeda looked a little pale.

Togami turned towards them. “Relax. You’re all going to be fine.”

That seemed to ease some of the tension in their shoulders a bit. Togami stuck out his hand for Naegi and she wrapped her arm around it before she offered Komaeda her other hand. Komaeda looked surprised but wrapped his arm around hers and they descended the stairs.

Chiaki glanced at Hinata before he cleared his throat and offered her his arm. Chiaki beamed and wrapped her hands around his before they followed after their friends.

After giving the waiters an order to bring out some soda for his friends Togami placed a chaste kiss on Naegi’s hand before he turned and walked into the crowd. Naegi could tell that he was preparing himself to converse with people he didn’t particularly care about.

Left to their own devices, Naegi and her friends decided to try out some of the food that the waiters were carrying in trays.

Naegi took a bite of her crab cake and let out a tiny moan. Hinata was busy scarfing down some of the cake that they had. Chiaki was trying to make him slow down and Komaeda was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Naegi went up to him and offered him a crab cake. He smiled gratefully before he took the offered item and popped it into his mouth.

A little ways ahead, some women kept glancing in their direction. “Did you see that boys hair? How scandalous, he didn’t even try to gel it back.”

The woman on her right nodded before she covered her mouth and tried to whisper to her friend. “And that other one is just scarfing down the food!”

Naegi and Chiaki sent a glare in their direction before the ladies scoffed and walked away.

Komaeda turned to Naegi. “It’s okay Naegi. I’m used to this.”

Naegi pouted. “Well, you shouldn’t. What they said was very rude.”

A minute later the Orchestra started playing something familiar. Naegi recognized the song instantly. It was _Stay With Me by Sam Smith_ and Naegi pulled at Komaeda’s sleeve to get his attention.

“Let’s dance.” She didn’t give him a chance to protest before she dragged him into the dance floor.

“Naegi,” Komaeda looked flustered. “I don’t know how to dance.”

“It’s okay. We can just sway back and forth.”

Komaeda still looked unsure so Naegi grabbed his hands and placed one on her waist and the other one her shoulder while she placed both of her ands on his shoulders.

Komaeda turned beet red but managed to move his legs. “That’s it,” Naegi coaxed, “You’re doing great.”

Another couple stepped up next to them and Naegi smiled. It seems Hinata had invited Chiaki to the dance floor after all. Chiaki sent a smile her way and Naegi gave her a subtle thumps ups.

Once the song changed to a different one, they swapped partners. Hinata and Naegi kept making faces at each other the whole time while Komaeda had to remind them to behave and Chiaki giggled.

They got a few glares from some of the other dancing couples but Naegi and Hinata waved in their direction and they quickly looked away. Hinata snickered.

A tap to her shoulder made Naegi turn to see Togami with a hand held out in front of her. He wriggled his eyebrows at her. “Shall we give them a real show?”

Naegi smiled and parted ways with Hinata before taking Togami’s hand. The song suddenly changed to something more upbeat and Naegi glanced at the orchestra to see Osamu Togami grinning at them devilishly.

Naegi inwardly groaned. Togami’s father had a tendency to play around with them. The song _El Gitano Del Amor by The Latin Soul Syndicate_ started playing and she and Togami adjusted themselves to the beat of the song.

Togami was a good teacher Naegi thought as Togami twirled her away from him only to reel her back into his chest. Naegi hooked one of her legs around his waist and Togami spun them around. She was dimly aware of the crowd parting to give them room.

The beat picked up and Naegi and Togami moved faster. Twirled faster. He dipped her down and placed a chaste kiss on her neck that had her reeling in laughter. Togami snickered before he lifted her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he settled her on the floor and she put her back to his chest and he wrapped and arm around her stomach as they swayed as the song came to a stop.

The crowd erupted in applause as Togami and Naegi tried to control their breathing. Neither stopped making eye contact with each other.

* * *

 

Back in the crowd, Hinata shook his head in amusement, “God, you can practically smell all that sexual tension.”

Chiaki elbowed him in the ribs but she silently agreed. Komaeda was clapping the loudest and saying something about hope. A few ladies discreetly moved away from him. He paid them no mind.

Back at the front of the stage, Osamu Togami took the mic and addressed the crowd. “Another round of applause for my son and his lovely girlfriend everyone. They know how to liven up an audience eh?” there were a few chuckles as they crowd gave another applause. Togami and Naegi did a slight bow before Togami offered his girlfriend his elbow and they went to stand with the rest of their friends.

“Now that I have your attention again, I am very pleased to announce a significant occurrence in our business world.” He glanced at the side as another man with long white hair and gray eyes walked up to the stage and handed him the mic.

“My name is Sebastian Trinity and I am pleased to announce that we are working together on the merger of Togami and Trinity industries.”

A collective gasp ran throughout the room. Members of the press started taking out pens and pads of paper and began writing things down.

Mr. Togami took back the Mic and addressed the press. “Members of the press, we will provide you with packets that answers all your question about this event. The merger will take a few more months to finalize.” He spread his arms, “Please, enjoy the rest of the party.”

The press soon surrounded them and began asking a barrage of questions. Mr. Togami descended the stage and made his way to his son and his friends. Mr. Trinity could handle the press by himself.

“Now then, now that that’s done, how about we all go out to eat? It’s getting a little stuffy here.”

“Are you sure you don’t have to stay Mr. Togami?” Naegi asked.

Mr. Togami waved a hand in dismissal. “Nah, I’ve done what I came to do.” He turned to the other three who were awkwardly observing them. “I’m more interested in talking with you three. It’s been quite a while since my son has had friends.”

Byakuya gave his father a look. His father grinned and started leading them to the giant staircase that would take them outside.

Hinata gulped and tugged on his tie. “Here we go.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you sure this isn't a nightmare? And that we won't just wake up?  
“Yes”.  
Because dreamers always wake up and leave their monsters behind.”   


― [ **Alexandra Bracken**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/2973783.Alexandra_Bracken), [ **In The Afterlight**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/21986944)

Chapter 15

Mr. Togami led them all outside the hotel where a limo was already waiting for them. The driver exited the vehicle and opened the door for them.

 

Byakuya frowned. “Where’s Hideki?”

 

His father waved a hand. “I gave him the rest of the night off, you remember Claude right?”

 

Claude adjusted his glasses and did a slight bow. “It’s a pleasure to see you again my lord.” He turned towards Naegi and his smile widened just a bit. “Ms. Naegi, always a pleasure.”

 

Naegi snickered and curtsied. “I see your hair grew back.”

 

Clause straightened and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. “Yes.” He drawled. “After cutting out the parts that had gum on them, it grew back quite nicely.”

 

Hinata looked back and forth between them, a smile starting to form on his lips. “Gum?”

 

Clause turned his brown eyes at him. “Yes, when Ms. Naegi was twelve she had the bright idea to hide her gum in my hair so she wouldn’t get in trouble with her parents.”

 

The others turned to her and Naegi frowned. “You said you’d help me hide them!”

 

Clause raised an eyebrow. “Yes, but not on my hair.” Everyone laughed at that and Naegi just crossed her arms and pouted. “Now, if you’ll all step inside, we’ll be on our way.”

 

One by one they all stepped inside and took a seat. Mr. Togami pulled Naegi to his side and took out his phone before he snapped a photo of them both. Seated on his other side, Byakuya frowned at his father. “What are you doing?”

 

Mr. Togami typed a quick message on his phone before he pressed send. “You’ll see.”

 

A few seconds later Naegi’s phone started ringing. Confused, Naegi took it out and glanced at the caller ID. She raised an eyebrow. “It’s my dad.” She pushed the talk button and pressed it on her ear before her fathers loud voice made her drop her phone in surprise.

 

“MAKOTO! WHY DON’T YOU TAKE PICTURES WITH ME? THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

 

Everyone stared wide-eyed. Mr. Togami chuckled and Naegi picked up her phone. “Daddy, calm down. Yes, I’ll take plenty of pictures with you when I go visit. Yes yes, I promise. Okay daddy I have to go.” Naegi hung up and turned towards Byakuyas father. “Daddy says you’re mean.”

 

Everyone face-palmed and Mr. Togami merely chuckled. At the front Clause informed them that they’ve be reaching their destination soon. Seconds later they all exited the vehicle and Clause was driving away.

 

Mr. Togami spread his arms wide. “Welcome to _Sapori Unici!_ I hope you all like Italian.” They all nodded and followed after him.

 

Once inside, a waitress came up to them and smiled. “Mr. Togami it’s nice to see you again. Your usual table?”

 

“Yes, Margaret. The usual.”

 

“Very well.” She picked up a few menus and led them to a table in the corner by the window. “Here you are. And here are your menus. I’ll be back in a few minutes when you’re ready to order.” She bowed and left.

 

Everyone opened their menus and gaped. Hinata gulped. “Holy crap. These prices are ridiculous.”

 

Naegi bit her lip. “Mr. Togami-“

 

“Call me father.” He interrupted her. Byakuya groaned.

 

Naegi’s eye twitched. “Mr. Togami, this is all very expensive. Are you sure?”

 

Mr. Togami frowned. “Yes, it’s all right. Its not often I get to spoil my son and his friends.”

 

Hinata smiled widened. “Well, if you insist.” Chiaki elbowed him. Mr. Togami looked at them in amusement.

 

Margaret came a few minutes later and once they’d placed their orders, Mr. Togami laced his hands together and leaned on the table. “Now then, tell me about yourselves.”

 

Chiaki cleared her throat and began. “My name is Chiaki and I am the Ultimate Gamer. This is Hinata and Komaeda, both of them share the title of The Ultimate Lucky Student.”

 

Mr. Togamis eyebrows lifted and he looked at them in interest. “Really now. That’s fascinating. I trust my son has been on his best behavior?”

 

Hinata scratched his head. “Well, he’s kind of moody sometimes but he’s alright.” This time Komaeda elbowed him in the ribs. Byakuya glowered in his direction and scoffed.

 

Chiaki tapped her chin. “He can be a brat sometimes.”

 

“I’m not moody and I’m not a brat,” the heir declared.

 

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. “Sure you’re not.” He said sarcastically.

 

Mr. Togami let out an amused chuckle. “Oh I like you. You remind me of Makoto over here. Always speaks her mind, just like her father.” He glanced at Komaeda. “What about you, what do you think of my son?”

 

Komaeda jumped and glanced at Byakuya. The heir raised an eyebrow. “He can be very kind when he wants to be. I’m honored to just be in his presence.”

 

Mr. Togami smiled. It was made his face look young. “I am glad to know that there are people who can truly see him for what he is. He’s very shy you know.”

 

“Father.” Byakuya warned.

 

Mr. Togami winked at him. “Isn’t he adorable?”

 

Naegi grinned. “He certainly is. Isn’t that right snuff muffin?”

 

Togami gave her a smirk. “Not as adorable as you snuggle butt.”

 

Hinata snorted. Mr. Togami raised his eyebrows in amusement. He looked like he was going to say something when Margaret arrived with their food and drinks. “Enjoy your meal.”

 

Hinata took a bite of his food and let out a moan. “Oh my god. I could die happily right now.”

 

The others nodded in agreement and dug into their food.

 

Mr. Togami glanced at his son and his friends as they enthusiastically chewed their food. Hinata snagged one of Naegi’s meatballs and Naegi threw an angry glare at him before she ratted him out to Chiaki. The Ultimate Gamer chided him and looking like a scolded child, Hinata muttered an apology. On his right side, Komaeda kept looking at his son’s pasta until the ladder sighed and pushed his plate in his direction. Komaeda’s face turned scarlet, but he grabbed his fork and took some of the pasta before offering some of his own food to his son. Byakuya scoffed but took one of his meatballs anyway.

 

Osamu Togami closed his eyes and smiled. His son had found some good friends. He was glad.

* * *

 

 

 

Once they had all finished with their meals, Mr. Togami had insisted they all stay the night since it was getting late. They were too tired and too full to argue so they all climbed inside the limo and drove to the Togami mansion.

 

After an hour-long drive, Clause passed through the giants gates surrounding the place and drove up the curved brick driveway to the mansion. Everyone besides the two Togamis’ and Naegi stared at the impossibly huge mansion with wide eyes. They knew the Togami family was rich but they hadn’t guessed their pockets were so deep.

 

They were still gawking at the beautiful mansion when Clause opened the door for them.

 

One by one they exited the car and looked around in wonder.

 

“It’s huge.” Hinata said awestruck. Komaeda and Chiaki nodded their consent as they turned in a circle to take the whole mansion in.

 

Mr. Togami sauntered up to them and looked at his home proudly. “It has fifteen bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a game-room, a gym, indoor and outdoor pools, two movie theaters, a separate music room, a ballroom, three libraries and a bar upstairs for us adults.”

 

“Wow.” Hinata said. “What? No helicopter landing pad?” he said sarcastically.

 

“There’s one outback.” Byakuya replied smoothly; Hinata couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

 

It was a very nice house indeed. There were security guards scattered around the place, some keeping their eyes on them as they made their way up to the mansion. As soon as they opened the door, a slew of scurrying maids came to greet them at the front door.

 

“Welcome home masters.” They all said in unison as they bowed lightly.

 

Mr. Togami walked up to them. “Ladies, prepare some rooms for my guests. They’ll be spending the night, and try to dig out some clothes for them all as well.” The maids nodded and hurried of to do their tasks. He turned toward his son and hid a yawn with his hand. “Now then, if you’ll all excuse me, I’m off to bed. I have an early meeting tomorrow; Byakuya make sure you show them their rooms. It was a pleasure meeting you all, you’re all more than welcome here anytime.”  


And with that the blonde haired billionaire turned on his heel and trotted inside before he disappeared upstairs.

 

Byakuya turned to his friends and motioned for them to follow him. As the heir led them upstairs, the others were admiring the mansion. There were expensive furniture around what they assumed was the living room; flowers in vases decorated the desks and tables. As they made their way upstairs, they turned to a long hallway with picture frames adorning the walls. As they walked further in, they began to see doors that they assumed were going to be their rooms for the night.

 

“Just pick a room, we’ll all be across each other. There should already be a set of clothes for each of you. I assume you all want a bath?”

 

They nodded.

 

“Then we’ll have to go to the big baths in the first floor. They’re like mini hot springs, just make sure you take the clothes the maids prepared with you.”

* * *

 

 

 

Naegi sank lower into the water, his eyes closing slowly as she let out a low appreciative groan as the heat soothed the soreness that invaded her feet. She really hated wearing heels; they always made her feet hurt afterwards.

 

Chiaki had left a few minutes ago claiming that she was tired and wanted to sleep. Naegi had mumbled a small good night to her before she was left alone in the giant pool. A sweet scent tickled her nose, and her head twisted to search for its host.

 

Naegi moved across the pool and picked up the small bottle of shampoo before she started rubbing it in her head. She got out of the water and headed to where the showerheads were at the front before she turned the knob and went under it to wash the shampoo away.

 

A surprised yelp made her pause her ministrations before she turned to where the sound had come from.

 

Naegi let out a massive sigh before she grabbed a sponge and after lathering it with soap, started washing her body. “We really need to stop meeting like this Hinata.”

 

Hinata turned and accusatory finger at her while his other hand gripped the small towel around his waist. “Are you doing this on purpose?!”

 

Naegi snorted. “Yeah right.”

 

“Stop that! Put some clothes on damn it!” A glance in his direction confirmed that he was blushing. Naegi snickered.

 

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and wash my back for me?”

 

Hinata spluttered and shook his head furiously. The grip on his towel slackened until the towel landed on the floor. He didn’t even notice. Naegi glanced down at his package briefly before her eyes met his again.

 

“You should really cover yourself.” She pointed downward and Hinata hastily put the towel around his waist again. Naegi turned on the other showerheads and soon enough, the room was covered in steam. “There.” Naegi said. “ _Now_ can you wash my back? You shouldn’t be able to see much.”

 

Hinata glanced at the room, then the door, before settling on her. He squinted and sighed. “Fine, but only this once. And if you ever tell Togami I’ll probably end up dead.”

 

Naegi snickered and took a seat at one of the stools. And just because she was so nice, she grabbed a towel and covered the front of her while Hinata sat behind her on another stool. She handed him the sponge and Hinata began lathering her back with the soap.

 

“You know you’re like my big brother right? That’s why it doesn’t really bother me as much.” Naegi explained.

 

“Yeah yeah. I just wanted my first time seeing a naked girl to be someone else you know.” Hinata mumbled.

 

Naegi nodded in understanding. “Someone like Chiaki right? Sorry.”

 

Hinata sighed. “It’s okay, it was an accident anyway so there’s nothing we could have done. It’s a good thing I see you more as a little sister.”

 

Naegi grinned and making sure the towel still covered her front, turned around.

Hinata arched an eyebrow. “My turn?”

 

Naegi nodded and Hinata turned around as Naegi repeated the same motions he’d done for her before she grabbed the shampoo and poured a generous amount in her hands. Hinata slightly bent his head and let out a small laugh as Naegi began to rub his head. That seemed to soften the awkwardness of the situation and Hinata relaxed his tense muscles.

 

He wondered if this is what it felt like to have siblings. His parents had not wanted any more children, and no matter how much he’d begged them that he wanted a little brother or sister to play with they had refused to have any more children.

 

Hinata glanced at Naegi and thought of all the times they’d tease each other and couldn’t help but think that he had a sister in her. They both think alike; sometimes they even finish each other’s sentences. It’s kind of cool, but he’s pretty sure it annoys Togami.

 

Sometimes he’s awed by her-Naegi is really really pretty after all. Beautiful even. He didn’t blame Byakuya for falling for her, but he’s pretty sure the heir fell in love with her personality.

 

“Hey.” He said, tilting his head in her direction. He made sure to keep his eyes on her face.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Are you happy?” he mumbled. “With Byakuya I mean. He’s good to you?”

 

Naegi paused and looked at him curiously. A few wet strands were stuck to her face; she gave him a small smile. “Yes. I’m very happy. Sometimes I think he’s too good for me you know?”

 

Hinata snorted. “If anything, _you’re_ to good for _him._ If he ever hurt you, I’d have to kick his ass you know. But I’m glad you’re happy, you deserve all the happiness in the world.”

 

Naegi looked at him in amazement before she placed her forehead on his back. Hinata jumped and tried to turn his head in her direction. “What is it?” he stuttered.

 

Naegi slightly shook her head, and Hinata could practically feel the smile she was likely adorning on his back. “I’m just…really glad you’re my friend Hinata. Thank you.” She hesitated. “Big bro.”

 

Hinata let out a small chuckle. “I’m glad you’re my friend too Sissy. Now let’s get out of here before we have a hugging session and further embarrass ourselves.”

 

Naegi laughed and stepped into one of the showerheads while Hinata walked to another showerhead that was the farthest from Naegi.

 

Naegi got out first, wrapped a towel around her, and gave a little wave before disappearing into the hall. Hinata looked after her for a minute before he shook his head and exited the baths. He really was lucky he thought.

* * *

 

 

 Komaeda still remembered the day his world turned to shit. He remembered the sickening collision of metal on metal as the plane he and his parents were on hit another plane that had been taken off course. The weather had turned bad and their pilot was looking for a place to land when the other plane crashed into them. It was already in flames due to it being struck by the thunderstorm as it struck them head on. He remembered being tossed into the ceilings on his way back from the restroom.

 

He could still hear his mother screaming his name as pain took over his senses. There was fire and pain in his lungs and he couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was dying. The plane began to fall and he could faintly feel his father drag him back to his seat and put the seat belt on him before he put the mask on his face.

 

“Breathe,” his father kept telling him. “Just breathe.”

 

His mother held his hand as she told him she loved him before the rest of what she wanted to say was drowned out by the screams of the other passengers.

 

The roof of the plane suddenly disappeared, taking his father and other passengers with him. Komaeda remembered screaming his name. Remembered his mother crying and screaming at the sudden loss.

 

Komaeda couldn’t breathe. He was having a panic attack he realized. A briefcase slammed into his temple and blood began to pour from the wound. Pain was everywhere.

 

There was a thunderous crash as the right side of the plane as it suddenly began to peel off. He turned his head to peer at his mother. His mother was gone. Only flame and sky greeted him and Komaeda began to cry. He was going to die he realized.

 

Most of the passengers were gone. Swept away and thrown into the sky. The plane was still falling.

 

There was another crash and Komaeda screamed.

 

He was suddenly cold and freezing and it was everywhere. He couldn’t breathe.

 

The water rushed through the remaining broken windows. Komaeda opened his mouth in a soundless scream, but only water rushed in.

 

His lungs seized and he began to cough.

 

Everything hurt.

 

He was cold.

 

He was bleeding.

 

He was going to die.

 

His instincts finally kicked in, and he hurriedly unfastened the seatbelt and began to kick his legs as he began to swim.

He could smell oil.

 

He had to get out.

 

He willed his legs to move faster, kick faster.

 

He had to get out.

 

Then he felt it.

 

The plane blew up and the shockwave sent him through one of the empty windows and into the open water.

 

Everything became distorted.

 

He could vaguely feel himself floating.

 

He was so tired.

 

His whole body was throbbing in pain and he was so cold.

 

He closed his eyes as exhaustion took over and he succumbed to the darkness.

 

Someone was yelling and he could faintly hear other voices as they neared.

 

He wanted them to stop. Didn’t they know how tired he was?

 

The yelling became louder and he struggled to open his eyes. There was a light shining on him and Komaeda blinked and turned his head away.

 

He hissed at the motion.

 

Hands were suddenly on him and they began to drag him. His weak protests were ignored.

 

He finally managed to open his eyes to see a man towering over him.

 

“We’ve got a survivor over here!”

 

Exhaustion took over and once again his world went dark.

* * *

 

 

 Komaeda sat up in bed, a cold sweat running down his back. He gripped a pillow over his chest and tried to steady his breathing. He hadn’t realized he was shaking until a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. Komaeda jerked away and nearly screamed until he recognized Naegi looking at him with concern.

 

“Are you okay? You were having a nightmare.”

 

Komaeda shook his head and gripped the pillow tighter. Naegi leaned forward and saw that there were tears streaming down his cheeks. She leaned forward and placed her hand on his forehead and smoothed back his hair.

 

Komaeda focused on her hand and tried to calm his breathing. Naegi brushed his tears away and Komaeda leaned into the touch. “Do you want to talk about it?” he shook his head.

 

Naegi frowned and reached for his hand before she began tugging him out the door.

 

“Naegi? Where are we going?”

 

“The kitchen.” His friend answered back. Komaeda let himself be led through the huge house before they made it to a big kitchen. Naegi backtracked and made him sit on the couch in the living room before she made her way to the kitchen.

 

Komaeda hugged his knees to his chest and tried to stop the shaking still wrecking his body. After a few minutes Naegi came out with two mugs and placed one on his shaking hands before she took a seat next o him on the coach cross-legged.

 

“Drink. It’ll help.” Naegi ordered.

 

Komaeda took a small sip of whatever she gave him and blinked in surprise. “Hot chocolate?”

 

“It helps. Whenever I had a bad dream, my mother always made me hot chocolate and sat with me until I calmed down.” She took a sip of her own drink before she turned to him. “See? You’re hands have stopped shaking.”

 

Komaeda looked at his hands in surprise and realized she was right. His hands _had_ stopped shaking. “Do you want to talk about it?” Naegi asked him.

 

Komaeda hesitated. “I wouldn’t want to trouble you with my problems.”

 

Naegi pinched his cheek and Komaeda let out a small yelp. “Trouble me as much as you want. I’m here for you.”

 

Komaeda bit his lip and began to tell her about his dream. About the plane crash, about what happened to his parents, how he’d been the only survivor and how lonely his life had been since.

 

Naegi listened to it all in silence and Komaeda felt some of the tension he always carried with him ease as he spilled his guts to her. Talking about it did help he realized. Perhaps all he’d needed was to talk it over with someone after all.

 

Once he’d finished talking, his voice felt hoarse from overuse but he was feeling better. He took another sip of his hot chocolate as Naegi leaned on his shoulder. “Do you know what might have triggered it?” she asked him.

 

Komaeda thought about it before he realized what date it was. “The crash.” He whispered as his eyes widened. “It was today, and I forgot about it.” Shame and guilt flooded his veins.

 

Naegi leaned back to peer at his face. “It’s okay Komaeda. We’ll visit their graves together and we’ll both apologize. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Komaeda relaxed and he let out a sigh. “You don’t mind coming with me?”

 

Naegi shook her head and gave him a small smile. “I don’t mind at all. It’s time I introduced myself to your parents anyway.”

 

Komaeda smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder. “Thank you Naegi.” His voice cracked and Naegi chose to ignore it as she ruffled his hair.

 

“Think you can go back to sleep?”

 

Komaeda hesitated and shook his head. “Sorry, you must be tired. You can go back to sleep Naegi, I’ll be fine.” He gave her a small smile.

 

Naegi got up and took a seat on the piano. Komaeda hadn’t even realized there was a piano there. “If it’s all right with you, I’ll stay. I’m sure I can make you fall asleep pretty easily though.”

 

Naegi placed her fingers over the keys and began to play. Komaeda leaned back on the couch and watched as Naegi’s fingers glided gracefully over the keys, the gentlest pressure applied to each one making a beautiful sound.

 

“I wish I could do that.” Komaeda said quietly, mesmerized.

 

“I could teach you if you want. Togami could as well.”

 

Komaeda nodded absentmindedly. Naegi changed when she plays he noticed. It’s like music opens another side to her. Her eyes seem to sparkle, her body relaxes, and her expression becomes softer.

 

Soon enough, Hinata, Chiaki and Byakuya made their way into the living room and looked at them in surprise.

 

“He had a nightmare.” Naegi explained.

 

The others nodded in understanding before Hinata and Chiaki took a seat next to Komaeda who scooted to the edge to make more room. Byakuya came back with three mugs and a pitcher before he filled them with hot chocolate and passed them around.

 

Chiaki and Hinata mumbled their thanks before settling back on the couch with Komaeda. Byakuya refilled Naegi and Komaeda’s cups before he settled himself on the couch with the others and watched as Naegi began to play another song.

 

“By the way, we’re all going with Komaeda to visit his parents’ grave tomorrow.” Naegi said from her seat. The others nodded their consent and Togami ruffled Komaeda’s hair.

Komaeda looked at the people around him and couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was. He’d been alone for a very long time since his parents had died and no one had wanted him around. Weird and creepy were some of the nicer things that he’d been called over the years.

 

And just when he thought he’d always be alone even in high school, Naegi Makoto walked into his life. And with her came Byakuya, Hinata and Chiaki. They never looked at him in disgust, they always listened to his opinions and they’ve even stood up for him on occasions.

 

As his eyes began to close, he looked at the friends surrounding him and couldn’t help but smile as he drifted off to sleep.

 

There were no nightmares this time.

 

And waiting for him in his dreams were the best friends he’d ever made reaching for his hand as they took him into the light. He was finally home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, there will be a sex scene so read at your own discretion!

"I only want to be touched by you. For the rest of my life."

-Kinkster

Chapter 16

 

There wasn’t anything on earth as cold as the city of IslesBury in August. Komaeda stuffed his hands in his green hoodies pockets and tried not to shiver as he gazed at the city. He’d been to this city a long time ago with his parents on vacation. He still remembered the Twin Peaks of the city jutting towards the sky. The cable cars that took passengers up the steep hills, the diverse neighborhoods, but more than anything he remembered the shopping district that led to the pier and the beach beyond it.

 

Komaeda swallowed. Old memories of his parents were starting to resurface and Komaeda tried to squash the feelings that wanted to overtake him. A warm pressure on his hand made him turn to his companion. Naegi’s green eyes looked at him in concern from her spot next to him.

 

“Are you sure you’re all right?” she asked, brushing the hair away from his face so she could see his expression.

 

Komaeda gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he took a breath and smiled at her. “I’m okay Naegi, it’s good that I’m here. It helps. I was even able to get on that plane without making much of a scene.”

 

Komaeda thought back to the past few days where he and his friends had gone to visit his parents’ grave and smiled. He’d been quiet all through breakfast and the ride there so much that even Togami had looked at him in worry.

 

And once they’d arrived, he had just stood there looking up at the hill, unable to make his legs move. He hadn’t visited his parents’ grave in a year, and to bring people with him this time…it was a little scary. But he was also relieved. Only Naegi’s small hand in his had made him start walking. He was glad that she was there.

 

Once they’d gotten there, he didn’t know what to do. He kept fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. He didn’t notice his friends glance at each other before Naegi took the initiative and introduced herself to his parents’ graves. Then Togami, Hinata and finally Chiaki. As they talked about themselves, Komaeda had begun to relax before he finally began to speak. He told his parents of the friends he had made, how his life was better, how he missed them, and that this time for sure, he was going to be okay.

 

He hadn’t realized he was crying until Togami had offered him a tissue before giving him some room. He felt lighter. And for a while all them had just stood there with him until he was ready to go.

 

He was quiet on the ride back but by nighttime he was back to his old self. A few days after, Naegi had announced that she was going to be staying with her parents for the last two weeks of summer vacation. Immediately afterword, Togami stated that she was not to go alone.

 

Unfortunately, Byakuya couldn’t come with her since he had a meeting to attend but he would be there by the third day. Hinata and Chiaki had been more than willing to go with her, but Komaeda had quietly claimed that he would go instead.

 

His friends had looked at him in worry. He didn’t blame them; he’d have to ride a plane after all. After much debate, they had all agreed that Komaeda would go with Naegi while Hinata and Chiaki took care of the house. Naegi had given Hinata a not so subtle wink that had only made the boy in question flip her off which only made Naegi laugh.

* * *

 

 

 

Then the day finally arrived and they were both at the airport. Naegi had kept glancing at him in worry but didn’t say anything. They made it through the checkpoint and had given the stewardess their ticket and were already seated when the captain announced that they were about to takeoff.

 

Then the plane started shaking as the engine started and Komaeda gripped the armrests tighter. He closed his eyes and leaned back, but he couldn’t seem to relax.

 

Naegi placed a firm hand on his shoulder and Komaeda pried his eyes open to stare at her. “You have to breathe, Komaeda. Breathe.”

 

He offered her a shaky nod before he started breathing in and out. In and out. “Here.” Komaeda glanced at his friend before a set of blue headphones covered his ears. “These will help. You can squeeze my hand if you want, I can take it.”

 

Komaeda gripped Naegi’s hand so hard, his knuckles turned white. She didn’t say anything though, just leaned back and pressed a button on her iPod before a soft melody started playing and Komaeda began to relax.

 

He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but he was thankful that he’d slept through the whole ride. He apologized to Naegi for falling asleep but she just waved his apology off.

 

And now here they were. Komaeda was nervous; he’d finally be meeting Naegi’s parents. He was dimly aware of them getting inside a cab and moving. He looked at his lap and bit his lip.

 

“We’re almost there,” Naegi said as she glanced at the map and Komaeda glanced up.

 

“I hope your family doesn’t mind my being there…” Komaeda mumbled. Naegi raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Why wouldn’t they? They want to meet all my friends.”

 

“Not a lot of people seem to like me all that much honestly.” He shrugged.

 

Naegi crossed her arms. “Then they’re idiots.”

 

Komaeda gave her a small smile and was about to say something when the driver pulled up into a driveway and announced that they’d arrived. Once they’d paid the man, both of them looked at the house in wonder.

 

“This is your house?” Komaeda asked.

 

Naegi blinked and glanced down at the map. “Apparently.”

 

Shrugging they made their way to the house and knocked. A second later, the door was practically ripped open and Komaeda glanced at a woman who clearly had to be Naegi’s mother or her twin. The woman was tall and slender, her long brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a white summer dress along with some sandals. She looked back and forth between them before her green eyes settled on Komaeda.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Naegi saw her friend begin to fidget. He was clearly uncomfortable under her mothers gaze. Naegi felt the sudden urge to shield him before her mother spoke up.

 

“Is this your friend Makoto?” she asked, her eyes became predatory and Naegi smothered a sigh. She knew that look very well. Her mother only got like this when she saw something super cute.

 

“Yes, mom. This is one of my best friends, Komaeda Nagito.”

 

Naegi’s mother took a few steps forward and Komaeda did his best not to cower in front of this woman. She gently took his chin and turned it both ways before she let out an ear splitting squeal and wrapped her arms around him. “You’re so cute! Look at this hair! I just want to eat you up!” she said, while her grip on Komaeda only tightened as she swung him this way and that.

 

Naegi snickered at the completely dumfounded expression on her friends face as her mother dragged him inside the house and started rumbling on about how cute he was and how she couldn’t wait to do his hair. Komaeda sent her a pleading look and Naegi finally took pity on him.

 

“He can’t breathe mom.” Naegi said as she tapped her mother on the shoulder.

 

Her mother gasped and pulled back, while Komaeda hastily took a few steps back and tried to breathe. He looked shocked but a little happy.

 

“Thank you?” he said once he’d finished smoothing his jacket.

 

Her mother gave him an apologetic smile and wrung her hands together. “Sorry, I can’t control myself when I see cute things. My mind just takes over and I swoop in.”

 

Komaeda gave her a small smile. “It’s no problem Mrs. Naegi. I was just surprised.”

 

“Honey, I heard a knock at the door. Who was it?” a handsome man with close-cropped, chestnut hair and brown eyes that seemed to sparkle entered the room. As the man settled his gaze on Naegi, she took a step back. After a second, the man’s smile turned mischievous before he was in front of Naegi and lifting her in his arms.

 

Naegi let out a scream as the man threw her in the air before wrapping her in a tight hug. “Oh, my baby is home! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I would have bought cake and balloons for the occasion!”

 

Naegi tapped his shoulder and cried uncle. Blinking, her father put her at arms length and looked at his daughter in concern. “Makoto, you look absolutely red in the face. Do you have a fever?”

 

Naegi glared at him.

 

Komaeda tried not to laugh as Naegi’s father put his friend down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before he turned to him.

 

“You must be Komaeda Nagito right? Makoto described you in her emails. It’s nice to meet you.” The man lifted his hand and Komaeda shook it. His grip was firm.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Naegi.” Komaeda said.

 

Mr. Naegi gave him a smile. “Please. Call me Kazuma.” He gave his wife a grin. “I see you’ve already met my wife Yukiko. Be careful, she might try to dress you up and play with your hair.”

 

Mrs. Naegi huffed at him stuck out her tongue.

 

“Big sis!” a girl with short brown hair shouted as she wrapped her arms around Naegi. Naegi returned the hug and beamed at her sister. Naegi’s sister turned to Komaeda and gave him a wave. Mrs. Naegi came up to them and held her husbands hand as they both looked at their daughters with soft fondness.

 

Kazuma’s eyes brightened and he took out his phone. “Let’s all take a picture! Come on, you too Nagito! You’re part of the family now!”

 

Before Komaeda could argue, the man pulled him by his hand and placed him between his daughters while he and his wife stood behind them. He pulled the phone away and said cheese before he took the picture.

 

As the rest of Naegi’s family looked at the photo Komaeda looked around the house before Naegi tugged his sleeve. “Okay?” she asked.

 

Komaeda beamed at her before he tugged her jackets sleeve in return. “Okay.”

 

 “Anyway, now that introductions are over Yukiko can we _please_ have some food? I’m starving over here!” Kazuma said as his stomach let out a growl.

 

Mrs. Naegi smiled and made her way to the kitchen, but not before ruffling Komaeda’s hair in affection. Kazuma followed after her, trying his best to convince her to make cake.

 

Left to their own devices, Naegi and Komaru led Komaeda to the table in the dining room where they took their seats.

 

Komaru turned towards Komaeda. “So since you’re part of the family now, does this mean I can braid your hair?”

Komaeda blanched and they heard a crash before Mrs. Naegi poked her head out of the kitchen and said, “Komaru! I have dibs! I get to go first!”

 

Komaru turned in her seat to frown at her mom. “But mom! You always go first!”

 

Komaeda turned and gave Makoto a fearful look.

 

Makoto sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in pity. “You should lock your room at night.”

 

Komaeda’s eyes widened and he turned to look at the other two Naegi females in the family. Noticing his stare, they both gave him a smirk.

 

Komaeda whimpered and Makoto laughed.

* * *

 

 

 Living with the Naegi family was certainly interesting. Makoto and he had only been in IslesBury City for three days and he already felt at home. Dinner had been an enjoyable experience, and Komaeda took the chance to get to know the rest of his friends’ family.

 

All throughout dinner, Makoto’s family asked him question after question about him but he didn’t mind. They actually seemed interested in his answers so he gladly answered them all. Yukiko, as he was told to call her, kept pinching his cheeks or playing with a strand of his hair. She couldn’t seem to stop herself; at his side Komaru glowered at her mother playfully but managed to keep her hands to herself. Komaeda took a liking to them both immediately. Yukiko reminded him of his mother, especially when she kept trying to feed him.

 

Komaeda glanced at his friend who was sitting on his right and tried not to laugh as he saw Kazuma take a picture of his daughter as she ate her food. Makoto kept whining to him, but her father simply took another picture before Makoto threw some beans at him. Startled, the man dropped his phone before he threw some of his own beans at her and Makoto gasped as they hit her in the face.

 

Makoto’s eyes narrowed. “Oh it’s on!”

 

Makoto got up and threw her beans at him and her father ran out of the room with his plate, but not before he threw some carrots at her.

 

Yukiko and Komaru looked at each other before they both blurted out, “Food fight!”

 

Komaeda managed to hide under the table before the rice hit him on his face. As he began crawling away, Komaru found him and threw a handful of beans on his back. Komaeda narrowed his eyes at her before he grabbed some beans and threw them at her.

 

Hands suddenly grabbed him and shielded him. “Don’t throw any on his hair!” Yukiko yelled as she took the hits for him as Komaru threw some rice at them. Komaeda laughed and threw some celery at Komaru as she chased after them.

 

They passed Makoto and her father on the way, the latter laughing as she chased after her father. Kazuma had stopped throwing food and was busy filming them all as he ran from his daughter.

 

It was one of the most enjoyable dinners he’d had in a very long time.

* * *

 

 

 Now on their third day here, Komaeda was busy putting on the blue jacket that Kazuma had given him for the outing they were about to have before three resounding knocks were heard. Confused, Yukiko looked up from pulling up her sweaters zipper to look at her husband.

 

“Are we expecting company?”

 

Kazuma shook his head before he made his way to the door and opened it only to be enveloped in a hug by none other than Osamu Togami.

 

“Kazuma you bastard! How are you?” the billionaire said as he lifted his friend off his feet before settling him on the floor.

 

“Father, control yourself.” A voice said from the doorway. Makoto and Komaeda glanced at each other. They knew that voice.

 

Mr. Togami opened the door wider and in came Byakuya, Hinata and Chiaki. Makoto’s eyes widened before she enveloped Byakuya in a hug. “Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?” she asked as she looked at her friends.

 

Hinata pointed at Mr. Togami with a scowl. “Byakuya and his dad just barged in yesterday morning and dragged us out of bed, saying we were all going on a trip. Chiaki and I only managed to get a few of our clothes in our bags before we were shoved in the limo and put on a plane.”

 

Chiaki nodded at his side and stepped further into the room. As soon as Yukiko saw them, she let out a squeal and enveloped them both in a tight hug. “Oh Makoto! You have the cutest friends ever!”

 

Chiaki looked startled while Hinata looked scared. He sent Makoto a withering look even as his face started turning red. Everyone watched in amusement as Hinata cried out uncle and Yukiko stepped away from them. As soon as he was free, Hinata hid behind Chiaki and looked at Yukiko cautiously.

 

Osamu Togami laughed and clapped Kazuma on the back. “I hope you don’t mind us coming here. I heard that Makoto had gone to visit you all and I immediately wanted to come. I figured the rest of Makoto’s friends would want to come too, so I dragged them here.”

 

Kazuma threw his head back and laughed. “No problem at all my friend. We have plenty of room.” He turned and introduced himself and the rest of his family to Hinata and Chiaki. Hinata cautiously left his hiding spot and introduced himself and Chiaki. Yukiko was looking at them all in adoration while Komaru rolled her eyes at her mom.

 

Kazuma suddenly turned to Byakuya and his face grew serious. “Byakuya, did you know I own a shotgun?”

 

The females in the Naegi family groaned as Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Kazuma.

 

“Dear,” Yukiko warningly.

 

Kazuma ignored his wife and continued. “Would you like to see it?”

 

“Kazuma,” Yukiko said a little louder.

 

“I’m just making small talk honey, it’s okay.”

 

“Stop terrorizing the poor boy.”

 

Kazuma sent her a pout but sighed before he turned his attention back to Byakuya who in turn had not paled at the mention of a gun. “Just know, that if you hurt my little girl I have a gun.”

 

Komaru and Makoto groaned. Byakuya simply leveled a cool glare at him. “I have absolutely no plans of hurting her. But if I ever do, you have my permission to shoot.”

 

Hinata whistled and grinned. “Damn.”

 

Mr. Togami wiped at his eye. “That’s my boy.”

 

Mr. Naegi looked at Byakuya for a long while before a grin made his way to his lips. “I’ll hold you to do that.”

 

Yukiko smiled and clapped her hands. “We were just on our way to the city. Would you all like to come with us?”

 

That seemed to ease the tension in the room and they all agreed, and after placing their meager belongings in their assigned rooms, they quickly bundled themselves up in jackets and followed after the Naegi family.

 

Makoto snickered as she walked beside Hinata. “My mom seems to like you.”

 

Hinata gave her a small glare. “A little warning would have been nice.”

 

“She saw you before I could! Honest. By the way, what did you guys do with Nozomi?”

 

“That Hideki guy is taking care of her while we’re away. He’s in good hands.”

 

A hand suddenly intertwined their fingers to hers and Makoto smile as Byakuya appeared next to her.

 

“You smell good enough to eat,” he whispered into her ear.

 

A shudder of pleasure went through her at the words and she gave him a slow smile. On her left, Hinata groaned. “Get a room, jeez.”

 

They leveled a glare in his direction before he snorted and walked up to where Komaeda and Chiaki were chatting.

 

“Sorry about my dad, he can be a little over protective.”

 

Byakuya snorted. “I’ve known that for years, don’t worry about it.”

* * *

 

 

 An hour later, with every shop that they passed Hinata and Makoto kept looking more and more entranced. Once the kids had told them their interests, Kazuma had steered the group further into the city where the wind was a little colder since it was closer to the pier.

 

As soon as Chiaki and Komaru saw the game store, they were gone in a flash. While the adults looked at the souvenirs in a thrift shop, Makoto steered Hinata and Byakuya into the music store while Komaeda made his way to a bookstore. Once inside, they all split up and looked around.

 

Byakuya, still holding onto Makoto’s hand, walked up to the records where Makoto recommended certain albums. After a while, Hinata joined them and made a few recommendations of his own before they finally decided what to get and left the store.

 

Once outside, their eyes landed on Chiaki who was jumping in joy while clutching a bag to her chest.

 

“New game?” Hinata inquired. Chiaki nodded before she started telling him about all the exclusives that the store had. Hinata listened with a smile. Makoto walked to Komaeda who was across the street, drinking some tea and reading a book. He never really liked noisy places after all.

 

Once everyone met up, they all boarded the cable car that went around the city and made themselves comfortable as the car took them to the art museum that Osamu had wanted to see. All the while, Makoto and the rest took pictures of the city and each other. Hinata and Makoto made a face whenever they took a selfie while the others laughed. Yukiko insisted she take a picture with Komaeda and Komaru clamored behind them to be included too.

 

After Yukiko kept sending him glances Hinata sighed and offered to take a picture with her as well. Makoto’s mom beamed and dragged Komaeda and Chiaki as well. As soon as she started talking about giving them make-ups, Hinata ran back to his seat a good distance from her.

 

Mr. Togami and Mr. Naegi just laughed in amusement. When they finally arrived at the art museum, Byakuya and his father started explaining details about certain pieces. They didn’t seem to want to view any of the art in silence. They made it sound so interesting that even Hinata paid attention. One of Makotos favorite painting was the _Starry Night by Vincent Van Goh_ ; apparently the guy had cut of his own ear.

 

Everyone seemed to be listening intently as Byakuya and his father moved on to the other paintings and told some of their history. Who would have thought that art was so interesting Makoto thought.

* * *

 

 

Makoto yawned for what seemed like the fourth time in the last ten minutes before Byakuya stopped in front of her.

 

“That’s it. Get on.” Byakuya turned so his back was facing his girlfriend before he crouched down a fraction of an inch.

 

Makoto blinked, confused. “I’m sorry?  


“Get on. You’re clearly tired, I’m taking you home.”

 

Makoto glanced at the rest of the group only to see her parents give her a nod. Kazuma put his hand on his daughters’ forehead and grimaced. “You feel a little warm, you should get to bed.”

 

Yukiko and Komaru came forward and felt her forehead. “Go on dear, we’ll take good care of your friends and bring you some food later.”

 

“I thought idiots couldn’t catch colds,” Hinata mumbled before Komaeda and Chiaki elbowed him. “Take care!” he yelled.

 

Makoto pouted at them but turned back to her boyfriend. “Are you sure you want-“ Byakuya shot her a glare over his shoulder, effectively shutting her up as she placed her arms on his shoulders and hooked her legs around him. Once she was up, Byakuya looped his arms underneath her knees and rose to his full height. It was surprisingly easy and Byakuya frowned. She was so light in his arms; he’d make sure to get her to eat something when they got home.

 

Byakuya let out quiet sigh of relief as Makoto’s house came into view. Even though Makoto hardly weighed anything, he was starting to get tired after carrying her for the last half hour. He refused to show it though.

 

Makoto placed a kiss on his neck and Byakuya shivered in delight. “You didn’t have to carry me all the way back you know my little Casanova.”

 

Byakuya lifted a golden brow in amusement. “Of course I did my little pussy cat. You looked tired.”

 

Makoto laughed quietly at the nickname. “Cross that name out, it’s embarrassing.”

 

Byakuya laughed as he walked up the driveway. He adjusted his hold on her as he took out the key from his front pocket. “Whatever you say hot mamma.”

 

Makoto snorted and laughed. “Oh god, what have I started?”

 

Byakuya managed to open the door and once the door was firmly closed behind them he lowered himself so she could get off. He turned around and faced her before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. His tongue danced with hers as he pressed her even closer to his lean, hard body. Makoto’s breath turned ragged as it mingled with his while they kissed.

 

He placed a hand on her sweater and started tugging it upward before he hesitated. Makoto broke their kiss to look him in the eye. “It’s okay Byakuya. I’m ready.”

 

Byakuyas eyes darkened and he took off her sweater and shirt before he took off his own jacket and shirt and draped them on a chair. Makoto groaned at the feel of his hands on her bare skin. She wanted to feel more of him. Byakuya explored her mouth, wanting to taste more of her. His lips left hers and attached themselves to her throat. He began herding them to the room that was to be his for the duration of his stay and closed the door with a kick before he turned his attention back to Makoto.

 

As he licked and teased her soft skin, his hands unbuttoned her pants before sliding them off her. Makoto lifted her legs and soon enough she was standing before him in nothing but her bra and underwear. Byakuyas throat went dry at the sight; Makoto walked up to him and began tugging his pants off him. He sent her a smirk when she had trouble with his belt before he quickly took off his belt and tugged his pants off.

 

For a while they just started at each other before Makoto attacked his neck with kisses and licked her way up his throat. Byakuya nuzzled her breasts before he led her to the bed and removed her bra. He gave her a long, wicked lick to one of her swollen nipples and Makoto arched her back. Makoto’s hand snaked between them before she tugged his boxers off and finally looked at all of him. She removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand before she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

 

Once of his hands slid downward to her black panties and tugged the garment off her. He looked back at her face as he sank one long finger inside her. Makoto jumped in surprise but willed her body to relax. Byakuya smirked and started stroking her, her soft moans echoing in his ears, which made him even harder for her. He inserted another finger and Makoto let out a little whimper. Byakuya gave her breast another lick to distract her from his ministrations as he added yet another finger.

 

Every touch made her stomach flutter in response. Deeming her ready, the heir took out his fingers and spread her legs apart. Makoto gave him a nod when he hesitated again and before she knew it, he thrust himself inside her in one go all the way to the hilt. Makoto cried out at the painful sensation and Byakuya trembled with the effort it took to hold back. He wanted her to adjust to him before he started moving. Makoto was shaking but she gave him a shaky nod before he started moving his hips.

 

As the pain began to fade, pleasure took over her senses and Makoto clung to him and his thrusts started to become faster. His lips met hers and their tongues twirled around as Makoto’s nails dug into his back. Byakuya hissed at the sensation before he brought his lips to Makoto’s bare shoulder and bit her hard.

 

Makoto threw her head back and cried out as she climaxed. Byakuya tightened his hold on her before his own climax hit him and he shuddered inside her with a few more thrusts. His head pounding, he lay on top of her as they tried to calm their breathing.

Byakuya turned and laid a kiss on her mouth. Her nose. Her cheeks. Makoto laughed and held him in her arms as he withdrew from her. Byakuya cupped her hands and his and looked her in the eyes when he said, “I love you Makoto. With every fiber of my being, I love you.”

 

He wiped the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she kissed him back fiercely. “I love you too Byakuya Togami. More than anything.”

 

Something nudged her stomach and Makoto looked down and laughed. “Hard already?” she teased him.

 

A slow smirk enveloped his lips. “Well I have such a beautiful girl in my bed. Can you blame me?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

 

And for the next few hours, Byakuya showed her just how much he loved her.


	17. Chapter 17

The ultimate test of man's conscience may be his willingness to sacrifice something today for future generations whose words of thanks will not be heard.”   
― [ **Gaylord Nelson**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/145890.Gaylord_Nelson)

Chapter 17

“How long have you been working for me Christoph?”

 

Christoph Grayson stood with his hands behind his back and his legs apart as he stared at his boss, Dmitri Baranovsky. Slender-faced and brown-haired, Dmitri was looking down at him from his seat at his throne. Why he had that custom made was a mystery to him. The throne was on top of a podium; it looked like it was made of gold.

 

Christoph just thought it looked uncomfortable. Noticing that he was still waiting for a response, Christoph dragged his green eyes upward and answered, “Almost three years sir.”

 

Dmitri’s lips curled slightly as he looked at him. “Yes that’s right. And all the while you’ve done everything I asked of you. No word of complaint whatsoever.” He gave him a lazy smirk. “I think it’s time I let you in on what is really happening.”

 

Christoph inclined his head and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean sir?”

 

Dmitri smiled and stood up before making his way to the door. “We’re going on a trip.”

 

Christoph had no choice but to follow after him. As he closed the door to the boss’s study, he walked down the hall and down the large stairwell. Along the way, he gave nods of greeting to some of the men that lined the halls. They were there for guard duty, it seems they would be staying though.

 

As he made his way outside, he noticed his partner Chad leaning on the limo. As soon as he saw them both, a hateful smile curled his lips. “We’re finally going to show him?” the question was directed at Dmitri. His boss merely gave Chad a firm nod before the latter opened the door for Dmitri to step inside.

 

Once Dmitri was inside, Chad turned to him and placed a hand on his back. Christoph wanted to rip that hand off his person but refrained. Just because he had to work with the guy didn’t mean he had to like him. The guy was always doing drugs and steroids, just look at that muscled body, and the way he looked at the girls they caught…disgusting.

 

“You’re going to love this!” Chad said, clapping him on the back. “When I first saw it, I was blown away.”

 

Christoph’s’ stomach twisted. Whatever he was about to be shown couldn’t have been good then, if _Chad_ loved it. Christoph schooled his features to something that resembled interest and murmured, “I can’t wait then.”

 

Chad gave him a devilish grin that split his face, making his teeth gleam in the sunlight. Christoph tried not to shudder at the sight and climbed in after his boss as Chad closed the door and moved to the drivers seat.

 

In seconds they were moving and Christoph looked out the window. They had come back to Hope City two days ago, still two weeks away before their next target started school again. Christoph balled his fists and tried not to show his anger. He was almost done paying for his daughters’ treatment; as soon as he was done he would go straight to the police. Even if it meant that he’d have to go to jail as well. What they were doing…it wasn’t right.

 

Before that though…there was something he had to do before he went to the police. He’d recently discovered that a handful of girls were missing. When Chad and he had gone back to Towa City all those weeks ago, he’d gotten a list from one of the men there that had the list of all the girls that were sold, to who they were sold, and how much they had been bought for.

 

He’d read that list three times but no matter how much he re-checked, there were twelve girls who were unaccounted for. The chart said they hadn’t been sold, but he didn’t know where they were. When he asked about their whereabouts, the guy had just shrugged and said the boss had taken them. Just like he does every time a girl isn’t sold at one of his auctions.

 

He asked two other men before he went to Chad to ask him. The bastard just gave him a secret smile and told him not to worry about it. He’d find out soon enough. Christoph wanted to snarl at him and demand answers but he’d already made himself stand out by asking all those questions so he had simply nodded and left.

 

Perhaps he’d find out now he thought. He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when they entered the forest. The whole place gave of a creepy aura, but Chad just kept whistling a random tune as if he was strolling through the park.

 

The forest seemed to never end, the tall silhouettes shadowing the ground. The sound of ravens circling overhead could be heard; their screeches could be mistaken for screams that seemed to echo throughout the forest. Christoph did not like this place at all. He looked out the window and could have sworn he saw beady eyes looking back at him, but then he’d blink and they were gone.

 

“Scared?” Chad taunted from the front. He was looking at him from the rear mirror, a glance to the side showed that Dmitri was looking at him with an amused smirk.

 

Christoph didn’t let his cool mask falter as he answered. “No. Just curious to where this path will lead.”

 

A low snort.

 

Christoph glared at him, but Chad just snorted again before he dragged his eyes back to the road. Dmitri leaned back on the cushion and crossed his leg over the other.

 

They sat in silence for minutes. The wind seemed to be howling, and Christoph braced himself for whatever he was about to see. He couldn’t let his mask fall, couldn’t let them see the deep loathing he felt for the two of them. So Christoph breathed in through his nose and let out it with a sigh.

 

“We’re here,” Chad announced as he cut the engine.

 

A second later, he opened the door for them and he let Dmitri get out first. When Christoph emerged from the car, he noticed that they had stopped in front of a huge mansion. Bigger than the one they usually stayed in. A glance to the back, and he noticed the gates surrounding the place.

 

The mansion itself was huge; it looked more like a palace than anything. The garden itself was absolutely stunning. A total difference from the forest they had to cross to get here. Animal figures made out of leaves could be seen around the fountain in the middle of the driveway. The mansion was gold and red and as all the three of them headed for the door, Christoph couldn’t help but gap. The door was big enough that even giraffes could fit with ease.

 

Dmitri pulled out a large key that looked heavy from his coat and inserted it to the keyhole. The floors were polished concrete, the furniture looked like something from the Victorian era. Nice to look at, but not comfortable enough to sit and read a book on.

 

Dmitri led them down a long hall before they came to a door that was hidden by the stairs alcove. Once inside, they were led to another hall that at the end led to a long stairwell that they took to go down.

 

The whole time, Chad seemed to get more and more excited while Christoph was growing more and more weary. There was little light down here, only a few torches lined the walls as they descended the spiral stairwell.

 

When they finally reached the bottom, they were in a huge room that had a few doors. Dmitri led them to the biggest door in the middle and turned to him with his hand on the knob.

 

“What you’re about to see, I’ve only showed to a few. Only those who I find truly trustworthy have been told about this.” He narrowed his green eyes at him, “Do not disappoint me, Mr. Grayson.” And with that, he opened the door and all three of them stepped inside.

 

Whatever thoughts he had before entering the room completely disappeared as he took in his surroundings. The whole place looked liked a coliseum, complete with rows for audience members to sit in as well as the giant podium in the middle of the arena. There were four small gates around the middle of the podium.

 

Chad whistled beside him. “Beautiful isn’t it?”

 

“It took me a few years to get it built, but I think it came out pretty nicely,” Dmitri said as he began to walk down the aisle to where there were other doors.

 

Christoph found his voice. “What do you use this place for?”

 

Dmitri and Chad shared a secret smile amongst themselves before they led him to one of the doors. As soon as they stepped inside, Christoph covered his mouth and nose with his hand and resisted the urge to vomit as they passed a few cells.

 

“What is that smell?” he asked.

 

“Its from them. One of the guys must have forgotten to clean up after them.” Chad pointed at one of the cells and Christoph’s’ eyes widened.

 

Huddled together were a bunch of girls covered in grime and vomit. Christoph squinted his eyes before recognition hit him. These were the twelve girls whose whereabouts had been unknown; what were they doing here?

 

One of the girls there, a small blonde with curly hair sent him a pleading look. Christoph’s gut twisted.

 

With barely retrained rage he said, “Why are they here?”

 

Chad snorted and grabbed a stick to poke one of the girls. The small girl moved away with a small cry and Chad just smiled in delight. “For the ritual of course.”

 

“Ritual?” he asked, while taking the stick from Chad’s hand and tossing it to the side.

 

“Yes, ritual.” Dmitri Baranovsky said stepping in front of the girls to leer at them. “You see, when I was a young boy, my family and I, along with some of my fathers bodyguards got shipwrecked in an island. My parents didn’t survive, but I did. So did most of the bodyguards surprisingly enough. We were on the verge of dying when a voice spoke to me.” Dmitri closed his eyes and smiled at the memory. “It told me what to do. Where to find food, where to find shelter, how to survive. The others began to hear its voice too so we did everything it asked of us, but it demanded a price you see. It required human sacrifice.”

 

Christoph’s eyes widened and he stifled the gasp that was wanted to come out.

 

Chad clapped his hands in delight.

 

At the front, Dmitri continued with his story. “It didn’t want just anyone though, it wanted girls. Young girls. The kind that were loved by all, the ones that soothed everyone by their mere presence. Naturally, we offered up the young girl who wanted to be a nurse that survived the shipwreck. She screamed and begged the whole way to spare her, but our god had spoken. It demanded a price, and we gladly offered her to him. However, she was the only one that fit the criteria and that’s when our god spoke to us again. It told us that the one that could truly appease it was out there in the world, and if we could find her for it, it’d gladly keep us rich and healthy for all our lives.”

 

These people were crazy. Human sacrifice? My god.

 

“And so it showed us the way off the island. We built a ship and sailed away; by the third day another ship found us and we were rescued. It took us to Hope City, and that’s when I met her. I was having a bad day and I let myself be drenched in the rain. I was having trouble gaining my parents fortune and had stormed out when I didn’t get my way. So I walked around for hours until it started raining and I just slid on the floor and leaned on it. That’s when _she_ appeared.” Dmitri took a shuddering sigh. “While everyone passed by me without even a second glance, _she_ didn’t. She must have been six or seven years old, but she stopped in front of me and offered me food and her umbrella. She was completely drenched in seconds but she didn’t seem to notice. That’s when the voice in my head spoke again. It wanted her. She was the one it claimed. I was about ready to snatch the girl away when it told me to wait. Confused, I mumbled a small thank you to the girl before I watched her disappear. Once she was completely gone, it spoke and said that she was too young; give her a few more years to mature so it could gain more power from her. I agreed.”

Dmitri opened his eyes and crouched down in front of the girls’ cell. Some of the girls had started crying in the middle of his story. Not that Christoph could blame them; this man was crazy. He truly believed in all of this. A glance at Chad proved that he believed it too. The whole time Dmitri was telling his story; Chad got this dreamy look on his face.

 

Dmitri continued. “I looked everywhere for that girl but didn’t find her until recently. Hope’s Peak Academy gives out the names of all the students that are already attending or will be soon. As soon as I saw her picture, I instantly recognized her. Makoto Naegi was her name; and she was ready. Even the school had given her the title of Ultimate Hope, any doubt I had completely vanished when I saw her title.”

 

Christoph frowned. “Why kidnap other girls then? If all you needed was Makoto Naegi, why did you have us bring in other girls?”

 

Dmitri shrugged. “Needed to make a living somehow. My men needed the practice too. For the girls that they took, most of them got sold and those who didn’t…well they were given as a gift to my men to do whatever they pleased. All they had to do was get rid of the bodies without it leading back to us. And among the bunch that weren’t sold, I selected the strongest of them and took them to the side. I did that for every bunch until I finally had twelve girls that were the most defiant.”

 

Christoph licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed the bile that wanted to come up. “Why twelve? I thought you just needed Makoto Naegi.” He questioned.

 

“I left that island when I was thirteen you see, so I consider that my lucky number. Makoto Naegi will be the last and final piece. I will sacrifice these twelve girls along with Makoto Naegi, it’s just a way to ensure that our god gets plenty of power.”

 

Beside him, Chad wrung his hands together in excitement. “It’s going to be a hell of a show! Those who pay the most will have the honor of killing one of the girls. Boss already promised me that I could choose one of the girls to my liking to kill.” He clapped Christoph on the back. “If you’re good, boss might let you off one of them too.”

 

Christoph’s thoughts were in an uproar. He had to go to the police sooner than expected. What these people were planning…it was madness. His little girl…he had to get her out of that hospital; take her somewhere safe. His parents as well, once they were all safe he could make his move.

 

Chad’s eyes flashed. “You’re excited right?”

 

Christoph made a show of considering then nodded and allowed a small smile to grace his features. He did his best to ignore the sudden wails of some of the girls in the cell. Chad kicked the cell twice and the girls quieted to small whimpers.

 

Chad and Dmitri gave him wicked grins and slapped him on the back. With their business finished, they made their way out. Dmitri halted him before they made it to the second door and gave him an assessing look. Christoph schooled his features to one of confusion.

 

“I hope you’re all right with all of this. It’d be a shame if I had to get rid of you.”

 

Christoph shook his head. “No, its all right sir. I’m okay with this, I was just surprised.”

 

“Of course, its only natural. I’d hate to have to pay a visit to your little girl.”

 

Christoph stopped in his tracks as a shudder went through his body. Dmitri continued talking. “She looks just like you, you know. That vibrant red hair is a beauty. I took the liberty of placing a few of my men outside her door. For her own protection of course.”

 

That bastard. For a heartbeat, silence rippled through him. Followed by a wave of roaring rage that drowned out every other thought in his head. This was a threat. He had no choice but to play along. So he made himself bow slightly while he placed a fist on his heart. “You are far too kind sir. Thank you for everything, I look forward to the ceremony.”

 

Dmitri looked at him in approval. “We will take Makoto Naegi three weeks after she returns to school. The cultural festival will take place then. It’s open to anyone, which is a good opportunity for us. I’d like you to go as well; make sure nothing too bad happens to her. I want her as healthy as can be.”  


Christoph bowed again. “It would be my honor sir.” He hesitated. “Sir, when you get her, what exactly are you going to do to her?”

 

Dmitri smiled so broadly Christoph could see his teeth before he shrugged his shoulders, “Why, I’m going to burn her at the stake.”

* * *

 

 

 

When Hinata and the others came back from their trip into the city, something felt different. As the others took off their coats and hung them, Hinata kept glancing back and forth between Makoto and Byakuya who were at the kitchen making dinner apparently.

 

Makoto was stirring something in the pot with Byakuya peering over her shouldering muttering who knew what. Judging by Makoto’s blushing face, it was probably something perverted. Hinata crossed his arms and tapped his chin. The others had taken seats around the dining table and Komaeda and Chiaki kept looking at him in concern.

 

Yukiko and Kazuma, Makoto’s parents, kept asking their daughter if she was feeling better. All the while, Byakuya kept close to her side, one of his hands tracing idle circles on her back. Hinata’s eyes narrowed. Was it just him or did Makoto look particularly shiny today?

 

Makoto looked at Byakuya and smiled, a blush adorning her face. Hinata then looked at Byakuya. The heir had a small smile on his face and he was…blushing?

 

Hinata’s eyes widened in realization.

 

“Oh crap,” he whispered in awe. Everyone turned to look at him in confusion, and Chiaki put her hand on his forehead.

 

“Are you okay Hinata? You seem a little off.” That look of worry was seriously cute he thought.

 

Everyone was still looking at him so he cleared his throat and went up to Makoto before he started pulling her to the restroom down the hall. “Just need to talk with Makoto for a bit. Nothing to worry about.”

 

Byakuya looked at him with narrowed eyes but he ignored him as he dragged his friend to the restroom and locked the door. Makoto was looking at him in concern.

 

“You guys had sex!” he blurted out. He internally winced, he didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. He’d wanted to be a little more delicate.

 

Makoto snorted. “What?” she gave a little laugh and her eyes darted to the side. “What makes you say that?”

 

Hinata snorted and gestured to her face. “That! All of that just screams i-had-sex-with-my-boyfriend, please notice the suddenly shiny aura I’m giving off!”

 

Makoto made the mistake of blushing and Hinata screamed, “Ha! I frickin knew it!” his face suddenly turned to one of horror, “Oh my god! You guys probably had sex in the room I’m staying in!”

 

Makoto bit her lip and looked to the side. Hinata looked at her like it was the first he’d ever seen her. Suddenly, his head shot up and his eyes grew serious. “Did you guys use protection?”

 

Makoto swallowed. Well…they hadn’t. At least not the first time. Before she could answer the door opened and in walked Komaeda, Chiaki and Byakuya.

 

As soon as Makoto’s eyes met Byakuya’s she pointed at Hinata, “He knows!”

 

Byakuya’s eyes widened before they heard a small gasp from Chiaki. “Oh my…”

 

Komaeda’s eyes widened before he took a step closer. Chiaki looked her over and turned her face both ways.

 

Komaeda looked at Byakuya for a long while before he hugged him and squealed. Yes _squealed._ Byakuya stiffened in shock. “You guys are spreading the seeds of hope! I see you’re already in the process of making the next generation! Congratulations!”

 

Makoto wanted to sink into the floor as Hinata started roaring with laughter. Chiaki wiped a few tears from her eyes and congratulated them both.

 

Byakuya caught his girlfriends eye. “Get him off me or I’m going to hurt him,” He warned. Komaeda let go of him in a flash.

“So?” Hinata said, an eyebrow raised in Makoto’s direction, “Was he good?”

 

Makoto covered her face with her hands and Byakuya slapped Hinata upside the head.

* * *

 

 

All in all, their friends had taken it rather well. Komaeda kept prancing around the two of them, saying how much their love had grown as well as their hope. Hinata had demonstrated how to put a condom on a banana once they’d told him that they hadn’t used protection the first time. Makoto was never going to look at the fruit the same ever again

 

Thank god the grown-ups were already sleeping. They’d all crammed together in Byakuya’s room, to his displeasure, as they tried to wring out more details from either of them. Whenever Makoto or Byakuya looked at each other, Chiaki would blush at the two of them. Its not like they were going to get down and dirty in front of them or something. She did whisper to Makoto that she wanted a few more details though.

 

Komaeda said that he was going to go to the store the next day and get them a present for the occasion. Makoto was pretty sure he was going to give them a hallmark card or something and practically begged him not to go through the trouble.

 

Hinata, it seems had developed a sixth sense or something. Whenever Byakuya gave Makoto a certain look, Hinata would turn to him in a flash and say, “My perv-senses are tingling! Quit it!”

 

Byakuya was tempted to strangle him but Makoto convinced him to let him live. Komaru had burst into the room around two a.m. and demanded they tell her what was so important that they had to talk about it at this hour.

 

Hinata had just smirked before he told her to take a good long look at Makoto. Confused, Komaru had done just that. After squinting for about a minute, Komaru’s eyes widened as she squealed and wrapped her arms around her sister.

 

“I’m going to be an aunt!”

 

Makoto and Byakuya blanched.

* * *

 

 

 

That night, everyone minus the adults all slept in Byakuya’s room. Hinata made sure to place himself between Makoto and Byakuya, to the latter’s displeasure. Hinata claimed he didn’t want them to do anything kinky in front of him. Komaeda, Chiaki, and Komaru had pulled in futons and had all placed themselves around the bed.

 

Once everyone else had drifted off, Makoto reached across Hinata and gave her boyfriends hand a squeeze. Byakuya gave her a squeeze back before his eyes found hers. Makoto giggled and blushed.

 

“Do I need to separate you two?” Hinata grumbled in between them. Makoto and Byakuya promptly grabbed a pillow and threw it on his face.

 


	18. Chapter 18

A man will go to war, fight and die for his country. But he won't get a bikini wax.  
-Rita Rudner

Chapter 18

As the schools building finally came in to view, Naegi sighed in relief and leaned against the tree to keep her upright. A groan of pain made her turn to see Hinata doing something similar. Naegi sent him a look of pity. She understood his pain, after all she’d gone through the same thing he had just yesterday.

A limping Komaeda made his way over to them and Naegi made room for him to lean on the tree as well. Chiaki followed a few minutes later, she was taking the smallest steps she could to get to school. Hinata reached a hand out and Chiaki took it gratefully to lean on the tree with him.

Soon after, Togami made his way over to them and scowled. “You’re all pathetic, it wasn’t that bad.”

Hinata snorted. “If I remember correctly, you were screaming along with the rest of us,” he pointed at Togamis legs and grinned, “I see your legs are shaking. Shall I make room so you can lean on the tree too?”

Togami sent him his fiercest glare and willed his legs to cease their shaking. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Komaeda sent him a small smile and patted the tree he and Naegi were currently using as a crutch. “Now now, don’t be like that. You’re clearly in pain; why not just lean on the tree? You’ll feel a little better.”

Before he could say something, a voice spoke up from behind them.

“Because he don’t need a tree to support him. And neither do I. Only pussies lean on trees for support.” As one, they all turned to see Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko being carried bridal style by Peko Pekoyama, who wasn’t looking too good herself. In fact, the poor girl was walking with her legs apart and sweating like crazy.

Chiaki frowned. “Poor Pekoyama, she looks so tired. Are you okay Peko?”

Pekoyama gave a shaky nod even as a beat of sweat ran down her cheek. Her legs were trembling, but compared to the others, she hadn’t screamed once. She, Mukuro and Sakura had simply grunted once the process started, Naegi thought they were pretty cool. She and Hinata had cursed quite a bit, in fact so did Kuzuryu and Owada.

Togami as well. In fact, the most surprising of them all had been Fujisaki.

And speaking of Owada…he was currently making his way to them, a cane on his hand, Ishimaru and Fujisaki right behind him, both using canes to walk as well.

Owada took one look at Kuzuryu and snorted. “Only dick heads use girls to give them a ride. You call yourself a man? Stand on your own damn feet,” he gave him a cocky grin, “Unless you cant.” He challenged.

Kuzuryu smirked. “What no motorcycle today?”

Owada’s eye twitched. “Shut it baby gangster!”

Kuzuryu turned red and ordered Pekoyama to put him down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he crumpled to the floor. Owada let out a bark of laughter and Pekoyama offered to help him up. Kuzuryu refused and simply lay on the floor.

“I can get up on my own!” he barked at her. He tried getting to his feet again before he crumpled to the floor once again. Everyone bit their cheeks to stop themselves from laughing.

Well everyone except for Togami. He was downright laughing.

Kuzuryu sent the blond heir a fierce glare before he finally huffed and just lay there. “You’re all stupid. It’s easier to just crawl.”

Togami snorted and made his shaking legs walk over to his girlfriend where he leaned on the tree. His friends sent him an amused smile but he ignored them all.

Hagakure and Touko came crawling a few minutes later followed by Sakura and Asahina, the latter holding onto Sakura for support. Maizono and Kirigiri came in later with their arms around each other’s shoulders.

Soda and Teruteru came in after, both of them taking one giant step after the other. Tanaka and Mioda nudged them out of the way and followed behind them; if they were in pain they hid it well.

Koizumi, Saionji and Sonia were right behind them. Saionji was cursing every step she took, Koizumi couldn’t keep a firm grip on her camera, she was shaking too much. Sonia walked in like a queen, as if she’s done this before and wasn’t bothered by it in the least. She probably had.

Celestia was being carried bridal style by Yamada who was sweating buckets at the effort. Leon came with his hands in his pockets, Mitarai and Tsumiki looped their arms through his, the Ultimate imposter beside them looking at them in worry. Nidai and Owari lacked their usual high spirits but managed to say hi to everyone as they slowly sat themselves on the floor.

A few other students passed by and stared at them until Kuzuryu and Owada flipped them off. The students left in a hurry.

“So,” Kuzuryu asked, looking around the gathered faces with golden narrowed eyes, “Where the hell is she?”

As if summoned, Junko Enoshima came waltzing in and twirled before she waved at her classmates. Her hair was done in her signature set of pigtails with little Monokuma bears on both sides. She looked absolutely chipper and her skin seemed to shine brighter than ever.

It instantly pissed them off.

All eyes turned to the blonde glared.

Junko pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “Touchy aren’t we?”

Mukuro walked beside her sister and surveyed both classes. She didn’t blame them for their anger one bit, but she certainly wasn’t going to let them hurt her either.

Kuzuryu managed to put himself in a sitting position and let out a low hiss before he turned his golden eyes on Junko's innocent blue. “This is all your fault! Thanks to you, most of us can’t walk!”

Junko moved a hand to her mouth as if scandalized. “You guys wanted to make memories, so I picked something we could all do together AND always remember!”

Silence.

It was true.

They _had_ wanted to make memories.

But what Junko had them go through…Naegi shuddered and thought back to yesterday's events.

* * *

 

 

Naegi and her friends had left her family that Saturday night to catch a flight back to Hope City. There were a lot of hugs given to everyone as they all said their goodbyes before Naegi and her friends boarded the plane home. Mr. Togami had left a few days before them once his secretary called him crying her heart out. Apparently he had not told anyone that he was leaving for a few weeks and his poor secretary had been ready to call the cops before Mr. Togami had finally decided that he’d made her suffer enough.

The sadist.

Byakuya had told him to get his ass back home and after much pouting and glaring from the older man, Mr. Togami had finally given in and boarded a plane within the hour.

Naegi's family had stuffed them with packets of food, souvenirs, and a lot of photos that they had taken over the past few days. Kazuma kept hovering over his oldest daughter all day, saying that it wasn’t fair that they were being separated again. Yukiko had pulled him away by his ear but gave her daughter and her friends another goodbye hug.

Komaeda and Hinata stiffened and moved behind Togami when she let go. Togami rolled his eyes at their antics but let them do as they pleased. It seems Yukiko and Komaru had made good on their promise to do both of their hairs. Both of them had made the mistake of not locking their door one particular night, and both women had snuck into their rooms to braid their hair and do their make-up.

Naegi smiled at the memory, that morning she and everyone else had woken up to the two of them screaming. Everyone had rushed out to the living room with bats and bases as weapons only to burst out laughing once they got a good look at them.

Hinata's hair couldn’t be braided, so they had put little bows and clips on it. They had put on mascara and eyeliner on him and a whole lot of blush. Komaeda's hair looked like he had dreadlocks and there were pink and purple bows on each little braid. They had put a little too much eyeliner on him, thus making his eyes stand out. His already pale skin looked paler than usual, but they had added a pinkish blush to his cheeks. In one of his cheeks, someone, Komaru probably, had drawn the whole family as stick figures all smiling.

Naegi and her father had crumpled to the floor holding their stomachs as they laughed. Yukiko and Komaru wiped a tear from their eyes as they looked proudly at their work. Osamu had barked in laughter and taken out the camera to snap pictures and Byakuya was facing the wall trying to hold in his own laughter. It wasn’t working too well, judging by the muffled laughter that could be heard.

Chiaki was trying to take a picture of them both but she was shaking and laughing too much to take a proper one.

Ever since that day, Hinata and Komaeda had locked their doors and just to be safe, they put a chair under the doorknob.

* * *

 

 

After giving a few more hugs to her family, Naegi and her friends finally boarded the plane. Togami had refused to ride coach and had upgraded their tickets to first class, which was good because Komaeda was able to freak out in privacy with his friends.

Naegi sat next to him again, and as he held her hand in his tight grip, Togami placed Naegi’s headphones over Komaeda’s ears before he took a seat on his right. Hinata and Chiaki placed a blanket on Komaeda and took a seat across from them.

Thankfully, Komaeda fell asleep soon after thanks to the music in his ears and his friends relaxed. The flight home went much quicker with Komaeda asleep.

When they finally landed that Sunday morning, various people in coats all carrying luggage passed them by. In the distance, children shrieked with laughter. As they maneuvered through the crowd to the waiting car, they were surprised to see Junko Enoshima and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba waiting for them by the limo with Hideki looking uncomfortable.

Togami walked ahead and crossed his arms. “The hell do you want Enoshima? Its too early for me to deal with you.”

Junko simply stuck her tongue out at him before hopping off the limos hood. After smoothing down her black and pink coat of any wrinkles, she fixed them all with a smirk, “Since we’re all going back to school tomorrow, I thought we could all do one last thing together to ends things with a blast,” Mukuro opened the side door and Junko climbed in, “So get in already! Everyone else is already on their way there!”

Hinata threw his bags inside and hopped in. “Fuck it, I don’t care. Let’s just go already geez.”

The others glanced at each other before simply shrugging and stepped inside, Togami was still frowning at them. Naegi reached her hand out and after sighing; he took her hand in his and stepped inside. Junko beamed and as soon as Mukuro stepped inside, they were on their way.

About thirty minutes later, the car finally stopped and after Junko practically slapped them to get them awake, everyone got out of the car only to see the rest of the 77th and 78th class waiting. They’d arrived at a spa building. It looked pretty nice; it was made out of wood. It looked homey.

Hagakure and Soda put their phones away and got to their feet. “There’s gonna be food here right?”

Touko rolled her eyes and stuffed her gloves hands into her brown coat. “It’s a frickin spa! They probably don’t you idiot!”

Owari bounced to her feet and tied her jacket around her waist only to be left in a tank top. Was she not cold? “So there will be food right? I’m hungry!” she stated with a hand on her stomach.

Kuzuryu rolled his eyes from where he was leaning on a tree next to Pekoyama. Both were sporting black coats and black boots. “Why are we even at a spa?”

Junko rolled her eyes and made her way to the entrance. “To get that stick out of your ass. You need to relax.”

Kuzuryu gritted his teeth but made his way to the entrance as well. As soon as they all stepped inside, a petite woman approached them with a smile. The black haired woman gripped Junko’s hand and sent her a broad smile, “Ms. Enoshima. It’s so nice to see you again. You’re here for your appointment right?”

At Junko’s nod, the woman beamed and started leading them to a room. The others glanced at their surroundings in wonder. There were plenty of people strolling around. Some were wearing bathrobes and smiling. Others were wearing some green goo on their faces with a drink in their hands. The woman leading them further in fixed the sash on her flowery kimono as she turned her hazel eyes on Junko, her freckles shining with the light, “You requested everything on the menu for you and your friends correct? We’re all ready for you, if you’d all step inside you can leave your clothes in the lockers provided and we’ll see you soon.”

* * *

 

Both classes split up by genders and went to their designated rooms where they all stripped and changed into white robes. Some of the guys were grumbling but they changed anyway. Most of the girls were actually excited; even Kirigiri looked a bit intrigued if the small upward lift of her mouth was any indication.

When everyone came out the petite woman, Natasha led them to a room with flowers on every table. The place smelled of perfume and some of the guys fidgeted on their feet. Some women passed by with hands full of nail polish and some kind of green goo. Togami, Kuzuryu, Owada and Hinata immediately turned around only to be dragged back in by the scruff of their necks.

They immediately began to struggle and Junko stomped her feet. “You can’t just leave!”

Hinata tried to get out of Chiaki’s grip. “I’m not getting my nails done! I’d like to keep my manhood in tact thank you very much!”

Owada was trying to get out of Ishimaru and Fujisaki’s grip. “I’ve seen that green goo before! I don’t need a facial!”

Pekoyama refused to let go of Kuzuryu, despite his orders. She was secretly excited by the green goo.

Naegi and Komaeda pulled Togami by his hands and made him stay.

Asahina and Maizono put their hands on their hips. “It’ll be fun guys! Come on!”

"You all want to make memories right?" At the guys hesitant nod Junko continued, "Then shut up and let me take care of things."

Leon and Yamada didn’t look convinced.

Nidai scratched his head. “Come on guys, let’s just get this over with. We can try the sauna instead.”

Mitarai mumbled something.

Hagakure slapped him on the back. “Speak up man!”

Mitarai took a deep breath and yelled, “I want to get a massage!”

Silence.

Soda and Hagakure wiggled their eyebrows, “I wouldn’t mind getting one from a hot lady.”

The girls groaned and Junko tipped back her head and laughed. “Just leave it to me! I have the whole day planned! First, we’re all getting a massage!”

Natasha led them to two separate rooms and ordered them to strip and lay facedown on the tables. The girls did so quite easily and smiled at each other before they placed themselves on their bellies on the table.

The guys on the other hand…

“How come I have to see everyone’s junk? I’m not into that shit!” Kuzuryu’s voice could be heard from across the hall.

Owada groaned. “Jesus Christ! Just get it over with!”

“Wow! All of you are very impressive indeed!”

Leon and Teruteru shrieked. “Quit it Komaeda! You’re making everyone nervous!”

“I’m not letting you anywhere near my junk!” Hagakure and Soda screamed.

There were a few muffled curses before everything went silent.

“I hope they’re okay…”Fujisaki mumbled facedown.

Saionji clicked her tongue and pulled her blonde hair into a bun. “Who cares? I just want to get massaged already.”

As the minutes ticked by the girls talked amongst themselves until finally a few men came in to massage the girls. They all let out appreciative groans as the men began to massage every sore muscle they had.

A few pleased groans could be heard from across the hall and the girls inwardly smirked.

Nidai let out a small groan. “Feel free to add more pressure Miriam! I can take it!”

“Oh, god!” Teruteru screamed in pleasure, “My dear, you have the most amazing hands!”

“Oh yeah, right there,” Hinata said while moaning.

Naegi and Fujisaki let out a little groan of appreciation.

“You better not t-touch anywhere else!” Touko yelled before it turned into a moan. “Oh my god. Nevermind, touch me anywhere!”

“A little more to the left,” Sonia instructed kindly, “Oh yes, right there.”

Kirigiri let out a moan. ”Has anyone ever told you that you have the most amazing hands?”

Junko gave Mukuro a high five and smiled as she let out another appreciative groan.

* * *

 

 

After that, the boys stopped their protests altogether and let themselves be led to the other areas of the spa. Komaeda in particular enjoyed the facemask that they put on him and the girls giggled. As soon as the women began to do their nails, the guys started protesting.

They only stopped when the girls sent them their fiercest glares. Naegi had insisted that Hinata wanted his nails to be done in pink. The woman working on him had giggled and complied. Hinata threw her a glare but he secretly thought that it didn’t look too bad. Togami sent him a knowing look and he quickly looked away.

The mud bath was everyone’s favorite activity by far. A simple curtain had divided the room; Hinata used the opportunity to throw some mud at Naegi who threw it back, which started a mud war.

The war was put to a halt as soon as Teruteru got out of the mud bath in just his birthday suit to go to the girls side. Tsumiki and Koizumi had shrieked and started throwing mud at him. Teruteru persevered and managed to dodge their attacks only to be tackled by Nidai and Komaeda.

More shrieks followed after that.

* * *

 

 Three hours later, everyone was calm and relaxed and were headed to the last activity on the list before Junko handed them all blindfolds. At everyone’s raised eyebrow, Junko simply shrugged and said it was a surprise.

Togami and Kirigiri's faces were blank, but their eyes were weary. Assessing.

Nonetheless, they put the blindfolds on while they waited for one of the staff to lead them to their destination.

Once again, they were split by gender and were told to get on the tables face up. Confused, they obliged.

Junko gave one of the staff members a CD and told them to put it on as soon as they began. The man snickered and gave her a thumps up.

“It’s a trap!” a man yelled outside the room.

“You’ll never take me alive!” another man yelled. Three sets of footsteps followed after.

The Ultimate Imposter gulped. “Should we be worried?”

A few of the others guys were starting to wonder the same thing.

Komaeda and Mitarai started trembling.

Kuzuryu gritted his teeth in agitation. “Damn it, can we take of these blindfolds off already?”

“Not yet!” Junko yelled in the room next to them.

The guys yelped in surprise as their hands were restrained to the tables metallic rails. They immediately began to struggle until the blindfolds were finally removed. In front of them a male therapist was holding a strip with something brown on it.

Togami’s eyes widened as he immediately recognized the items. Owada and Kuzuryu began to struggle as well.

“Oh hell no! I’m not getting a wax!” Owada screamed in terror.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the rest of the guys began to panic. Some of the guys began to hyperventilate as the therapists began to approach them.

“Hit it!” Junko screamed.

And suddenly, Louis Armstrong’s _A Wonderful World_ began to play.

“Holy fuck!” Naegi screamed as the woman ripped a strip.

“Motherfucker!”Fujisaki yelled soon after.

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

Hinata was shaking his head furiously as the man took off the strip and screamed.

_I see them bloom, for me and you_

Komaeda passed out after the first strip.

_And I think to myself_

“WAKE THAT FUCKER UP! NO WAY HE GETS A PASS!” Kuzuryu screamed and suddenly cursed.

“OH SWEET JESUS!” Soda cried.

_What a wonderful world_

“Sweet donuts! Please noooooo!” Asahina screamed.

Sakura, Mukuro, and Pekoyama grunted once.

“YOU BASTARD! I’LL FIND YOU!” Togami cursed as another strip was removed.

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white._

Mitarai was sobbing.

“Get me out of these restraints you bitch! I’ll cut you with my scissors!” Genocider Sho screamed; Touko had wisely switched places with her other self.

“I think I’m bleeding! You definitely tore skin! And-“ Saionji was cut off as another strip was removed.

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night._

Owari was laughing. “Bring it on!”

“You damn Neanderthal! Do you have any idea who I am?” Celestia was so angry she was practically foaming at the mouth.

“This is a conspiracy! You’re all being fooled!” Hagakure screamed.

Ishimaru and Yamada had tears running down their cheeks.

Naegi must have eaten something weird because everything looked like it was in slow motion. “OH!” she jumped.

“Motherfuck! Holy crap! You bitch, oh you bitch!” Fujisaki screamed.

Naegi blinked slowly, surely she must be dreaming because there was no way sweet Fujisaki would curse like this.

Kirigiri let out a small yelp and clenched her teeth.

_I hear babies cry, I watch them grow_

Mioda and Junko were laughing through the pain.

“The demons have taken over you my good sir! Wake up! Don’t-SWEET KINGS OF DARKNESS!” Tanaka howled.

“Sweet chili peppers! Oh mother who is in heaven…” Teruteru started praying.

“This never happened in video games!” Chiaki screamed.

_They’ll learn much more, than I’ll ever know_

“So how is your day going so far?” Sonia Nevermind asked politely. “Oh!” she giggled.

Koizumi and Tsumiki looked at her in shock before their faces contorted in pain and they screamed again.

Nidai laughed. “If you’re a man, this is nothing!”

The Ultimate Imposter was trying to close his legs to no avail.

_And I think to myself_

“FUCK NUGGET!” Hinata cried.

“YOU SON OF A WHORE!” Togami wheezed, “I SWEAR I’LL FIND YOU!”

_What a Wonderful World_

_Yes, I think to myself_

“You can feel the despair!” Junko cackled.

_What A Wonderful world_

_Oh Yeah_

* * *

 

 

Back in the present Junko grinned and pulled out a stack of pictures from her purse and started handing down pictures of yesterdays events before she and Mukuro passed them all and started heading to school. “We should do this again sometime! Let me know when everyone’s hair grows back!” she expertly dodged the shoe that Kuzuryu threw at her and laughed as she and Mukuro made her way to school.

 Utter silence.

“We’re g-going to g-get her back for this, right?” Touko stuttered.

Everyone nodded firmly.

As one they all began to take small steps towards the school.

Naegi focused on her breathing as she clutched Togami’s fingers to keep her from losing her footing.

Behind her, Hinata let out a hiss as Chiaki and Komaeda gripped his arms.

Everyone else had found a stick on the way and were using it as a cane to make their way to school.

They paused every now and then to catch their breaths.

And still they went onward.

“Look!” Teruteru pointed. “The school gates!”

Everyone sighed in relief.

“Come on guys!” Nidai encouraged as a smile bloomed on his face, “We’re almost there!”

Energy pulsed through their veins and they hid their groans as they pushed ahead.

As soon as they passed the school gates, everyone’s eyes widened as they took the dozen men standing in various places around the school.

“I see you’re all here,” Jin Kirigiri said as he made his way over to them. He stopped in front of Naegi and Togami’s hand tightened around her. “There have been some new security measures added. I’d like you to come to my office so I can explain.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

“I guess they're called moments because they don't last very long.”   
― [ **Sarra Manning**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/42559.Sarra_Manning), [ **You Don't Have to Say You Love Me**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/13336502)

Chapter 19

 

Naegi scowled as she took in her image in the mirror. She had to admit that the shiny black shoes did look good but they pinched her feet. She immediately traded them for her black-laced boots instead. The dress she was wearing wasn’t bad but in her opinion it was a bit too short for her liking, not only that but the black kitty stockings made her itchy. The top part was sleeveless; weren’t French maid dresses supposed to be high collars?

 

Not to mention the cat ears adorning her head; all in all the maid costume served to make her highly uncomfortable.

 

Hope’s Peak Academy was a prestigious high school, but during the school festival, it opened its door to everyone. Every class had to make a booth for the duration of the festival and the 78th class had decided to do a maid café by lottery. Everyone had written what they wanted and placed their crumpled paper in a hat. Not everyone was happy, but they had decided that no matter what was picked out of the hat they would do it. No questions asked.

 

What they got was a maid café; the boys had cheered while the rest of the girls groaned. Deciding that it wasn’t fair for just the girls to dress up, they had chosen to dress the guys as well.

 

Togami had crossed his arms and refused until Naegi sent him something on his phone. Quickly glancing at it, his face had turned scarlet before he coughed awkwardly and said that they had convinced him to join after all. The rest of the class had snickered knowingly but they let it go.

 

 Naegi snapped out of her thoughts as the dressing rooms curtain opened to let another person in; Naegi didn’t even need to turn to know who it was.

 

She pulled at the skirt in vain to make the dress a little longer to no avail before she let out a resigned sigh and turned to the newcomer who had come in.

 

“What do you think?” she asked turning around.

 

Munakata Kyosuke stared back at her with a cool expression as he leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms. His blue eyes revealed nothing; he merely tilted his head and slowly blinked at her.

 

“Do you have your stun gun?” he asked her instead, ignoring her question.

 

Naegi sighed and took it out of her bag. Munakata walked up to her before he circled her, Naegi stayed as still as possible. Finally stopping at her back, he gently took the stun gun from her hands, tied a ribbon around her middle and tucked the stun gun at her back. Naegi turned her back to the mirror and tried to find it; if she squinted she could see the top of it just a bit.

 

Munakata stepped back and tapped his chin before he took something from his white suits pockets and handed it to her. Naegi opened her hand and saw a small hunting knife, she immediately tried to give it back but Munakata gave her a scolding look before he motioned for her to lift her right leg.

 

Naegi bit her cheek but did as she was told. Munakata strapped a leg strap sheath on her thigh before inserting the knife in its sheath. Once Naegi put her leg down, the frills of the maid outfit covered it perfectly.

 

“Is this all necessary?” Naegi asked frowning at him.

 

She seemed to be troubled. Munakata, sensing this, tried to soothe her. He crossed his arms again as he peered at her. “I was told to keep you safe, and that’s what I’m going to do. In case something happens and I’m not there with you,” he pointed at her weapons hidden by her outfit, “I want you to use those. And if those fail, you know how to defend yourself. The Ultimate Martial Artist as well as the Ultimate Soldier and I myself have trained you. You’re going to be fine.” He said with a small smile.

 

Naegi looked at him in surprise, for the past three weeks since Munakata Kyosuke had been assigned as her personal bodyguard the man had been detached and reserved around her and her friends. It had taken her weeks to get him to even smirk, but she had and Naegi was pretty proud of herself for it. Munakata Kyosuke was a hard shell to crack but she’d found a way to break through his barrier.

* * *

 

 

It had been an accident really, Naegi had tried talking to him and get him to try new things but he never responded to them. He’d simply keep a small distance from her and watched their surroundings. Nothing escaped his notice.

 

For the first time in a while, Naegi had some free time since they had finished most of the preparations for the school festival so she had decided to try that food at that new restaurant that had opened up during vacation. Togami had wanted to come as well but Junko had still needed to make his outfit so he had stayed behind. Hinata, Komaeda and Chiaki were busy working on the haunted house for their classroom so they couldn’t come either.

 

Naegi had shrugged and made her way over there by foot, Munakata walking silently behind her. She tried to make conversation with him but he simply didn’t answer her or grunted in response. After a while, they settled into silence and finally arrived at the restaurant. Naegi tried the burrito special and some juice, Munakata simply ordered coffee and kept an eye on all the exits.

 

After a while Naegi’s stomach started hurting. Like really really bad. Naegi made to go to the restroom only to see a line. She wanted to cry; she kept fidgeting in place and Munakata simply stared at her. Her stomach gave a really vicious growl and Naegi held her stomach; she turned pleading eyes to Munakata who gave her a smirk.

 

A _smirk!_

 

The bastard! Naegi made a vulgar gesture at him that had his lips twitching upwards. Naegi’s eyes watered, and Munakata snickered before he made his way over to her and placed her over his shoulder before he started running to the nearest liquor store.

 

“Out of my way, this is an emergency! She might shit her pants!” Munakata bellowed at everyone. Naegi covered her face in embarrassment as the people in the store jumped and quickly moved out of his way. Finally reaching the bathroom, he placed her on her feet and Naegi glowered at him before she slammed the door in his face. She could hear his roaring laughter through the door.

 

When she finally emerged from the restroom fifteen minutes later, she walked up to him with her fists clenched and said, “We never speak of this again. Never.”

 

Munakata’s lips twitched upwards as he covered his mouth to hide his muffled laughter. Naegi’s face turned red before she walked out of the store with her head held high and Munakata’s snickering behind her.

 

After that, he had relaxed just a bit around her. And every now and then, if she were lucky, he’d smile or offer up a small smirk. But hey, it was better than nothing.

* * *

 

 

 Naegi’s thoughts led her back to the meeting they had on the first day of school three weeks ago. She remembered Jin Kirigiri walking up to her and the rest of the 77th and 78th class to tell her to come to his office. Togami, Hinata, Komaeda, and Chiaki had insisted they come as well.

 

The headmaster had frowned and was about to tell them no before Kuzuryu and Owada made their way over as well and said they were going and that was final. Kyouko stepped up to her father and padded his shoulder and told him to give it up and started making her way to her father’s office. The headmaster looked up at the faces of his students and saw grim determination in them.

 

Finally, he nodded and ushered them all to his office. It took them a while to get there, they were still sore after yesterday’s events, but they finally made it to the office and crammed themselves inside. Naegi noticed Sakakura, the head of security already there along with Mr. Tazuna the janitor. Both of them gave her a nod of greeting before she turned to take a seat in front of the headmasters’ desk. Togami took the seat beside hers and narrowed his eyes as two more people came inside.

 

A tall lean man with a pasty white complexion who looked like he was in his mid-twenties made his way to stand behind the headmasters desk. His silver hair and blue eyes made him stand out as he leaned back on the wall. He was wearing a white suit with a blue dress shirt and a faded pink necktie; his expression was cold as he surveyed everyone.

 

The woman who had come with him stood on the other side of the headmasters’ desk and offered everyone a wave and a smile. She looked to be in her mid-twenties as well, her large green eyes seemed friendly as she fiddled with her long orange hair before she tied it into a ponytail and clasped her hands in front of her.

 

Jin Kirigiri made his way over and took a seat on his desk. Everyone turned their attention to him as he laced his fingers together and leaned forward on his desk.

 

“Ms. Naegi,” he said politely. “It’s nice to see you again. As well as the rest of you, welcome back.”

 

Everyone mumbled a halfhearted hello before Mr. Kirigiri motioned to the man and woman standing behind him. “This is Yukizome Chisa and Munakata Kyosuke, both of them will be playing roles in this school until this matter is over.”

 

Yukizome waved and shook hands with Naegi before turning to shake Togami’s hand. Yukizome held out her hand, but Togami didn’t shake it. Munakata and Sakakura narrowed their eyes at the heir and Naegi frowned at him. Yukizome didn’t seem to mind and dropped her hand back at her side, her smile never wavering.

 

Mr. Kirigiri continued. “Yukizome will be taking over for Ms. Wallace since she’s away for maternity leave. I wanted Chisa to be class 78th teacher but Mr. Aizawa refused to budge from his position.” A look of concern passed over his features. “Try to go easy on him, he’s just been informed that his cancer has spread to stage three. If he looks a little tired or angry just try to understand.”

 

The 78th class nodded solemnly; there poor homeroom teacher.

 

The headmaster continued and gestured to Munakata Kyosuke. “Munakata will be Ms. Naegi’s bodyguard until this matter is resolved. Everywhere she goes, he goes. My daughter has told me what Mr. Komaeda has said and I believe them both.”

 

Komaeda’s eyes widened from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Kuzuryu and Saionji crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes. “Why do you believe him? What aren’t you telling us?”

 

The headmaster gestured to Mr. Tazuna who took a step forward and maneuvered his way to stand beside Mr. Kirigiri. Yukizome made room for him and he sent her a grateful nod before he turned back to the rest in the room and cleared his throat.

 

As quickly as he could, he told them his real name, why he was there, and why they believed that someone was still targeting Makoto Naegi. He took out a thick folder and handed several pages to the students who passed them around and gasped.

 

Sonia covered her mouth.

 

Tsumiki was shaking and looking at Naegi in concern.

 

Soda and Hagakure bit their nails.

 

Fukawa let out a tiny scream as she looked back and forth between the pictures and Naegi.

 

“Naegi here exhibits the same traits as the girls in those photos who were taken. Same M.O. as well, the girls felt like they were being stalked before they disappeared. We’ve found some, but,” here Akashi hesitated before he turned to look at Naegi, “They weren’t alive anymore.”

 

There were several more gasps around the room and Naegi clutched Togami’s hand for support. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he turned his icy blue eyes on Akashi in suspicion. “You want to use her as bait.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Several people had something to say about that.

 

“You can’t use her as bait!” Hinata got to his feet and placed a hand on Naegi’s shoulder as he narrowed his eyes at Akashi.

 

Komaeda and Chiaki had gotten up as well and surrounded their friend as they looked at Akashi angrily. If glares could kill, Akashi would be a puddle of bones right now.

 

Pekoyama placed her hand on her wooden sword and Sakura and Mukuro cracked their knuckles.

 

Nidai and Owari sprang to their feet and even Mioda let out a screech of anger.

 

Junko and Maizono clutched Naegi’s arms and Kyouko looked at Akashi with narrowed eyes.

 

Akashi’s jaw clenched, “I did.” There were a few more outbursts. “But it hardly matters anymore. Jin Kirigiri has already refused that idea, so all we can do is try to keep her safe before they come for her. And they will. This is the first time they’ve tried this hard to get one of their targets. When they come, hopefully we’ll be able to capture one of them and find the rest of the girls who were taken.”

 

Naegi’s quiet voice got everyone’s attention. “If I use myself as bait, we’d find them faster though right?”

 

Togami looked sharply down at Naegi’s quiet words.

 

Everyone suddenly started shouting again but Naegi ignored them all and focused on Akashi. He gave her a grim nod in return. “If we use you as bait, and you were taken, we’ve be able to find the other girls faster. We’d place a tracker on you of course.”

 

There was a heavy pause in the room.

 

Togami blocked her view of the FBI agent and narrowed his eyes at her. “Stop making stupid suggestions! If you have enough energy for that, then use it to keep yourself safe. I’m not letting you put yourself in danger!”

 

Naegi gave him a half-smile at that, but she looked a little sad. Togami’s heart clenched at the sight and he felt the sudden urge to take her away. Somewhere far where she would be safe. “But if I could help get those girls get home…”

 

Her eyes turned pleading and he dragged his eyes away from her before focusing on Akashi. “She’s not going to do that. We’ll go with the first plan, is that understood?”

 

Akashi flicked his eyes to Naegi before he focused on Togami and gave him a nod. He didn’t look happy about it but Togami didn’t particularly care.

 

Hinata tightened his hold on Naegi’s shoulder. “I know you want to help Naegi, but please. Let us keep you safe.”

 

“We’ll find a way to get those girls home, but you have to let us protect you,” Chiaki added.

 

Komaeda placed a hand on her other shoulder. “I can’t lose any more people Naegi. You promised you wouldn’t die on me, you promised you’d be safe. Please let us keep you safe.” His voice turned pleading and Naegi turned her eyes on him.

 

“Please,” Komaeda whispered.

 

Naegi closed her eyes and let out a small sigh before she looked down at her lap. “I promise.”

 

Everyone exhaled and some of the tension faded.

 

Mr. Kirigiri leaned back on his chair, “I’ve added extra security around the school as well, not enough to make the rest of the student body worry but enough to keep them safe. Munakata and the rest of Sakakura’s men will make sure that Ms. Naegi is safe.”

 

Munakata took a step forward. “How good is the security system here?” he demanded.

 

“Security is good enough,” Sakakura said, keeping his voice low as he turned to look at his friend. We check everyone at the front before they can enter the school. I also planted security guards around the school as well as the dorms to patrol the grounds at night.”

 

Munakata eyed Sakakura be gave him a firm nod. “I’ll do a check around the school just in case.” He turned to Naegi. “And I’ll be staying in your dorm room as well,” his voice left no room for argument so she simply nodded.

 

A faint frown crossed Togami’s face as he looked at Munakata, “You touch her and you’ll regret it. Other than that, make sure you keep her safe.”

 

Munakata rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 

Yukizome and Sakakura chuckled in amusement.

 

The headmaster clapped his hands together and smiled at everyone. “Now that everyone knows what’s going on, it’s time for you all to return to your classrooms. Mr. Fuyuhiko and Mr. Owada, don’t bring in your men to school you’ll just scare the rest of the students here.”

 

Kuzuryu and Owada scowled but nodded nonetheless. As everyone started to leave the room, Naegi noticed Kyouko pull Soda and Fujisaki aside. She frowned but Togami’s hand on her back made her keep walking to their classroom.

 

Munakata went with Sakakura to check out the security around the school and promised he’d be back soon.

 

The 77th class bid goodbye but not before saying a few words of encouragement to her before they entered their own classroom with Ms. Yukizome following behind them. Komaeda, Hinata and Chiaki lingered a little longer before they said they’d see each other at lunch and disappeared inside.

 

When the 78th class entered the classroom, Mr. Aizawa was already waiting for them. A bead of sweat ran down his cheek and he grabbed a handkerchief to wipe it away. He looked a little haggard and much thinner than the last time she’d seen him. He looked older and his usual sandy hair lacked its usual shine. His hazel eyes narrowed as everyone took a seat before he slowly walked to the board and started writing.

 

The words _Ideas for School Festival_ was underlined on the board as Mr. Aizawa turned to them with crossed arms.

 

“Now then, I understand the circumstances and I will keep an eye of Ms. Naegi as well. However, you should not let this deter you from still having a good time at school. And so for today, we will be coming up with ideas for the school festival. This is your first time in Hope’s Peak Academy, but it’s the same as all the other schools.” Mr. Aizawa took a seat in his chair and placed his legs on his desk. “Every classroom has to make a booth, there will be judges who will be walking around ranking each booth. On the last day of the festival, the judges will pick three winners.”

 

Hagakure raised his hand. “Do we get prices?”

 

Mr. Aizawa grinned. “Oh most definitely.”

 

Everyone suddenly looked more interested.

 

Leon raised his hand. “What are the prices?”

 

Mr. Aizawa tapped his chin in thought. “Third place gets a buffet done by some of the best chefs in the world, second place winners get to choose when to take their finals as well as a trip to the beach. And first price winners get to choose the destination for their field trip at the end of the year. It doesn’t matter where, the school will make it happen.”

 

Excited chatter filled the room as everyone all spoke at once.

 

“We can go to the Bahamas!” Hagakure said.

 

“P-paris,” Touko stuttered. “The city of love.”

 

“We should all go snowboarding!” Leon and Ishimaru suggested.

 

“I propose London,” Celestia said with a smile. Maizono and Fujisaki nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Somewhere where there’s a clear ocean to swim in!” Asahina piped in. Sakura chuckled beside her and Owada and Yamada agreed with Asahina.

 

“Oh goodie, I can try out my new swim suit!” Junko squealed. Mukuro and Yamada chuckled in amusement.

 

“Perhaps somewhere where we can see all the historic discoveries,” Kirigiri said with a small smile. Togami and Mukuro both nodded to that.

 

Munakata silently entered the classroom and moved to the back where he could keep an eye on everything.

 

“Now now everyone, that can only be possible if we have the most popular booth. So, ideas? Anyone?”

 

Fukawa raised her hand and shyly looked at Hagakure. “A k-kissing booth!”

 

“Missile launcher!” Leon yelled.

 

“A fortune booth where I tell everyone’s future!” Hagakure yelled out.

 

“A maid café! We make all the girls wear the sexiest outfits!” Junko yelled out.

 

“Hit the teacher with a wet sponge!” Owada yelled.

 

Mr. Aizawa narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“A locked room simulation.” Kirigiri quietly said.

 

Mr. Aizawa sighed before he took out a hat. “Let’s do this, everyone write what you want to do for the festival and put it inside the hat. Whatever gets picked, we’ll do. No questions asked. Deal?”  


Everyone nodded and wrote down their ideas on a small paper before rolling it up and placing it on the hat at the front desk. Once everyone had placed one, Mr. Aizawa put his hand inside and took out a paper.

 

“Drumroll please.”

 

Hagakure and Yamada made a drumming noise on their desks as Mr. Aizawa opened the paper. “It looks like we’re doing a maid café!”

 

Junko screamed in delight and a few people groaned.

 

“If we’re going to do this, I suggest that the men also dress up. It’s only fair.” Kirigiri said with a smirk. The guys paled and the girls nodded in agreement.

 

Junko stood on her desk and cackled. “Leave it to me! I’ll make all the outfits for everyone! No arguments on whatever I choose got it?”

 

Everyone gulped before Mr. Aizawa suddenly started coughing violently. Naegi and Fujisaki immediately went up to him with a water bottle and started patting his back. He shooed them away angrily but took the bottle of water anyway.

 

When his coughing finally ceased he cleared his throat before he began to speak again, “Now that we’ve decided on what we’re doing let’s get to work on a list of supplies that we’ll need. The school festival is in three weeks; classes will resume but only until lunch. After that, everyone has to work on their booth.”

 

Everyone nodded and started throwing out ideas on what they might need.

* * *

 

 

 

“Naegi, are you done in there?” a voice asked in the present and broke her thoughts.

 

“Yes, I’ll be out in a second.” She replied.

 

Munakata placed a comforting hand on her back as he parted the curtain and led her back to the transformed classroom. Togami had ordered pretty much everything when he’d seen the first designs that they had come up with. He brought in twelve beautiful rounded tables and placed them around the classroom. Beautiful pink and white drapes with a small vase with a rose on it as well as the menu lying on each table. Two small couches were against the wall next to the door for people to wait to be seated. They had placed small lanterns hanging from the ceiling and put pink and purple curtains on the windows. At the back of the classroom, there was a small counter and a giant curtain blocking the small kitchen where they made the food.

 

Junko Enoshima was waiting for her with her hands at her hips already dressed in her own maid outfit. It looked the same as Naegi’s but hers was pink and black instead of purple and black, Junko had placed two little Monokuma bears on her pig tails as well bear ears on her head. The Monokuma bears looked cute; Naegi really needed to make time to go to Monokuma Land.

 

Upon seeing her, Junko let out a squeal so loud that it caught the rest of their classmates’ attention. Maizono and Fujisaki showed up a second later, their own maid outfits blue and black with bunny ears on their heads.

 

Kirigiri, Fukawa, and Celestia showed up behind them. Kirigiri had the same purple and black outfit as Naegi along with the cat ears while Fukawa and Celestia’s outfits were black and white and wore puppy ears on their heads.

 

Asahina, Sakura and Mukuro popped their heads in and clapped in admiration. All three of their outfits were black and red and all three of them had the same cow ears on their heads. Mukuro like Naegi had traded in her shoes for some laced up boots as well.

 

Junko wiped a tear from her eye. “Sometimes I surprise myself at how talented I am. All of you look fantastic!”

 

Fujisaki looked around the classroom. “Where are the guys?”

 

Junko snorted and twirled, “Probably still in the restroom putting on their outfits. Most of them didn’t want to, but I threatened to reveal a few things and they quickly ran to the restroom.”

 

The sound of footsteps made them all turn to the door to see the guys finally walk in. All six of them walked in wearing a black six-button double-breasted tuxedo, a white shirt and a grey vest, pants, a tie, and gloves. Togami had a purple shirt under, while Leon had a red one and Owada had a blue shirt under.

 

Junko whistled as she circled around them and gave them a thumps up. Yamada kept fidgeting with his tie, and Hagakure was playing with his hair. Maizono and Celestia had gelled it back and he looked clearly uncomfortable. The only one that actually seemed to like their outfit was Ishimaru who walked up to the mirror to admire his view. The girls giggled and Owada rolled his eyes at his friend and put his hands in his pockets.

 

Naegi sent Togami a mischievous look that he returned before Munakata cleared his throat before they could start making out.

 

Togami had to admit, Junko had done a pretty good job on the outfits, but no way was he going to tell her. He didn’t feel like seeing that smirk of hers.

 

Junko jumped and quickly picked up a box before striding towards the guys. “Almost forgot. Everyone, pick out a headband. No complaining!”

 

The guys groaned and picked out a random headband. Togami got cat ears, Hagakure got lamb ears, Owada and Ishimaru got dogs ears and Yamada and Leon got bunny ears.

 

Maizono clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “The school festival will start in another ten minutes. Let’s all do our best to make this enjoyable and everyone please keep an eye on Naegi.”

 

Kirigiri nodded her head as she crossed her arms. “I agree. The school festival is the perfect chance to make a move on her. Everyone keep an eye out and be careful.”

 

Everyone nodded in determination. Owada made a punching motion in the air. “Let them come, we’ll take care of them. Some of my men will be attending as well so I’ll tell them to keep an eye out. Kuzuryu also mentioned that his men are here as well. They’ll be on their best behavior though.”

 

As everyone got to their stations, Kirigiri came up to Naegi and handed her a small box. Naegi looked at her in surprise before opening it. Inside were black and silver flower earrings; Kirigiri took them out of the box before she gently moved Naegi’s hair out of the way and put them on both ears.

 

“These are really beautiful Kyouko, but why are you giving me earrings?” Naegi asked in confusion. Munakata tilted his head at the sight but otherwise said nothing.

 

Kirigiri gave her a secret smile and patted her cheek. “No reason, I saw them at the store and thought they’d look good on you.” Her face turned serious. “Please don’t take them off.”

Naegi looked surprised at the comment but promised she would take good care of them. Satisfied, Kirigiri stepped back and went to stand by Fukawa who was looking nervous.

 

Naegi turned to Munakata and placed bunny ears on his head. He scowled and immediately tried to remove them. Naegi slapped his hand and he looked at her stunned.

 

She crossed her arms and huffed at him. “If we have to dress up, then so do you.”

 

Munakata scowled and tried to remove the ears again before Naegi stepped on his foot.

 

Munakata flinched and finally let it go.

 

Naegi beamed.

 

The sound of horn suddenly sounded and Junko clapped her hands and grinned at them all. “All right kids, it’s show time!”

* * *

 

 

They were three hours into the school festival and Hinata already wanted to stab himself. His class had chosen to do a haunted house and judging by the loud screams he could still hear, it was going well.

 

Hinata stretched his tired limbs and leaned against the wall of his classroom. Tsumiki and Sonia had dressed him up as Frankenstein and Mioda had done his make up. It was itchy as hell. Something cool touched his cheek and Hinata blinked his eyes to see Komaeda holding out a water bottle to his cheek. He was still dressed in his zombie outfit with fake blood smeared on his face and ripped clothes. Chiaki joined them a few minutes later in her medusa outfit and took the water bottle that Komaeda offered her.

 

“Its finally time for our break! Thank god, it was fun at first but now I just have a headache.” Hinata groaned out.

 

Komaeda nodded in agreement and tapped his chin; “It got a little quiet after those three girls tripped though.”

 

Chiaki giggled and stepped closer to the wall to let other people walk by. “That was probably Kuzuryu’s fault, I’m pretty sure I saw him stick out his foot when they laughed at his outfit.”

 

Komaeda and Hinata laughed. They could believe that. Kuzuryu was unfortunate enough to be dressed as a clown and he was not happy about it.

 

“Let’s go visit Naegi and Togami. I heard their class is doing a maid café.” Hinata got off the wall and started heading down the hall towards his friend’s classroom. Komaeda and Chiaki followed after him.

 

As soon as they stepped inside, Maizono greeted them with a smile. “Welcome home masters! Table for three?”

 

Hinata grinned slowly and nodded. Maizono’s eye twitched before she led them inside to a small rounded table. All three of them looked at the classroom in wonder, beside them Fujisaki and Mukuro were taking orders. Owada and Leon had trays in their hands with a few cakes on them, Fukawa was trying to take the orders for three girls but she kept stuttering. Celestia calmly made her way over and helped her out.

 

The sudden squealing from the end of the classroom caught their attention and everyone turned their eyes to the source. Togami Byakuya was trying to take the order of a particularly large group of women to no avail.

 

Every time he opened his moth, the women let out a squeal that caused Togami to grit his teeth in annoyance. Togami inwardly cursed, it was damn hot in this outfit and these women were getting on his nerves. He’d been trying to get their order for the last few minutes and had yet to succeed.

 

He tried to speak again before another set of squeals covered his words.

 

He may or may not have whined.

 

It was so hot.

 

Hinata snickered from his seat and Komaeda made as if to help him when Naegi suddenly appeared beside her boyfriend. She sent the women a tight smile and told them to either order something or get out. The women scoffed before their faces paled as Owada, Hagakure and Leon appeared with their arms crossed.

 

The women quickly ordered something random and Togami quickly wrote it down. As he made his way to the “kitchen” Naegi kissed him on the cheek. That had some of the woman throw dirty looks at her but Munakata stepped forward with narrowed eyes and they quickly looked away.

 

Seeing her friends, Naegi made her way over to them and waved. Komaeda covered his nose as blood suddenly started dripping, Hinata snickered and Chiaki offered Komaeda a napkin from the table.

 

“Welcome back masters,” she said in her sweetest voice, “ Are you ready to order?”

 

Komaeda chocked on his blood and Naegi looked at him in concern. Hinata laughed at his friends’ antics. Deciding to take pity on Komaeda, Chiaki ordered three omelettes and three coffees.

 

Naegi sent her a smile and curtsied before disappearing in the back. As they waited Chiaki brought her game console and started to play, Komaeda’s nose had stopped bleeding and Hinata looked at everyone’s outfits in interest.

 

More people came in and took a seat on the couch as they waited to be seated by Kirigiri who looked bored. Yamada was scarfing down a cheesecake in the corner while Ishimaru reprimanded him pretty loudly.

 

Junko cackled nearby as she painted something indecent on a guy’s omelette. Mukuro looked at her proudly as the table next to her tired to get her attention.

 

On one of the other tables, a few guys were trying to give Sakura their orders but couldn’t help but be intimated by her. Asahina kept trying to convince another group to order some donuts instead.

 

A few people even came up to Hinata’s table to comment on their outfits while others wanted to take pictures with them. Hinata grinned enthusiastically and posed for the camera, Chiaki allowed one picture before she went back to her game, while Komaeda politely refused.

 

After what felt like forever but was actually less than ten minutes, Naegi returned with their orders and set them on the people before them. She picked up the ketchup on the table and asked what they wanted drawn on their omelette; after a bit of thinking Hinata decided he wanted a character from a manga he read to be drawn on his omelette, Chiaki let it to her to choose so Naegi drew a Pikachu and Chiaki beamed, finally Komaeda just asked for the word Hope to be written. Shrugging, Naegi complied and wrote it in cursive, Komaeda looked like he wanted to cry in happiness.

 

As she was leaving, Naegi suddenly remembered something and turned back to her friends. “Togami and I will take a break in another few minutes, do you guys want to check out the rest of the booths with us?”

 

“Damn straight!” Hinata said mid-chew, “I also want a picture with all of us though. We look pretty cool if I do say so myself.”

 

Naegi rolled her eyes in fond exaggeration but agreed before she left to attend another table.

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes later, all five of them were off to explore the rest of the school. A lot of people came up to them and wanted their pictures taken. Togami refused but that only got the girls to squeal in delight. Something about a bad attitude being hot. A lot of guys went up to Naegi and Chiaki to chat them up but soon retreated once they saw the looming figures of Togami, Hinata, Komaeda and Munakata who had a hand on his sword.

 

They tried all kinds of food from different stalls and even managed to convince Togami to go into the House of Mirrors with them. He easily got out though so that was disappointing. Munakata was not happy to go inside, but since he had a job to do he went inside, all the while glowering.

 

As they made their way outside, they saw more food stalls before a commotion to the side caught their attention. One of the classes had done a booth were they had to hit the target on the side in order to dunk the person sitting inside the box inside the water.

 

The guy sitting in the plank was aggravating people on purpose but so far no one had been able to hit the target yet. Hinata went up to the booth, paid for three tries before he threw one of the balls.

 

He missed.

 

The guy sitting on the plank slapped his knee in amusement, “ My grandma throws better than that!”

 

Hinata narrowed his eyes and threw the second ball.

 

He missed again.

 

“Oh I get it, you forgot your glasses at home huh?”

 

Hinata stomped his feet and threw the last ball.

 

He hit the side of the bulls-eye.

 

“Oh! So close!”

 

Hinata stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to his friends. Komaeda looked after him in pity before he decided to take a try and paid for three tries.

 

The first ball missed and the guy on the plank said something rude.

 

Komaeda only smiled and threw the second ball.

 

It missed.

 

They guy on the plank started laughing when suddenly there was a crack.

 

The next thing they knew, the plank broke and the guy went in the water.

 

Hinata started howling in laughter as the guy frantically got out of the box.

 

As Komaeda made his way back to his friends, Naegi and Chiaki clapped while Hinata slapped him on the back good naturedly, even Togami looked a little impressed. Munakata gave him a sly smirk.

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later, they made their way over to where a large crowd was gathering out in the field. Mioda, Leon, Maizono, and Nidai made their way to the stage before they started playing a song. Naegi cheered along with the rest of the crowd, she was surprised that Nidai and Leon could play an instrument but they were pretty good.

 

The crowd couldn’t seem to stop cheering. A lot of people gathered around the area; children’s laughter could be heard.

 

By the third song, Koizumi and Tanaka came to retrieve Hinata, Chiaki and Komaeda. Their break was over; Hinata groaned as he was pulled away and Chiaki and Komaeda waved goodbye before they disappeared.

 

Junko and Ishimaru came over soon after to draw Togami away. They’d seen him slack off so he had to get back to work. He glowered at them and removed their hands from his suit before he promised he’d see Naegi later and left with his head held high.

 

As Naegi and Munakata maneuvered their way from the crowd they moved to the side of the building when Yukizome Chisa suddenly appeared before them.

 

“Kyosuke!” she said excitedly, “I’m going to try the yokisoba at those stalls over there, want to come along?”

 

Munakata’s gaze softened ever so slightly but refused her offer. Yukizome pouted and bid them both farewells before she made over to the food stalls.

 

Naegi sent Munakata a cheeky look, which he choose to ignore.

 

“You know we could have gone. I wouldn’t have minded.” She said as they continued their walk. There were less people here she noticed which was good since Munakata was starting to get annoyed with all the noise.

 

Munakata shook his head and continued his stride beside her, “Your break will be over soon, and we have to head back.”

 

Naegi opened her mouth to say something else before they heard an explosions and she lost her balance. Munakata turned to make sure she was all right before both of them turned to see smoke coming from the food stalls.

 

Munakata’s eyes widened in horror.

 

Yukizome!

 

“Go!” Naegi said.

 

He whipped his head to her; indecision flashed in his eyes. “I have to protect you-“

 

Naegi cut him off. “I’ll stay right here, I won't move from this spot. Go make sure Yukizome is all right!”

 

Munakata hesitated before another explosion sounded and people started screaming. “You stay right here! You wait for me, is that understood?!”

 

Naegi nodded firmly.

 

Munakata looked at her one more time before he started sprinting to the food stalls.

 

Naegi began to pace in place. She hoped everyone was okay.

 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice someone coming her way before they bumped into her.

 

Naegi looked up to see Mr. Aizawa panting heavily. Upon noticing her, he put his hands on her shoulders before he started shaking her.

 

“We need fire extinguishers! The fire department will be a while, I need you to go to the third basement in the gym we have and take out some fire extinguishers!”

 

Naegi bit her lip and was about to protest before Mr. Aizawa doubled over and started coughing. Naegi was at his side in an instant.

 

“I’d do it myself,” he took a shuddering breath, “but I’m no good in my condition. You have to go.”

 

Naegi didn’t know what to do. She’d promised Munakata she’d stay, but those fire extinguishers would be really useful right now.

 

Her phone’s ringtone startled her and she quickly took it out only for it to be snatched from her hands.

 

Mr. Aizawa looked at her angrily, “Talking on the phone while people are in danger? Take my keys and get over to the basement right now!”

 

“But my phone-“

 

“Now!” he barked at her.

 

Naegi jumped and hastily took the keys from him before she started sprinting to the closed gymnasium where the basement was. Fortunately, it wouldn’t take her too long since no one will be there since it was still under maintenance.

 

As soon as her form disappeared, Mr. Aizawa took out his own phone, dialed a number and pressed it to his ear.

 

“I’ve sent Makoto Naegi your way, no one should be able to get in your way. Now please,” his voice cracked, “Release my wife and daughter. I’ve done what you asked of me.”

 

There was a pause on the other line.

 

“Very well. You’ll see them soon.”

 

There was a click and the line disconnected.

 

Mr. Aizawa released a sigh of relief before he felt a hand under his chin holding him in a vice like grip and somebody pressing on his back. Something sharp was jabbing into his neck, almost piercing his skin. He felt hot breath on his right ear and was unable to move.

 

“Why do you have Naegi’s phone? Who did you call and where did you send her?” The voice whispered to him.

 

Mr. Aizawa gasped and tried to move. He recognized that voice. Where had he heard it before? He felt a sharp pain before something trickled down his neck.

 

“I won’t ask again. Tell me or you’ll be dead before you can shout for help.”

 

Mr. Aizawa’s eyes widened as he finally recalled where he’d heard this voice.

 

“Komaeda…Nagito.”

 

Mr. Aizawa wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn he felt him smile.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

“I guess what scares me the most now is the thought that I won't be able to protect you”   
― [ **Julia Hoban**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/514824.Julia_Hoban), [ **Willow**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/4620119)

Chapter 20

For a while, they both stood there in tense silence; Mr. Aizawa was dimly aware of a beat of sweat running down his cheek. A sudden urge to cough rose in him and he did his best to keep it down. Any sudden movement and that knife would pierce his throat. He had no choice. He had to tell him; otherwise he’d never get to see his wife and child after all this time.

 

“Very well,” Komaeda said as Mr. Aizawa felt him tense for a final thrust of the knife into his jugular vein.

 

“Wait! The third gymnasium, that’s where she is,” Mr. Aizawa managed to respond barely able to move his mouth.

 

Instead of letting him go, he felt more pressure being applied to the knife. Mr. Aizawa couldn’t help it, he whimpered. He knew what was coming and closed his eyes only to blink in surprise when Komaeda’s hand suddenly fell away. He spun around only to stop at the knife, no a scalpel, in front of his face.

 

“As much as I’d love to kill you right here and now, I know Naegi wouldn’t want that.” Komaeda said as he eyed him with barely restrained fury. “Take off your tie.”

 

Mr. Aizawa blinked. “My tie?”

 

Komaeda’s eyes narrowed and he raised the scalpel higher. “Now.”

Mr. Aizawa lifted both hands in a pacifying manner before he began to undo the tie around his neck before he handed it over.

 

With remarkable skill, Komaeda soon had Mr. Aizawa’s hands tied behind his back with his tie. Komaeda gave an experimental tug of the tie to show that he wasn’t going to untie those knots anytime soon before Komaeda took out his phone and hit him at the back of the head so hard that Mr. Aizawa collapsed on his knees before he went down on the floor.

 

Komaeda took hold of his ankles and dragged his behind one of the big trashcans so he wouldn’t be easily seen.

 

As his consciousness began to fade, he could barely see Komaeda Nagito sneer at his collapsed form before he began to turn away, but not before he said something else. “This is why I absolutely hate talentless people.”

 

Everything went dark.

* * *

 

 

 Naegi could still hear people screaming in the distance as she made her way through the gym and to one of the doors that was inside. She took out Mr. Aizawa’s keys and fumbled for the right one; after the third one the lock finally clicked and she struggled to open the door. It was heavy but after a bit of pushing she finally had it open. As it began to close, Naegi looked around the room and quickly hauled a semi-heavy box and placed it on the door. Satisfied that it would hold, Naegi turned and looked at her surroundings.

 

There were a few lights in the room but they were flickering, covering the room in half-light. There were rows and rows of shelves containing all kinds of things that Naegi didn’t have the time to properly explore.

 

As she began to move down the five steps it would take to reach the floor, she noticed some light switches on her right. She flipped them up only to jump in surprise as the lights overhead exploded, sending tiny shards to the floor and enveloping the room in darkness.

 

Well crap, now it was going to take longer for her to find the fire extinguishers.

 

Naegi went up to the first row of shelves and began her search.

 

She ran a finger over the shelves and let out a sigh. More uniforms. The other shelf had textbooks and the one before that had white boards.

 

A faint, distant click echoed in the dark to her right, and Naegi lifted her head, scanning the darkness for any signs of movement.

 

Naegi frowned and wished she had her phone with her, at least the device would help illuminate the place better.

 

She scanned the darkness around her again and loosened a breath before making her way over to another shelf.

 

It was probably just a mouse. The thought made her cringe, even though she’d seen a few mice with Tanaka, the things still made her jumpy.

 

She moved to another shelf.

 

Pencils.

 

Next.

 

Toilet paper.

 

Next.

 

Test tubes.

 

Naegi was seriously starting to suspect that there were no fire extinguishers here.

 

Another click sounded-this time from her left. Closer now than that earlier one had been.

 

She found herself going still as she stared into the darkness on her left. The hairs on her arm rose as she looked to her right, if she squinted she could see the open door where she’d come from.

 

She strained her ears to hear anything else but there was only silence.

 

Naegi bit her lip.

 

Idiot.

 

She’d been an idiot to come alone.

 

Even if she tried to scream for help, no one would be able to hear her.

 

Her phone had been taken too.

 

She was on her own.

 

The scrape of shoes had her pausing her rant.

 

There was that prickling feeling again.

 

Naegi hurried her pace.

 

And heard it again-the steps behind.

 

Her mouth went dry and she put a hand on her heart to stop her thundering heart.

 

_You have your weapons_ a voice murmured in her ear.

 

In her _head._

Munakata. This was Munakata Kyosuke’s voice in her head.

 

She recalled the conversation she’d had with the man just hours ago.

 

_If I’m not there, I want you to use those weapons. And if those fail, you know how to defend yourself. The Ultimate Martial Artist as well as the Ultimate Soldier and I myself have trained you. You’re going to be fine._

 

Naegi’s hand went to her back where her stun gun was placed behind her ribbon and gripped it with both hands in front of her.

 

She loosened another breath before she started inching her way to the door.

 

She desperately hoped that the box she’d placed on the floor was still holding the door open.

 

She moved to another shelf and crouched next to it.

Both sides were clear, and Naegi made to stand and head to the door when she noticed a man step in front of the door, effectively blocking her path.

 

Shit.

 

She didn’t recognize this man.

 

He had a big build though.

 

Then again, it was pretty dark in here, but judging from the steel she saw in his hand, he was not friendly. Was that a knife?

 

Naegi inched herself away from the door and moved silently away.

 

The sounds of footsteps were heard again.

 

There was someone else here.

 

Naegi debated whether she should go make a run for the door or deal with the person who was walking around the shelves.

 

Decision made, Naegi turned towards the guy at the door when a hand clamped down on her mouth. Naegi’s eyes widened and she was about to jam her elbow into her captors face when she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Shh, it’s okay Naegi.”

 

Naegi’s eyes widened and she turned her head to see Komaeda Nagito behind her.

 

Komaeda put his hand down and brought a finger to his mouth.

 

Be quiet.

 

Naegi nodded.

 

Komaeda gave her a small smile and pointed at somewhere far from their position.

 

Naegi followed his finger and squinted.

 

Was that a door at the back? How had she not noticed that?

 

Komaeda made another gesture and Naegi nodded.

 

Komaeda threw something in the opposite direction and waited as the person walking around the shelves paused and made his way over to check out the noise.

 

The man guarding the door tensed and looked in the direction the noise had come from as well.

 

As quietly as they could, Komaeda and Naegi started inching their way to the door at the back.

 

On the way there, Komaeda quietly took a few items from the shelves as he led her along, showing her where to step to avoid making any loud noises. She hadn’t noticed that there were things on the floor until he pointed it out.

 

Almost there.

 

Naegi breathed through her nose, out through her mouth. She desperately hoped that Togami and the others were far away from the explosions.

 

That Munakata had gotten to Yukizome in time.

 

Komaeda linked his hand with hers and led her into the dark.

 

Naegi relaxed just a bit.

 

They inched along in silence for untold minutes.

 

So far so good Komaeda thought.

 

The door finally came into view and Komaeda inched forward to turn the knob. Nothing happened.

 

Komaeda frowned.

 

Naegi looked behind them. “Komaeda, hurry.”

 

Komaeda turned the knob again but the door refused to open.

 

He let out a tiny curse.

 

Figures his bad luck would choose to rear its ugly head when they were so close to getting away.

 

Komaeda had studied the schools blue prints the first week he started attending Hope’s Peak Academy. He’d come to explore the headmasters office in the middle of the night when he noticed the safe behind one of the painting there. As soon as he placed his hand on it, the safe had opened automatically and Komaeda had taken out the various things inside. The blue prints being one of the items.

 

He was pretty sure this door led outside. It was a shortcut for the janitors to quickly get inside. He figured it would be open; no such luck. Komaeda let out another curse and Naegi turned in his direction.

 

“What is it?” she whispered.

 

He gestured at the knob.

 

Naegi frowned before she put her stun gun on the floor and pulled a set of keys from behind her back.

 

“Maybe these will help.” She said as she handed him the keys.

 

Komaeda grinned before he took the keys from her hand and pinched her cheek. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

 

Naegi flushed and pointed at the knob.

 

Komaeda gave her a smirk before he started inserting random keys into the keyhole. There were about fifteen keys in here; surely one of these must work.

 

“Well,” said a voice a few feet away from them, “Aren’t you two resourceful.”

 

The words echoed down the storage area and Komaeda and Naegi tensed before they slowly turned around.

 

The man in front of them was tall, with big biceps and a hard muscled body. Komaeda squinted, was that a crooked nose?

 

Komaeda placed himself in front of Naegi as they both made to stand slowly. He assessed his surroundings; the man blocking the door turned in their direction and smirked.

 

Komaeda sized up the odds. A man blocking the door, armed with a knife, the man with the crooked nose a few feet in front of them whom was clearly strong judging by his hard muscled body, and then there was he and Naegi.

 

He still had the scalpel he’d taken from the nurses office when he had to go in there when a few kids had tripped on him in the haunted house causing his nose to start bleeding.

 

Hinata and Chiaki had wanted to come with him to get it checked out but he had said he’d be fine. The nurse hadn’t been there when he arrived so he had just sat there with his head tipped back when the first explosion sounded.

 

Komaeda had gotten to his feet and rushed to the cabinet to look for a weapon before he made his way outside.

 

Something told him that Naegi was in trouble.

 

There was another explosion and Komaeda began pushing people aside as he took out his own phone and dialed his friend’s number.

 

There was no answer so he kept calling as he ran around the school until he heard the sound of Naegi’s ringtone behind the schools building were he had heard the last snippets of conversation that Mr. Aizawa made on his own phone.

 

He had Naegi’s phone gripped in his other hand and Komaeda saw red.

The rest as they say was history.

 

Naegi lifted her chin and took a small step forward and said to the man standing in front of them, her voice steady “What do you want?”

 

The man angled his head, causing his long hair to drape over his shoulder. “You.”

 

Komaeda almost stumbled at the word.

 

Naegi stiffened and Komaeda narrowed his eyes at the man. He’d promised Byakuya that he would keep her safe in his absence, and he wasn’t about to fail now.

 

The man wrapped his arms around himself and let out a laugh that sounded more like a wheeze and said, “You have no idea what we have planned for you. I’ve been waiting patiently like I’ve been told and now the time has come.” He stretched a hand to her, “Now come. If you come willingly, I won’t have to hurt you. Resist and,” he shrugged and smiled,” Well it’ll be fun for me.”

 

The man blocking the door spoke up, “It’s not like you’ll be alone either. You’ll have plenty of friends waiting for you.”

 

Komaeda shot Naegi a warning glance.

 

Saw the hesitation in her eyes.

 

The man had pretty much confirmed that the other girls were still alive.

 

Naegi desperately wanted to save them; he could see it in her eyes.

 

She probably could.

 

It was in her nature.

 

She was Hope.

 

It was hope that stood behind him, he’d been searching so long for hope and now that he had finally found it all he wanted to do was protect it.

 

Protect _her._

Naegi steadied herself, “ _Why_ do you want me? What makes me so special?”

 

The man let out a massive sigh and placed his hands on his hips, “Because you’re _hope._ You meet all the requirements that my master wishes. With your death, you’ll be keeping us healthy and rich for all our lives.”

 

Naegi’s hands curled into claws at her side.

 

She looked to Komaeda, but he was sizing up the distance to the door.

 

“So,” the man took a step forward, “What will it be?”

 

Komaeda didn’t move. But she did.

 

She took a step to the right and ran towards the man full speed. Komaeda shouted her name but she ignored it as the man reached for her.

 

She dodged his hands and took out her stun gun before placing it on his groin. The man let out a curse before he fell on the floor twitching.

 

Naegi winced.

 

She hadn’t meant to stun him there but he was so tall! The groin was the closest thing to her so she stunned him there. The man at the door was coming towards them and Naegi readied herself before Komaeda appeared from her right and threw a shirt at him.

 

The man flailed his arms and Komaeda took the chance to punch him.

 

As the man landed on the floor, Komaeda took a hold of her hand and started hauling her to the door.

 

They only made it three steps before a hand wrapped itself around her ankle and Naegi went down, dragging Komaeda with her.

 

There was a rip; her dress had torn revealing her right thigh.

 

The man with the crooked nose had a firm hold on her ankle, his face full of rage as he began to sit up, “You stupid _bitch-“_

Komaeda shot up and slashed his arm with his scalpel and the man let go with a wince. The other man was getting to his feet.

 

Komaeda shot Naegi a look over his shoulder. _Run._

 

Naegi opened her mouth to tell him no but he was already facing the two men.

 

She clenched her teeth and looked to the sides for anything that could be used as a weapon. Naegi saw the small vases in one of the shelves and she ran for them.

 

As her hand tightened around one of the vases, she whirled back just in time to see the man with a crooked nose pointing a gun at Komaeda.

 

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Naegi threw one of the vases at his hand just as Komaeda rolled to the side, the bullet going upward and hitting one of the remaining light bulbs in the ceiling.

 

A hiss brought her attention back to Komaeda and Naegi’s eyes widened as she saw her friends shoulder bleeding. The other man had engaged him in battle; he had blood on his cheek as well.

 

Naegi took out her own knife and started heading toward them, only to be intercepted by the man with the crooked nose.

 

He aimed his gun at her and Naegi rolled to the side only to crouch back and slash at his legs. The man let out a curse and tried to reach for her; Naegi switched to her stun gun and pointed it at his stomach.

 

The man was cursing up a storm but he didn’t go down this time.

 

A pained yelp made her turn her head to see Komaeda be kicked to the floor by the man he was fighting.

 

That look cost her and Naegi yelped in pain as something was jammed into her neck and she went down on one knee.

 

“What,” she wheezed, “What did you inject in me?”

 

The man with the crooked nose smirked as he got to his feet, a syringe clasped in his hand. “Something to make you sleep.”

 

Naegi put a hand to her neck and scowled at him. She was dimly aware of Komaeda shouting her name and she blinked her eyes rapidly to stay awake.

 

Everything looked distorted.

 

It was giving her a headache.

 

As the man with the crooked nose neared her, she swiped his feet from under him and sent him crashing to the floor. The gun in his hand skidded to a stop in front of her and Naegi took it in her hands before she aimed it at the man who was giving her friend trouble.

 

She pulled the trigger and the man let out a shout as the bullet tore through is leg. Komaeda took the chance to kick him on the chest and the man was sent flying toward the shelves.

 

Two shelves collapsed on the man and Naegi resisted the urge to go help him.

 

He’d be okay.

 

Probably.

 

Naegi started heading toward her friend when two pairs of arms wrapped around her neck and middle and she dropped the gun to the floor.

 

The man kicked the gun a good distance away.

 

“Just give up already,” the man snarled in her ear.

 

Naegi thrashed, but the man held firm.

 

Too strong, this man was too strong for her.

 

Komaeda froze, blood spilling from his wound as the man began to inch them toward the door. Whatever was injected in to her was starting to take control; Naegi could barely keep up with the man.

 

“You can let us go right now or I can kill you boy,” the man said softly.

 

Naegi snarled at him, “ _Don’t you touch him!”_

Komaeda froze and debated what to do. Naegi’s eyes were starting to droop; he had to get to her before she completely gave in to the drug.

 

Just as Komaeda began to move, something heavy collided with his head and Komaeda gasped in pain as he went down.

 

“You guys are taking too long, let’s go already!” a voice said from behind him.

 

Naegi screamed his hand and Komaeda struggled to get up. The man who had Naegi pinned neared the door and Komaeda’s eyes followed them even as a trickle of blood ran down his face.

 

“Where’s Tony?” the newcomer said.

 

The man with the crooked nose pointed his chin in the direction where his companion had landed.

 

Naegi was still screaming his name.

 

He had to get to her.

 

“Is he dead?” the newcomer asked.

 

The man with the crooked nose shrugged before he let out a massive sigh and took hold of Naegi’s head and slammed it on the wall.

 

Naegi stopped moving.

 

Komaeda cursed all kinds of profanity before the newcomer shot at their companion who was slouched in between the shelves before he pointed his gun at Komaeda.

 

The last thing he saw was Naegi’s bloody face as she was draped over the man with the crooked nose’s shoulder before he felt sharp pain on his shoulder and his world went dark.

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Be strong. Live honorably and with dignity. When you don't think you can, hold on.”   
― [ **James Frey**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/822.James_Frey), [ **A Million Little Pieces**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3140930)

Chapter 21

The maid café that he and his classmates had set up in their classroom for the cultural festival was still so ridiculously busy that it was annoying. He didn’t like dealing with these people, especially the women who were making his ears bleed with the constant squealing they did in his presence.

 

At least the place looked good, after he’d seen the original design that his classmates had in mind for the place, he’d immediately gotten on the phone. Thankfully, no one had objected when a few workers came in with the tables and couches, if anything his classmates looked even more excited.

 

They _really_ wanted to get first place; he didn’t particularly care about the price but he did enjoy winning. So it was no surprise that business was booming, annoying because of the women, but booming nonetheless.

 

Togami glanced at the side and after making sure Junko was busy with a customer, he made his way over to their “kitchen” and got himself a cup of coffee and settled down in a chair facing the door to wait. At least Kirigiri was still on her break, so he wouldn’t have to deal with her as well.

 

Naegi’s break should be over soon, so she would be coming in a few minutes. Yamada gave him an envious look from where he stood making coffee for some customer before the sound of Celestia barking at him got him moving pretty quickly.

 

Some more time passed and he frowned as he looked down at his watch on his wrist. Had he gotten the time wrong? He shook his head, he’d memorized Naegi’s schedule and he was certain her break would be over by now. What was keeping her?

 

He was debating whether to call her or not when an explosion outside made him drop his phone and had everyone in the café screaming. A chill ran down Togami’s spine as he made his way to the others and looked outside. There was smoke coming from the food stalls outside, he could hear people screaming and running around in a panic.

 

He was dimly aware of Ishimaru and Sakura trying to calm down the customers when another explosion rocked the school and everyone started panicking. The sound of the fire alarm finally sounded and his classmates started to guide the customers out of the classroom as calmly as they could.

 

What if something had happened to Naegi? The world seemed to go white at the thought.

 

Someone tapped his shoulder and he startled out of his thoughts with a jump that he will deny if anyone ever asked him, to see Junko and Owada frowning at him in worry.

 

“Dude, call Naegi! I think she’s in trouble!” Owada shouted at him.

 

Junko was biting her nail in worry as Togami hastily took out his phone and dialed Naegi’s number before putting the thing on his ear.

 

One ring.

 

Two rings.

 

Three rings.

 

_I’m sorry. The number you have called is either disconnected or-_

Before he consciously thought about it, Togami was running to the door with Junko and Owada hot on his heels. The hallways were packed with people making their way out of the building and Togami resisted the urge to yell at them all.

 

Junko it seems had no qualms with it though.

 

She took out a megaphone, where the heck did she get one of those, before she put it to her mouth and shouted, “Everyone out of the way! This is an emergency, let’s go! Move it, move it, move it!”

 

Like a spell had been cast, the people in the hallways parted like the sea and the three of them made their way down the hall to reach the stairs and get outside.

 

As they were running, Owada gave Junko a high-five, which she returned with a smirk before Togami gave a nod of thanks. They were almost at the stairs when they collided with Hinata and Chiaki.

 

Hinata crashed into Owada and was sent to the floor with a shout, Owada stood in place but grunted at the impact. Chiaki was held firmly by the wrist by Junko before she could fall as well.

 

Hinata hastily got to his feet; he was in still in his Frankenstein outfit, and turned to Togami. “Naegi,” he gasped, “where is she?”

 

Togami’s lips turned into a tight line as he started descending the stairs in a fast pace. “I don’t know.”

 

“I’ve tried calling her but she didn’t answer.” Chiaki said quietly.

 

Hinata panted next to him, “I called Komaeda but he didn’t answer either.”

Junko bit her lip as she tried to keep pace with the rest “Maybe they’re together?”

 

Owada’s face turned grim. “Let’s hope so.

 

 

As soon as they reached the first floor, they began running again only to freeze at the sight before them. The food stall was a mess, flames danced in the booths, and there were people and students pulling unconscious bodies away from the fire. A man with a biker jacket turned around and spotted the before making his way over.

 

Owada seemed to recognize him and he met him halfway, “What happened?”

 

The man ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed, “There was a guy who threw a Molotov cocktail at one of the food stalls. The thing exploded and everyone ducked to avoid the fire. I don’t know where he went though.”

 

Togami stepped forward, “Did you see a girl in a maid outfit? She has long brown hair, green eyes and she should have been with a guy in a white suit.”

 

The man tapped his chin before his eyes lit, “Yeah! I did, she and the guy went around the building before the explosion happened, after that I don’t know.”

 

Togami nodded in thanks before he started sprinted in the direction the man had last seen Naegi. Hinata, Chiaki and Junko followed after him.

 

Owada looked at his friends retreating forms before he turned back to one of his brothers in the biker gang he was in charge of, “I want you to find the rest of the guys and make sure they’re all right. Once that’s done, help anyone who needs it. Keep an eye out for my friend; call me if you spot her. The ambulance should be on its way.”

 

The man nodded and went on his way before Owada ran after his friends. They were already ahead of him, he picked up him speed when he noticed something by the trashcan. Owada skidded to a stop and made his over only to blink back in surprise.

 

“Guys! There’s something over here!” he shouted as he crouched in front of the person lying there.

 

Togami and the others made their way over to him and blinked in surprise at the sight.

 

“Is that Mr. Aizawa?” Junko said crouching next to him.

 

Togami nodded and crouched next to the tied man.

 

Hinata inched forward and squinted, “Isn’t that Naegi’s phone?”

 

The others blinked in surprise before Chiaki reached for the item to inspect it. This was definitely Naegi’s phone.

 

Togami narrowed his eyes before he turned back to Mr. Aizawa. “Wake him up.” He ordered.

 

“What?” Junko asked in confusion.

 

“Wake. Him. Up.” Togami snarled.

 

Junko shrugged and crouched down before she slapped Mr. Aizawa’s cheeks a bit too hard for Chiaki’s liking but the man woke up in a daze.

 

“Where,” Mr. Aizawa licked his dry lips and looked over the people crouched in front of him, “What’s going on?”

 

Togami dragged him closer by his collar and hissed at him, “Why do you have Naegi’s phone? Where is she?”

 

Mr. Aizawa licked his lips and looked at them all frantically, “Like I told Mr. Komaeda, she’s in the third gymnasium.” He hesitated, “I truly am sorry for what I did. But I had no choice.”

 

With every word the man spoke, Togami became more and more worried. He dropped his homeroom teacher on the floor and got to his feet. “Someone needs to stay with him, get him to talk. The rest of you are coming with me.”

 

Junko decided to stay behind and Togami thanked her before he told the rest to follow him to the gymnasium.

 

Once they were out of sight, Junko turned to her homeroom teacher and grinned. “Boy are you in trouble.”

 

Mr. Aizawa glared.

 

Junko took out her stun gun and faced her paling teacher, as a wicked grin appeared on the fashionista’s face, “You and I are going to have such a good time.”

 

The electricity of the stun gun had Mr. Aizawa gulping in fear.

* * *

 

 

 

Getting to the third gymnasium took a little longer than they thought. Mostly because they didn’t exactly know where it was, they hadn’t been there at all but eventually they found it and all four of them went inside.

 

Hinata pointed at the far end of the gym, “Look! That door is ajar, let’s check it out!”

 

Their shoes made squeaking noises as they ran to the door.

 

It was quiet.

 

Too quiet.

 

Bracing himself for the worst, Togami and Hinata pushed the door open-to reveal only darkness. Togami frowned, squinting inside before taking out his phone and turning on his flashlight.

 

The others followed his example and their eyes widened as they took in their surroundings. The room looked a mess, there were items scattered around the floor and wait, was that blood on the floor?

 

As one all four of them went inside and looked around the room before Hinata’s sharp intake caught their attention. “Guys, there’s a man bleeding here!”

 

Chiaki suddenly screamed and everyone rushed over.

 

Lying on the floor was Komaeda Nagito. Togami managed to avoid taking a step back at the bloodied sight of his friend, but just barely. Chiaki and Hinata knelt in front of the boy and felt for a pulse.

 

Chiaki let out a relieved sigh and everyone released the breath they’d been holding. Hinata slapped his friend on the cheek lightly to wake him up.

 

Light green-grey eyes opened slowly and blinked at his surroundings. And just like that, all the past events made their way to his mind and Komaeda tried to stand up. “Naegi,” he muttered as Chiaki helped him into a sitting position. He let out a hiss when she put her arm on his shoulder where he’d been shot and Chiaki wisely removed her hand, “She was taken. Two men. One has a crooked nose, he’s tall and looks like he’s on steroids.”

 

Everyone tensed and Togami crouched to one knee, “How long ago was she taken?”

 

Komaeda put a hand to his head and tried to clear his head, “Not long I think.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Komaeda gave Togami a shaky smile. “I will be. Now stop worrying about me and bring back Naegi.”

 

Togami gave him a firm nod before he started making way out of the room. Chiaki decided to stay and help Komaeda to his feet. As they made their way outside, Hinata called Tsumiki and gave her a quick summary of what happened and to inform the others.

* * *

 

 

As soon as they exited the gymnasium, Hinata came to a halt and Togami and Owada skid to a stop before him.

 

Togami released a frustrated sigh, “What is it now?”

 

Hinata scowled at him but answered anyway, “We don’t now which way they went, are we just going to run around in circles?”

 

Togami scowled. He was right.

 

Owada furrowed his eyebrows, “Maybe we should split up?”

 

Togami fidgeted on his feet, he could hear the sound of the ambulance and the police siren in the distance. Splitting up _would_ make things faster; they’d cover more ground that way. Whoever had taken Naegi would need to be cautious; there were still plenty of people around after all.

 

Just as he opened his mouth to agree with the Ultimate Biker, his phone rang loudly enough to make them all jump and Togami quickly pulled the device from his pocket and put it on his ear. “What?” he practically growled in to the device.

 

Kyoko’s frantic voice answered him. “Naegi is heading towards the west parking lot! The signal is weak, but I’m positive!”

 

Togami was in motion before she finished speaking, Owada and Hinata following behind him.

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Kyoko huffed into the device and he could hear voices in the background, “I’ll explain later! Nidai, Soda, Kuzuryu and I are on our way to the parking lot, meet us there!”

 

There was a click and the line went silent.

 

Togami rolled his eyes and quickly explained the situation to Hinata and Owada.

 

Hinata used his shirt to wipe the paint off his face, leaving his face a little clearer as he kept pace with them. They could already see the parking line from their position. People were making their way to their cars, some looked panicked while others looked on in confusion.

 

Togami maneuvered himself through the crowd as he made his way to the parking lot. If he pushed people a little too roughly it was their own fault.

 

“How does she know that?” Hinata asked.

 

Togami narrowed his eyes, “I don’t know, but I’ll make sure to get it out of her later.” He promised.

 

Owada released a sigh of relief as they finally made it to the parking lot and they all skid to a stop as they looked around for Naegi.

 

“Hey!” a voice shouted at them.

 

As one all three of them turned to the voice to see Kuzuryu, Kyoko, Nidai and Soda running towards them. The mechanic had a small tablet in his hands that he kept glancing at every few seconds.

 

A shot rang out a little too closely and everyone went down. Togami’s group hid behind a car and the heir turned his head to see Kyoko’s group do the same across from them. The few people who had been making their way to their cars cried out in fear as they crouched to the floor. Togami’s lips curled in a snarl as he ignored Hinata’s warning to stay down and raised his head just a bit to see two tall men and-his eyes widened.

 

Naegi was slumped over one of the men’s shoulders.

 

She was unconscious.

 

He squinted and almost got up as he noticed her bloody face.

 

If it hadn’t been for Hinata gripping his wrist, Togami would have been making his way over there.

 

His hands curled into fists.

 

Hinata hissed in his ear. “I know you want to go, trust me I do too, but that guy has a gun!”

 

Togami gritted his teeth. “I know that.”

 

He peered over his shoulder and saw the man with the red hair that was carrying the gun make his way over to a flower delivery van and open the back doors.

 

As the man who was carrying Naegi over his shoulder made his way to the car, recognition hit Togami like a splash of ice-cold water.

 

Crooked nose…

 

Long back hair in need of a trim…

 

Looks like he does steroids…

 

This was the man on Agent Akashi’s files he realized, Chad Cunningham he believed his name was.

 

Convicted of murder, rape, and larceny.

 

He definitely didn’t want this man anywhere near his girlfriend.

 

The sudden rise of voices from Kyoko’s group made him tear his eyes away from Cunningham to see Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko on his feet with a semi-automatic gun aimed at the crooked nosed man.

 

A few people screamed at the sight and started inching their way out of the parking lot.

 

Soda was staring at his friend in shock.

 

Kyoko was pinching her nose in irritation as she relayed something to Nidai who was looking back and forth between her and Kuzuryu.

 

Cunningham froze at the sight of the gun before a slow grin spread on his face. His stance turned from tense to relaxed in an instant.

 

“What are you going to do? Shoot me? Go ahead, baby cakes.” He taunted the Ultimate Yakuza.

 

Kuzuryu’s face turned red and he grit his teeth and before anyone could stop him, he fired twice.

 

Both shots missed.

 

The man with the red hair came back and started shooting at Kuzuryu while he barked at his accomplice to get in the fucking van.

 

Cunningham let out a bark of laughter before he all but tossed Naegi inside the truck and took out his own gun to join the fray.

 

What happened next happened so fast, Togami wasn’t sure he saw it all.

 

Cunningham had only taken two steps forward before Nidai and Owada were on him.

 

Hinata and Togami wasted no time and ran straight to the van with Kyoko hot on their heels.

 

Soda tripped on Kuzuryu but quickly got up as he put the tablet in his hands away in his back pocket before he took out two wrenches from his utility belt and ran straight for the red haired man.

 

Kuzuryu cursed and quickly reloaded his gun before he followed after the Ultimate Mechanic.

 

Togami and Hinata were almost at the van before Owada let out a curse and shouted, “Smoke grenade!”

 

Something clattered to the floor before they were suddenly enveloped in green smoke.

 

There were a few muffled curses from both sides before Soda let out a scream and Kuzuryu let out a shot of pain before a shot rang out into the sky.

 

Togami and Hinata were sent to the floor as something heavy landed on them.

 

Togami let out a whoosh of air at the sudden weight on top of him.

 

Kyoko released a grunt of pain as she landed next to them.

 

The weight on top of Togami and Hinata groaned and they both realized that Nidai was the one on top of them.

 

“Shit, that guy is strong.” Owada mumbled as he tried to get off Kyoko and get to his feet.

 

As the smoke began to clear, Togami turned his head in the direction he thought the van was only for his eyes to widen at the sight before him.

 

The red haired man had a hand around Soda’s middle and a gun pointed at his temple.

 

Blood was running down the mechanics head.

 

He looked absolutely terrified.

 

Kuzuryu was sprawled on the floor next to them.

 

He looked like he was unconscious.

 

No sight of his gun.

 

Cunningham made his way over to the van and closed the back doors, effectively sealing Togami’s view of Naegi inside.

 

Cunningham whistled in admiration, as he looked them over. “Damn, you guys are good. I’d love to kill you all, but we’ve already wasted enough time.” He sounded disappointed.

 

The bastard.

 

Togami and Hinata tried to pry Nidai off them to no avail.

 

The Ultimate Team Manager was still dazed as he looked around in confusion.

 

Owada had managed to get off Kyoko but both made no attempt to move at the sight of the Ultimate Mechanic in the red head’s hold.

 

The red head started walking backwards to the van, his hold on Soda never once wavering. Green eyes narrowed slightly at the group in front of him before the sound of men shouting made him turn his eyes away before he focused on them again.

 

He let out a curse.

 

Cunningham let out a curse of his own before he pried the drivers door open and sat down heavily. “Let’s go! The cops are on the way!”

 

The red head put his mouth near Soda’s voice and mumbled something only the mechanic could hear.

 

Soda’s eyes widened in shock before the red head let him go and kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling on the floor.

 

With that, the red head stepped inside the van and in seconds the things began to move.

 

Cunningham threw another smoke grenade just as three cops and Akashi and Sakakura made their way over to them.

 

Togami let out a curse and kicked Nidai away not to nicely away from him.

 

Akashi and Sakakura boarded a woman’s car after apologizing to her, and chased after them.

 

The others three cops were checking up on the others.

 

Togami was only dimly aware of Kyoko asking if he was okay but he couldn’t really focus on her.

 

Naegi was gone.

 

She’d been taken.

 

He’d _failed._

 

A grief like he’d never known overcame him and he just lay there on his knees staring after the van that was carrying Naegi.

 

He had the feeling that Akashi and Sakakura were not going to be so lucky as to capture them.

 

But he hoped.

 

He seriously hoped that they would catch up.

 

Naegi was _hurt._

And he’d _failed._

 

“Is the tracker still working?”

 

That was Kyoko’s voice.

 

Togami frowned.

 

Tracker?

 

“It’s on the fritz. The signal keeps disappearing, the tracker must have been damaged.”

 

And this was Soda’s voice.

 

Togami’s mind slowly made its way to the present and he turned to see his companions huddled around Soda.

 

Owada was helping Kuzuryu to his feet.

 

The yakuza looked a little dazed but otherwise he was fine.

 

Togami willed his legs to get up and walk over to the others. “What tracker?” he hated how small his voice sounded but it seems his companions were willing to keep quiet about it.

 

Kyoko turned her attention to him. Her purple eyes looked him over before she started explaining, “A few weeks ago I had Soda and Fujisaki make a set of earrings for Naegi in case the worst came to happen and she was taken. Both of them worked hard and managed to finish just in time for the festival. The earrings were imbued with a tracking device as well as a speaker so we can communicate.” She frowned and turned to Soda.

 

The mechanic looked up from his table and wiped at the blood running down his cheek. He shook his head at them, “It was working fine, but it must have gotten damaged or something because the signal keeps disappearing.”

 

“Damn,” Hinata cursed. “What about the speaker?”

 

Soda frowned and scratched his head, “I’m not sure, it probably still works but we’d have to wait a few hours before Naegi wakes up to test it out.”

 

Togami looked at the mechanic in amazement.

 

He silently thanked all three of them for the idea.

 

Kyoko for coming up with the idea in the first place and Soda and Fujisaki for creating the earrings so quickly.

 

“So now what?” Kuzuryu asked as he and Nidai made their way over to them.

 

Kyoko sighed. “For now we’ll have to wait. I don’t think Sakakura and Akashi will catch them. Naegi’s kidnappers had a head start after all.”

 

There was a heavy silence in the air.

 

Soda’s head shot up and he let out a loud shout as he suddenly remembered something. “That guy!”

 

The others looked at him in confusion.

 

“What are you talking about?” Owada asked him with a wince at the outburst.

 

Soda looked at them in excitement, “The red head!”

 

Togami and Hinata waved at him to continue, and judging from the others expressions they too were quickly losing patience with the mechanic.

 

“He said something to me before he kicked me!”

 

Kyoko looked like she was getting ready to strangle him.

 

Togami’s hand twitched with the urge to do the same thing.

 

“Jesus, fuck! Just say it already!” Kuzuryu barked at him.

 

Soda flinched as he finally noticed the murderous glares his friends were giving him. He gulped, “He said he was on our side!”

 

Everyone balked.

 

Kuzuryu was the first to snap out of it before he looked at the mechanic with a frown, "He’s on our side?”

 

Soda nodded, smiling at everyone. “He said he’d talk to us soon.”

 

Nobody knew what to make of that and Kyoko and Togami furrowed their eyebrows as they began to think.

 

“Well,” Kyoko said after a minute, “Things are certainly looking interesting now.”

 

Hinata crossed his arms over his chest. “And so the plot thickens.”

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

“When the going gets tough, put one foot in front of the other and just keep going. Don’t give up.”   
― [ **Roy T. Bennett**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/15042371.Roy_T_Bennett), [ **The Light in the Heart**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/49604402)

Chapter 22

When Munakata Kyosuke walked into the headmaster’s office with Yukizome trailing behind him, one look at the grim faces in the room told him that something very bad had happened.

 

The school festival had been called off due to the explosions and the police and the ambulances had been stationed outside for a while now, he’d even noticed a newscast van outside. Luckily, no one had been seriously injured to which he was extremely grateful.

 

Both Sakakura and Yukizome had a few scratches on them but nothing too serious. Sakakura had been with Yukizome when the first explosion happened and managed to get her and a few other people out of the way before the second explosion happened.

 

When Munakata found them staggering along, he had been so relieved he had engulfed them both in a crushing hug and held them just to convince himself that they were okay.

 

After that, Sakakura had gone off to who knows where while he and Yukizome had gone looking for Naegi but hadn’t found her. Perhaps she had made her way inside the building where the others were heading.

 

He glanced to his side to make sure that Yukizome was still all right before he looked back at the occupants in the room. There were already people inside but most of them here he recognized as the students of class 77 and class 78th, although a few of them were still missing.

 

After looking around, he came to a stop before Koichi who was standing to the side and looking grim.

 

“What happened?” he demanded.

 

Koichi opened his mouth to answer before the door opened and the room grew quiet before a voice he recognized practically hissed at him, “This is your fault.”

 

Before he knew it, a punch sent him reeling back and he hissed before he blocked the second punch.

 

“Why weren’t you with her?!”

 

Sayaka and Yamada let out a little scream at the scuffle and took a few steps backs.

 

He blocked the third punch before the next words he heard caused him to go slack in shock.

 

“They took her!”

 

A set of hands pulled them apart and Munakata could only stare at the furious face of Togami Byakuya.

 

He willed his mouth to forms words, “What are you talking about?”

 

The brunette holding the heir back turned and glared at him, “Naegi! They took Naegi. Where the hell were you?”

 

At Hinata’s words, the events from earlier flashed before Togami’s eyes, and a fierce grief settled in his stomach.

 

Ishimaru and Celestia put comforting hands on his shoulders and he took a deep breath to calm himself, forcing his fists to unclench.

 

Munakata swayed in Koichi’s hold.

 

Good, Togami thought.

 

He hoped the man was hurting.

 

He’d failed Naegi too.

 

Munakata’s mind was reeling.

 

Naegi…had been taken?

 

“Oh, god,” Asahina sobbed as she entered the room and overheard, the words carrying the sound of heartbreak, “Oh, Naegi…”

 

Sakura put a comforting hand on her friends back as she began to cry. The room began to fill with more people but Munakata’s attention was solely on the blonde heir who was looking at him with such fury he almost flinched.

 

Munakata shook his head slowly. “She was all right the last time I saw her. I told her to stay at the side, but when I went back she was gone. I assumed she made her way here.”

 

Togami’s lip curled up in a sneer.

 

Fukawa bit her nail in worry and inched closer to the blonde heir.

 

“Yeah, well she didn’t. Two men took her, we almost had them but they got away. Sakakura and Akashi went after them, but I doubt they’ll catch them.” Kuzuryu spat, glaring at Munakata with crossed arms.

 

The Yakuza’s clothes looked disheveled and his temple looked bruised but otherwise he looked fine. Pekoyama entered the room a second later and she let out a relieved sigh at the sight of her master. She’d been worried about him since they got separated during the explosion and-was that a bruise on his temple?

 

Pekoyama gripped the wooden sword in her hand as she eyed the bruise. “Who?” her voice turned to steel, who ever had dared hurt her master was going to regret it. Kuzuryu rolled his eyes and let out a groan.

 

“It’s not important Peko, we have bigger things to worry about.”

 

It was only then that she noticed the heavy tension in the room and she loosened her hold on her weapon as her red eyes surveyed everyone in the room. “What happened?”

 

Owada and Nidai quickly explained as the room opened once again and in came a tired looking Sakakura and Akashi. They both shook their heads at the hopeful looks sent their way and everyone sighed.

 

The room was suddenly kicked open and everyone startled as Junko Enoshima walked into the room pulling a tired looking Aizawa into the room before promptly kicking him to the floor.

 

She took one look at everyone before she let out a massive sigh and placed her hands on her hips, “Let me guess, Naegi was taken?”

 

At everyone’s nods, she rolled her eyes and took a seat on one of the chairs before crossing her legs and sending everyone a smirk, “Well, then what’s with all the faces? All we have to is get her back!”

 

“She’s right,” everyone turned to the door to see Komaeda Nagito with a bandaged shoulder and a nervous looking Tsumiki and Chiaki at his side enter the room, “If Naegi were here she’d be so disappointed at our behavior. We’re going to get her back.”

 

Kyoko crossed her arms and nodded as everyone else finally arrived and was quickly informed of the situation, “We can’t lose hope. Soda and Fujisaki made a tracker that Naegi still has on her, it’s a little damaged but we can get a general idea on where to start looking for her.”

 

“Whoa,” Hagakure said.

 

The others turned to look at Soda and Fujisaki in awe and Soda puffed his chest in pride.

 

“And there’s something else too!” Owada declared in a booming voice startling Ishimaru out of his thoughts.

 

Nidai smacked his forehead and Owari looked at him in worry. “Of course! We almost forgot!”

 

Saionji stomped her foot and huffed, “Well tell us already!”

 

Kuzuryu stepped forward and addressed the group, “One of the kidnappers said he was on our side and that he’d contact us soon.”

 

There was a moment of stunned silence before everyone started talking at once.

 

“He’s probably lying!” Tanaka shouted.

 

“Ibuki thinks we need all the help we can get!” The Ultimate Musician declared.

 

“It’s a conspiracy!” Hagakure screamed and Fukawa promptly jabbed him on the ribs.

 

The Ultimate Imposter tapped his chin, “We can’t rule anything out though.”

 

Kyoko stared down at her black-gloved hand, her thoughts reeling.

 

Togami’s eyes flickered to the Ultimate Detective, wondering what she thought of all this.

 

Akashi slammed his hands on the headmaster’s desk and everyone turned to him. “This man, did you guys get a good look at him?”

 

There were a few nods and Akashi exhaled. “Think one of you can give his description to a sketch artist? Maybe we’ll be able to find him in our database.”

 

Upon receiving a few more nods, Akashi smiled. “All right, now we’re getting somewhere!”

 

“By the way,” Jin Kirigiri said, “Why is Mr. Aizawa tied up and on the floor?”

 

Leon scratched his cheek; “I was wondering about that myself, but no one said anything so I stayed quiet.”

 

Komaeda strode over to the teacher and pulled him by the collar, “He’s the one who sent Naegi away. He took her phone and then told the men who took her where she was.”

 

A few people gasped in shock and Munakata narrowed his eyes at the teacher, “The hell did you do?”

 

Togami snorted and crossed his arms, “As if you care.”

 

Munakata ignored the jibe as he and the rest turned their eyes on Aizawa, “Explain.”

 

Junko waved a hand, “Basically, the bad guys took his wife and child and told him to spy on Naegi for them or else they’d kill them,” she sighed and frowned, “Honestly, he spilled the truth so fast it was boring. I was so looking forward to using my Taser on him but oh well.”

 

“Ms. Enoshima!” Jin Kirigiri scolded her, “He’s still a teacher!”

 

Hinata snorted, “Yeah, a teacher who had a part in a students kidnapping.”

 

Aizawa sighed and crossed his legs, “They’re right, but I had no choice!” he looked them all in the eye and tried to make them understand, “They took my family! I know what I did was wrong, but maybe I can help.”

 

Chiaki jabbed the Ultimate Nurse with her elbow and she startled before her eyes widened in understanding.

 

Tsumiki raised her hand and cleared her throat.

 

Everyone turned to her and she almost flinched at all the attention. Sonia and Koizumi put reassuring hands on her shoulders and she let out a shaky breath, “That guy who was in the storage area might be able to help.” At everyone’s puzzled look she hastily continued, “After I checked and cleaned Komaeda’s wound, Chiaki and I checked up on him and he’s alive. The wound wasn’t fatal so I injected him with something to put him to sleep and locked him in the storage room.”

 

Everyone’s jaw dropped and Tsumiki looked around nervously.

 

Had she done something wrong?

 

Nidai and Ibuki let out barks of laughter and clapped her shoulder so hard she stumbled forward.

 

Everyone looked impressed and she let out a small smile.

 

She’d done something good after all.

 

Togami turned to Kyoko, “You said there was a speaker in the earrings you gave Naegi, when can we try to make contact?”

 

Kyoko tapped her chin and Komaeda spoke up before her, “We’d have to wait a few hours at most. That crooked nosed guy injected her with something so it’ll be a while before she wakes up.”

 

“Well then,” Jin Kirigiri said as he took a seat behind his desk, “The FBI will take care of the rest, I want the rest of you to go back home it’s been a long day.”

 

There were a dozen voices of disagreements at that.

 

“Go home?!”

 

“My master will do as he pleases.”

 

“As if the FBI has done anything good so far!”

 

“We should stay, we can help out more than they could!”

 

“If you think I’m going to leave my girlfriends fates in their hands, you’ve got another thing coming!”

 

The sound of a long horn quieted everyone down instantly and as one they all turned their annoyed faces to a smirking Junko with her finger hovering above the horn.

 

“I think it’s safe to say that we’re not going anywhere,” she said as she turned to look at the headmaster, “And if you send us home, we’ll just go behind your back anyway.”

 

Mukuro practically swooned.

 

Her little sister was so cool!

 

Jin Kirigiri looked at the determined faces of his students and pinched his nose in irritation. They probably would.

 

Akashi cleared his throat and Jin turned his weary gaze on him, “They can join, I don’t think my superiors would mind, they _are_ Ultimates after all.”

 

“They _would_ be supervised,” Sakakura chimed in.

 

“Plus, they came up with the whole tracker thing and some of these kids have a lot of influence they’ll be really helpful.” Koichi said with a tap to his chin.

 

Jin Kirigiri let out a massive sigh and threw his hands up, “Fine! Whatever! But all of you will follow orders and not do things on your own!”

 

There were a few snorts of amusement but at the headmasters glare everyone quickly nodded their head.

 

“All right then, everyone go clean themselves up and go eat something,” Jin Kirigiri looked down at his watch, “It’s almost four in the afternoon, we’ll meet back in a few hours and try to make contact with Ms. Naegi then.”

 

Sakakura and Akashi declared they were going to interrogate the man locked in the storage room and left first dragging a staggering Aizawa with them.

 

Munakata and Yukizome trailed after them.

 

As everyone else began to file out, Jin’s tense shoulders began to relax until Koichi reminded him that he needed to address the media to which he let out another long suffering sigh. “Ugh, I need a drink.”

* * *

 

 

 

Togami strode out of the headmasters office and gripped his phone in his hand so hard his knuckles turned white. He had to call Naegi’s family before they found out that their daughter had been kidnapped through the news.

 

He knew that but he couldn’t bring himself to dial their number. If he looked at his phone, the first thing he’d see would be his lock screen with a picture of him and Naegi in each others arms during their first date and he didn’t think he could see that and remain calm.

 

He shut his eyes tight and clenched his jaw in a futile attempt to remain calm. His other hand clamped around the blue crystal necklace that Naegi had given him all those years ago as he continued to walk with no destination in mind.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

Togami blinked at the unexpected question, and turned around to see Hinata, Chiaki, and Komaeda standing behind him. So absorbed in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that his friends had followed him out.

 

“Of course I’m fine,” he snapped, and internally winced. He hadn’t meant to snap at them, it was clear they were worried about him.

 

Chiaki’s eyes trailed down to his left hand where he was still gripping his phone and inched closer. “Would you like me to call Naegi’s family instead?” Her voice grew quiet at his glare but after a second she offered him a smile. “I don’t mind Togami. You must be tired.”

 

For a while he didn’t say anything but finally he gave her a sharp nod and handed the phone to her, relieved to be rid of its presence.

 

As Chiaki moved away to make the call, his eyes trailed to Komaeda and his eyes softened at the bandages around his shoulder, “Are _you_ all right?”

 

Komaeda frowned, his eyes darting over him from head to toe, “You’re not mad?”

 

Togami gave him a puzzled look and Komaeda shuffled his feet before he turned his eyes to the floor before clarifying, “For not protecting Naegi as well as I should.” He mumbled.

 

Togami’s shoulders stiffened before he went up to him and flicked his forehead.

 

At Komaeda’s surprise squeak, Togami allowed himself to give a small smile. “It’s not your fault. You did the best you could, so did we but it still wasn’t good enough. I’m glad you actually tried to protect her to be honest. Thank you.”

 

Komaeda looked like he wanted to cry but he rapidly blinked the tears away as Hinata gripped his shoulder. “We’re going to find her!” he declared, “An then we’ll kick the butts of those assholes!”

 

Everyone cheered up at that and Togami’s tight shoulders loosened up as he looked over his friends.

 

He wasn’t alone.

 

They _would_ get Makoto back.

 

And as for those who took her…

 

He’ll show no mercy.

* * *

 

 

 

 

The feeling of something crawling along her thigh woke Naegi up from an incredibly uncomfortable sleep. She struggled to flicker her eyes open and groaned at the effort it took to do such a simple task. Her head was pounding and she let out a loan moan as she tried to move.

 

As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, it became apparent that she was in a cell judging by the bars that she could just make out. The rustling of chains made her aware that her hands were chained above her head and just the slightest movement made her hiss through her teeth. She was still in her maid outfit and she noticed with dismay that part of it was ripped, allowing her thigh to show.

 

Well, great.

 

She was already cold, and the maid outfit wasn’t going to offer any form of warmth it seems.

 

The crawling sensation came back and Naegi kicked her legs out with a squeak when she noticed the giant cockroach climbing on her right thigh.

 

Her face was throbbing.

 

Well that’s what happens when your face gets slammed face first into a wall she thought grimly.

 

She hoped that Komaeda was all right.

 

He had to be.

 

If something had happened to him…it would be all her fault.

 

He was just trying to protect her after all.

 

And what about Togami?

 

He must be in pain right about now.

 

Probably blaming himself for not being able to protect her.

 

Hopefully their friends would help him out of his stump and cheer him up.

 

Where the heck was she anyway?

 

The sound of a door being opened was heard in the distance followed by the sound of footsteps heading her way.

 

Naegi brought her legs to her chest and tried to mask her face into one of calm.

 

She wouldn’t let them see how scared she was.

 

The footsteps stopped in front of her cell before she closed her eyes and winced at the sudden lights engulfing the room.

 

She blinked her eyes rapidly and tried to adjust to the bright room before she let her eyes take in the three men standing in front of her.

The first one she recognized was the man with the crooked nose who had slammed her face in the wall.

 

She scowled in his direction but that only got the man’s smirk to widen. She’d seen this man in one of Akashi’s files before; Chad Cunningham she believed his name was.

 

Now that she could see him clearly, she was honestly surprised that she’d fought him and not died. He looked fierce, like he was made to fight.

 

Her green eyes flickered to the next man and Makoto felt her stomach flip.

 

What was _he_ doing here?

 

As her eyes went back to Chad, she began to recall that day in the park like it was just yesterday. She remembered Nozomi running off and her chasing after him until a man with red hair and green eyes had scooped her dog in his arms.

 

She remembered her eyes flickering in the direction where there was a trade off for drugs under the bridge and wondering what had happened to that man to get his nose that crooked.

 

At the time she thought nothing off it, and was even glad to have met someone nice at the park.

 

So what was Christoph doing here?

 

Her eyes flickered back to the red head and willed him to look at her.

 

Christoph didn’t look at her.

 

Not once.

 

He stood tall and stalwart with his hands clasped behind his back.

 

Makoto opened her mouth to say something but Christoph gave the slightest shake off his head and she promptly closed her mouth.

 

Fine, she’d keep quiet for now.

 

“She’s hurt.”

 

Makoto snapped her attention to the third man and instantly recoiled at how close he was to her face.

 

When had he moved?

 

His hand shot forward and clenched her jaw and he turned her face this way and that to examine it. His green eyes narrowed slightly and his voice was soft as he spoke, “Who did this?”

 

Chad cringed and inched forward. “I did sir. She was resisting and she had a stun gun and she just wouldn’t stay down!”

 

The man who had her jaw clenched in his hand ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed.

 

If Makoto wasn’t being held captive, she would admit that the man was handsome, but she was…so like Hinata would say, he was a dick.

 

And from the cringe that Cunningham gave, it was obvious that this man was the leader.

 

After what felt like forever but was probably only a few minutes, the man let go of her jaw and got to his feet before finally addressing him.

 

“My name is Dmitri Baranovsky and you and I have a lot to talk about.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Never lose hope. Never forget the power of intentions and desires.”   
― [ **Debasish Mridha**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7441013.Debasish_Mridha)

Chapter 23

“My name is Dmitri Baranovsky and you and I have a lot to talk about.”

 

Makoto pulled at the chains holding her hands and gave them a little shake before sighing. “Well, go on. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

 

Cunningham snickered. “It’s too bad we’re killing her, otherwise she’d be fun to have around.”

 

Makoto’s stomach dropped and she looked the three men over.

 

Oh.

 

They were serious.

 

Makoto cleared her throat and silently thanked the heavens that her voice came out calm and clear, “Kill? Surely we can work something out?”

 

Dmitri chuckled and strode for the door before calling over his shoulder, “Bring her where everyone else is gathered. Do try to make her somewhat presentable.”

 

And with that little comment, he disappeared around the corner until it was just the three of them.

 

Long, calloused fingers wrapped around her arm, and Naegi went rigid.

 

Cunningham’s face came into view, his teeth glistening as he smiled at her. “Don’t try anything. We wouldn’t want to do more damage to that pretty face of yours would we?”

 

Naegi scowled but let herself be dragged to her feet as Christoph came to her other side and unchained her. Naegi stretched out her arms as feeling slowly came back to her arms before Christoph was in front of her with a cloth.

 

Naegi raised an eyebrow at him and he raised his own in return.

 

“Hold still.” Was all he said before Naegi felt the cloth on her face and she hissed. “Sorry,” he mumbled quietly. “I’ll treat your wounds later so hold on until then.”

 

Naegi didn’t say anything and held as still as she could. All too soon Cunningham was dragging her towards the door and she staggered as a wave of dizziness suddenly hit her. The room spun and she would have fallen had it not been for Christoph’s hand on her back stabilizing her.

 

Seemingly satisfied, Christoph nodded and Cunningham tugged her forward by her upper arm. The place looked like a dungeon and Naegi kept her eyes focused on the cells, looking for any signs of the twelve girls who had gone missing.

 

They passed six cells and just as Naegi was about to look away in disappointment, a quiet sniffle made her head whip up at the sound.

Bad move.

 

A wave of nausea hit her and she did her best to keep from vomiting.

 

Jeez, how long would it take before whatever was injected into her to fade?

 

There was another sniffle and Naegi focused her green eyes towards the sound. A small blonde with curly hair poked her head out from one of the cells and gripped the bars as her light green eyes settled on Naegi.

 

She could see other girls behind the small girl but none of them moved.

 

The girl looked tired and malnourished. Her skin looked pale; probably from spending too much time away from the sun.

 

But what stroked Naegi the most was the small spark in the girl’s eyes. She hadn’t given up hope yet.

 

Naegi sighed in relief.

 

Good.

 

She could work with this.

* * *

 

 

The small blonde watched her go until they turned a corner and Naegi looked away as a door came into view. Christoph’s hand left her back as he took out a key from his pocket before he inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it.

 

There was a click as the door unlocked and Naegi watched as the red head turned the knob and opened the door for them.

 

She closed her eyes as they entered a brightly lit room and almost fell as Cunningham started pulling her along.

 

As her eyes began to adjust she noticed that they had entered a vast chamber upheld by pillars. It looked like a coliseum more than anything. Upon closer inspection, she noticed people sitting around the place looking down at them.

 

Leering faces watched as she was dragged along; none of them seemed remotely concerned or disturbed that she was in the hands of Cunningham. There were no females among the gathered crowd, only men.

 

Most seized their chatter upon seeing the three of them while others turned to the person next to them to whisper who knows what.

 

Others looked intrigued and excited as they leaned forward in their seats to get a better look.

 

Naegi let her eyes turn to her feet; already her boots had gotten dirty thanks to the sandy path they were taking.

 

Cunningham suddenly hurled her forward, and she landed on her knees on the floor. The world seemed to spin on itself before she stabilized herself and closed her eyes tight as the pounding in her ears seemed to increase in tempo.

 

She’d definitely skinned her knees if the throbbing was any indication.

 

Naegi took a few breaths to calm herself before she turned her face upward where there was a balcony overlooking the whole stadium. Dmitri Baranovsky was lounging on what could only be described as a golden throne as his emerald green eyes bore into her own set of eyes.

 

His black suit looked slick and polished as he crossed one leg over the other and put his gloved hand on his chin as he gazed down at her.

 

This was the man responsible for all those kidnapped girls. While he himself didn’t seem the type to do the kidnapping, he was partially to blame for giving out the orders.

 

“Well?” Dmitri said, his voice amused despite the blank look in his eyes, “Do you like what I’ve done to the place?”

 

Naegi didn’t answer but let her eyes roam around the room once more.

 

Yup, still looks like a coliseum. It even had unlit torches hanging around the place waiting to be lit. There were four sets of doors with bars on them surrounding the sandy path she was in. she almost expected lions come out through the doors like she’d seen in the _Crash Bandicoot 3_ game she’d played with Chiaki a few weeks back.

 

She must have taken too long to answer because she felt a kick on her back and Cunningham’s booming voice startled her, “He asked you a question.”

 

Naegi winced as she eased to her feet and Christoph and Cunningham placed themselves behind her in case she tried anything.

 

She made a show of being deep in thought as she tapped her chin and did another sweep of the room before her eyes settled on Dmitri’s.

 

“It’s certainly well done. I’ve seen pictures of coliseums in books but this one certainly looks better than the rest.”

 

Dmitri smiled and nodded as he leaned back in his throne. It seems that was the right thing to say; she sighed in relief.

 

“I want you to take a good look at this place,” Dmitri continued, “This will be your final resting place after all.”

 

A shudder went through her at the words but she willed herself to speak, “Why do you need to kill me?”

 

“Because our master wishes it,” he said softly-consolingly.

 

“All the men gathered here,” he gestured to the crowd sitting and watching in amusement, “All of us were saved by our master when we landed in that god forsaken island.”

 

Naegi blinked. “Island?”

 

Cunningham spoke beside her, “We were as good as dead until a voice called to us,” Naegi turned her weary gaze on the black haired man, ”But then he told us what to do and we were able to get off the island.”

 

“He needed more power though,” Dmitri continued, “It said the one that could completely restore his power was out there somewhere in the world and so we went out to find her.”

 

Cunningham gripped her elbow,” And that someone was you.”

 

Dmitri got to his feet as he gripped the rails on the balcony and offered her a kind smile, “It chose you. You should be very honored. With your death, you will restore our master back to his former glory and you’ll make us all very rich and fortunate.”

 

Her insides twisted; it was an effort not to turn around and flee. Not that she’d get far, she was still drugged and if that wasn’t enough, she was sure any of the gathered men here would be more than willing to take her down.

 

She licked her dry lips before answering, “If I’m the one that your master needs, why are there other girls here? Shouldn’t I be enough?”

 

Dmitri leaned back in her throne and crossed his legs as he shrugged, “We escaped that island when I was thirteen, I consider it my lucky number nowadays.” He waved a hand in the crowds general direction, “Besides, my men want to burn something and those girls are just the perfect thing for them to burn don’t you think?”

 

There were a few chuckles of amusement from the gathered men around her.

 

These people were crazy.

 

She angled her head upward to look up at Dmitri, “Are you sure you didn’t just eat something you weren’t suppose to and are just exhibiting symptoms from it?”

 

The sudden sting on her cheek didn’t surprise her but it still hurt. She brought a hand to her cheek and turned to see Cunningham, his hand still outstretched to hit her again.

 

“Shut your mouth,” he hissed at her, “You don’t get to talk about our master like that.”

 

She tasted blood; she knew her little comment wouldn’t be taken well but she had to ask. It was quite possible that they had eaten something and were just hallucinating. Perhaps a strange fruit of some kind?

 

Christoph looked on without a flicker of emotion on his face on her right but she could see one of his hands clenched on his side before he shoved them inside his pockets and let out a sigh as if he was bored.

 

Up in the balcony, Dmitri looked down at his nails before his eyes bored into hers; there was a hint of rage in those eyes but then he blinked and the emotion was gone. Had she imagine it?

 

“I’d have you killed for that little statement, but lucky for you not ever has gathered yet so you’ll get to live another day.”

 

Naegi frowned and she narrowed her eyes, “Others?”

 

Dmitri’s smile turned vicious, “Oh yes. There are quite a few other people that believe in our cause. They are true believers and they wish to witness your demise.” An excited gleam took over his eyes, “Two weeks from today will be the anniversary of when we escaped the island. That’s the day we will burn you and the other twelve girls at the stake.” The men gathered around shouted in excitement as their leader went on, “To those who pay the most will have the option to burn one of the twelve girls.”

 

He suddenly pointed at her and added with a smirk, “I get the honor of setting you on fire myself.”

 

Naegi turned the words over in her head. Two weeks.

 

Two weeks from now she along with the other girls were going to be burned at the stake for a bunch of crazy occultists.

 

This wasn’t good.

 

This wasn’t good at all.

 

She had to find a way out before then.

 

Perhaps that girl she saw on the way here would be willing to help?

 

And…she dared a glance at Christoph. He looked bored out of his mind but Naegi could still see the slight shake his hand was giving off. Maybe she could get him to help.

 

“In the meantime, you shall remain in your cell or do whatever menial tasks that my men require. And before you think of using those moments to escape, don’t.” His smile turned grotesque, “We wouldn’t want to punish those girls in your place for something you did would we?”

 

Naegi remained silent.

 

“Would we?” he asked sharply.

 

Naegi bit her lip but managed to shake her head.

 

“Good girl,” he purred, “Now then, I’ll let Christoph here handle you from here on out.” There were a few disappointed groans from the gathered men and even Cunningham let out a whine before Dmitri held one hand up and everyone instantly shut their mouths, “If I leave her in any of your hands, I fear the poor thing might not be alive by next week.”

 

The men chuckled in amusement but didn’t deny his claim.

 

A warm hand wrapped around her upper arm gently and Naegi turned her head to see Christoph beside her. He tilted his head in the direction they had come from and Naegi began to move in the direction he steered her to.

 

The mocking laughter from the men gathered at the coliseum followed her long after they’d made it back to her cell.

* * *

 

 

 

 

As soon as Christoph and her reached her cell, or at least she thought it was, he told her to take a seat on the floor before he left the room only to come back with a medical kit in his hands.

 

Christoph set the medical kit on the floor before settling down in front of her with his legs crossed. “Don’t attack me okay, you’re already injured.”

 

Naegi scowled but nodded.

 

Satisfied, Christoph took and ice pack from the kit and handed it to her. “For your cheek,” he murmured.

 

Silently Naegi brought the ice pack to her cheek and winced as Christoph dabbed some alcohol on a cotton ball before patting her temple.

 

For a while, neither of them spoke as Christoph treated her wounds in silence. Naegi was never one to keep quiet for long though and she quietly asked, “Why are you here Christoph?”

 

For a minute it looked like he wouldn’t answer her but then he let out a sigh as he put a bandage on her temple before starting on her left side. “It’s a long story.” He mumbled.

 

She snorted. “I have time.”

 

His green eyes met her own and he managed a small smile as he shook his head, “Yes, I suppose you do.”

 

And so he told her.

 

About his wife.

 

About the man who had murdered her.

 

On how he found and killed the man who had killed his wife.

 

About his little girl who had cancer and just when he’d given up on getting a job, Dmitri had shown up in his life and offered him a job.

 

The man had said it would only be simple tasks and Christoph had been desperate and he’d said yes.

 

At first it had started out with simple jobs. Things like delivering packages to certain people or keeping Dmitri safe when he went on a business trip.

 

But then things had started to change and the jobs that were asked of him started becoming more and more dangerous. He didn’t go off and kidnap the girls but he did drive the get away car so he was still to blame.

 

“I wanted to get out,” Christoph said leaning back on his arms as he glanced at the ceiling, “I was ready to go the police but then that bastard put guards outside my daughters room in the hospital,” he sighed in frustration, “And so I have no choice but to stay and follow orders.”

 

Naegi put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he startled, “I understand. But you can’t lose hope.” Her voice took a determined tone as she gazed at him with a soft smile, “It’s not over yet. I’m sure my friends are coming to save me and I bet if you asked them they’d be willing to save your daughter too.” She shook her head, “In fact I’m positive that they’ll find a way to save her!”

 

Christoph blinked at her in surprise before he ruffled her hair and Naegi pouted. “I already told one of your friends that I’m on their side. I’m sure he already told the rest of your friends about it too.”

 

Naegi’s eyes sparkled and she leaned forward, “Really? You’ll help them out?”

 

Christoph nodded and leaned back, “I do have a few demands though. My family’s safety comes first though. I’ll try to make contact in the next few days.”

 

Naegi nodded eagerly and Christoph began to gather the bloody cotton balls before she spoke up again, “Can you do me a favor?”

 

He gave her a weary look, “What is it?”

 

“Could you find a way for me to get close to the other girls in the cell? They might be able to help.”

 

Christoph ran a hand through his red hair and glanced over his shoulder before looking back at her, “I’ll see what I can do.” He glanced at her tattered maid outfit and grimaced, “I’ll try to find something else for you to wear, that doesn’t look very comfortable.”

 

Naegi smiled at him in gratitude and Christoph glanced over his shoulder, checking the door. “The guards will be here soon, try not to make them angry. I’ll see if I can find someone to deliver food to you.”

 

He led her back to where there was a bed before he handcuffed her arms. At her pout he shrugged and muttered a small apology before he left the room.

 

Left to her own devices, she lay down on the bed and curled into a ball as two man positioned themselves outside her cell before peeking their heads in to make sure she wasn’t up to anything.

* * *

 

 

She dozed on and off for who knew how long but she did notice two different men stationed outside her cell. They had only woken her up once to give her some food and water but she was pretty sure the food was drugged if the sudden dizziness that overtook her senses was any indication.

 

She didn’t finish the meal but she did drink up the bit of water that they gave her. At least that hadn’t been tampered with. Her stomach rumbled in hunger and she curled tighter into herself. They hadn’t given her a blanket either and she was freezing.

 

The men stationed outside her cell had begun to drink and she was pretty sure they were drunk. They kept laughing and giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls whenever they glanced in her direction.

 

She’d tried talking to them to see if she could get them to her side but they’d just sneered in her direction and threatened to hit her if she spoke ill of their master again.

 

Naegi was starting to get annoyed with them.

 

The man on the right made a gagging sound and the other man immediately backed away from him.

 

The man on the right made another gagging sound and the other man cursed before turning off the lights in Naegi’s cell before he started leading the other man to a restroom.

 

Naegi sighed in relief.

 

Finally she could get some decent sleep.

 

She closed her eyes and made herself as comfortable as she could before she started to drift off to sleep.

 

She was just starting to fall asleep when a static noise woke her up.

 

Naegi glanced around the cell in confusion, looking for the source of the sound before shrugging and laying down on the bed again.

 

“…gi?”

 

Naegi blinked and looked around again.

 

The static noise was back again. But from where?

 

“…egi?”

 

Wait.

 

The noise was close.

 

“Naegi?”

 

Ok she definitely heard something now.

 

“Naegi? Are you there?”

 

Naegi’s eyes widened and she brought her handcuffed arms to her ear and touched the flower earring that Kyoko had given her during the festival.

 

“Naegi!”

 

Naegi closed her eyes as her heart started pounding in her ears. She knew this voice. Tears gathered around the corner of her eyes before they were hastily wiped away.

 

She glanced back at the front and once satisfied that the guards weren’t back yet, she tilted her head upward towards her right ear and whispered back.

 

“Kyoko?”


	24. Chapter 24

“She had taken many more punches to both body and soul than anyone should ever have to endure. But she had been able to rebel every time.”   
―  **Steig Larson,**[ **The Girl Who Played with Fire**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/6976108)

 

Chapter 24

_“Kyoko?”_

At the sound of Makotos’ voice, everyone surged forward and surrounded the Ultimate Detective as they all began to talk at once. Byakuya gripped Kyoko’s shoulder and leaned closer to the tablet held in his friends hand to hear better. A few months ago, the old Togami would have scoffed at the mere thought of calling these people his friends.

Oh, how the times had changed.

It was almost eight o’clock at night. Instead of everyone going back to their dorm rooms, Togami and everyone else had gathered in Jin Kirigiri’s office to try and make contact with Naegi. Despite the tight fit nobody complained, all of them too restless to care or sit down in whatever chairs were available in the office.

“Makoto, are you all right?” Byakuya asked leaning forward. With some prodding, he’d managed to take a shower and eat a small meal before changing into one of clean his suits and rushed to the headmaster’s office.

“Where are you?” Hinata asked with furrowed brows. He sounded out of breath from running all the way here. His spiky brow hair still looked a little damp from the quick shower he’d taken.

“Are you safe?” Nanami asked as she brought her hands close to her chest.

Kyoko shot a glare at everyone and held a hand up to quiet them down.

It worked like a charm.

Nanami had to place her hand over Hinata’s mouth to shut him up and ignoring the glare he sent her, the Ultimate Gamer beckoned for Kyoko to continue.

Kyoko leaned in close and spoke to the tablet, “Makoto, are you hurt?”

There was a bit of shuffling from the other end before their friend spoke, _“It’s nothing too serious,”_ she finally said, Byakuya narrowed his blue eyes, “ _I’ll be fine. What about Komaeda? And Yukizome? And Byakuya? How’s everyone? Are you okay?”_

There were a few chuckles in the room as some people shook their heads in amusement. Asahina wiped a tear from her eyes as she shook her head. Figures Makoto would be worried over everyone else despite the fact that _she’d_ been the one kidnapped.

“Everyone’s fine,” Kyoko answered calmly.

Komaeda leaned in close from where he was standing beside Byakuya to speak, “I’m all right Naegi.” The Ultimate Luckster bit his lip and when he spoke again his voice was oddly quiet, “This is all my fault. I’m so sorry.”

There was a bit of static on the other end before Makoto replied, _“Komaeda, that’s not true. You did your best so don’t blame yourself. I let down my guard, the fault lies with me.”_

“Makoto,” Munakata said as he surged forward, Byakuya scowled at him but made no move to stop him, “Do you know where you are?”

Makoto sighed on the other end, “ _Unfortunately no. When I woke up, I was in a dark cell before some guys came and dragged me to this big coliseum place.”_ Her voice turned excited. _“And get this! Those twelve girls? They’re alive!”_

Akashi whipped his head to the tablet from where he was leaning back on the headmasters desk, his blue eyes wide, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Makoto replied _. “I’ll need to ask them their names just to be sure but I have a pretty good feeling that it’s them.”_ She paused, her voice turned a little subdued _. “I also found out who the leader of this little cult of theirs is too.”_

Sakakura, Munakata, and Akashi shared a look before the FBI agent asked his next question, “Who is it?”

_“Dmitri Baranovsky_ ,” Makoto answered, _“He has all these men thinking that if they sacrifice me and the rest of the girls here, this god that he believes in will make them rich.”_  
  


Toko and Hagakure let out a whimper before Asahina spoke up. She looked a little angry and baffled at the same time. “What do you mean sacrifice?”

Makoto grew silent. If it weren’t for the sounds of someone fidgeting they might have thought they lost the signal.

Byakuya took the tablet from Kyoko’s grasp and tightened his grip on it before scowling, “Makoto,” his voice turned firm, “Answer the question.”

_“Okay, don’t freak out.”_ Makoto started after another few seconds of silence.

Everyone shared a look: this couldn’t be good.

“ _They kind of burn their victims at the stake,”_ Makoto answered in a rush.

Chaos ensued.

Hinata and Kuzuryu started cursing as Peko and Nanami tried to calm them down.

Hagakure looked like he’d started praying.

The adults in the room were oddly quiet but Akashi looked a little pale.

Komaeda, Junko, and Sakura looked ready to storm the place. Byakuya and Kyoko shared a look. Not on their watch.

_“It won’t be anytime soon,”_ Makoto hastily added after everyone had calmed down _. “They’re going to have this big ceremony and invite all their members to participate.”_

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, “When is it?”

_“According to their leader, it’ll take place in two weeks.”_

“We’ll have you out before then,” Munakata promised. Yukizome and Sakakura nodded from where they stood next to him.

Makoto hesitated on the other end, _“Actually,”_ Byakuya and Komaeda narrowed their eyes _, “I was kind of wondering if I could stay until the last day.”_

Several people sucked in a sharp breath through their teeth.

_“_ The hell did she say?” Kuzuryu barked.

Junko started cackling. “I love this chick!”

Ibuki leaned down to whisper in Nanami’s ear. “Am I hearing things?”

“I’m sorry,” Hinata scowled as he tapped his ears. “I don’t think I heard you right.”

Togami had gone pale. Komaeda was looking at him in worry.

Kyoko ignored her babbling classmates and calmly took the tablet from the frozen heir’s stiff fingers. “Why do you want to stay Naegi? Explain yourself.”

“ _These people have been doing this for years right?”_

Akashi furrowed his brows where he was leaning against a desk. “Yes, that’s right.”

_“If you guys wait for two weeks,”_ Makoto paused on the other end. “ _Then all the members in this cult, all the people who had a part in the killings of the previous girls will be there that day of the ceremony.”_

Akashi’s blue eyes widened in realization. “We’d be able to catch them all in one fell swoop.”

“ _Exactly and –“_

“No.”

“ _Byakuya?”_

“I said no.” Togami clenched his fists at his sides, his blue eyes were blazing. “You’re not staying in that place for two weeks Makoto.”

“ _But_ –“

“I said no!” Togami turned his eyes to Akashi. “And you. How dare you try to use her.”

The FBI agent sighed. He had the decency to look guilty at least. “I don’t like it either, but this is the chance of a lifetime!”

“I don’t give a damn!” Togami barked as he raised his voice. Everyone shuffled uncomfortably. “I’m not letting her stay there any longer than she has to. We’re getting her out of there.”

Sakakura groaned in annoyance. “Look kid,” Togami bristled. “I get that you’re worried about your girlfriend. Hell, I’m sure everyone else is too.” His pink-ish eyes narrowed. “But this is a good opportunity.”

“Makoto is right,” Munakata added. “If we wait for two weeks not only would we be rescuing Makoto but we’d also be rescuing all the other girls there and putting a stop to those people’s actions.”

Togami’s nostrils flared.

“You guys want to leave Makoto with those maniacs for that long?” Asahi’s eyes were blazing and despite Sakura rubbing her back to try and comfort her she looked livid. “She’s a girl! We need to get her out of there!”

“ _Guys –“_

“Who gives a shit if she’s a girl?” Kuzuryu rolled his eyes at the Ultimate Swimmer. “Need I remind everyone that she can kick some serious ass?”

“My master is right.” Pekoyama added quietly. She pushed her thin rectangular glasses higher up her nose. “Makoto has been taught how to defend herself –“

“Yeah, but she still managed to get captured.” Hagakure grumbled under his breath.

A few people turned to glare at him.

Pekoyama ignored the comment.

“The girl can kick some serious butt!” Owari cheered. “Gave her plenty of meat too so she’s in good shape.”

Nidai nodded with a proud smile. “She’s definitely a good student.”

Mukuro and Munakata nodded where they stood.

Togami couldn’t believe he was hearing this. Were these people seriously considering this? Did they not care what happened to Makoto?

“I don’t like it,” Hinata grumbled as he crossed his hands over his chest. “I get that we’d be saving a lot of other people too but leaving Makoto in that place with all those crazy people that want to kill her just doesn’t sit right by me.”

“Agreed,” Komaeda nodded. His light grey-green eyes looked troubled. “I don’t wish to leave her there either but –“

Togami rounded on him. “But what?”

Komaeda raised his hands in a placating manner. “Think about this. If we get Makoto out of there, what’s to stop them from trying to take her again?”

The room grew quiet. They hadn’t thought of that.

“They probably _would_ try again.” Owada cursed under his breath. “Those fuckers tried their hardest to capture her in the first place.”

Ishimaru frowned at his friend’s language.

Leon cursed and rubbed his orange goatee. “Then it’s definitely better to wait, huh?”

“Those brutes.” Celestia murmured.

“We shall put a curse on them!” Tanaka howled as he raised a fist in the air.

Saionji rolled her orange eyes and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulders. “Yeah, like that’ll work.”

Sonia pursed her lips as Koizumi worked her bottom lip in worry.

“It doesn’t matter,” Togami snapped. “I’ll get her away and take her somewhere where they won’t be able to find her.”

“Togami.” Kyoko’s quiet voice made him turn in her direction. “You can’t do that.”

“And why not?”

“Togami,” Komaeda placed his hand on his friends’ shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Naegi will be on the run if you do that.”

“Damn it, he’s right,” Hinata rubbed at his forehead with a sigh. He looked troubled. “Look man, I don’t like it either but if we can get rid of the guys that want Naegi all at once, then I say we do it.”

Togami looked ready to throttle him.

Jin Kirigiri gave him a stern look where he sat behind his desk that had Koichi rolling his eyes.

“ _There’s a man that I trust in here.”_ Makoto interrupted quietly.

The Ultimate Mechanic’s pink colored contacts widened. “That red head right?”

There was a bit of static before their friend’s voice came back. “ _Yes_ ,” Makoto answered. “ _I trust him. He said he’d make contact with you guys soon. Trust him.”_

“See?” Kazuichi looked around the room with excitement. “Told you!”

Akashi took out a notepad and a pen. “This guy, do you know his name?”

_“I just know his first name,”_ Makoto answered. More static followed before the Ultimate Mechanic gave it a good smack. “ _It’s Christoph_.

Kyoko sighed and flipped a strand of her long lavender hair behind her back. Her purple eyes narrowed as she surveyed everyone in the room. They nodded grimly. “Then it’s decided.” She turned her attention back to the tablet in her hand, ignoring the searing gaze of the Togami heir. “We don’t like it but we’ll wait for two weeks before rescuing you.”

Makoto exhaled in relief on the other end. _“Thanks guys. You can count on me.”_

_“_ Are you all deaf?” Togami snapped. “We’re not doing this! If you guys won’t help, then I’ll get her out myself!”

“ _Byakuya_ ,” Makoto sighed. “ _I understand where you’re coming from. If you were in my shoes, I’d be hesitant to let you stay here either. As much as it pains me to be away from you for that long, I need to do this.”_

Togami opened his mouth to retort but before he could Naegi cut him off.

_“These girls look like they’ve lost hope in anyone coming to save them. Let me give them hope again. Let me save them.”_ Naegi paused _. “Please.”_

Togami’s blue eyes softened a fraction. He glanced around the room to see everyone smiling encouragingly at him. Akashi looked like he was holding his breath.

The blond heir pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deep. “Fine.” Everyone exhaled. “But I want constant updates from you. And if someone’s so much as touches you then I won’t hesitate to pull you out of there. Is that understood Makoto?”

Naegi sighed in relief on the end. The sound of approaching feet on Makoto’s side made everyone go eerily silent. _“I understand_ ,” Naegi whispered. “ _I have to go. The guards are coming back. Stay safe and be on the look out for Christoph.”_ She paused. _“I love you Byakuya.”_

Before he could utter the words back the line went dead.

Hinata and Komaeda placed a hand on his shoulders. Komaeda pushed back a strand of white hair away from his face and gave him an encouraging smile. “She’ll be all right Togami.”

He seriously hoped so too.

* * *

 

 

Naegi woke, stiff with panic. Someone was shaking her. She sat up and scrambled against the wall, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Get up,” a raspy voice grumbled.

The strange voice shattered whatever remaining haze of sleep she still had. The voice belonged to a man with a weathered face and a skinny body. It was still dark in her cell but with a few more blinks, her green eyes began to adjust.

“Get up,” the man repeated again. He sounded impatient.

Naegi took a wobbly step to the floor and reached for her boots before the man clicked his tongue and curled his hand on her forearm before he began to drag her out. “No shoes. You’ll get new clothes and shoes after your shower.”

“Shower?” Her voice sounded more like a croak. She cleared it. “We can take showers?”

Then why had the girls that they’d passed yesterday looked like they hadn’t had one in weeks? She opened her mouth to ask but before she could the man opened the door to her cell, a high-pitch screeched came from it, before bright lights made her close her eyes with a hiss.

Another set of hands grabbed her wrists. She felt something cool before there was a click. Naegi’s hands had been bound. She fought the urge to grimace. The man who had put the handcuffs on her wrists had an angular face, a strong jaw, and a set of brown eyes. They looked at her in distaste.

He pushed her forward, down the cold hallway and through a door that led to another hallway that looked to be made out of stone. It smelled of urine and stale smoke. “You’re lucky,” the man said in a rough voice. The man who had woken her up trailed after them, a hand on his firearm as his obsidian eyes looked around with narrowed eyes. “If we’d gotten you a day later, you would have had to wait another two weeks before you could shower.”

So the girls here _could_ shower. Just not often.

Naegi’s whole body ached, and every time she pulled at her restraints they only seemed to tighten even more. The ground felt uneven and she swore she saw more than one cockroach skitter past her. It made the hairs on the back of her head stand.

She wondered what Byakuya was doing. Was he eating right? Was he taking care of himself? Naegi really hoped that he hadn’t pushed Komaeda and the rest of their friends away. They needed each other and despite what Byakuya might say, he enjoyed their company.

She hoped the injury Komaeda had suffered in her behalf was not life threatening. Tsumiki could look after him. Hinata and Nanami as well.

By now her family must have heard the news of what had happened to her. Her little sister had always been strong. She could keep their spirits up until they got Naegi back.

Her mind wondered off to Christoph. Had he made contact with her friends yet? Is that why he wasn’t here?

She seriously hoped so.

The room they came upon had warped-glass windows and wide iron bars. They weren’t the only people in the room. The other girls that Naegi had seen were here as well. Some were shaking. Others had their heads down as their arms curled around themselves protectively.

Out of all of them, the blond girl with the curly hair was the only one who was glaring at the men who had come in with Naegi. There was a fire in her light green eyes.

Defiance was written all over that face.

The girl was a little shorter than herself. And Naegi was pretty short compared to all her friends so that was saying something. Was she the youngest out of all of them combined?

Two more men appeared from another door and with the help of the other two men who had come in with Naegi, they ushered all the girls to stand with their backs against the wall in a single line. After that they placed wooden buckets in front of them.

Their handcuffs were removed. Though she’d only had them for a short time it didn’t stop her wrists from aching.

One of the new men who had a scar running from his right eye all the way to his jaw surveyed them with a predatory look that made Naegi stiffen. “Put your dirty clothes in the buckets in front of you. Socks and whatever remains of your slippers as well.”

Naegi hesitated.

The man who had first woken her put his hand on his firearm in warning. She didn’t have much of a choice it seemed.

Naegi’s hands shook as she reached behind her back to unzip the maid costume she was wearing, wrinkled now from the night she’d spent in it. It had already been ripped in certain areas so it hadn’t provided much warmth during the night.

Still, parting ways with it made her feel a little sad.

Her classmates and herself had worked their butts off trying to make them perfect before the festival started and Naegi had managed to ruin in by having it damaged during her little scuffle.

Her maid outfit dropped to the floor.

The man with the scar on his face narrowed his hazel eyes on her. “ _Everything_.”

Naegi felt dread at the pit of her stomach. Her hands refused to stop their trembling as Naegi reached behind her back once again to remove her bra and then her underwear and socks. Her hands crossed over her chest to hide her assets. She felt the urge to cry but managed to hold the tears at bay.

She had a feeling these men wouldn’t appreciate someone crying.

She’d never been naked in front of anyone else but Togami and Hinata before, the latter mostly by accident but still. She felt vulnerable, her body ached, and she didn’t like the hungry looks that passed over the men’s faces.

A man with a handsome face and slicked black hair, stepped forward and went down the line collecting the buckets with their clothes as the man with the scar on his face inspected each girl, one by one.

The other man brought in new buckets and placed them on the opposite wall.

New clothes perhaps?

Naegi didn’t know what the man who was inspecting them was looking for but kept her mouth shut. It didn’t stop her from glaring though. A few girls started crying. The girl next to her with brown skin and light blue eyes cried a little louder than the rest. The other man who had first put the handcuffs on her wrists turned his attention to her and scowled. “Shut it, or I’ll throw you into the isolation cell.”

The girl tried to be quiet, but she couldn’t quite manage it. The man reached for her.

Naegi opened her mouth to say something, anything, to keep that man’s attention away from theat girl but before she could someone else spoke before her.

“She’s just scared,” a soft English voice said down the line. It was the curly blond haired hair. “She doesn’t like the look you’re giving us.” Her light green eyes narrowed. “And frankly, neither do I.”

The guard was in her in front of her within seconds. “What the fuck did you say?”

The girl lifted her head, she was a good deal shorter than everyone, and scowled. “I said you’re a pervert.”

The man backhanded her so hard that she stumbled backwards. But she didn’t cry out. Her cheek already swelling, she made her way back to the line and glared defiantly at the man who had struck her.

Naegi and the rest of the girls could only watch in awe.

The man with the scar down his face barked at them to face the wall, raise their arms, and spread their legs. The other three men with him started grinning. Naegi refused to move. Neither did the curly blond haired girl. Some of the others began to cry once again as they slowly began to do as the men asked.

“I’ll take it from here,” a familiar voice rang out from the doorway.

Naegi felt immediate relief at the sight of Christoph’s appearance. He was leaning against the wall, his green eyes looking bored as he surveyed everyone in the room before his eyes went to the man with the scar down his face. He was wearing army pants, a tight black T-shirt and brown combat boots. His red hair looked a little damp.

The man scowled at him. “Says who?”

“Says Dmitri,” Christoph said as he looked down at his nails. “You guys tend hit the girls a little too much for his liking.” His green eyes narrowed. “You sully them.”

The man’s whole face turned red and he moved towards Christoph. “You son of a –“

There was a grunt and a thud and suddenly Christoph had the man on his stomach and one hand behind his back as Christoph’s booted foot put pressure on his back. “Don’t test me Lionel.”

The other men swallowed nervously.

With a scowl, Christoph released his hold and Lionel scrambled to his feet, his whole face reddening as it turned into a sneer. “You better watch yourself Christoph,” Lionel growled, but Christoph merely smirked.

“You know where Dmitri draws the line,” he said.

Lionel spit at his feet before he left the room in a huff, the other three men following closely behind him.

Christoph turned to Naegi and the girls and his green eyes softened. He made sure to look them in the eye only. “Sorry about that ladies. They won’t trouble you anymore.”

“Thank you Christoph,” the curly blond haired girl whispered as she tightened her arms around her chest.

His green eyes narrowed on her red cheek. “I’ll get you an ice pack for your cheek later.”

The girl nodded in thanks.

Some of the tension left the other girls and they mumbled their own thanks.

“You know the drill ladies,” Christoph sighed. “You have five minutes to shower before the water is cut.” He turned around to give them a little more privacy. “I’ll be here if you need anything.”

Nodding, Naegi and the rest of the girls stepped under the hose. There were no walls, or curtains to separate them. Turning the knob, Naegi watched as quickly as she could. There was a bar of soap embedded on the wall that could easily be plucked out. It smelled like lavender. No shampoo though. When she got to her face, she hissed.

It still hurt.

Someone nudged her shoulder. Startled, Naegi looked down to see the curly blond haired girl washing next to her.

“The names Sasha Turner,” she inclined her head.

“Makoto Naegi,” she mumbled as she brought the soap to her hair.

Sasha grinned. Water ran down her face. Her cheek must be hurting but she didn’t show any signs of discomfort. “Well Makoto,” Sasha gave her a Cheshire smile. “I think you and I are going to be great friends.”

Yes, Naegi had the same feeling too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are more than welcome!


End file.
